StarFox: The Curse
by Kit-Karamak
Summary: Published in 2005. Old! Nearly finished! Chapter 18: Fox's children make a startling discovery. Meanwhile, The Fellowship ties up loose ends to keep Corneria from interfering in their fight against the Necromancers who brought back Andross. The McCloud family takes to the skies to fight Oikonny.
1. Prologue

Author's NOTE:

I'll cut to the chase so you guys can get to reading this piece. I'd like to say I'm very proud of this piece, thus far. It's a side project, but it's one I'm putting time into because the person I'm writing it for lent me 15 dollars when I was broke as crap. And I'm still broke, so he said, instead of paying him back, I can just owe him a favor. Well it's been...what? A year now? And his favor was simple: Write a Romance / Gothic Horror StarFox Story about the team crossing pathes with Vampires.

He originally desired Fox and Fara (he's a fan of the Comic line) to become vampires and ..er... well, fight crime, undead. Well, okay I guess. I knew it would be difficult to give a hokey plot the attention and power it needed to be a potent piece. There's so much depth to the Damned that I didn't want it to be some sloppy Buffy/Angel or Blade ripoff. I didn't want Fox to jump out and use laser eyes, throw some sort of Japanese Sword around the room, the climb up the walls, that just wasn't going to cut it, because I think my friend's kindness and his favor deserves more respect than that.

Being the Gothic Horror whore that I am, I decided to take the request, take the depth of Gothic Horror telling and mix them into something that would knock your socks off.

So, long story short, in this story line, Fox and Fara have been married for a short while now. They have a Daughter who is 4 years older than their newest little boy. My friend, who adores StarFox is best friends with another StarFox fan, a friend of mine who roleplays Nicky McCloud, Fox's sister. In this story, I begin with Nicky, telling a story that's surrounded by a forboding (sp?) sense of evil and ... well, I know Fox and Fara aren't evil. The Curse of the damned _is_ evil, however. It can take a good being and wear them down with the inner beast and curse that wears heavily on their humanity. Only the strongest of will and the purest of mind can even attempt to combat the simple bloodlust, anger and loathing that came from an epic tale of God's Arch Angels cursing Caine, murderer of his brother Abel, the first documented murder of all time.

Only someone so purely good inside can maintain their humanity for all time and use their curse as a gift by night. So I thought I'd try my hand at something hokey and something with folklore fantasy fame and mix it together with a serrious frame of mine.

Whether it sucks or it's a masterpiece is up to you, the reader. Please review this with exactly what you feel on your mind. Don't sugar coat it. If my spelling sucks, okay. But if 30 people only mention that one thing, and everyone says "Gee thanks, Faulkner, another story with bad spelling and crappy grammer!" I'm still going to wonder if the story itself touched anyone. I'm keeping the sex and actual Gore to a minimum. I'll describe things like blood in a manner that will be less offensive, like "Life giving, sanguine dropplettes" or something. Vampires aren't about blood. It's about indulging in the sensual, passionate caress of something more than what Mortals can understand.... Life and Death itself. Finally, I plan to update this piece, two chapters at a time. But i'm keeping them seperated for the sake of archival. So without further adu, here's the Prologue, and the first Chapter will be right behind it.

You wanna yack at me? RockstarTravisty At AOL dot com or CarnalSolstice at AOL dot com. Yes, I know, Travisty is spelled wrong, lol. I did it that way so I wouldn't have 900 IMs about my musical projects at once. 25 IMs, maaaaybe, but 900 is rediculous XD

Now, read!

-kit

-----------

------------

abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

The Curse.

Nichole Jaye McCloud was the 19 year old sister to Fox McCloud Junior, a name too many people knew. Together, these siblings lost their parents, and fought the war of Lylat until the point where it was taking the toll on their very souls. With every passing day, the wars and bloody waged battles came closer to their ultimate conclusion and with every day, the two were closer to finding peace in their hearts.

Nichole's fiancé, Joshua, placed his paws so very softly upon her cheeks, touching his nose to her own, his lips slanting across her own and it made her smile. She was going to see her parents today and it's the first time in a great many months that she had good news to bring them. Fox's new wife, Fara Marie Phoenix was due to bare a son any day now. Nicky, as the family and closest friends affectionately called her, was psyching herself up for the trip out to the cemetery. She couldn't drive when she was in tears, so she had to get it out of her system before heading out there.

Josh opened the convertible door, giving her a final hug and a pat on the rear, before they shared one last kiss. With that, she slid into the leather interior of the automobile and grinned up at her mate, before pulling the safety belt over her body, pulling the shifter into gear and easing off the lot. He even stood in the driveway and waved to her departure. She'd have brought him with her like last time, but work wasn't always forgiving.

The autumn leaves fluttered to the ground on the mountain road, leading up to Oak Hill Cemetery. They amassed in splotches of oranges, yellows and reds, at the speed she traversed, making an earthy, fall motif of swirling tie dye, and a clustery-flutter in her rearview mirror. She tried to keep her mind off of the things she would say until she got there, because doing so would make the drive painfully slow. Music only served to ease the travel time.

The large iron gates were open, allowing her to pull into the large cobblestone paved circle around a fountain which shimmered with the reflection of the twilight hues of sunswept crimson. Nichole lowered her sunshades down over her muzzle, stepping from the car, keys in her palm. A soft breeze rustled loose leaves from their colorful autumn patches, which fluttered to the ground about her as she walked towards her parent's plot. Everything felt weird, like a mishmash of emotions.

She always had strong emotions about doing this and so she stifled the oddly growing feeling in her gut. The plot was up ahead and she knelt down before it, no offering in hand, this evening. Her head was swirling and every fiber in her body was telling her to be anywhere else right now, but she had no reason to be upset on this visit. This afternoon, she was bringing good news for a change, so she had no reason to be depressed or upset. Again, those instinctual emotions were buried in her gut and forgotten.

A forlorn expression touched her soft, porcelain features. Her eyes darted quietly over the letters written on the grave marker, the epitaph reflecting in those sullen, jade irises. Her chest welled up with a heavy heart and she released a sigh of despair trying to fight off the strangely discouraging feeling of depression. What was wrong with her?? She had such good news to bring! She decided that simply blurting it out would help to clear these oddly negative emotions.

"Well Mom, Dad, I'm back. Josh and I are good, I'm sure you already know that. But you know I still come to tell you how things are anyhow. That kinda," She paused. She was never great at monologues, let alone speeches of any sort. "That kinda brings me to the reason I'm here. You're about to be Grandparents again. Fara wants to name him James or something close to that, but they've not really decided on anything yet. She wants to see how she feels when she looks upon him for the first time.

"Don't worry, they didn't cheat. They just know it's a boy because she's carrying so low. You know how that is. She's dreaming of a daughter, so according to old wives tales, it means she's having a boy. But I saw the sonogram, it's definitely a McCloud boy, you can tell by his ears and... you know, that little part that proves he's a boy," She added with a light giggle, pausing again to sigh. Something in her gut was really bothering her, but she was trying to stifle those feelings to finish what she had come to do.

"I miss you guys. I mean, you know. I miss you dad. I wish to see you in my dreams, again, mom. I had that dream again the other night. The one where you said something about helping you to keep Fox and his baby safe or something. How am I supposed to stand strong at your side? Show me the way, a sign or something. I'd do anything to meet you face to face, you know that. Both of you." She paused again, glancing up from the grave marker to the setting sun, before lowering her gaze once more.

"It's kinda neat knowing I'm going to be Aunt Nicky. Josh and I have finally set a date," She said this last part with a giddy-sort of grin. "I guess I shoulda made that the first thing I said, but I also wanted to tell you about Fara. She's due any day now, you know? So yeah, We're thinking of tying that knot in just a mere 114 days. Yeah, I'm counting them down the way I used to count the chocolates of the advent calendar when I was like, 9. It's exciting," She added, her sigh now one of content.

Suddenly, there was a sharp cold feeling that pierced her from behind. It was like ice, sliding between her ribs from behind, causing her eyes to glaze over in shock and distance. She suddenly found her second wind, although it wasn't in the form of a breath. Her right elbow drew tight and instinctively launched backwards, but everything about her mind was a swirling cloud. She subconsciously knew she was launching her right elbow back, but her body was falling into a dreamlike state.

From her hunched over position, her knee collided with someone's shin. She tried to gasp for air but there was nothing but burning in her chest. And yet, the burning sensation was doused with an icy feeling that was almost relieving. The burning feeling was so dull that she had to question the reality of the situation. Was this a dream again?

She could see her mother standing over the plot, tall and proud next to her father, but there was no shining light behind them, and there was no heavenly light around them, so it had to be a hallucination. She must have been day dreaming, right? Her equilibrium disappeared as her body spilled backwards. The last thing she could hear was chortling. Her head lolled back, and she felt weightless. She was free, her last breath was restricted but she felt beyond that.

She wasn't elated, no. That depressing feeling was at her gut, just beneath the fire and ice sensation, but it was so far away. It was like feeling the coldest chill through a muffled medium. It was like holding a snowball, wrapped through a mitten. Her eyes fluttered shut, pushing the glazed, watery substance out of the corner of her eyelid, forcing an accidental teardrop to race over the fur of her face, down her muzzle and bead up at the corner of her mouth. As her head floated backwards, her body collapsing to the dusty earth, the tear shifted direction and ran back, over her cheek, stopping at the tip of her ear.

Before it could touch the ground, her consciousness was void of anything. The toxic agent on the tip of the dagger that pierced her right lung was now gripping her mortal shell. The husk that was once a beautiful, young female... a pilot, a friend, a mate, a sister, an aunt. The light that represented her life was nearly extinguished. Only the dull sigh of the flame that was a tiny little orange ember on the edge of the wick now fought to keep from being extinguished. It smoldered and gripped and sizzled, causing the lightest whisp of smoke to emanate like a plea from that wick.

Her sunshades fell from her eyes, causing her eyes to flutter open, with a distant gaze. Those obsidian orbs, partially obscured by sandy bangs, now dilated, stairing directly through her new captor. Only the subconscious corner of her mind recognized his detestable visage. And deep down in the hidden corner of her mind, she was shocked and disgusted. Perhaps it was just a reflex action, but as the last conscious breath of air passed out of her throat, she muttered something that sounded like, "You....."

It was all she could do, now. Her mind fled into the depths of complete unconsciousness to escape the misery of that being, hulking over her form, glaring down at her with a hateful gaze. The slumber came over her form, shielding her from everything.

(next)

Chapter -1- Jaye.


	2. Jaye C1

Chapter -1- Jaye.

It rushed back. A lit match waved over the wick, the hot ember reaching out to the fiery wood tip for life. But that's not all that rushed back. Pain and the gripping restriction of her being painfully short of breath. Her right lung screamed from the puncture, her lungs threatening to collapse without proper medical attention. She decided there, that she would never take a simple breath, sneeze, cough or even a subtle yawn for granted again.

The pain in her back had sprouted across her spine and right shoulder, branching out over her arm, which hurt dreadfully to move, let alone think about moving. Her heart was beating wildly but she begged herself to find solace from the fear. If she could get over that, her pounding heart would relax and the pain in her right lung would hopefully subside. The pain was so great, it caused her eyes to well up with tears, which pried her eyelids open, straining to gaze up into the pitch darkness around her body. The inky void swallowed her mind and body like tendrils of shadow, drowning her in tar. She couldn't take a breath, she couldn't move her muscles, she couldn't see beyond the vale of ebon that sat upon her brow like a cloak. The darkness was almost just that tangible, it was phenomenal.

Even with this fantastic feeling of drowning in the void, her body flailed for something to grip. Vertigo seized her from the throat, and her left paw wrapped around something cool, metallic and solid. She gripped that bar with all of her might to stop her head from spinning. If she didn't hold on as tightly as she could, she would have spun out of control and thrown up from the dizzying descent into the bleak nothingness that surrounded her. She had to hold on to stop the spinning. It's all she could do, now.

She prayed to be saved. By Josh, by Fox, by Falco, or any member of the team, for that matter. She prayed to be caught by her mother and father before she hit the ground like an Arwing spinning out of control. She now realized, even in all of this mental chaos, what her queasy stomach was trying to tell her back in the graveyard. It was the instinctive emotion attached with situational flight. It was her body and her subconscious mind's way of telling her to run for her very life. Why didn't she listen? Why did she have to question what her body was trying to tell her? _Why didn't she listen?_ She would never have an answer for that one.

The loud clinking of steel and tin rattling against each bar, drawing closer was just barely enough to shake her from her bleak reverie. It wasn't so much as being 'out of sorts', as it was being totally on the verge of physical collapse from the pain. Whatever toxin was on that dagger, used earlier, caused pain that kept her from coming to her senses. Nicky was far from lucid, in a state of panic, pain and near delusion.

"Get away from me," she hissed. She wasn't sure where her voice came from. Her body ached, her lungs screamed for air, and yet... in her state of panic and the caged animal syndrome, she managed those words with a sharp anger that would intimidate many. But not _him_. He knelt down in the darkness and sneered with disgust, spitting his hateful words into her ear, from the otherside of the bars.

"Daddy screamed..._real good_ before he _**died**. _Just remember that, little girl. I plan to give you the same treatment. Daddy's little girl will be seeing her parents soon. You know, I've been watching you for quite some time."

The voice made her queasy, which was unusual. She didn't think she would feel any other physical ailment with such magnificent pain racking her petite little frame. But there it was, a feeling of wanting to throw up again, this time it wasn't because of being dizzy. She hated the voice, who was it again? Oh. _Him_. She leaned over just a little bit until her nose touched the cold, metal bars. Then her eyes fluttered shut, she cleared her mind and vomited...right through the bars, onto the piece of crap on the other side of the cell.

"You gross little skank! I'm going to cut you ear to ear, you trifling little punk!" The angry voice of Pigma Dengar was something she knew every bit as well as his sickening little whisper, from a moment ago. The lights came up, but her mind was so far gone that she didn't even flinch. Her pupils simply dilated, and she gazed up at him, without blinking, as if near death.

"Hmm, interesting," Came that thick, deep, aloof voice from the background. "I would have thought for sure that her mind would have caved from the lights. I was rather hoping to see her go into shock. Perhaps she'll be tougher than I thought. But she'll break before the might of the Great Leon," The voice added, coming to kneel besides her bunk, which was wielded to the cell bars, gazing at her body through those pillars of steel. "Bask in my glory, little one. My blades will free you."

"Go... to... hell." her voice was found again, although now her breath reeked of throw up, her eyes still didn't blink, just stairing off into infinity. Leon chuckled, clearing his throat, glanced to Pigma then back to her.

"Shhh, less talking, more basking, dear."

"Leon, she friggin' barfed on me, that little bitch is going to pay!" Pigma shouted, fighting his rage to storm into her cell now and beat the hell out of her.

"She's not a bitch, you twit. She's a vixen. There's a difference, you moronic swine. I'll get the chamber ready. Don't touch her until I get back. There's an art to this. The science is to see how much she can take before she either dies, goes insane or breaks down and begs. I'm personally betting that it'll happen just that way, in reverse order," The chameleon chuckled, walking away to leave Pigma alone with James' daughter.

"Mmm, I wonder if that faggoty little fox-Fiancé of yours took your virginity yet. Let's just see for ourselves, shall we?" Pigma whispered.

Before Nicky could retort with a breathless version of her two worded power-phrase, Leon had already returned to smack Pigma in the backside of his head with the flat of a phase-pistol. Dengar cried out in pain, reaching up to cup the backside of his skull. "What the hell was that for?"

"Bad form, Dengar. Ending a statement with a preposition? For shame. No one's raping anybody, you sick, sad little man. If you want to get laid, go find a prostitute. This is our subject, our victim. Sex has nothing to do with this experiment, pig. If I find out you have other plans to entertain, I'm leaving."

"Damn, Leon, chill all right? I didn't know you were in love with her or anything, Jeeze. I won't do her, let's just get her out on the alter, a'ite?" Pigma snapped, standing up and stepping back from the bars. Drool ran down the corner of Nichole's parted maw, leaving a pool of saliva on the bench upon which she lay. The two fiendishly brought her body from the cell and carried her into Leon's personal play chamber, tethering her body to the block of concrete they pleasantly referred to as "The Alter."

Her distant gaze slid into a disjointed focus as Leon neared her, holding a pair of razor blades. This was going to be a long night. She prayed in her heart for her soul to find solace, but with her time in the cell being the eye of the storm, she was about to weather a very long night before things blew over. But she wasn't about to beg. That was for damned sure.

-

- ... meanwhile -

Fara Phoenix's jaw dropped. She wasn't quite sure if she had the breath to do it, but the scream came out anyhow. In her right paw, she crushed the palm of Fox McCloud, who winced hard at the extreme pressure of his Wife's massive grip, her muscles contracting with the contractions of her labor. The Epidural was on automatic drip now, as the nurse opened the nozzle.

She then bit down on the leather-bound chomp-bit the female canines were given to keep from snapping their fangs off while gritting their teeth so tightly. Her molars grinded the bit, keeping her fangs safely separated during the ordeal. Once the Epidural hit her blood, she released the bit, spitting it down on the mattress, besides herself. She knew from then on, she wouldn't need it anymore. That pain reliever was good stuff. And thank the Heavens, the Nurse bombed her for a double. Bless her heart.

Fara's scream digressed into a lengthy groan of pain. The birthing coach, a pinkish furred feline by the name of Katt Monroe, stood at Fara's side, gripping her paw tightly and guiding her back into her breathing pattern, while reminding her to push, every few seconds. Her body shuttered and she braced herself for another hard push. Katt, on the other hand, cringed, seeing Fox look nauseous with pain. Fara's nails were drawing blood from his palm and the poor guy was trying to keep a poker-face.

He looked immediately relieved as Fara's pain began to fade. Within another moment, the Epidural was doing it's job, completely ridding her lower body of pain. The local was working well and pushing felt... neat in a sort of way. She couldn't feel it, but it was like having someone run their fingernails gently over a numb part of your body. You knew it was happening, because the way the skin was being rubbed, tugged or pulled, she could feel that further up her body, there was pressure of some measure, but there was absolutely no actual feeling, in her pelvis area.

"Push, Fara! I know the pain drip feels good, but we'll worry about that later, let's push, young lady!" Katt commanded, slapping her on the flat of the wrist, and simulating her breathing patterns again, to help her focus on what she was supposed to be focused upon.

"I've got four centimeters!" One of the doctors said in the background. Fara felt completely sober and well enough for conversation. Katt's command caused a frown so she gave another push. It was going to be a long labor and Fox McCloud and Katt Monroe were at her side, for the entire episode. This was finally it. Fox was going to be a father again. The fresh wounds in his palm couldn't even hinder the excitement in his heart. His four year old daughter, Nausicca was staying with Peppy while Fara was in labor. And now, finally, after 5 years of marriage, Fox would have a son as well.

-... not far away from here...-

Nicky's eyes were glazed over again. There was pain for so long, but she didn't have the breath to scream even if she wanted to. Little did Leon or Pigma know, the swine's dagger punctured her lung, leaving her short of breath. Regardless of all they could do, they couldn't so much as get even a whimper from her. She was growing comfortably numb by this point.

Another dash of the blades, careening across her delicate, furred flesh caused a marred expression on her brow, gazing down from her tethered restraints, looking passed her muzzle at the mirror Leon offered for her, letting her see what torturous, vile results he was achieving.

Leon's voice was smooth, the way whiskey pours from fine oak barrels. "Mmm, I wonder if your mate will recognize you. Hm, I'm afraid _I_ don't recognize you, my dear," Powalski scoffed, wishing the little thing would just scream or cry or beg once. "You're doing far better than your father did. Kudos, Nichole." It was a confident tone that made her wish she could throw up again, just to see his expression. She could just imagine it. She would open her mouth and he'd get excited, hoping a scream would come out, and instead, she'd give him a little post digested lunch. The thought brought a little tug at the corner of her mouth, her smile only frustraiting Leon even more.

Regardless, Nicky was proud of herself for at least giving that benefit to Pigma. Lord knows, he deserved it, if not a world more than just her rebellious little act, back in the cell. She wanted to find enough breath to scoff in their faces and tell them their piddly little knives did nothing. Of course, earlier on in the session, she had a completely different frame of mind. She'd have begged for the breath to cry out, just to make it stop. But by now she was so used to it, and now that the pain was just a dull, numb feeling, she wished she just had the breath to spit into their faces. She wasn't that lucky. Oh, but if she only had the ability to do that right now, nothing would have made her happier.

"Well, I don't know about you," Leon said, putting the scalpels onto a nearby tray and peeling the rubber gloves from his hands, "But I could use a break. What about you, McCloud?" Nicky nodded weakly in reply, saying nothing.

"You're such a good sport. I was thinking your face was finished. We could work on your ovaries next. The less McCloud spawn in Lylat, the better for business, for me. Don't take it personally," Leon said, patting her sanguine cheek, so that the blood was all the more matted into her fur. "See you in a few hours. Get some rest, dear. It will be a difficult operation for you. My local is watered down and I don't want you to pass out from exhaustion."

With that said, Pigma unstrapped her arms and legs from the table, pulling on her tail for a moment with a grin, before tossing her body over his shoulder. She wanted to gasp for breath again but it was so very difficult. It was like sucking in air through a straw. Her arms and legs were cramped up from lack of oxygen and the burning sensation dulled to a light ache.

Dengar laid her back on the bench in the cell, leaning to lick her cheek, dragging his tongue slowly up over her salty, blood covered face, then giggled like an obsessively annoying fat man, right into her ear. She was grossed out. She would rather he puked _back _on her, than for him to have done that, but all she was going to afford the man with, was a rolling of her eyes. It caused him to grow angry and he stormed back out of the jail cell before he resorted to beating the crap out of her out of rage. Leon would have had a fit if that happened. But she knew just what buttons to push.

-..hospital..-

Fara dropped her head back on the pillow, half exhausted. The doctor told her it would be all right to take a short break, while they set up some sort of drug known as Magnesium Sulfate. The point of this little doosey was to help her dilate more, so that she could finish with the labor. Really, it was meant to induce labor, but to help with the birthing, this technique was employed to avoid a C-Section. As it turned out, McCloud's bare healthy babies, and this one was healthy enough that it was going to be a difficult push out of her tiny frame.

The break was over and now it was time for the drug that caused one of the nurses to twinge, looking away in disgust. "What's the big deal about this one?" Fara asked, not really knowing how crappy this stuff made a woman feel.

"She's had to use it before," The doctor explained. "It will cause slight discomfort. It'll make you feel a little sick but it's nothing you can't handle. In a few minutes, we'll try pushing again. You've endured through quite a lengthy labor, Mrs McCloud. I got a purple heart in the Lylat war, and as many births as I've done, I can definitely tell you that you should wear this pregnancy like a badge. No one can take this away from you," He said with a soft smile.

Fox smirked, looking down at the blood in his palm from where Fara's death-grip had marked him for life and said, "Just hand us the Congressional Medal, now. It'll be nice knowing we won't have to pay taxes ever again." His wry joke got a roll of eyes from Katt, who was now sitting in a chair besides Fara, wiping the sweat from her forehead with a towel.

"This stuff gonna be icky?" Fara asked, making a cute little moue of disgust and sad little eyes. The doctor nodded and it caused her to give a frumpy little frown. Fox found her expressions adorable, considering the fact she was in labor, regardless of the pain medication that kept her from really feeling the the painful truth, that she was baring a baby as large as a watermelon.

Fox glanced at his watch then to Katt. "Has anyone seen Nicky? She was supposed to stop by after she visited mom and dad." Katt shook her head, not having seen the younger McCloud. He frowned slightly, wondering if everything was all right. "Katt, could you go call her cell? Just wanna make sure she's all right. There's a hospital line for public use, just outside of the room, here."

-...-

The nap lasted three hours. It was odd, but Nichole eventually found some measure of rest. She'd gone great lengths to piss of Pigma Dengar about an hour before she slipped into slumber, but Pigma's temper could only be held for so long before he decided to pay her a little visit. Even the sands of Morphious held no protection from the twisted swine's devious plans.

She lay upon her side, facing away from the cell gate, light breaths coming as labored attempts at air. Dengar stood in front of the Gate, holding a small silver phone which vibrated in his palm. He didn't answer the thing, he just stood in the dark, waiting for the vibrating to stop. _1 Missed call_. He lowered the phone, looking at the switch blade in his other palm. It was too tempting.

The stocky figure opened her gate, quietly, shutting it behind himself. He then crept up on her motionless form, her back to him. He thought back on when Peppy escaped while they tortured James and frowned. Somehow, this little pain in his butt was going to get free and then it would be a huge shitstorm, involving Fox. But what better way to lure him here?

Finally, Dengar knelt down besides her slumbering form, there on the bench, placing the switchblade's tip against her clothing, under her shoulder blade, behind her heart. He really wanted to. But if he did, Leon would walk in and be a grouch. Then again, if he just killed her butt now, Leon would leave and he'd have had his fun and Pigma would have had his own. Everyone wins. The cellphone was placed on the bench, besides her hip.

Finally, the tubby traitor lifted his fist and plunged the knife's blade through her back, and out the front, piercing her heart. Her body lurched forward, but her breathless attempt at a scream was stifled by his sweaty, pudgy palm. Her cellphone was sitting on the bench now, besides her, beginning to vibrate again. It's rhythmic pulsing like a timer. By the 3rd ring, she could feel herself begin to die. Sobbing tears rolled down her cheeks as she made an attempt to grasp the reality of what it felt like to have her soul slip away from her body, mixed with the sensation of thick, dark vitae gushing out of her chest, coating her paws.

She wasn't even trying to pull his hand from her face anymore. If the tears of her sobbing in despair didn't cause her face to be slick enough for his sweaty palm to slide from her mouth, nothing would get him off of her delicate maw. Now, she tried to hold her palms over the knife wound, where the blade still jutted from her chest, in feeble attempt to stop the crimson fluid from pouring out, down her stomach and chest, soaking her fur, beneath her clothes.

All she could do was mourn the fact that she'd never see Fara's new baby boy. She'd never see Josh again. Her beautiful, dashing Fiancé. She'd never see her brother again. Leon's words of not being able to recognize her face even played over in her mind. She remembered her mother in that dream, from a few nights ago. She was afraid.

The smell of smoke filled the room, and the thundering sound of a cellphone's 5th vibrating buzz could be heard, but no longer felt against her hip, where it was buzzing across the bench, several inches from her flesh. She cut her fingers, trying to push the knife back through, but Pigma was too strong. He gave the knife a twist, rinding the poor Vixen's heart. Her jaw parted and she could taste the salty, metallic taste of blood bubbling at the back of her throat, causing her to involuntarily gurgle on it.

Before her eyes, her mind showed her a soft white light that was comforting. Even as her body died, her mind still had racing minutes to comfort her soul before everything went as dark as the dimly illuminated jail cell. Strangely, that sodium rich taste on the back of her tongue was much better than Pigma's palms. It reminded her of the time she was a little girl and had her nose broken, trying to play sports with the boys. She remembered that same taste from way back then. The light before her eyes was blinding, and yet her pupils never dilated to adjust.

She reached out, her fingers diced from touching the knife that poked up through her upper breast, and tried to touch a figure in the light. The glow was comforting, but the figure inside was so beautiful, and she half-cursed herself for not recognizing the person. It was a female fox, but she was so pretty. Nicky had never met the woman in person, thus the reason she didn't know her, but... she still seemed familiar. Maybe she'd seen this woman in a photograph once? A long time ago?

The cuts in her fingertips caused the sweet life's liquid to run down her wrist, dripping off of her elbow, but still she reached out into thin air, grasping for truth, for honor, for the being that represented valor, patience and love. Her mind was growing cloudy and the pain was eased somewhat. But her currious, confused mind tried to race, not understanding her own death.

Her fingertips brushed against the fingertips of the figure who reached out for her. The hand over her mouth was gone now, as was the vibrating noises in the background. Her lips formed a question that was more of an answer, as she realized just who reached out for her.

"Momma..?" And with that, she was gone. Her gaze pierced the very heavens, if there was such a thing beyond. Her head lulled back and her muscles relaxed. The struggle was no more. Her final, whispered word floated on the air and her mind grew hazy. And in all of this? She felt a touch depressed. There was a longing to have achieved more. There was a longing to have given more of herself in life and a wish to have touched more lives or even to have given life. The despair came from all that she was going to miss. All of God's gift she would never live to enjoy. Her arm dropped and her control over her body was relinquished along with her life being extinguished.

In the last seconds as her mind faded, she felt something else. It wasn't hatred or anger. It wasn't bitterness or any measure of ill will. Infact, she felt sadness. Not the melancholy feelings when your dog dies from age. But something deeper, that transcended every other feeling. She felt that she forgave everyone who wronged her. There was no point, now, in harboring hatred. But she felt sorry for Pigma Dengar. She wanted to loathe him, however the last vestiges of her mind were beyond hating anyone. No, she merely pitied him, for he was a broken man with a broken soul.

Nothing. A husk. A corpse with no meaning. There was nothing, now. Nichole Jaye McCloud was gone.

-hospital...-

Fox gently stroked Fara's hand. With these pain killing drugs, she felt no pain, regardless of how large this baby was. But she told the doctors she didn't want a Cesarean unless there was no alternative. Right now, her alternative was to bare this baby! She pushed as hard as she could, which made her tired, since she couldn't feel how achy or how sharp the pain elsewhere, was, at the time.

The phone in the hallway rang, and Fox's ears perked up. Katt was coaching Fara, the Doctor was receiving the baby's head as it came into view, and the nurse was quite busy as well. Katt had tried calling Nichole two times only a matter of minutes ago. What if Nicky was trying to call back and let them know what was going on?

Fox gave Fara's hand a squeeze then walked out of the room, picking up the courtesy phone in the hallway. A scrambled voice, shifted in pitch, spoke slow, enunciated words into his ear. "The Maverick is no more," Then the line terminated. After a second, the dial tone pulsed several times, followed by a constant hum. The line had been disconnected. It caused a strange feeling of confusion and worry in his heart.

Fara's scream startled him and he dashed back in just in time to see her push their son from her loins, into the receiving arms of the medical staff. The nurse quickly reached out for McCloud, pushing an old fashion pair of medical scissors into his palm. No laser pen, no scalpel. The smell of alcohol was strong, on the metal tool. Fox knew what he had to do. He reached his paw out, snipping the umbilical cord, and smiled to Fara, in a knowing man-and-wife way. And yet, the strange phone call... he couldn't shake it from his mind. Or his heart.

-45 minutes-

Fox and Fara sat in the hospital, now alone with their son. The birth certificate lay on the table, not yet filled out. The two nuzzled together, holding their newborn in the wadded medical blankets, Fara having a great measure of pride in her heart. Fox, too, was proud. But there was that phone call, he had to know what it meant. He kissed Fara's forehead softly, then walked back out into the hallway and dialed Nichole's cellphone number.

The voice on the other end caused his stomach to ice over and his heart to drop. Pigma Dengar. "Is this one of Nicky-wicky's buddies?"

"This is Fox. What have you done with my sister, and how did you get this phone?" McCloud said in a low voice, so that Fara couldn't hear what's going on, and so that there were no negative vibes in her room.

"Oh! Fox! How's it going? Yeah, real shame, pal! She screamed just like daddy did! Before she _died_," Pigma gloated before disconnecting the line. McCloud's eyes went as wide as saucer's, balling his right fist up and burying his paw into the plaster wall, leaving a sizable hole in the wall, outside of Fara's room. He didn't know if he was consumed more by anger or sadness. It was a mix of emotions, having just witnessed the birth of his son and having just become victim to the loss of his only sibling. Fox felt completely torn.

He was crushed by the weight of reality. He wasn't even sure they were safe, here, any longer. Fara was in no condition to go gallivanting out of the hospital and ... There was nothing he could do right now. For the first time in ages, he suddenly felt helpless. So Fox turned away from the telephone and gawking nurses, who just saw him punch his fist through the wall, and did the only thing he could do at this very moment in time.

He lost his stomach and collapsed to the floor, hyperventilating. If he had the controls of an Arwing at his fingertips, he would have hunted down Dengar right then and there, but doing so would leave Fara and his newborn son in danger. Due to his lack of control over the situation, he found himself sitting on the floor, shaking.

Katt rushed over, kneeling down besides him, whispering so that Fara wouldn't over hear and worry. She took Fox into her embrace, holding the shaking pilot, ignoring the stench of the puddle adjacent to him. She whispered concerned inquiries, fearing that something may have been wrong with Fara or the baby.

"He... he murdered Nicky," Fox panted, trying not to let his exasperated anguish take over his temper. He struggled with every iota, every fiber of his being, to maintain control. He was choking on his sobs and simultaneously gasping for air, his body tense and trembling in rage.

"Oh my god," Katt muttered to herself, over and over. "Oh my god, Fox. Oh my god." From that day onward, Fox's son was known as Jaye McCloud. That day lived in infamy. That day would be one of Fox's worst days and best days ever. The day he gained a son and lost a sister. That day, in some part, would replay in his mind every time he shut his eyes, for the rest of his natural life.


	3. Four Years C2

Chapter -2- "Four years isn't very long."

Fox drew Jaye into his arms. The toddler beamed up at his father, his eyes illuminated by the recessed lighting in the living room ceiling. His grin broadened, joyful of his father's attention. Fox's paws, underneath the boy's arms were firm but tender, releasing the boy to his knee, where the youth sat proudly perched. In his tiny paws, Jaye held two Arwing models, flying them about himself at arm's length, making the sounds of combat by clicking his tongue against his teeth to simulate rapid gunfire.

Fox ran his fingers through the little boy's head fur, pushing the silky golden strands back, tucking them behind his little ears. The tyke didn't even notice. Fox then grinned like the sly vulpine he was, and suddenly launched the little boy vertical, then stood up quickly and caught him, repeating the motion. It was Jaye's favorite thing. His little heart was filled with glee, God Bless his soul.

His tail fluttered upwards as he flew back down into Fox's arms, only to get tossed straight up into the air once more. Jaye's headfur came untucked from behind his ears once more, his bangs covering his his face to just above his nose. Still holding the toy Arwing, Jaye used his wrist to push the strands of gold from his eyes.

"It's time to get you a haircut," Fox mused, turning the boy upside-down in his paws, so that the toddler's hair stood straight up, reaching for the ground.

"Nooooo, I like my hair long," The child said, grinning up at his father.

"Oh? You DO do you? But you know what long hair is good for, right?" Fox asked, carrying the little boy through the house, inverted. They stopped in the bathroom where Fox held Jaye, playfully above the toilet, using his foot to flush the toilet. "A swirly!" We'll make your hair straight straight up and it'll be all swirled, what about that!" he joshed in a teasing tone.

"Okay okay! I'll get the haircut!" Jaye laughed, kicking his feet in the air. The elder McCloud turned the boy about, putting him on his feet and grinned. Before he could do anything else, Jaye sprinted off, tearing through the household.

"You'd better not run with toys in your hand! You'll grow up to look like Wolf O'Donnel!" Fox chided, following him with quick, toddler sized steps, tracking him through the hallways. "I'm gonna getcha! You can't hide from me, Jaye! And when I find you... Iiiiii'm gonna tickle!"

"Noo! Don't you think about it!" Jaye called from his hiding spot in the laundry room. Smart, the kid hid in the laundry to throw Fox off the scent, but called back, accidentally giving out his location. Fox peeked in the laundry room, looked around, knowing the little boy watched him from the pile of clothes on the floor, then pretended he was giving up the hunt. He turned out the lights, saying, "hmm, no one here. Guess I'll go have some ice cream in the kitchen!"

"Wait, I want Ice Cream too!" Jaye said, climbing out of his laundry pile, the hunt forgotten. Fox grinned and scooped him up, tickling at his sides, causing him to squirm. "Ahh! No fair! You tricked me!"

"No I didn't," Fox said with a grin to his son. "I'm really going to the kitchen for some Ice Cream? You want some?" The child nodded to Fox's inquiry, vigorously, bouncing his head up and down repeatedly, causing his hair to go every which way.

"Goodness, Jaye. Your hair looks like a rooster's butt exploded!"

"Nuh uh! My hair isn't a roosters butt es'plodin'. You're making that up!" The child said, matter of factly, keeping a sly grin to see what his father's reply would be. Fox laughed at the boy's reply and carried him to the kitchen, sitting him down into a chair, ontop of two telephone directory books, to boost him up to the table.

"Okay, if you can sing the Alphabet with me, you'll get _two_ scoops. Ready?" Fox asked, opening the freezer. The little boy acknowledged that he was, indeed, ready, and the two sang their way through the alphabet, which he'd learned from his parents. Once they reached the conclusion of the song, Fox led him into the first ten numbers using the same melodic scheme as the alphabet song. He couldn't be prouder of his little boy. The kid was whipping-smart and resourceful as could be.

It was just the other night that Jaye built an extension from erectors, so as to catch the pull switch on his ceiling light. Fox was impressed at the clever contraption, which was a lengthy metal "P", long enough to catch the wooden ball at the end of the string. The boy had then turned the metal "P" in a few circles, so the string was captured securely inside the top of the "P" then pulled it, to turn on his room light so he could play with his toys at 2 in the morning.

Fox was impressed, but had to be stern with him, explaining that little boys needed their sleep so they could grow up to become big, strong men so they're tall enough to fit in the cockpit of an Arwing. He told Jaye that if he doesn't sleep and eat his vegetables, he'd be so short, he'd never be able to reach the rudder peddles!

Having sung through two songs together, Fox gladly gave him two heaping scoops of chocolate ice cream, bringing the bowl back to him and sitting down with his own bowl at the table. He handed the child a spoon, then used one for himself, to dig in. No sooner did they sit down to ice cream, that the back door opened and Fara stepped into the house.

"Mommy's home," Jaye said, with a sly grin. "I'm going to tell her you were good today, Daddy," He added with a Cheshire smile, waggling his tiny eyebrows the way he'd seen his father do to his mother in the past.

"Oh yeah? You gonna tell her that with your mouth full of ice cream?" Fox said, between bites. He then grinned as the little boy shrugged and grinned back. Fara stepped into the kitchen, leaning to kiss both of her boys on their forehead, one who was part of her, and the other who was part of her soul. "Hey, sweetheart. How was patrol?" He asked, reaching to scritch her back with his free paw, spooning some ice cream to give her a bite, with his other.

"Hi momma!" Jaye announced, showing her his Arwing Models, which were now sitting, side by side, on the table.

"Hi boys!" Fara said with a chuckle, taking the offered spoonful of chocolate, then playfully tail-slapping Fox's wrist, as if to tell him to behave himself around Jaye. The two lovers looked at one another with a grin, knowing what would lie in store between the sheets of their bed, later in the evening. "How's momma's big boy? I missed you today!" She said, leaning to hug him.

Jaye laughed softly, hugging back, "I'm good. Daddy was good today, too. I didn't have to put him into time out one whole time," The toddler announced.

Fara laughed softly, replying, "Oh really?" She then turned to Fox and ran her fingers through his fur, scritching behind his ears, "Then someone gets extra special..._snuggles_ tonight, after bed time," she whispered then turned back to Jaye suddenly making a silly face at him. He laughed, swatting playfully at her for sticking her tongue out and crossing her eyes at him.

"Among other things," McCloud replied, the turned back to Jaye, at the table. "He's really getting good with his alphabet and numbers," he told Fara, reaching to pull her tail, causing her to flop back into his lap. Jaye finished his last bite of ice cream, then bounded off his boosted seat and into his mother's lap, who sat upon her husband's knee. "Ooof! Boy, Mommy's light but you're getting heavy because you're getting to be such a big boy!" Fox said to his son, now supporting them both upon his lap.

"I've gotta go in town tomorrow, Daddy," Fara said to Fox, accenting the last word, for Jaye's benefit. She leaned to touch her nose to his before continuing, "the Library of Records has something that may prove I was related to The Daughters of the Titanian Revolution, the group of female pioneers who helped settle the first colony on Titania," She explained.

"Oh? You've really been getting into that genealogy hobby kit I bought you for your birthday, hm?" Fox grinned, snaking his arms around her waist. Jaye slipped down between their knees to the floor, reaching up over the kitchen table to grab his toys, then turned back to his mother and father.

His eyes then noticed the welted marks in his father's hand, leaning forward to scrutinize the several 'fingernail moon' shaped marks, he'd not noticed until now. "What's that daddy? How'd you hurt your hand?"

"Oh that? Shoot, that's from you and mommy, the day you were born," Fox chuckled. "Mommy was so happy to see you for the first time, she squeezed my paw and those were the fingernail marks," Fox chuckled, causing Fara to blush, from leaving claw markings on his palm and the side of his paw from when she was in labor.

"Wow," Jaye said, "That's pretty happy, mommy," He said to her, placing the toy Arwings on Fox's knee, lifting his paw off of his wife's belly to inspect it closely. "Did you get a doctor to look at this, young man?" The boy chided.

"Why as a matter of fact, I was at a hospital at the time, and as you can see, it didn't kill me, and you know what they say. What doesn't kill ya, makes you stronger, so of course, that means your daddy is the strongest man in the world, and mommy can still bench-press daddy, because she could beat me up with her pinkie finger," McCloud told his son with a grin.

"Wow, mommy's strong," He mused, looking up at his mother, who was giving him another silly face. "Moooommyyy! Your face will freeeeze like that if you're not careful!" he said, repeating her words from a previous time.

"Well darn. My face will freeze with my tongue sticking out huh?" She said with a chuckle.

"I can think of the benefits of that," Fox whispered into her ear, tugging her further back into his lap. Fara grinned, elbowing him gently, since Jaye was around. She whispered back with a chuckle, "is that so?" To her question, Fox nodded emphatically, the way Jaye often did, over exaggerating a repeated string of nods.

"Well," Fara said, clearing her throat, as Jaye turned his attention back to his toys, flying them around the kitchen, "His bed time is in an hour and a half," She murred quietly. A slow, devious grin began to form at the right corner of Fox's muzzle, causing a light dimple to form at his cheek. Fara turned to face him, suddenly spotting the adorable marking and reached to give his cheek such a pinch that it left his face a rosy hue afterwards.

"I love you," Fox said, speaking to his Wife.

"I love you too, Daddy!" Jaye said absentmindedly, while racing his Arwing toys about the Kitchen, pretending to blow up things like the salt shakers on the counter, which was only a matter of inches above his head, but easily within reach of his arms, his paws, and the Arwings he was using to Patrol the Kitchen. Fara grinned at Jaye then turned back to her dashing hero Husband and whispered softly. "I love you, _daddy_," she replied in a cute, yet lovingly tone, to her husband.

Fox glanced back to his son, than returned those sea green oculars to the increadibly beautiful woman with whom he exchanged vows, 8 years prior. He leaned to nuzzle his nose to her own, speaking in soft, whispered tones. "Where's Vixy?"

"Your daughter is with her youth group this evening," Fara mused, her lips brushing his ear as she spoke such soft, subtle tones to him. Of course their daughter, who was named after Fox's mother, was a strong, able young lady of 8 years. The little girl was a straight A student in second grade. Fox couldn't be prouder of his two children.

"8 o'clock curfew?" Fox asked.

Fara nodded, adding, "Actually, 8:30, tonight. I've talked to one of the den mothers, it's all right. We'll have him in bed by 8:15, she'll be in bed by 9, and _we_ will be in bed by 9:01, if you like." Fara's sultry tone let her husband know that she was definitely in the mood for his love, this evening.

"Should we name our next son after your father?" Fox asked with a devious look. The sly pilot reached a paw up to touch her on the nose. He liked this ignorance. He liked the bliss and being able to have a normal life and put everything else behind himself. He liked considering a patrol as, "The Job" or a "day at the office" because in truth, he was making up for the stability he lacked from a loss of his family at a young age.

"You're so _bad_," Fara chided softly. Little James continued flying his Arwings through the kitchen before heading into the dining room, through the hallway and back to his own room, which was decorated by highly colorful posters and stuffed animals.

"I know," Fox said, patting her on the rump once, before easing her from his lap. The two made their way through the house, stopping in the doorway of his room to check on him. Last night was Fox's turn to tuck Jaye in, thus making this evening Fara's turn. She grinned at her husband before leaning her head into Jaye's room to announce his bed time was in 15 minutes. Fox turned to glance out the window at the freshly fallen snow.

A new powdery snowfall had crept up on them, coating the world in it's blanket. The snow absorbed sound so well that it made everything absolutely silent for miles. That was Fox's favorite thing about the snow. He could perk his ears and listen but wouldn't hear anything. The snow had a charm about itself, the world was a blank page, everything was fresh and new again.

Half an hour passed. Jaye was tucked into his bed, his lights dimmed, and his covers tight about his body. He was all set. He'd used the bathroom, got hugs and kisses from his mother and father, said his prayers to the Goddess and even had a toy under his arm. Nothing with sharp ends, like the Arwing Model, of course. His toy of choice, this evening, was a plushie baised on his favorite cartoon.

Fox was sitting in the kitchen when he heard something outside, his ears perking at the sound. A car had pulled up in the driveway, leaving fresh tire tracks in the snow. The only thing that was audible was the light squeak of wet breaks as it rolled to a stop at the top of the driveway. He peered out the window, seeing one of the mothers dropping off two children and walking them to the door.

Fox met her at the door, as Fara had gone to get some candles ready. The spouses decided to take a shower together before heading to bed, but that would be later on in the evening. The mother smiled to Fox and inquired where Fara was, but Fox only smiled a knowing smile, replying, "She's in the back ... tucking in Jaye and getting some things ready for bed."

"Oh? Is that so? Well tell her I said hello," She said, offering a smile in return. Fox then knelt down to his daughter, who stood in the doorway with her friend, running his fingers through the lengthy white tendrils of her head fur, which was a bit like Fox's own white strip but to her shoulders. It was brighter than a platinum blond and she was glad to see her father.

"Daddy, could Felicia stay the night?" She inquired, motioning to her Feline-avian hybrid friend.

Fox looked the other girl over for a moment, immediately recognizing her facial features. As if pink and white feathers weren't obvious enough, the winged feline, smiled and waved at the man who was a friend of her father and mother. McCloud grinned slightly and said, "I haven't seen you since you were, what? Five? My Goodness, you've grown." His words made the girl feel like she was mature and tall, but Fox remembered seeing the girl only a mere three years ago. Age five to age eight was a world of difference, especially to these children. But the daughter of Falco Lombardi and Katt Monroe-Lombardi was welcome in his Den at any time.

"Does she have something to wear?" He asked, knowing girls were rather large on that whole thing. Felicia nodded emphatically then Fox turned back to Vixy and grinned. "She can stay." The girls stole a glance at one another, trying not to look too giddy but at this youthful age, Fox could see they were plainly excited.

Behind Felicia Lombardi's back was a duffle bag. She lifted the bag, shouldering it and glancing up to the youth group car pooling mother, both girls waving goodbye. The woman turned back to Fox gave a sheepish grin and nodded to McCloud. "Good evening, Mister Fox. Thank you, it gives me one less house to stop by, tonight. I appreciate it," She said.

"Not a problem," Fox said, opening the door all the way so that both girls could dash through the living room and into the hallway, heading for Vixy's room. Fox gave the woman one more nod before she turned, heading back for her car to take the rest of the children home. McCloud shut and locked the door behind himself, turning out the lights in the living room and stopping in Vixy's doorway.

"Hey, kiddo," He said with a grin. "Make you a deal?"

"Yes daddy?" Her lush lashes fluttering open, those gorgeous brown eyes looking up at her father. She looked so much like Fox's mother that every so often, such as now, she would make an expression that would make his heart stop.

"You can stay up until 10 tonight, because it's not a school night, on _one_ condition," He said. Her eyes went gleefully wide at the extended bed time and she was ready and willing to fulfill any and every obligation to earn such a special treat.

"Mommy and I gonna take a bath and go to bed early. We're just a bit tired," He said, not really wanting the girls to know that what he and Fara had planned, of course, but warning them to leave the two alone, to some measure, for the remainder of the evening. "Now, Jaye is asleep, so make sure you keep it down. I'll pop back in at 10 to make sure you girls are all settled in, sound good?"

"Stay quiet and play good until ten, got it. If you are asleep by 10, I'll make sure we turn out the lights, Daddy." Her sweet little tone and cascade of stark-white curls was the only thing that gave her a different appearance from Vixy Reinard. It was one of the most obvious traits that made her daddy's little girl. That and her grin.

Fox knew he'd be in the heat of ecstasy by 10. He also knew his daughter was responsible enough to turn out the light by 10:15, when he didn't come to say goodnight. She'd assume he was asleep and make her bathroom break before bed as well as her friend, then they'd both go to bed. Then around Eleven, he'd peek in to make sure they were safe, wash his face and go to bed. It never failed.

The girls closed their door, to keep from waking Jaye, across the hallway, then went about playing dress up and other fun, girlish games and activities. Fox had to wonder if 8 years old was _too_ old to play tea party the way she used to do when she was 6 years old. She wasn't such a child anymore, she could already target shoot and hold her own for the first two rounds on a flight simulator.

As much as he had her play sports and do boyish things, having raised her to be a tomboy up until Jaye was born, he also urged her to get girlie with her friends, especially now that he had a son. Little did he know, they were actually class partners for a school project as well. The girls decided they would work on their assignment over the weekend and spend this evening playing.

McCloud made his way back down the hallway, just as Fara was stepping out of her room with a bathrobe. She gave a grin, her eyes shifting towards the adjoining corridor, towards the bathroom. "Falco's daughter has come to visit and slumber party with Vixy tonight. I figured that keeping her occupied would be in our best interest... and if they stay up an extra hour, they'll sleep in two extra hours, which means I can wake you up before breakfast."

"Oh?" Fara asked innocently. "Wake me up before breakfast...how?"

"Oh I can think of many different ways," Fox said, following her to the bathroom, where Fara had a hot bath ready and a plethora of candles lit. Her favorite romantic piano ballad was playing softly from a radio inside the linen closet, and Fox made sure to shut and lock the door behind themselves.

-

Chapter -3- The Choices We Make.


	4. Choices C3

Chapter -3- The Choices We Make.

The name on her brand new driver's license said Fara Marie McCloud. It's glossy surface reflected her eyes in the plastic as she checked the ID card for mistakes. There were none. Her last driver's license was 10 years ago. It expired every ten years and the last one had her maiden name on it. She glanced up at the woman behind the counter and nodded, signing for her new identification.

She flipped her wallet open, putting the new card inside, then pushed the wallet into her purse, bidding a pleasant goodbye to the counter lady. With that, she turned to the door, leaving the department of motor vehicles. The Library was across the street. Fara glanced both ways, as she always told her children to do, then crossed the empty lanes, slipping through the large oak doors.

Inside, the Library had a main section in the center that almost resembled the dance floor of a grand ballroom. Tiles of the finest wood covered a section too large to measure. All about her, shelves that towered above her head like the majestic spires that they were. This was definitely the place. She would be here all day and night, just looking over this establishment of knowledge, her eyes panning left to right.

Foot falls were heard as her heels clicked across the well polished floor, heading for the information desk. She had her folder of findings under her right paw, her purse over her left shoulder. Everything she had so far was on her at the moment. Everything she needed to learn about her past was right here, in this building. Their archive section was the best in Corneria's Capitol City. She was determined to make this hunt into an adventure. And that's exactly what it was... a hunt. And the vixen was hot on the trail of her prey.

Fara's romp in the Library lasted for several hours. By the time she had photocopied every last shred of evidence and every last detail she wanted or needed, her quest had reached a conclusion. The climax of her hunt was reached only moments ago, having unearthed microfilmed obituaries in a news paper that dated back before Titania was even discovered by Cornerian scientists.

She approached the information desk to pay for her photocopies then secured them into her folder. She double checked to make sure there were no sheets missing, then put two staples into the pages, binding them to the folder itself. The fennec leisurely made her way outside and around to the alley that was a short cut back to the rear parking lot.

A figure was leaning against the brick wall, adjacent to a recycling dumpster. His head lifted, but she couldn't even begin to make out his face in the dim light. He lifted his voice to her ears, but it crackled, as if he was parched.

"Do you have a few dinaros to spare, miss?" The voice caused her to give pause. She recognized it to some measure. It wasn't something she'd heard in years and years, but she recognized it, nevertheless. Fara reached into her purse, her paw touching a plastic chip that was used as disposable credits, then brushing those delicate digits across the pepper spray.

"I've got a few credits, yes. Are you in need of work?" She asked. Heck, she'd rather find the guy a job so he could help himself, but she could easily understand being hungry the night you don't actually _have_ any currency.

"I'll make you a trade," The gruff toned stranger said. "I'll tell you a secret about someone close to you, in exchange for a few credits. If you like what you hear, or it interests you to hear more, I'll tell you two secrets about someone close to you for the same price," The stranger said, his voice low and scratchy.

"Secrets about someone I know?" Fara asked, looking perplexed. She never took her paw from the pepper spray, not really getting a good feeling from this individual. Then again, he probably had a hard life, so who was she to judge? It was instinctive, sometimes, to judge and she tried her best to train herself not to do such things.

"Someone close to your husband passed away, 4 years ago. I see... something that belonged to her locked in a warehouse, something that will put your husband's heart at ease. I can't see what the object is, but I can see where the object is located in the warehouse," The mysterious figure muttered.

"Very well," Fara said. She had to admit, her interest was peaked. She reached her paw to the right, sifting through the credits, pulling out the thick edged chip that represented five dollars. Easing the piece from her purse, she reached forward to hand over the reward.

"What else do you know? Details will earn you more," She said, wondering if she could try and expose this guy as a trickster or if he was one of those outcast people with that gift that got them ostracized and hated, forcing him to live like this.

"It's packed in fluff, inside the armrest of a sofa. This sofa was taken from her apartment and placed in storage, posthumous. My condolences that she is missing. It would bring your husband great rest in his soul to have this object, but I warn against retrieving it," He told her, giving a furtive glance passed her then back towards the parking lot.

"Expecting company?" She asked, noticing his gestures. She couldn't make heads or tails of what species he was, let alone gender persuasion, save for his raspy voice. The dithered looked of his dingy clothes made her almost feel sorry for the being. She pulled out another few credits and handed them over.

"You're especially kind," The haggard soul mused, casting a Cheshire smile. In the dim lighting, she could actually make out his teeth, able to tell now that it was a canine of some sort. In this lighting, she couldn't tell if his teeth were clean or not, but there were certainly none missing. "But do yourself a favor, do not visit that warehouse. I know you wish to surprise your husband, but you need to lead him there, yourself. It's too dangerous to go alone."

"Dangerous to visit a military storage base?" Fara scoffed. That seemed the safest place to be, surrounded by guards and coworkers, she already made up her mind to go there from here, since she was on a discovery and exploration high, from her earlier adventure.

"Please, just heed the warning," came that scratchy voice, once more. Fara simply nodded and handed over another five credits. She continued passed the stranger, heading for her car, before stopping at the end of the alley, half expecting the person to be gone when she looked over her shoulder. He wasn't.

"How did you know about all of this?" She asked pensively, now a good twenty yards away. The being shrugged. It made Fara shutter, the hair on the nape of her neck standing on end. It caused her tail to fluff, the luxurious brush curling around her leg. "Did you know Nicky?"

"I did not know that woman. Sorry to disappoint or dispassion your quest-filled adventuresome evening, Miss Phoenix." The words caught Fara by surprised. She took another step towards the car, up to that point, but when her maiden name was used, she whirled around once more, and now... she found the alley empty. She wouldn't have been startled by it earlier, perhaps because she was expecting it. But now that the person knew her name, knew she was on a personal mission and disappeared during mid-sentence, it had Fara spooked.

"Where'd you go?" She called. No reply. She cursed herself for having walked to the end of the alley because she might have gotten more answers if she kept her eyes on the little guy. She decided, against the advice of the beggar, to visit Nicky's personal belongings, stored at the base. It was her decision to do so.

The trip out to the Cornerian military storage was a short one. Fara showed her military badge to the night watchman at the gate and headed to the bay that was rented by the McClouds. She went through her keys until she found the one that worked on the padlock, then slipped out of the car. She didn't know what she'd find, so she brought her folder of papers with her. The car sat perpendicular to the storage space, the headlights left on, so that she had more light.

The old door rolled up into the ceiling and Fara made her way inside. She left her purse in the car, knowing this base was protected and there would be no need for her pepperspray or personal blaster. She felt a little giddy, hoping that there would be no disappointment involved, this evening.

The sandy-furred fennec placed the folder of photocopied paper from the Library, ontop of a sheet-covered Piano, pulling the plastic dust cover from the sofa and balling it up. She tossed the cover on the floor and began to try and dissect the armrest. She wasn't sure which armrest the old weirdo referred to, but she would check them both until she found something. She paid 15 credits to find this out, she was going to put her time into the search so she didn't miss anything.

Tearing the fabric from the furnishing, she began pulling stuffing out and leaving it in a pile on the floor. The upholstery shredded with ease under her nails and the strength of her arms. She may have been a mother of two, but the military still required Physical Training several days a week. Metallic coils and blocks of wood, the skeleton of the sofa, offered no secrets or treasures, much to her disappointment, but she still had the other armrest to search.

This one, to her surprise, had been sewn. She felt stupid, really. Had she decided to look both armrests over, before tearing into the fabric, she could have salvaged the sofa for sale, eventually, when Fox one day got over his sister's death enough to look at this stuff again. But now that she destroyed one end of the sofa, well. It wouldn't be very easy, to say the least.

She used her nails to unthread the stitching, dipping those dexterous digits within. She felt something thin and plastic under her padded fingertips. Capturing the object, Fara felt the excitement in her chest, her heart pounding. Could that little old man be right?

Pulling the card from the sofa, Fara lifted it up so she could analyze it in the light of her car's headlamps. The luminous beams filtering into the storage space, casting the cube-shaped space into a soft glow that highlighted the dust floating through the air from Fara stirring things up, here. Her eyes widened, scrutinizing the little plastic card.

"Oh... my... Goddess." Words beyond these could not describe her confusion, surprise and the butterflies in her tummy. Soft brown hues scanned the card once more, to make sure it's contents were legit. She simply could not believe what she was holding. Fox would never believe it. The excited Vixen dashed out of the storage space, pulling the door down and quickly fidgeting to lock the padlock.

Fara knelt down infront of her driver-side headlamp, carefully examining what appeared to be a recently issued identification card, with photograph, of Nichole Jaye McCloud. Was it even possible? The card looked real enough. The boisterous fennec dashed back to her car, reaching for her purse. She pulled her own, new driver's license out of her wallet then dashed back to the front of the car, holding the two up in the light.

The markings were the same and from what she could tell, it wasn't a counterfeit card. How was this possible? Different scenarios played out in her head, from the possibility of Nicky doing Black Ops for the military, to the Government forcing her into the witness protection act and faking her death to protect her. She saw a movie about that once, where the victim couldn't even tell their own family that they were alive.

Whoever that little beggar guy was, he must have been asked by Nicky, so that Fox would be able to rest easier. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but it was too late. Fara was more excited than when she found all that information at the Library! She had to hurry home to Fox and get and investigation started.

The pilot slipped back into her car, putting both ID cards back into her wallet, pushing the wallet into her purse, which sat in the passenger seat, now. She backed the car away from the Storage section and quickly made her way back to the front gates. She gave the watchman a sheepish grin, half feeling guilty that he had to stay here over night, standing in the cold.

Speaking of cold, a fresh layer of snow began to fall, spilling over the freshly plowed streets like confetti strewn across Gaia's parade. Mother Earth seemed to enjoy this winter season. Infact, Fara hadn't seen this much snow in four years. The last time it came down like this, was a few months after Nicky died. But if this License was real, it was only a sign that Nicky's return would be surrounded by a snowstorm like the one Fox sobbed through, four years ago.

Fara signed her name on the clipboard, glancing up at the Watchman and offering a sage grin. "You really should get the military to put a heater in your guard shack," She told him. He nodded in agreement then hooked a thumb back at the firewood stacked up against the shack's siding.

"Good man, you planned ahead," She replied. Even during this light chat, the snow was sticking to the road ahead, with ease. It was going to be a beautiful night, that was for sure. She reached from the car, patting his cheek with her paw. "Stay warm, Private."

Her car eased out, onto the road, leaving fresh tracks in the powdery cover. She loved the snow. It was peaceful, it killed germs, it dampened the sounds of the noisy city and world, to make everything seem quaint, archaic... new...fresh. There were so many ways to describe the snow, if you knew how to drive in it and you weren't forced to sit in traffic or cruise the interstate system in it.

The dark road ahead was illuminated by the sheet of white. Usually, this road was so dark, one needed their high beams, but with everything covered in white, she was able to see everything about her. The trees covered, painted in that flawless powder. The snow looked deeper than it really was.

On either side of the street, several days worth of snow had been plowed and compacted into a wall that lined either side of the quiet little highway. It was nearly two feet high in some parts, about a foot high in others. Swirls of flakes sifted over her windshield, dancing deviously about the car. She didn't have four wheel drive or any sort of fancy traction control so she made sure to take her time, going below the speed limit.

The car started shaking and shuttering. She could feel it slide but eased onto the breaks, feeling the anti-lock causing the peddle to pulse underneath her foot. The car came to a stop, the passenger front end of the automobile brushing into the snowdrift that lined either side of the lanes.

Her lower lip jutted out in an adorable feminine pout. She really didn't want to get out in this weather and change a tire. She had been far enough into the snowdrift that the lane was clear. She'd be able to change the tire but she'd have to dig out the snow that the car drifted up into, because there was no way her front wheel drive was going to get her unstuck. She tapped the accelerator to prove herself right and smirked when the car whirred, tires churning freely.

"I saw that coming," She muttered to herself. She pulled her scarf tight, drawing the azure cloth about her shoulders and neck, reaching for a pair of gloves. If she wasn't able to get out, she could just call Fox or that guard back at the post and see about having someone come out here and haul her tail out. Had she not been such a self-supporting young lady, she might have simply sat in the car and started making phone calls like a pansy.

It was her passenger-rear tire. The tire had blown out, an entire chunk missing. It would have been far worse if she was traveling faster or on the pavement, but in this powder, at such cautious speeds, it just turned into a pain in the tail. She glanced back over the fresh tracks behind herself that stretched into infinity. Far off in the distance, she could see something in the snow.

After a moment, she recognized it as a pair of headlights. As the vehicle came closer, she realized it was a hover car approaching. She half-kicked herself for not taking the family hover car, but with Fox having the children, she had insisted that he keep it incase he had to take them somewhere in this weather.

She grinned, praising herself on her decision, now. If Fox had this happen with the kids in the car, he'd be stranded with the children, in the cold. Fox, just because he was a male, might not have been doing a leisurely twenty miles an hour, either. The thing is, they just got tires for this car. If it hadn't belonged to Fox's grandfather, she probably wouldn't have the restored, classic automobile, at all. A car like this was classic and worth a mint. It got looks from a lot of people and that was kind of neat, as well.

Kneeling down besides the tire, she continued to assess the situation as the street car drew closer, the flicker of retro reverse rockets slowing the car. It eased down, tilting a little to the right as the driver stepped out. He approached her, but she couldn't make out his facial features. She could tell the gentleman was a little rolley-polley, but other than being a tad obese, he waddled through the snow in an amusing fashion.

As he passed in front of his car's headlights, she saw the glimmer of a tire iron and smiled. He came to help her. That was quite thoughtful, he must have assumed she blew a tire simply because of the fact she was kneeling down behind her car.

"I appreciate you stopping by," She said, turning her head up to face her rescuer. With the headlights behind him, she still couldn't make out his face, just his silhouette. She motioned to the tire with her paw, adding, "These are new tires, I can't believe I had a blowout."

Dazed. That's what she had become. She didn't see it coming, she didn't realize it happened, but she felt as if she were on the verge of sleep, the way one might try to get an extra hour of rest, but they were having difficulty due to the headache of a hangover. What had just happened? Did she slip and fall? She couldn't seem to think straight.

In her stupor, the tire iron returned for a second attack, slamming into her dainty, pretty face, throwing her body onto her back, laid out flat in the snow. The hulking form stood over top of her, dropping the tire iron onto her torso with a smirk. "You little bimbo," He muttered. "I shot out your tire. I hurt McCloud four years ago and I'm going to hurt him again. How do you like that?" She didn't even hear a word he said. She was too dazed.

Her distant gaze lifted up at Pigma Dengar, confusion on her face. She couldn't even recognize him. The shock to her mind had caused her draw completely blank. She didn't register the cold of the snow she now lay upon. She couldn't even begin to grasp the concept of reality. A streak of red pooled down from her forehead, along the side of her face, over her left eye.

She couldn't feel the cold, she didn't register the numb. She didn't realize that a tire iron lay across her belly or that it was Pigma who stood over her form, chortling. Her body was paralyzed and her life was slipping away with every second from the lethal bludgeoning. Pigma sneered, his words falling, again, on deaf ears. "That's twice I hurt McCloud. And you know what's sad about his life? Every single time, it all started with the death of a woman. His mother, his sister, his wife. Yeah, daddy's gone too, but that episode started with mommy, first..." He continued to talk but his words weren't important - there was no one left alive to hear them.

(next)

Chapter -4- Legal tender.


	5. Legal C4

Wurd Frum Da Author: Word. Ah whip out mah high9 'n bussa cap in yo tail, you bes' be respect'in up in dis piece! Now, affa' dis, I'm bout to bounce up out dis crib and write some more'a deez story junks!

Oh, not that kinda word? Oh, right right, here, let me say a quick blurb then we get into CHAPTER 4. (But I can't wait for chapter5, personally, This one is actually the calm before the surprise. bahaha.)

I know some of you think I'm killing off all my characters, but that's what you're supposed to think. That's what Fox is supposed to think and now he loses it and takes out who he thinks is the responsible party in all of this. But the question is this: Is that person really gone as well? Remember, this is horror...but it's also _supernatural_. The chapter after this one will finally explain **_everything_**. Because it won't be a chapter about Fox. It'll be a chapter from the perspective of the person who's involved. ;:Grins:; Yeah, I know, I'm evil too. :D thanks for noticin'.

And now, Enter Inspector Jackson Rulieo, a Husky with a heart, on a good mission, who's Fox's new and only friend, but later, may just prove to be something more. Or less? Depending on how you look at it. Enjoy Chapter4! Chapter5 will go up in a few days..or less! Now that i've beat StarFox2 and taken it back to blockbuster, I have more time on my hands, except Tuesday, which is when I'm going to File Taxes and see my toddler, lol. Read, Enjoy, then Review! Again, be critical. I appreciate the reviews, good AND bad, so far! I just don't want people to stop reading, just because they think I'm killing everyone off, then ending the story or something lame... Sorry, I'm not Stephan King, I don't kill main characters..._ever_. :)

.,.,.,.,.-

* * *

Chapter -4- Legal tender.

The Detective's eyes lowered to the footprints in the middle of the lane. They were nearly covered now, but regardless, the vague prints started in the middle of the lane, moved to the side of the abandoned car then made a return trip to the middle of the lane. He snapped another photograph, nodding decisively. It was definitely a hover car the suspect drove.

There was an outline for a body and blood in the snow that was being collected for analysis. The identification of the missing person that was reported by Fox McCloud was in a purse in the passenger seat but there was no body. Furthermore, her signature traced her back to the storage warehouse at Fort Eustess.

The townsfolk referred to it as Fort Useless, because it had no real purpose other than for military storage. But this might provide clues to what her last actions were before her disappearance. But the way things were looking, he would need to put his brain in gear for this one.

The seven-sided-star on his belt read "_INSPECTOR_" in bold, golden lettering. Jackson Rulieo, a tall, well dressed husky, stood up from his sectioned off area in the middle of the lane. The body was missing but there were no footsteps directly around the outline of where a body was laying. By the outline of her fennec-like ears in the snow, it looked to be a positive match for Fara Phoenix. The secondary footsteps came to about a foot from the victim's car, then returned to it's own automobile. But it never looped around to where her body had been laid out, and by the indentations of his prints, even though they were half covered from the night of snowing, it didn't look any different from his first set, which means he didn't carry the weight of her body back to the car.

Now he was currious. Rulieo put the cap on his camera and returned to Fara's car, taking her purse and putting the entire thing into an evidence bag. That accomplished, he stepped back into his unmarked police cruiser and headed for the nearby Fort Eustess.

He had to show Fara's identification and the paperwork on her missing person's report. The guard wrote down Jackson's badge number then granted him access to the storage facility. It only took a few moments to find her section, parking the cruiser directly in front of the storage space she had visited the previous evening.

The keys that were left inside of her automobile over night had the key to the padlock, which opened the metal roll-up door. He'd worn the rubber gloves since back at the crime scene and never really took them off. By now, the forensic people were on location and he really didn't get along with the woman who ran that gig. His Ex-Fiancé, Donna. A shutter ran down his spine, what a mess that relationship was. But his mind returned quickly to the task at hand.

Inside, Jackson Rulieo first noticed a sofa had been uncovered and one armrest was completely destroyed, the other had a simple tear in it, which was only half-sewn shut. The sewn threads looked frayed, as if they were sewn in the past and torn open quite recently. Nothing but fluff, inside.

Looking around the room, he found something else of interest. Ontop of a covered, dusty piano, there was a folder. It wasn't dusty or weathered in any way, which drew his interest. Flipping the manilla folder cover open, he began to sift through the photocopied sheets, bringing the pages to his nose for a sniff. Dittos. There was a receipt inside, paying for several photocopies from the Library of Records in town, at the edge of the Cornerian Capitol City.

From what he could see, it was mostly obituaries and records from the Phoenix family and some other family line, possibly distant relatives, dating back as far as 250 years ago. Impressive, in a way. This woman was on a mission, that was for sure. A wrapping on the wall, nearby, caught his attention.

The guard from out front brought him a piece of paper, nodding politely, then departed. Rulieo glanced over the sheet. So, all this stuff belonged to Nichole Jaye McCloud, in care of Fox McCloud and his Wife, Fara Marie Phoenix-McCloud. Their rent was 28 dollars a month, they never skipped a payment, and their address was listed below. It matched the address on Fara's newly issued license, in her purse.

He went back to the Cruiser, deciding to go through the purse again. He pulled out Fara's driver's license, but this time, something slipped out of the wallet and into his lap. It was the new-style license but it wasn't Fara's. This one belonged to Nichole J. McCloud and was issued only several months ago. Now that was interesting, why did Fara have Nichole's belongings in storage and why did Fara have the other woman's License? He'd need more information from Fox McCloud, before he could continue. Another evidence bag was retrieved and he went back for the folder of papers, sitting on the covered piano.

-

Rulieo really wanted there to be a body. That way he could have analyzed Fara McCloud's fingernails to see if the sofa threading was there. He wanted to see if there was someone going through Nicky's stuff, and killed Fara who may have witnessed soemthing, or if Fara was the only one there, and she was followed from that area. And if Mrs. McCloud was followed, was it military personnel or was it someone who followed her from outside of the base?

It would have been easier, interviewing the guard and people on the night list as suspects, but right now, he was limited by the massive gap in time from when the last person left, before Fara. The last guy to check in and out was 6 hours before Fara signed her name to the sheet. Infact, come to think of it, she was there pretty late in the evening. But that piece of information didn't lead anywhere in particular.

He stepped from the car one last time, after properly labeling both evidence bags, then shut and locked the door. He put her keys into it's own little baggy and pulled the rubber gloves from his paws, stuffing them into his coat pocket. Now to visit the grieving spouse. Well, he wasn't grieving yet, but he would be, soon. Thing is, they didn't have a body, so they couldn't officially label it as a homicide just yet.

-

Fox's weary, emerald orbs glanced up from the detective's paw, post-shake. Apprehension marred the man's brow and after only one day, he looked as though he hasn't slept in forever. Rulieo could hear children playing in the background. Great, they had kids. More than one, by the sound of things.

"Yaw'll mind if'n I come on inside, Mister McCloud? My name is Jack Rulieo, I'm an Inspector for Corneria Capitol City, Eustess division." The husky's thick, smooth country accent held a rich, tender tone. Fox nodded, motioning for the man to follow. Jackson shut the door behind himself as he stepped into the home. His first impression on the place was that it was neat, well maintained and well loved. Two vulpine kits dashed through the hallway, a female and a younger male, followed by a winged feline, who was her own starkly contrasting shades of pink fur with blue feathers. It was one of the stranger hybrids he'd seen recently.

Fox motioned with his paw to the study, which was child free. Rulieo stepped inside, then Fox turned, easing his head out into the hallway and calling for his daughter. "Vixy Nausicca McCloud, come here a moment, please?" Hmm, first middle and last, Fox was taking everything seriously. The little girl, who had to be no older than 10 and no younger than 8, stepped into the doorway, looking up at her father.

"Yes, Daddy? Everything all right?"

"I'll let you know in a moment. Right now, watch Felicia and Little James. I've got to have a few minutes of private, adult conversation with Inspector Jackson Rulieo. All right?"

"Alright, daddy! I'll keep'em in line," She replied with a wry grin, her eyes darting passed her father to look over the husky in the background. Fox then nodded to her, shutting the door to the study. He whirled around, facing Rulieo now, an expectant look upon his muzzle.

Rulieo frowned. McCloud wanted straightforward answers and Jackson decided it was time to deliver the goods. "There wasn't no body t' be found. She could be alive, I rekon... but I din' see no footprints to guarantee that. Then again, if'n she used some sorta brush or...even... her tail, speaking of brushes... then s'pose she coulda left th' scene, injured. But even if'n she covered 'er tracks, I ain't have a blood trail and that there snow 'round where the imprint of her body were found, it's ... well, it's fresh'n untouched sum'tin fierce, but inna snow, a brushed trail cin look fresh'n untouched. So we got th' forensic team checkin' th' snow 'round th' murder scene, to see if any of it were compacted from footprints, yanno? I'm stayin' hopeful," He explained.

Fox nodded, taking things very well, for the moment. He glanced down, longingly, at his wedding band, using his right paw to turn the band, on his left ring finger. He did this in a way that told Rulieo he was fidgeting, to keep his composure. Poor guy.

Jackson pulled the evidence bags from his knapsack, pointing to the folder of pages from the Library and the wallet with both driver's license. He placed them on the desk on the opposite end of the Study. Fox glanced back to the inspector, then turned those soft, Sea-Greens back to the bags on the table. After a moment, he pushed the hesitation to the wayside, sitting down to the table to look over the contents.

First, he checked over Fara's manilla folder, glancing over the obituaries. He looked over his shoulder at the Inspector and frowned. "When you're done with these, when this is all over... if she's not found, I'll want these back. Someone has to finish her genealogy." A nod was reciprocated in reply of his statement. Fox then glanced to the other bag, pulling the two identification cards from within.

"What... the hell? Is this some sort of joke?" Fox sneered, jerking his head back, to glare at the cop. His gaze was narrowed, his lips curled in a snarl.

Rulieo shook his head, the curled husky tail tightening up to his back, to keep his cool. He didn't like getting growled at, but considering what the pilot is going through, he let it slide. "I brought'cha what'tah found at th 'scene of the crime, son. If'n it's a joke, yaw'll know better than I will. From what I done gathered s'far, Fara visited a mili'tary storage compound, yanno? Then she lef' tha' folder o' papers on top'a piano. I foun' th' Sofa uncovered and ripped ta holy hell. Th' cover were balled up onna' floor. In her car, I foun' her purse wit' those ID cards inna wallet. One belong'ed ta her, th' other belong'ed to th' woman who own alla'dat furniture inna' storage. Help me piece it t'gether so I kin do m' job."

"Nicky... Nichole," Fox corrected, "Has been dead for 4 years. She was murdered by Pigma Dengar. Same as this... No body found," Fox muttered.

"Then whut-all evidence points ta' Dengar?" Jackson inquired, running his right paw up through the silvery bangs that partially covered his ears. McCloud looked down and sighed. "G'on Mister McCloud. Th' more you know th' better I kin detect, son."

"He admitted it to me, and mailed me her engagement ring. ...As proof." Again, Fox's shoulders slumped when he lowered his gaze to the ground. But Rulieo wasn't going to sit in a room filled with despair looming over him like a miasma of weighty grief. He had a job to do, and he was going to do it.

"Tha's odd, somfin' awful. Tha' Driver's License is legit. I didda check on it, runnin' th' numbers right? It's registered t' Nichole Jaye McCloud. Fingerprint's all on file, alla that, now. So if'n she gotta impostor runnin' aroun' usin' her name fer Credit Card fraud or somfin', I'll make sure t' check on that. Now, what else can ya tell me?"

Fox returned his gaze to Nicky's photograph on the plastic card. Was it possible? His mind touched a few ideas, including one baised off of a movie he'd seen with Fara, in the theater, just a few years back. But if she was in some sort of witness protection, she'd have had to change her name, so this whole License with "Nichole J. McCloud" would still be unexplained. "What about a struggle? In the Storage Area? You said Fara left her things there?"

Rulieo shook his head, quietly replying, "No signs o' struggle, but... th' Sofa _was_ ripped open on both arm rests, sum fierce. One looked damn near shredded t' th' dickens, but it were done carefully. I know, I know. How'dya shred it t' dickens...carefully? Well, with the stuffing placed inna neat lil' pile onna floor, ain't scattered about. The other armrest were ripped where it'd been recently sewn, I reckon." He pronounced recently like _recen'ly._ Fox made sure to listen carefully to decode the garble and translate it into Cornerian in his mind, after a moment of digesting Jackson's words, McCloud nodded.

"And her car?" Fox asked, trying to stay calm, "You said something about no trails of blood, except a bit by where the imprint of her body was supposed to have been? Did you run the blood test yet to see if it was hers?" Really, Fox was shaking like a leaf. His eyes were glassy, with a vague intoxicated look to them. Inspector Rulieo could tell the man was overcome with grief. He had to respect Fox for staying strong for the sake of helping to provide information, for being a father to the children out in the living room, naively playing 'house', making little James the baby... Fox glanced down at his paws, realizing that he was trembling. He folded them, lifting his chin to offer a sullen smile.

"We'll have 'em test results in, this time t'morrow, no doubt. We'll find this sumbitch, naw'mean?"

"Yeah," Fox whispered, "I know what you mean. But finding him his one thing. Prosecuting is another, and my arrest for _ripping him apart_... is something entirely different."

Rulieo closed his eyes, wishing he could ease the man's pain by offering him something more. He wished he could simply tell Fox that Fara was okay and that these children would see their mother again one day, but the truth was, these children would never see their mother again. Just like Fox never saw Vixy Reinard again. "Mister M'Cloud. If'n ya went t' jail fer tearin' this guy inna two pieces... Who'd raise yer children?"

Fox nodded, respectfully. "You're right, forgive me. I'm not in the right frame of mind, but yes... I know I have to put the children first. What about the crime scene? What else can you tell me?" He asked, trying to push control back into his heart, using his mind. But anger, depression and the desire for vengeance was simultaneously being pushed into his heart by his spirit, which was now as broken as the muscle in his chest.

Rulieo nodded, reaching into his pocket. At first Fox thought he was going to pull out some pictures of the scene or...something, but the husky really only had a cigarette in his paw. He reached up, tucking the brand-named cancer stick behind his ear, offering his answer to Fox in a business tone. "Her rear-passenger tire were shot out. Nail gun, high velocity. I cain't prove th' reason she went t' tha' storage place, but I cin easily prove she were attacked onna way home from thar. Dengar ain't no thang, we already know where he'zat. He'll be in custody 'o Corneria in jussa' few hours. I ain't supposed t' tell ya tha', jus' incase ya wanna pay'em a lethal visit, but... I cain't stand seein' ya not at leas' feelin'... vindicated. He's in custody by dusk, ah promise."

"Yeah," Fox muttered, leaning back into the study chair, turning back to the desk to scrutinize Nicky's license. He was high on mixed emotions again. He hated this feeling. It happened just like the day Jaye was born. While little James McCloud was his pride and joy, the boy's birthday would always be the day he visited Nichole's grave plot... it was besides his parents plot. Both were empty. Vixy was incinerated, his father's remains were never located. Nicky was never found and there was a hollow space in the ground where she should have rightfully been laid to rest and now Fara would get the same disrespect. It angered him. Was it some sort of McCloud Curse?

"Thanks," Fox said, handing the evidence and bags back to Rulieo. "I need your word I'll get these things back at the end of the investigation. All three of them," added the vulpine, referring to the photocopies and _both_ license. Jackson nodded, reaching to shake Fox's paw. The exchange was firm, quick and masculine.

-

The days turned into weeks. The weeks turned into two solid months before Fox received word on a court date, involving the murder of Fara Marie Phoenix-McCloud. Fox refused to bring Jaye to something like this, so the boy was left with Peppy, but Vixy wanted to come, so she could see her mother receive justice. She'd just turned 9 years old a few days prior and now, in early February, the region was plagued by another snow storm.

Fox had dropped James off at Peppy's home then geared up to drive out to court. Vixy was dressed in a dark colored dress and Fox was in a tailored suit. The two drove into the city, taking their time from the slow traffic, due to the inclement weather. Fox used to love snow, but every flake that fell from the sky reminded him of a beloved woman's death. Every white crystal that fluttered from the sky was like a frozen teardrop or the chilling ashes of a loved one, lost.

His teeth were clinched together, suppressing the flow of tears that wanted to spill over with the memories each snowfall now brought. He would never look at snow the same way, fearing what it might bring. The fear of losing the only woman left in his life. Fox's eyes were cast to the right, looking over Vixy's soft, youthful visage. She gazed out the window at the blanket of accumulation that coated tree branches, power lines, automobiles and the world around them.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"What do you think of, when it snows like this?" She asked the question in an innocent tone, making Fox wonder if she was beginning to notice that he had trouble keeping his chin up when the snow fell. There was no way to explain things to a 9 year old girl, but he couldn't simply ignore your question.

Her father looked back to the road, stairing off into the void. "I think about a lot of things, Vixy. I think about the times that your mother and I would decorate for the holidays. I think about how much your Aunt Nichole enjoyed making snow angels with you, when you were 4. There would always be a big and a little snow angel in our front yard when it snowed, because you would get out of kindergarten and Aunt Nicky would be your baby sitter on those days," Fox said, a sad smile given.

He thought about so much _more_. Like the fact that every snowfall has taken away a woman he adored. Nothing would get between him and his daughter. And if Pigma got anything less than 25 years, Fox would take him out to protect the little girl who sat adjacent to him. But these were things he couldn't say to her. It just wouldn't be appropriate.

Fox once had such a sangfroid demeanor. He danced the lethal, macabre dance of laser fire and explosions, piloting a metal box in the shape of a dart, through what should have brought him a sure ending, thousands of times over. He's never lost a team mate once in his entire career, leading a team of average pilots through the most challenging, grueling battles in recently recorded history, making him the only Wing Commander in Military history to not lose a man. And yet he couldn't keep the women in his life... alive.

Pigma was behind everything...his reverie was suddenly shaken by a flash of brake lights on a tractor trailer. In the snow, the laser-guided traction control of a hover car was still better than most wheeled vehicles, but he still swerved to avoid it, so as to avoid a collision from behind. It was instincts. As a Pilot, you don't hit the breaks, you dodge things in front of you.

Vixy blinked, glancing up at her father with a frown. "What's gotten into you, dad? Are you thinking about mom again?" To her question, Fox could only answer with a nod. The rest of the way to court was completely without incident. That is, until they were on the steps of the courthouse itself.

A barrage of reporters swarmed the vulpine pair, surrounding them on all sides. One of the microphones was accidentally shoved into Fox's cheek as a reporter behind the first reporter pushed forward, causing them to half-stampede one another. Questions about how the legendary Fox McCloud felt about going to court against the man who killed his Father and was rumored to have killed his sister.. questions about if he planned to move on, remarry or whatever, questions about his children, questions about being an eligible bachelor again.

It all made him feel sick to his stomach. He finally reached his paws down to cover Vixy's ears and said, loud enough that they could all hear him, "If Pigma did this, I'll make him my personal bounty. If he nears my children, I'll do far worse. If you all don't leave me alone with questions about being single, I'm going to swing my paw and whoever doesn't fall flat on their tail, I'll swing again. And if any of you are still standing, I hope it's because you're running away. Now GET OUT of my FACE, and let me grieve in peace, you unthoughtful assholes."

Fox was angry because it was most of the exact same reporters that were at the cemetery gates, during Fara's funeral. He was angry at them then, and he was angry at them now. They even asked the same questions. How are you going to ask a man how he feels to be an eligible bachelor at his wife's funeral? They were ludicrous liberal jerks who needed to have their microphones shoved up their noses. Fox continued to lead Vixy in, holding her ears until they were at the front doors.

He opened the door for her, leading her in first, then stepped in, shutting the media out. "Daddy, you didn't have to curse for the TV people," She groused.

"Oh... you uh, heard that?" Fox blushed, looking off to the left. Vixy swatted her father's arm, for being rude, then smiled pleasantly. "Try to remember, I'm a lady, too."

Fox tried to smile, but the fact was, that's the one thing he couldn't get off of his mind. He'd lost every lady in his life, and she was the only one left. She just turned 9 and that was too young to die. Hell, Nicky was just barely old enough to buy Cigarettes. She was definitely too young to die. Maybe that was the point, really. Every woman in McCloud's life was too young to die, and he felt like they died because of him. Was _that _the McCloud Curse? Every woman he adored, fell in love with, or was tied to in blood... dies before their time? He couldn't stomach the answer, let alone the question. But right now, he had to.

This was court and here, Justice was served. Pigma was released on an outrageous bail, leaving Fox to wonder how the swine could have afforded it. But here, no amount of money could sway the Judge. He was one of the hardest, toughest judicial names there was, end of story. But Pigma Dengar was a cloud of enigma lately.

The filthy maggot had corporate sponsorship, claims of an alibi and some of the tightest knit connections the Media has been able to talk about, as of late. It didn't add up, something wasn't right about all of this. The group filed into the court room, Fox and Vixy sitting down besides Jack Rulieo and two prosecuting attorneys.

The case lasted two hours and Fox even took the stand at one point, to address the fact that Dengar mailed Nicky's engagement ring to him. Pigma's overly expensive lawyer objected the statement, claiming that not only was the past irrelevant, but that there was no way to prove Pigma actually handled any ring, or mailed anything to Fox. He explained that with a high profile like Fox McCloud, any deranged person who was following the drama of heros and villains could have obtained Nicky's ring through the police, Internet auction sites or anything else. They could have mailed it to Fox, it could have been a million different things. The Judge had allowed the objection to stand. But regardless, Fox couldn't sustain his own emotions.

That was the key word. The Judge uttered 'sustained,' in reply to Dengar's Lawyer. Fox balled his paws into fists, tears slipping down his muzzle. His wife was dead. His sister, his mother and his father were all dead. The prosecution decided to rest, telling the judge they had no further questions. But Fox couldn't hold back.

"If his record is so flawless, what's the statue of limitations on the murder of my FATHER, where there were witnesses, no alibi, and he _was_ guilty?" McCloud snapped.

The judge, who had pity on Fox, for his loss, turned to him and said in a gruff, grand fatherly voice, "I take no crap McCloud. Not from anyone, but those were times of war. Pigma would have to stand trial as a Military Traitor. That's not what this case is about. As far as I know, Dengar has been dishonorably discharged. He served two years for war crimes. Now get it together, Mister McCloud. Next time it's contempt of court. I will have order, so that I can deal justice properly," The honorable judge _whats-his-name_ said.

Fox didn't even care what the man's name was. The silly looking beagle with his stupid wooden hammer. That gavel meant nothing. The whole damn thing meant nothing, the way it was going. By the end of the afternoon, Pigma Dengar was found completely innocent of all counts, due to lack of evidence, a solid alibi and amazingly able support. Fox's stomach had turned to ice.

After the procession, the pilot and his daughter sat alone on a bench in the hallway. They were safe from the reporters here and Fox was glad to be away from them. Did Dengar do it? He was a slimeball loser, but was he really innocent? Fox couldn't go around blaming the man who killed his father on every little thing, maybe it really _was_ his own fault, for not being there to protect the women of his life.

He was simply confused now. Footfalls caused him to look up, his eyes dragging over the detestably fine-tailored suit worn by non-other than Pigma Dengar. Fox's eyes resembled dew drops on the greenest leaf. He was insulted this scumbag came to see him and if the words out of his mouth were anything less than 'I'm sorry for your loss', Fox would take him into the bathroom and tear his heart out.

"Heya' McCloud. Is that your daughter, there? She looks just like Jim's wife, minus her white hair, know that?"

Fox was beginning to see red, quickly. He didn't want to lose his temper, because his children have never seen that side of him before, but he was only seconds away from a very bad situation. "Don't you..._ever_ talk about my father, ever again. I will _not _hesitate to right the past wrong of letting you live through your crash. I had mercy to not land my fighter that day and finish you with my bare paws," Fox growled. It wasn't a gruff, angry tone. No, it was a guttural, throaty growl that would raise the fur on even the tallest, broadest lion.

Dengar took a step back, somewhat intimidated, but kept his composure. Fox was the only man he feared, because Fox is the only man that could have once taken his life, but now, things were different. "You know how once the Court system finds you guilty, you can never be tried again for the same incident?" the swine said with a smirk.

"Get to the point before I get pissed off," Fox snapped. Vixy reached to take her father's paw, glaring up at Pigma for bringing him so much pain and frustration.

"You're not pissed off, yet? You just lost a court case, shoot. The investigation was closed on Fara this week. Don't those things usually stay open until they're solved? I wouldn't have much faith in the Police, other than that annoying turd, Rulieo."

"GET TO THE POINT," Fox shouted. His voice echoed off the empty corridor in a tinny reply, his message repeating three times so that he wouldn't have to.

"Here's the point," Dengar said, tossing Fox a paper envelope. Fox glanced down at the package then up at the pig and pointed towards the nearest exit.

"If you don't get out of this courthouse," He sneered, "You'll never live to see the reporters outside." Once Dengar walked off to greet the plethora of reports and speak into the throng of microphones and preen for the herd of television cameras, Fox turned his attention to the crumpled, paper envelope. He used his index claw to cut the paper across the top, bypassing the seal.

Two platinum ring bands tumbled free into his other paw. One was a well decorated band with calligraphy scrawled on the inside of the loop, the other was a nearly-matching engagement ring, a fuzzy piece of sofa upholstery thread sticking from the diamond mount. Fox's daughter still had her hand on her father's paw, from earlier, but was now resting right at his wrist. He balled one paw to a fist, gently slipping both rings into his daughter's palm. He then balled the other paw into a fist, clinching his eyes shut tightly to stop the flow of tears.

When his eyes opened, they were stark red. Perhaps from so much sobbing, perhaps from something in his soul that snapped. "Wait here," he said, calmly. The pilot then stood, walking down the hallway in the way Pigma had disappeared. The closer he got to the door, the faster his pace increased. By the time he got to the door, he was in a full sprint, using his shoulder to knock the massive Oak barrier from it's hinges, cracking the door frame.

On the outside, the doors burst open and he slam-tackled Pigma Dengar from behind. The heavy set being was launched forward in a way that seemed to defy the laws of physics. This caused nearly half of the reporters to be bowled over, most of them trying to adjust their cameras to get this epic clash. By the time they had their cameras in focus, Fox was straddling Pigma's chest, pounding him in the face, repeatedly.

Half of the people in the crowd cheered, the other half were too shocked to cheer, boo or react. There was no way that Dengar could withstand the intensity and speed of Fox's attacks. His stamina was boiling and the wave of attacks were consistent and brutal. The Pilot's training was gone. His primal instincts to kill surged up through his body like a bloodlust waltz. Pigma was in too much shock to withstand the barrage of strikes against his face. He wouldn't live through it much longer.

The journalists and camera crews made it nearly impossible for the authorities to get in and break things up. Fox felt a powerful hand on his shoulder, plucking him from Pigma's lifeless form. The bloody pulp that was once Pigma's face now resembled a tossed flesh salad. Fox made no mistake about taking the man responsible for Fara's death to the grave. Revenge for the death of his father and the death of his family and the death of his spouse was now served and Dengar would face the ultimate judgment in hell.

Rulieo was the one who snatched Fox's raging form off of the porker's fresh cadaver. Fox leaned into the bewildered sea of reporters one more time, to spit directly on Dengar's corpse before Jackson jerked him away with nearly as much power as he had used to pull Fox out of that mess. Really, the cop made it look effortless, but in truth, Fox was in a rage that no average person could have pulled him away from.

"What about your KIDS, McCloud! What are you DOING?" For that brief moment, his southern accent was gone, but Fox was in too much of a frenzy to notice. Jackson turned him about, slamming him against the wall. Several police officers approached but the inspector turned and flipped his badge to them, a wordless warning to back off. "I'm going to do this for _your _protection, let's get out of here," He muttered into McCloud's ear, placing his wrists behind his back and forcing handcuffs over them.

"That bastard had Fara's rings, he gave them to me, in the hallway," Fox said, his voice muffled against the wall where Rulieo was holding him. "I can't leave my daughter alone,_ she's the only one left_," Fox added, slightly louder this time.

"Shut up, Fox. That's gonna be th' next headline, in every newspaper those guys plan to write about this...then she'll _really_ be inna heap 'o trouble," The husky snapped at him, speaking directly into his ear. He then clearly read off the Miranda Rights and forced the pilot into the courthouse. "We're taking the back way out, I'm not going through this parade of paparazzi, c'mon!" He shouted, leading Fox back into the courthouse. He turned and pulled the doors shut behind him, glad that the media couldn't come inside.

He caused Fox to blush in shame, leading the vulpine around the metal detectors and guard, down the hallway, back to Vixy. The little girl hopped up from the bench, confused by what she saw. Rulieo pointed to another hallway, leading her father down it, she quickly followed. Fox felt shame of his daughter seeing him in custody, but he _did_ just kill a man... in public, without remorse.

At the end of the hallway, the burley Husky shoved McCloud into a conference room, holding the door open for Vixy, who stepped in, running to her father. The Inspector stepped in behind them both and pulled the door shut, locking it. "What'na hell're you thinkin'?" He simply shouted the words, pushing Fox forward, bending him over, so that he could get at the pilot's paws, behind the man's back. He quickly released the handcuffs, putting them back in his pants pocket and crashing into a chair, putting one foot up on the table.

Fox turned to Vixy and gently plucked the rings from her grasp, walking them over to the Inspector and handing them over. "Dengar had these."

The 7-sided star Inspector looked the rings over, noticing that the engagement ring had a sofa thread stuck in the diamond mount. Same color as the threading used on the Sofa from the storage facility, although it was a long time ago. But even after two months, he still remembered that it was this same shade of blue. If Dengar took them off the body at the scene, it meant he was guilty. Fox had every right to beat the man to death.

"Good Gawd, Fox. You opened uppa' can of Macabre Whoopass," he said, trying to dance around saying 'you killed that man' out loud, in front of the little girl. "The shi-stuff's really gonna hit th' fan, now, Son. Yeah, this proves everythin', but he's been found innocent. They cain't retry'em. It's th' law, man. Then again, they prolly won't have ta retry'em, thanks to you," Rulieo grunted.

"Did... you... hurt him bad, daddy?" Vixy asked, with pleading, soft eyes.

"I... I didn't mean to, but... yes, honey. I... I lost my temper and... I hurt him very... very badly," Fox said with a sigh, reaching to rub his right wrist, after being jerked around the hallways by a set of handcuffs. That was a first.

"Good. Between all the things he's done to mom and Aunt Nicky and family members I haven't even met, then lying to the judge about it all, he deserved it," She said with a wanton sigh.

"Excuse me?" Fox said. "How did you know all of that?" He asked, completely shocked.

"I'm old enough to read the newspaper," She said, glaring at him. Fox blinked twice, smacking himself on the forehead. She knew all this time, because those damned fools were printing it every five minutes, how could she NOT have known? How could _anyone_ not have known? "Well, Mister Detective, sir, what now?"

Rulieo's gaze meandered towards a nearby window, gazing out across the street. He wasn't going to have Fox run, because the man had no reason to run. He was defending his wife, but how did the dead pig get an alibi that was perfect and how did he get Fara's rings? He needed to have the fabric from the thread stuck in the diamond mount analyzed. He approached Fox again, folding his paws behind his back, he'd only done well to buy McCloud some time.

"A'ite, I'll take'em rings back t' the Lab. But'cher prolly' right," Jackson said with a sigh. "But'cher gonna go'ta court fer this. Ya might get... a few years. Fox, this ain't War. His prosecution's gonna try'n say you're stuck in a war, and yer' dangerous cause yer mind is stuck in tha' war."

"Dad," Vixy looked up at the two of them with a frown. "If that man had Mommy's rings, he must know where mommy is." Fox heard her then groaned. She was right. And now he was dead. He ran his fingertips through his hair, gazing down at the floor with a sigh. Peppy would be disappointed and, while he was glad Vixy didn't see what happened, he wished she wasn't around for this.

"I just want to go home with my children," Fox said. "I don't want to think about it. And you know what? I'm not going to think about it, I'm not going to feel remorse, I'm not going to worry about it. Because my children and I are safe now, and no one else I know are, themselves, in danger." Fox shook his head. "I plead temporary insanity, after Pigma handed me those rings."

"Daddy, you... did more than hurt him didn't you?"

McCloud signed. "I hurt him in a way that will keep him from coming after you or Jaye or anyone, ever again. I didn't mean to hurt him as much as I did, but I just punched him a few times and now he won't wake up. So let's not think about it, Vixy."

The little vixen nodded. "I'm not upset that you did that," She said. "But let's not tell Jaye until he's older," She added.

"That's... that's a good idea," Fox said softly. "I love you, Vixy Nausicca McCloud, now let's go home." He then turned back to Rulieo, who had no plans to stop him. Temporary insanity could easily be proven, because the little girl was a witness that Dengar suddenly handed over those rings, after that little speech about not being able to get introuble for something on which he was found innocent. It was on surveillance tape, down the hall, where the Metal detector was. It was proven that Dengar came up to them, said words and threw an envelope at them, then shortly after walking away, Fox suddenly snapped.

But now Fox had the rest of his life and the rest of his children's lives to live without a mate.

Chapter -5- NightStalker


	6. NightStalker C5

Wurd Frum da writer dude. Shizzle Dizzle, feel free to send me an E- M to the izzAIL. So here's a quick note, then...Chapter5! WEEE. No, I didn't snort coke today, I'm always this hyper :oP soo...

Wow the reviews have been too kind so far. Not a single "Man this bites my left gonad!" yet...I can hardly believe it, LOL. I do invite everyone to be critical, and heck, thought I even got so much as one critical review so far, but that's more than fine :) I don't want anyone to say, "this sucks donkey doodads, I'm not gonna finish reading it" but if they do, i can't help that. Heck, I was even worried the guy, who asked how many of my characters was I gonna kill off, might not finish the story, LOL. He posed two questions following the 5th update (chapter4) and I'll take a quick second to answer'em before I go into the next chapter:

He asked how I write and how I plot so well. So here's the answer. Er, I dunno. I Text-Based Roleplay a _lot_. Mostly WhiteWolf (WorldOfDarkness) and I really like StarFox stories. I've never done anything so off the wall as this story, until last year when a friend asked me to do it. It took over a year to get motivated enough to do this favor for him so I hopes that he likes it. As far as plotting, I try and figure out how I want to start and end it, and what cool things happen to the main characters, but the rest of the details, I just close my eyes, sit down and put my hands on the keys. I'll go back, proof it some, make a change here and there, but for the most part, I just...type. I don't even know what the character is going to say next. I try and type it as it plays out in my mind, so it's like I'm reading/watching/witnessing all of it for the first time. It's how I always write my stories. I guess you could call it coming from the heart? Whichever.

As far as writing well, like I said, I roleplay alot, text based online. My girl is an English teacher. We've dated for 6 years, since I was 19 and she's 10 years my senior, so I learned a lot from her critiquing. Spelling and Grammer excluded, I'm more like Fulkner, so I'm told. lol. Whatever that means :) Okay, remember, people, let me know what you think about this chapter. I don't care if you post 35 reviews, it helps my ego to see a big number next to the review box, LOL. Thank you for the most recent review, that was totally awesome, dude:D Wow, I need some pizza before I start on Chapter Six...

-kit

ON TO CHAPTER FIVE!

PS: I'm working on Chapter Six this very moment (this means I've just obtained the aformentioned pizza, wee!), so it'll be up real soon. And yes, I do plan to throw a suspensful, super secret (ninja!) ending at you. In other words, I plan to shock and surprise you all with how I end the story, so go ahead and start drawing conclusions on every little secret, like who Fara's Sire is... who the leader of the Fellowship Vampire Sect is, how Fox's team gets involved later in the story, how Jack Rulieo is involved and how Lylat will never be the same!

And if you haven't read my other story that I'm writing simultanious to this story (i do a chapter of that every time i complete a chapter or two of this, and vice versa), Similar Paths Taken, well.. uh... that's okay. I won't force you!

-

* * *

Chapter -5- NightStalker.

A sheet rested over members of the deceased. A toe tag identified the bodies, and amongst the dead, one tag was labeled '_Pigma Dengar - time of death 19:58, February 10th._' The coroner stood over a different body, the next table over from Dengar's final resting place. He was performing an autopsy on the hulking form of an elderly lion, simply to verify a Stoke. The viewing was day after tomorrow and he had to finish this one up and send him to the mortuary for embalming fluid.

Really, he wanted to start on Dengar, because that guy was mauled to death by fists and there was very little blood. That was an interesting case and interesting bodies got him attention on the Internet forums. Finally finished with his task, the coroner began to close up the incision in the lion's carcass, glancing across the room at one of his pet cats. The house cat usually sat up on the bookshelf and watched him until he was done his work. The feline always knew that dinner time came right after the man finished his work. But tonight, the badger noticed his pet take off and dart through the back room and into the office, through the square pet-door, into the next room.

It was definitely unusual behavior, causing the old badger to shake his head with a sigh. He'd never figure that pet out, but he could at least guess it was because tonight's 'patient' was a large feline persuasion. Maybe his pet didn't want to watch another cat get opened up and dissected. "Nothing you haven't seen me do a thousand times!" The coroner shouted after the retreating house cat, then muttered, "Animals..."

Pigma Dengar's world slid into focus in the form of a pail blue sheet over his face and snout. He paused, hearing someone shouting in the background, then sat up nice and slow. The sheet rolled down over his nice suit he'd worn to court, quickly realizing he wasn't wearing his socks or dress shoes. A quick glance about the area told him that he was in the city morgue. He definitely had to find that mysterious vampiric agent,Riley, and get a hunt on Fox McCloud's daughter. That piece of crap vulpine wanted a war, he was about to get one when he wasn't even looking.

Dengar pulled the sheet off of his well dressed body, throwing it onto the floor and reaching for the shoes and socks on a trey underneath of his personal metal cart. He took the toe tag off and threw it on the floor, pulling his socks over his swollen, pink feet. He then glanced about, seeing the badger over by the next table, working on someone. Dengar pulled his shoes on, tying the strings into knots and slipped to the ground without a single sound. He then approached the badger from behind, licking that blubbery pink tongue over his lips. A little snack would help his complexion... as well as quickly healing his wounds from the fight with Fox McCloud. But now? Pigma had the element of surprise. Fox's guard would surely be down and he'd be unaware, susceptible to attack, just like this Badger...

-

* * *

The inky tendrils of midnight captured the skyline, pushing aside the sunswept crimson hues of dusk. Dimly illuminated silhouettes stood in the horizon as a monument to the city's achievements in the past ten years, like hundreds of towering statues each with their own story. Through the streets of New Corneria Capitol, a black Hover Car shot through the straight away, and curved with ease around the embankment along the bay area. Along the docks, the shiny black _Stallion_, one of those new models of Brent HoverMobiles, sped through several empty intersections, with no regard for red lights for any other type of prohibiting force. 

Silver tinted windows made it impossible to see who was driving, and four inch pipes on the back, beneath the bumper made the V-6 a deep throaty growl with the change of each gear. New Corneria over looked the Panthoria Ocean which shimmered back in a vast pallet of indigos and amber twilight mixed in swirls that faded into the raven depths of ebon darkness. As the last rays of light faded, the Black Stallion came to a stop on Pier 21.

"CORE TECH" was painted on the large sign above the docking bay. Beneath it, two men stood, huddled over the dying embers of a barrel fire. Upon seeing the approach of the sleek automobile, both men deserted their post infront of the makeshift hearth, disappearing into a back alley. There was a click as the driver side door opened, a shiny leather boot gracing the ground. From within, a flamboyantly dressed man, adorned with silk stepped from the vehicle. His left hand was lifted, tossing sandy locks of a wig from his eyes, casting a devious smile over the barrel beneath the Core Tech Industry sign.

With a flick of his thumb, the glowing cherry at the tip of his cigarette was all that could be seen hurtling through the air only to crash down to the ground, bursting into a billion brightly colored ashes.

"What brings you here, freak?" The voice was gruff and vengeful, yet the flamboyantly clad gentleman paid it little mind. He stepped away from the Brent Stallion Hover Mobile, pushing the driver side door shut with his hip.

"Really now, Riley. I'm quite surprised you'd even care to show yourself in a public place," Came that annoying tone of which only the boisterous 'gentleman' could muster. There was a silence returned to the gentleman graced in silk garment, who quickly took this as a sign of having the attention of his peer. "You really might as well show yourself, Riley. I don't have all evening," the man continued. Still nothing. The howl of a light gale was his only response.

"Very well, fool. I've set up the plan, provided you don't mess it up. We'll take out the McCloud's daughter and you can use her head as a trophy on your mantle piece if ya please. I don't care," He added. He really wanted McCloud to pay now. His social life ended just hours ago and that was his ties to making money and getting out to carry on with his plans, on his own accord.

"You're a week early, swine." That was Riley's only reply. The silk dressed pig seemed angry. He quickly turned about looking for the source of Riley's voice but couldn't seem to pinpoint it's location. He spun around once more, and brought his fist down atop of the black Brent Stallion still unable to locate the source of those whiskied tones.

"Show yourself, Riley. I truly do NOT have time for this," Dengar hissed.

"Get off my dock, Pigma Dengar. Unless you have something important to tell me, I want you off my docks." With that there was silence, and the flamboyantly dressed Pigma Dengar was alone. A sigh of frustration parted his pudgy, pink tiers, his eyes squinting angrily. Pigma glared into the alley where the two older men had disappeared into a bit back, and decided to take his aggression out on them. Slipping back into the Stallion, Dengar started the engine and drove off the Pier, heading towards the alley's connecting street, Lincoln Blvd. It was the straight-away that ran parallel to the docks, and the only obvious direction in which those two old guys could've gone.

Up ahead, he was able to see them with the keen eyes he possessed and gunned the engine causing them to give chase. The old men ducked into the next alley, instinctively shying away from the oncoming high speed automobile. Making a sharp right into the alley, Dengar turned on his highbeams so that he wouldn't miss them. Hunting mortal pray was the best part of this whole damned thing.

Suddenly the front of his hood was crushed downwardly, causing both of the car's front lights to point inwardly at one another. That grunted voice caught in his throat, as he gasped in surprise. The engine stalled as it sunk to the ground free of it's metallic motor mounts. A wisp of steam erupted from underneath the crushed hood, leaving Pigma Dengar gawking through the web of a shattered windshield.

"Goddess!" The driver side door was quickly slung open, and the shiny frame of a Taurus Blaster pistol was panned across the alley.

A deep, baritone voice greeted Dengar as he stepped from the car. "Your foolish mistake of interfering with the mortals shall be thy undoing," Came the voice that seemed to echo with furry all about the dank alleyway. Pigma suddenly fired off two warning shots, one of which ricocheted off an air conditioning unit sticking out of a third story window.

"Your insular foolishness has not gone unnoticed. One so persistent as yourself shall reap his punishment before dawn," Came those intense reverberation of baritone words once more wrecking havoc on the flamboyant gentleman's nerves. Dengar backed away from his car, pointing the pistol out infront of him, as if trying to ward off whatever was in this alley with him.

"For the love of the Goddess, what did I do? I've done NOTHING to warrant a war with YOUR sect," Pigma shouted.

"You've vexed the King for the last time you little bumpkin," came the reply of the enigmatic, baritoned adversary.

"Goddess, get away from me, you kooky freak! Stop! I know damned well The King needs me too badly to send an assassin. He may not like me all that much but he needs me!" His voice seemed to echo off the empty walls, and caused the puddle at the center of the alley to shimmer in the light of the waning luna. Or was that the first tremor of something larger to come?

-

* * *

"Didja hear that Jackson?" 

"Hear whut, Dayluck?"

"Dude: stop the car," Dayluck demanded. Suddenly the cruiser came to a stop and the area was immediately bathed in reds and blues, illuminating the street. Officer Dayluck Fischer opened the door, drawing his firearm. He moved up to the wall, placing his back against the maw of the alleyway, and peered into it, holding his maglite opposite of his pistol. Carefully he stepped directly into the Alley and held his maglite and pistol side by side, his wrists crossed, so that the flashlight in his left paw was on the right side of the gun.

"Yo! Anyone in here? Does anyone require the assistance of the Police?" The only reply was a hissing groan that spoke volumes of pain. Fischer panned the gun and light across the Alley seeing a Brent Stallion parked half way back. Carefully, he proceeded into the back alley, until he came up besides the car, giving it a sidelong glance while keeping his gun straight. Slowly, the officer lowered to his right knee and leaned forward to look underneath the car for a body. He paused to inspect the damage of the engine block which had been pushed through the car, to the ground, as if someone had jumped from the rooftop and landed on the car, headfirst.

"Rulieo! I got a wrecked car here, I need you to run the tags," Dayluck hollered back to his partner. With that, he kept his flashlight forward, and used his gun hand to touch the top of the crumbled hood, with the backside of his right hand.

"By the Goddess, man, it's still warm, like the thing was running only a few minutes ago," he groused softly. Jackson Rulieo stepped into the alley, holding his own maglite in his left hand and his radio receiver in his right. In the background, Fischer could hear his partner rattling off the license plate. Meanwhile, Officer Dayluck Fischer headed further into the Alley, keeping his gun and flashlight together, occasionally glancing up into the fire escape cages only to frown at each empty sight.

His visage was reflected in the surface of the puddle he now stood in, taking deep breaths to keep his calm. Something on the back of his neck was standing up on end, and the Officer could feel his heart begin to race.

"Yo, anyone back here? Look, if you need to file an accident report on your car, just come out here... Or... If you're back there pissin' on the wall or if you're drunk, just come out. We'll be able to help you better if you just come out," Dayluck said to the darkness. Nothing. He didn't like this feeling gnawing at his heart that told him to turn around and get the hell back into his Cruiser and head to the nearest donut shop. But that's the problem. He and Jack Rulieo had a night job they couldn't walk away from.

Dayluck felt his breath catch in his throat long before he felt the tightness of someone's grip wrapped around his right ankle. However, he was ready for it, and his body was quick to give him a surge of adrenaline. Pulling at the tightly locked grip, he used his other foot for balance, pointing his pistol down to sight whatever it was that grasped him. Cops are trained to ask questions, victim and self, then open fire. He had to ask himself a question, if this was a threat, before he opened fire. If it was some dying victim, he'd do it no good to open fire on the guy's hand.

The alabaster pink flesh was almost like porcelain. The pale, milky colored skin seemed almost to mirror the freezing cold grip the hand had on his ankle. It was like the hand of...a corpse. Fischer quickly brought his gun along the visible wrist, trying to find the rest of this guy, when his light reflected off obsidian pools of the victim's intense gaze. Fisher's wide orbs mirrored in the gaze of the flamboyantly dressed man laying on the ground. His jaw hung open, showing Dayluck a pair of pearly fangs, probably dental cosmetics. Guys that looked and dressed homosexual were the stereotypical type to have a biting fetish. At least that's how the mind of the average Officer works. Dayluck gawked at the man who's forehead had been cut up fairly badly.

"JACK, we've got an injured guy here! Call for an Ambulance!"

Just then, a cloaked figure emerged from the depths of the dark street aisle and held his hand out in a motion that told Fischer he should back off.

"I am Collobulous of The Following. I know for a fact you know of our kind, but this is a matter between myself and Dengar. Please depart," His dark tones whispered over Fischer's ears, causing the officer to back away from the body.  
"Don't listen to him, HELP me, you fool! You're an office of the law, you're supposed to serve and protect!" Pigma Dengar's voice was fading. No matter how intimidating the Collobulous fellow was, Dayluck had to keep his pistol drawn towards the silhouette of the approaching figure, trained at the shadow's head. Pigma, simultaneously, reached his other hand out from underneath the Brent Stallion Hovermobile, pointing his blaster at the burley, baritone Judge.

"Stop. Come any closer and I'm warning you: I will open fire. I'm serious, back up, pal," Dayluck's weak voice tipped out. However with each word, he grew a bit more confident, as he kept that pistol trained on the man.

"Such a fool," Collobulous hissed, as he brought his left foot down upon Pigma's gun hand, and drew two micro uzi's from under his cloak, unleashing double fisted mayhem. Several bullets ripped through Jackson Rulieo and two shells pierced Dayluck's calf and abdomen. Glancing over his shoulder as two shells zoomed passed him disappearing into the alley brick wall, Dayluck watched in horror as Rulieo crumpled to the concrete, panting for breath. The smooth talking southerner was thought to be dead by his partner, almost immediately. Every subtle noise seemed immeasurably loud, every breath taken was deafening. Jack's groan, although quiet, seemed loud enough to wake the dead, in Dayluck's ears.

The maglite rolled across the Alley, causing a kaleidoscope of shimmering whites reflecting off the Stallion Hovermobile, the puddle on the ground, trash along the brick siding, and many other things. Simultaneously, Dayluck Fischer's own pistol fired. His aim had never been more true, and had never been drawn away from his target. Six 9mm shells sunk into the head of the cloaked figure, every hit was a resounding thud in the officer's ears. Behind him, he could hear Rulieo crashing against the bricks.

Everything seemed to happen so incredibly slow. Collobulous spun like a top but never collapsed. Instead, he regained his equilibrium and opened fire on Pigma Dengar, riddling the man's body with thousands of tiny holes until a light wisp began to rise from his now-motionless form.  
Dayluck opened fire again, until all 18 shells had been relieved from the magazine. The clip ejected from the handle, clattering loudly on the alley ground, followed by deafening footfalls of Collobulous' retreating form. Dayluck slowly sunk to his knees as that beating of his heart replaced the fading footsteps down the block. He slowly began to make his way back to the Cruiser to call for backup.

The Patrol car had several shells in the passenger side door, from stray bullets that had left the alley. Dayluck quickly fidgeted with the receiver, speaking into it with carefully formed words.

"This is Officer Dayluck Fischer. Inspector Jackson Rulieo has been shot and is down, I repeat: Officer down! Alley at the corner of Lincoln and Fourth. Alley is between Lincoln and Maple. Officer down, need backup. I'm in pursuit of a man who calls himself Collobulous, he is armed and dangerous, approximately six foot -five inches, wearing a hooded cape. He's armed with Mini or Micro Uzi's and I'm in pursuit, Over!" He waited for a moment for the responding radio chatter, then bolted back into the alley, with his left hand cupped over his side, where he'd taken a bullet just above his belt, on the right side, above his hip.

Strangely enough, however, upon reproaching the Brent Stallion, where Inspector Jackson Rulieo was motionless and breathing weakly, Pigma Dengar was gone. Dayluck bolted out of the alley on the opposite end, and saw his fleeing form disappearing around the next block. Dayluck's expression seemed completely incredulous.  
"No way, I saw that guy fill him with so much led, he should be a mechanical pencil!" _There had to be some explanation; that cloaked guy was obviously NOT firing blanks._ Dayluck charged down the block, in an attempt to stay resilient. Around the corner only a few blocks down, he headed into a different alley, armed only with his gun and his wits. The Maglite had taken a shell back in the other alley and Jackson's was under the Accord back where Dayluck had come from. Now things were too dark to see, but he could feel a guiding hand about him, or even possibly around him. There was nothing in this alley.  
It was here that he collapsed.

The shadowy figure of a large eared Fennec approached the Husky's body. Her eyes surveyed his broken body, shaking her head with a frown. She cautiously approached his wheezing form and knelt over him. The other Husky, Rulieo, was back in the other Alley where Dengar's car was pulverized. She wanted to check on him because he was the one that was helping Fox, but that Alley would be swarming with Police at any time. She eased her paws beneath Dayluck's body and began to pull him somewhere safe.

Half way through the doorway of an abandoned apartment complex, she gasped, feeling the sting of a lead bullet penetrate her lower back and race out through the other side of her stomach. The pain could be pushed to the side, but it really caught her by surprise. She turned to gaze over her shoulder, seeing the previously-assumed-dead Hunter, Jackson Rulieo, holding a gun aimed directly at her head, now. His words were simply and to the point. "Drop m' dayum partner," He said softly enough that only her large fennec ears were able to decisively distinguish his softly spoken words.

"We really need to stop meeting like this," Fara said with a sigh. The smell of blood from both of their wounds was driving her bonkers. Had she not just fed, it would have driven her to the point of needing to feed. She thanked herself for being sated already and pointed down at Dayluck Fischer. "I'm trying to get this man out of the streets before Dengar kills him!"

"Yaw'll are the same, every last one of yas. I don't care about cher squabbles, it makes no difference ta me," Rulieo said, pulling the trigger. The bullet whizzed passed Fara's head. It wasn't a blaster, so she was able to dodge the bullet by only inches. The lead cap slammed into the brickwall behind her, causing her ear to flicker. Bullets were more effective than energy blasts on the undead. They still didn't do much other than chew up the undead's body, but a few headshots would do just as much work as decapitation.

"We're NOTHING alike Dengar. Does Fox know you're hunting the woman who's murder you're supposed to be investigating?" She snapped, leaving Dayluck's body in the doorway of the abandoned building. His breathing was labored and he would die if he didn't get medical attention soon. The injury in his leg had hit a major artery and his bleeding was profuse. If she didn't wrap his wound, he'd be a goner for sure. "If you or I don't save this man, he's going to bleed to death, so we can either fight and he'll die, or we can go our separate ways," She said.

"IF ya take yer perdy' lil' arse on out of here, we'll put a book mark in dis here chapter," Rulieo said, his eyes narrowing at her. "If ya stand there, I'mma turn ya t' dust, take her ashes back t' Fox and tell'em yaw'll was killed by Dengar 'n burned. Tha's yer choice, leach." Fara balled her paws up, looked back down at Dayluck, then back to the Inspector-by-day. They were the only two Hunters on the Police Force that she knew of and they were always at her heals.

"Collobulous wouldn't have shot you guys if you weren't in his way," Fara said, slowly backing away from Dayluck, leaving his body in the doorway of the abandoned Apartment complex. "I don't like him either, he's the Judge. He decides who's life and unlife is forfeit. He knows you're both hunters. He's after Dengar for the trouble he causes and me because I don't submit to the monarch rule of this City."

"I dun't CARE. You're ALL the same, now git, er I'll kill yer arse again!" Rulieo snapped. Fara Phoenix slipped back into the shadowy Alley, making her way up the block and out of the area. Jackson knelt down besides his fallen partner and began wrapping his leg. Once Dayluck was stable, the Inspector began to head off in the direction Phoenix had run. He knew her well. She wasn't going to leave the area. She was going to try and watch, possibly to gain intelligence, who knows. He didn't want her telling all her vampire buddies that two hunters were badly wounded, and one was out of commission, in an abandoned housing complex. Worse yet, she might come back for Dayluck and try to suck his blood.

There was one option in all of this. The residential building down the block was a popular vampire haven. Infact, just about every resident there was a vampire and if Fara needed to go somewhere and spy on him from a rooftop or window, that's where she was likely to go. Jackson stopped at the Volunteer fire department on the east Corner and went inside. The Chief, he knew, was a retired Vampire Hunter and this would be a favor owed. Jackson planned to burn that building down and make sure no one escaped. Fara had to be there, he just had a feeling in his gut. Fire was the best weapon against Vampires, anyone knew that.

Even if she wasn't in there, he'd have cleansed the street of some of her ilk, in revenge for the attack on he and Dayluck.

-

* * *

Fara's frustration was pounding on her heart. She watched her children grow up for two months without her at their side. She watched Fox grow close to them but distant from his own heart. He was vowing to never find love again and the lack of relationship was tearing the man apart. She hated seeing him hurt so badly. Right now, she and her kind were at some sort of war and the most difficult part of it all, was the fact she was thrown into this for the last two months, thanks to being murdered by Dengar. 

The tubby Swine had attacked her on the side of the road, bashing her face in with a Tire Iron. She was glad Fox wasn't able to see her body, having her muzzle contorted in a way that would have made him shatter, inside. But after she was found by a Vampire, out in the snow, her body's broken skull mended itself by the power of the vitae that vampire shared with her. While everything she had come to learn was incredible, she disliked the state of war between the supernatural powers. Her group was considered the Anarch-Neutral group, but really, they were a democracy.

Comprised of several different families of Vampire groups, the Free-State Sect, as they called themselves, had only just selected a new leader, in the last year. Fara was embraced into the darkness by that leader, serving her new creator faithfully, developing a special friendship with bonds of blood that went beyond any past friendship. The other group was The Fellowship. They were a bunch of Corporate types, who acted like Power and Knowledge of their kind's history was a big deal. They treated the Free State sect like a bunch of children, blocking their attempts at helping humanity or anyone public, at every pass. Their philosophy was to let Mortals fend for themselves, and never to intervene.

Finally, there was Pigma Dengar's sect. They didn't even have a name for themselves, they were just corrupt, powerful and evil beings who liked to kill for the fun of it, use their money to turn a city into a slum, then corrupt anyone who doesn't turn into a meal. Pigma's group liked to sully things, defile people, and turn the world around them into a lewd, dirty, worthless town. There was a city on Zoness once, but it was just a town, now. Laid to waste, dirty and filth everywhere. Diseases plagued the people left, who randomly disappeared, never to be seen again. Pigma's kind ran that city. That wouldn't happen here.

But fighting Dengar's brood, and the others of his sect was fairly easy. If the Hunters on Corneria didn't kill them, the Free State Sect Vampires did. Infact, Fara and her group only really _had_ one problem. The Fellowship. No one knew who the King and Queen Vampire was, but they were smart. They manipulated the evil vampires, set them up and got them killed off, if they were too difficult to simply gun them down. They used their powerful manipulation to change the City to their regal will, and according to Rumor, the King Vampire, which was what he was referred to, due to no other fitting title, was supposed to be fairly young for a Vampire.

Rumors were wild about that figure. He could only be younger than 50 years old, because some super old, super powerful vampires wanted to make him the figurehead. He was the puppet master, with strings of his own, or something. But other rumors suggested that the King took command of The Fellowship within the last 50 years because he was able to save the dying sect by stepping up and creating change in the ranks of those Vampires. Fara could only think of one man who was able to run such a dictatorship. Andross Oikonni. But when she pitched the idea to fellow bloodsuckers of her own Sect, most of them scoffed or rolled their eyes. Andross was supposed to have been killed the old fashion way. He was too charismatic to keep his identity secret, supposedly. Fara had her own ideas, but that's the good part about her sect, everyone let you have your own ideas.

In the Fellowship, it was suggested that you see things the King's way, or you're ostracized. Phoenix let her thoughts run wild over the last two months of everything she'd learned about this freakish unlife she was given, as she returned to her personal Haven. To spite the Fellowship's rule, she swung some assets and bought a Gothic Nightclub known as The Downtrodden. After remodeling the building from the ground up, she renamed it The Carnal Sins, a gothic nightclub that masqueraded as different things, to throw off investigations. The basement was home to a brothel, where young vampires could seduce an inebriate patron for sex, but really just take a little of their blood. Not enough to kill them, of course, but enough to keep their hunger from taking over.

The first two floors was a massive industrial Dance-Plex, and home to the ambient sounds of industrial and techno beats, pounding rhythmically into every being's head for several city blocks, in any given direction. The Irony of the entire situation was, her Haven was the favorite place to relax for several hunters, having no idea that a group of young vampires popped up lately and began to run the place. They were fans of the establishment from back in the days when it was still called The Downtrodden, and they never really left when the building came under new management.

Jackson Rulieo even frequented the establishment, to locate fellow Hunters, from time to time. He hasn't been back, since the place had changed names, but the fact still amused her. He had no idea, either. Now, to go up to her penthouse office, call her creator, the Baroness of The Free-State Sect, and fill her in on what she's learned this evening about Dengar, and what happened, when she tracked the tubby fool from the Morgue to CoreTech.

This would be the way things went, for the next five years. Watching Fox and her children grow, watching over other vampires in the Free State Sect, watching the Fellowship and their well plotted movement towards driving out anyone who would break the law and possibly be the cause of another Inquisition. Having your entire race hunted and destroyed by every living being was illegal on Corneria... until it was decided that every living being feared your race. They sure showed the Aparoid race no mercy. Would they even try to show a race of blood suckers any quarter?

The Carnal Sins would grow and develop as a prominent entertainment complex, and the Vampire to whom Fara owed her existence, stayed the shadowy Baroness, unknown by many outside of the Free State Sect, to protect her identity from The King and Queen Vampire, leading The Fellowship. These measures were taken just to be safe. Only Fara and a few select others from her brood knew who the Baroness was. This ensured the Fellowship's spies couldn't strike at the heart of their democratic outfit.

This would be life for the next five years. Surviving, running from Rulieo and his partner, and watching her children and husband live, sleep and pray every night. And little did Fara realize, this was only the beginning of _everything_.

On the rare occasions when Fox's children participated in slumber parties at the homes of their friends, he would wash away his loneliness with a night at the bar. He always wondered how he made it home, between passing out and waking up the next morning, but these were the occasional evenings when Fara would get him home to safety and spend a few hours at his side, just to imagine herself as a normal, mortal wife again.

These would be the nights that she would feed from him and kiss him and lay in his embrace, in their bedroom, leaving before sunup. These were the nights she had to look forward to, on rare occasion. Over the next five years, Fara even successfully made love to her husband once, leaving him to believe he had a very wonderful dream the night before. On nights he didn't drink to forget the past, staying home alone, she would simply wait until he was asleep to lay by his side.

It helped the lonely pangs of immortality. It was her release from the pain of their space and distance. It was the only way she knew to go on in her existence, without falling to pieces in her heart and soul. After all, a Vampire _was_ just a corpse, with the soul tacked to it, to reanimate the body, making it _undead_. The soul didn't go to heaven or hell, it was in a state of purgatory, trapped within a reanimated body until either the day of Armageddon or that Vampire was destroyed.

Fara decided, the night they made love, the day that Fox passed away she would step into the sunlight. He was her reason for _everything_. Patrols and fighter carrier groups and squadrons and Nova bombs and Smart Missiles and everything from her past life was forgotten. The past was in the past. She wanted to Embrace her mate, but she wouldn't steal a father from their children.

After all, in the past, the McClouds had a running curse of growing up at a young age after losing their parents. She refused to allow that to continue. Especially with Fox struggling financially as a single parent, to do his best for the family. She would do everything in her power to ensure their safety. So long as they all lived.

* * *

(next)

Chapter -6- A bold new beginning.


	7. Bold C6

Hey yaw'll... Kit here, to drop a lil' info-nugget on yaw'll before we roll right into chapter 6...

All righty then! In the last chapter, we saw a little depth into the complex web of Vampire Social Life. Pigma has a buddy who he wants to assassinate Fox's daughter. But Riley (who is actually Leon, but I'll get into that later, there ...there's your only spoilier for this entire story! bahaha, now you'll have to go back and read that part again, so it makes more sense XD ) is quite annoyed by Dengar's advances. Dengar's sect is the bad guys, Fara's sect are the good/neutral guys, and this Fellowship group, they're the 'self appointed good guys', who are actually more like a nasty-arsed Monarchy, running things so strictly that if you cough wrong, you're hunted down.

Five years have gone by and Vixy-Nausicca McCloud (named for Fox's mom and one of the females from Illiad and the Oddessy) is now 14 and a half years old and James 'jaye' McCloud is a whopping 10. Fara still looks about 25/26 years old, because she was embraced into the Proxy of Vampiric darkness around that age.

We get to see a little more intensity in the fight between Jack Rulieo and Fara Phoenix, as well as seeing Fara's new Haven and her kick-ass digs. But this is only the beginning of Fox's end as a Mortal. This is the mid-way part of the story. Fox is finally on the verge of being someone's undead progeny. We find out that without Fara, Fox wouldn't survive and now, without Fox, Fara wouldn't survive either. But will he ever find out that she's still around? Following him? Still loving him? Will he get to see her face, and if he does,would he recognize her? Let's find out!

Wee!

* * *

Chapter -6- A bold new beginning.

**J**ackson Rulieo narrowed his eyes. He'd been on the trail of this one for some time, she was rather sly, following back on her footsteps and making sure to stay undetected. But this husky wasn't about to be left out in the cold. Quite the opposite, actually. She messed up. She went to visit him in his sleep, again. Rulieo knew the routine. But this time, the kids were actually home. Sure, she still came by to see them from time to time, but this time, they were already in bed, and she was coming passed Fox's window.

The Fennec still had house keys and after 5 long years, Fox McCloud still used the same security code for his alarm system and the same set of keys to the same doors. She passed his room window, peeking inside to make sure he was asleep. She then looked at a piece of paper in her paw and headed for the back door. Rulieo shifted his weight, pulling his tail out from under himself, sitting in the unmarked Police cruiser.

Fara Phoenix-McCloud made sure to shut the back door behind herself and only stayed inside long enough for what Rulieo assumed was a trip passed each child's bedroom, her husband's bedroom and probably the desk in his study. He could see the lamp through a window, which was extremely dim but it was the only source of light in the house. She stood at the desk long enough to lay down some money, turn the lamp back out and leave.

McCloud was going through some rather tough times. Life insurance didn't really pay anything because of the lack of body and there was no conviction in her murder case, so he walked away with paying for a funeral, two children, a home and their bills all on one salary. They were hurting. The daughter was nearly 15 and would start a job next Monday as a part time dental assistant and that would ease things, but Fara knew they needed money for groceries. And groceries couldn't wait a few weeks for Vixy to get her first paycheck. Another 10,000 credits was carefully placed in the desk, knowing it worked two years ago, when young James needed to have a bone in his arm reset from when he broke it the year prior, playing sports.

She left, locking the back door behind herself. That ten thousand would get them through and it was tax free. She did it two years ago, on the same day... their wedding Anniversary. Once she stepped into the nearby towncar and took off, Rulieo knew he had the Vamperic Vixen. She could run but she couldn't hide. The predator was now the hunted, and he was hot on her trail without her even knowing it.

-24 hours later-

Fox had left the kids with Peppy tonight. It was a night he needed to spend with his dead wife. He visited her grave marker and spoke a few words, then headed for the bar. He always had dreams of being with her when he drank at the bar. It was strange, but it never failed. The thing was, he'd started leaving the car home and walking the 2 miles from his house to the bar in town. He'd done this for three years and never once remembered physically walking or driving back to the house. He just woke up the next morning, sated, the pillow besides his own looking unfluffed and used and his sheets smelling of his wife's body scent.

He didn't always wake up sexually sated like that time he had the romantic dream, but he felt renewed and strong the next morning. His moods always cleared up and he could really use that, tonight. More than anything, really. Walking through the quiet evening town, heading for the bar, he noticed a smell on the wind. Something was burning. Sheer curiosity took him a different route to the bar, tonight, just to see what was going on. It was the office building where Fara used to visit to learn genealogy information on Nichole.

Infact, the building used to be where Nicky worked, years and years ago, until some mysterious owner bought it the year before Fara passed. Fox rounded the corner, approaching the blaze, where three men stood directly infront of it, arms folded. Volunteer 606, Engine company. Everyone knew who they were, because their volunteers were comprised of Church members only.

He stood there bewildered. The gothic looking apartment building seemed to stand solid despite the flames gushing out of the windows and licking up the front of the brick surface. The window shutters were apparently metallic as they didn't burn, but rather bent and crumpled under the intense heat. That heat which made the crisp autumn evening feel like midday summer.

There was a shrill sound of what seemed like it might have been cold wind mixed against the heat of the fire. It sounded like a screech coming from within. He turned sidelong to one of the supervising fire fighters, inquiring as to what could be causing it, but the fire fighter only shrugged and fed him the theory about how sometimes a fire makes a sound like that... a guttural shout. He didn't exactly feel comforted by the supervisor's words.

For the life of him, he couldn't figure out why the fire department wasn't going inside. There were a few hoses trained on the windows from where the trucks were parked, but no one seemed to go in. He assumed that the fire brigade feared for the building's collapse but that still didn't explain why several church priests milled about near this blaze. One of them held a small gold plated object on the end of a short staff. Water trickled down the side of the scepter, glistening in the glow of the furnace before them.

It was then that he realized the shrill, high pitched growl was making out words. He's heard stories from fire fighting movies where the person inside the burning building will hear strange things beyond the simple shrieks and groans. They always blamed it on the heat making their mind hear strange things or something like that but... These words were blatant shouts or disbelief. Not exactly "help"... but more of something like "No! this can't be..! oh god!". He strained his ears to make sure he heard correctly.

"Man, c'mon there's someone in there! I don't think you can hear her over that gear or the diesel engine, but I'm telling you; I hear someone shouting man, you need to get up there!" His voice seemed to go on deaf ears, all around. Nervously, an apprehensive hand was pushed up through those silky white bangs. Fox had let his hair get a bit long since he'd not been flying for the last 10 months. He simply couldn't believe this fire department wouldn't at least investigate.

It happened again. "Please! This is too soon, this is..." the words erupted into a scream but was almost immediately over powered by the growling burst of sound coming from the top floor. One of the last windows had shattered, probably from the intense heat, causing shards of glass to rain down from the sky. Several of the priests covered their faces with an arm just to be on the safe side. Meanwhile a burning piece of wood fell crashing to the ground.

Vertigo struck his chest when he realized that it was a chair. A burning chair.

"C'mon man! Chairs don't just eject themselves from a window! Someone did that to bust the window out!" He was started when the Fire Fighter placed a gloved hand against his chest, pushing him back a few steps. One of the priests started to genuflect, another one of them started to spritz the burning building with water from that scepter with the small gold plated object mounted on top.

"You've got to get up there!" He said, his body protesting the gesturing arm of the adjacent fireman. There was no reply... except for a renewed shout, this time for help. It sounded desperate yet faint. "Man c'mon! If you don't go up there and help her, I will," He said, starting to take a step forward. That arm pushed him back again, with renewed strength.

"You're not a trained fire fighter, you'll get yourself cooked up there," The fireman said in a distinctly baritone voice. The fireman's arm was pretty solid, perhaps he was running on adrenaline.

The vulpine on the side of the street couldn't bare it anymore, his heart couldn't allow for someone to die up there, especially a woman. For all he knew, she could have been someone's mother. She could have been some guy's wife. She could have been a school teacher or any number of things. He quickly reached to his left, shoving the fireman back and began to sprint for the building's front entrance.

A fire chief grabbed at the back of his jacket while two of the nearby priests grabbed at his arms, holding him back. His head craned upwards at the upstairs window, squinting to better reduce the glaring bright flames in an attempt to make out the figure in the window. He realized quickly that she was waving her arms through the broken window, trying to get the attention of the 'help' down below.

"Don't go in there, my son," One of the priests shouted over the roar of the flames.

"Back off, Padre," The pilot hissed, shoving back the priest on his right, and using his free arm to push away the minister of faith at his left. His jacket slipped from the grasp of the fire chief, allowing McCloud a sudden burst of pent up speed. He leaned back a little, so as not to lose his balance, resuming his sprint for the door.

Once inside, he was presented with an old staircase. To his left was the elevator but it was obviously out of service, as the double doors were slightly ajar, with an orange glow emanating from within them. Smoke billowed out of the elevator shaft, rolling like angry, black clouds across the ceiling. He quickly pulled the front of his shirt up over his mouth, buttoning the top buttons to keep it secure. It caused his shirt to come untucked in the front of his pants, obscuring his face.

His eyes darted from left to right, quickly looking for a fire extinguisher but both were missing. As he darted up the steps, taking them two at a time, he noticed a sign over one of the doors between the first and second floor. It read "Kib and Dermot Attorneys at Law"; This was some sort of office building. Reaching for the knob, the man pulled his hand away and quickly favored it. The door was obviously all that stood between the staircase and a blazing inferno.

Quickly dashing up the next set of steps, the smoke was growing thicker and yet there was still no signs of any fire extinguishers. Every hook he passed so far was empty. Over the roar of the flames, one could hear the shrill screech of wall mounted smoke detectors. The third floor staircase was flooded by dirty water which was gushing in through one of the broken windows. Water gushed down the steps like a small waterfall, soaking the man's shoes now.

As he made his way up to the fourth floor, he could make out the sounds of the woman's voice. It was difficult to breath now and he had to wonder, in the back of his mind, how she must have felt. Making his way to a broken window which was on the left side of the building in the stairwell, Fox put his feet up on the stair rail and hoisted himself up to it to get a clean breath of air. With his lungs full and clear of smoke, he shouted up to the woman, projecting his voice the best he could. He quickly gulped for another fresh breath of air then continued to run the rest of the way up the stairs, listening for her cries.

The door on his left and right both had hot knobs. The door infront of him, across from the top of the steps, adjacent to the useless elevator shaft was cold. He was fairly sure that lead to the back side of the building, facing away from the fire crew down below. The man paused in silence, waiting for the shouts again. His patience was awarded by another shout for help emanating from his left. He turned right, and put his back up against the far right wall, facing the door that was left of the stairs.

With a burst of fresh adrenaline, he sprinted forward, ramming the door with his shoulders. The hinges ripped from the wall, causing the door to fall flat on the ground, pushing down whatever flames had been directly infront of the office entrance. To his dismay, he couldn't see anything. The ground, all around him, was an orangeish illuminated shroud of smoke, but the air all about him was almost solid black. It was far worse than any dockside fog he'd ever seen.

His lungs were burning from the hot air breathed in through his soot covered shirt. He could hear the woman shouting from up ahead. Remembering she was by the window, he ran in that direction, trying not to trip over smoldering debris. His shoulder found a wall and he began to follow that wall towards the shouting woman. Something hit his foot.

He stepped up over the object and realized that it was a bookshelf laying face down. It wobbled as if it had landed on something other than the floor and he carefully knelt down, scooting across it, to stay by the wall, rather than deviate from his course. As he stepped back onto the floor, he realized with horror, just what the bookshelf was laying on.

An arm was jutting out from underneath. It was motionless and it appeared that there was a Rolex still on the body's wrist. He reached down, trying to keep his stomach and his wits about him, and placed two fingers against the bottom side of the wrist, next to the watch. No pulse. McCloud cursed in silence to himself and moved back along the wall. His shoulder felt something as he slid alongside the wall in the thick black smoke. Reaching out with one hand, he felt for the object.

Relief filled his chest when he realized that it was a fire extinguisher. Using his thumb, he wiped grime off of the small gauge, squinting at where the needle was. It was just a hair passed the "over charged" section. There was a possibility that it was recently serviced.

Unhooking the large red cylinder from the wall, he picked it up, holding the canister under his left arm, while pointing the nozzle downward with his right hand. Flipping the latch on the nozzle, white chalky paste began to spray from the tip of the hose, proving to him that it worked. Perhaps it was an omen.

He continued forward, running into the next room of the office. The room was on the far left side of the office, it's back wall apparently at the front of the building. The woman's screams were louder here and he realized that they were close. As he stepped into the room, he soon found himself stumbling over burning chairs that were strewn about. In the center of the room was some sort of metallic frame in the shape of an over sized bath tub. Glass was laying on the floor underneath of it, proving that it was once a glass conference table.

"Where ARE you?" He couldn't hold that fresh breath in anymore, as his lungs were nearly bursting from having held his breath so long. Even with the shirt over his mouth, the choking taste of smoke was on his next breath causing him to cough. It was the kind of cough that someone experiences on their first time smoking a cigarette.

"I'm over here!" The voice was clearly across the room. As he advanced, the heat grew more intense, the density of the smoke nearly strangling him. All he could see was the orange glow at his feet. Spraying the fire extinguishing solution downward at a 45 degree angle, he could hear the hiss of several of the burning chairs laying on the ground. It was rather odd... yet... in a way, it was surreal. Like a nightmare, where he had his focus and wits and he could think back on the finer details later.

The fire must have climbed up through the floor from the office below for these chairs to have caught in this way. It made no sense, but his theory caused him to become all the more careful, not wanting to fall through the floor into the blaze below. Finally the smoke started to clear as he approached the window and the lithe form of a woman wearing a business suit of some sort. She was pale and her cheeks were covered with soot, her hands were a filthy black, covered in ashes. Her ears were covered by a towel she was holding over her head to protect her face from the heat.

"Good Goddess, Lady! C'mon, I'll get you out of here!" He shouted to her, over the roar of the fire. He could see through the window, down below, the number of fire trucks causing the entire city block to be lit up with red and white flashing emergency lights. He craned his head out the window and shouted, relieved by the fresh air that tasted so good. His shirt slid down from over his mouth as he did so.

"WE NEED A NET! WE HAVE TO JUMP!" His voice boomed out, louder than even _he_ had expected.

"If they wanted me to jump, they'd have gotten me a trampoline by now," The woman shouted, shaking her head to him. Her tone seemed devoid of hope. He remembered that door outside of the office, the one at the back of the building that had a cold knob. Chances were there might have been an alley way fire escape or something. It was better than nothing.

"Can you walk?" The pilot hollered.

"My legs are burned, I don't think I'll be able to follow quickly enough. What should we do?" Her voice seemed to lose the panic now that she had someone with her. Misery loves company. But perhaps she simply felt relief by his presence. She had already realized by his clothes, that he was no member of the fire department and it seemed to cause her to trust him all the more. But a second look at his face, now that his shirt wasn't covering it, and she smiled.

"C'mon," He shouted over the roar of fire. He quickly turned around and knelt, looking to her over his shoulder. "You're a light weight, get on my back, just hold on tight but not so tight that I can't breath!" She quickly did as instructed, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist from behind. He mashed the nozzle button down on the fire extinguisher's hose and threw it back into the dark smoke, causing white chalky solution to spray all about the room. It seemed to vanish almost as soon as it left his hands, landing with a thud somewhere out in the hallway, outside of the conference room. He hooked his arms under her legs, hoisting her up a little better.

Memorizing the way he'd come in, he took off in a light jog, backtracking his way in. A cold spray of liquid pelted his right cheek as he made his way into the main part of the office, knowing that fire extinguisher probably hadn't run out of flame smothering solution just yet. His soggy sneaker found that bookshelf again. He lifted his foot, carefully balancing his step on the shifting bookshelf, laying face down. Books were strewn about all over the floor infront of it, but through the smoke they were no more than blurry objects in the corner of his eye.

Bolting for the door, he ducked down just a bit, dashing through the doorway and stopped in the middle of the hallway of the fourth floor. To his right was the staircase, but a quick glance over the railing suggested that they were staring to collapse. The combined weight of two people might not make it down the stairs. He decided that would be a last resort.

To his left was the office door that was previously cool to the touch. He approached it and kicked the door open. To his relief, the smoke was so thin in this office, that he could see the entire layout. Several small cubicles were on either side and a main hallway lead all the way back to a wall on the far end. Windows lined the back wall but none of them gave a view of the city. Sprinting down the aisle, he quickly stopped infront of one of the windows, looking out through them. The rusty fire escape seemed to have collapsed two levels down. It would get him to the second floor, but after that, he'd have to jump and he wasn't sure either of them would survive dropping for a story. ...Let alone two.

The building directly behind, however, was only three stories tall. This seemed promising and even brought about a smile. It would be one hell of a jump, less one fall to the alley four stories down, but he felt it was a feasible escape route, nevertheless. The only problem was, he couldn't locate a latch. The windows appeared to have been recently replaced but there wasn't a latch. One could only assume that since the fire escape was no good, someone invested in new windows that aren't designed to open.

He set the woman down on the floor and nodded to her. "I need you to cover your eyes for a moment. I'm going to break the glass out." She did as she was told, placing her left arm across her face, looking down. It was the only part of her face that wasn't covered by the cool, wet towel she draped over her face to keep the heat from singeing her fur. He rushed back to one of the cubicles and looked for something that would work on the glass barrier that stood between them and freedom. The only thing he found was a computer monitor.

McCloud grunted under the bulky deadweight of the 20 inch screen and hefted it up over his head. Walking back to the window, he chucked the large square object through the glass, causing it to shatter into a thousand shards. He quickly went back for the computer's keyboard and used the object to clear out the rest of the jagged glass that was all around the frame. That was tossed out next. The pilot could hear the sound of the keyboard hitting the alley, four stories down. It suddenly seemed like a long way.

"Alright. I know you can't run very well, so I don't expect you to make this jump. So I'm going to have to throw you..." Her head lifted up at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. He could only give a sympathetic shrug. "It's the only way," he said in a way that seemed apologetic. She nodded and slowly stood up, crawling through the window, out onto the fire escape platform. It creaked under the weight of her feet.

He quickly joined her, causing the metallic platform to groan sharply for a moment. Fox winced before leaning over the railing to see just how far he'd have to throw her, and just how far he'd have to jump. It didn't look promising. It was at least 15 feet.

"Dammit," he said under his breath.

"Don't grouse... you've gotten us this far," said the woman, glancing over the rail.

"Does this mean you trust me?" He cracked a slight smile.

"Do I have a choice?" She returned, with the same slight smile. He shook his head and kicked the railing out of the corrugated platform. It fell to the alley below with a loud clattering sound. He held his arms out to her and she nodded, moving into his embrace.

"You're all right with this? It's gonna be a rough landing," he said. His warning got a smile from her. She reached up and patted his cheek, offering a smile. Then, thinking better of the situation and what he'd gone through to get her out of the fire, she leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

"You've been a gentleman so far... Sometimes it has to get a little rough before it's over."

He couldn't help but chuckle, placing his right arm around her waist and his left arm under her legs, hoisting her up. He walked to the edge of the metal platform which groaned, beginning to buckle under the weight. It's rusty bolts started to wiggle from the brick wall they were fastened to.

"It's now or never," he warned. She nodded and he could feel her body relax tense up. It made her lighter to carry in his arms, for that he was thankful. Dead weight was always heavier for some reason.

"Make sure you relax yourself before you hit the roof over there. You'll break a bone if you don't," he told her.

"Just hurry before this thing collapses," she said, apparently ready. His eyes lifted from her to the black, grainy rooftop of the next building over. It's grainy surface looked like a sea of diamonds reflecting the waning luna. Maybe a beach of black sand. Whatever it was, he knew that it would leave him with skinned hands and knees if he made it over there. It wasn't a comforting thought.

"Here... we... GO!" He suddenly took two steps back then two steps forward, launching her body into the open air. She sailed across the void, kicking only slightly. The towel came free, flopping downwards and in that instant, he could see her face and his jaw dropped. It was as if she sailed through the air in slow motion but at the last second, dropped to the adjacent rooftop with a sudden quickness. He could hear her groan in discomfort, having landed unceremoniously upon her backside.

"You all right?" He called out to her. He didn't want to say anything, he'd only caught a glimpse of her face, regardless of how much she bore a striking resemblance to Fara, he knew Fara had been murdered. The thought was pushed from his mind and he decided her well being was more important than his wishful thinking.

"I landed on my ass!" She yelled back. "I don't think anything is broken though!" she finally replied back, a bit more serious. He nodded and took two steps back, hoping that he could get thrust in his leap to make it. Had he just a bit more room to run, he would have been more confident. Bracing himself, he started to run, taking two steps, bending his knees and...

...The metallic platform collapsed completely. He could feel that eerie weightlessness and knew that he was falling. Glancing down, the ground was rushing up to meet him and he knew that he wouldn't survive the sudden stop, four stories down. From his jump attempt, he had made it to the other side of the alley, feeling his shoulder graze the concrete wall of the smaller building. It caused him to spin, landing back first... in garbage.

The trash bags full of office paper and a few aluminum cans cushioned his fall but he felt the side of his ankle graze the metallic frame of the dumpster in which he landed. The fall, however knocked the wind out of his lungs and he lay there for several moments trying to gasp. Now he knew what a fish out of water felt like.

What's worse, his ankle was sprained and his shoulder was dislocated from where he'd hit the wall coming down. The crash of a screeching metallic frame filled his ears. Fox knew that the old fire escape staircase had fallen completely to the ground, but wasn't able to lift his head from the dumpster to see it. Suddenly the pain from his ankle and shoulder hit him like a wave, washing over his body. It caused him to finally find breath, gasping for air only to release it in a shout of agony.

"SON of a BITCH!" It was all that came out. Heavy panting was now accompanied by the disbelief that he actually survived a four story plummet into a green recycling dumpster, thankful that the top of the dumpster was wide open. Not to mention the fact that he could have died any number of times running into that burning building.

"What was I THINKING?" He lifted his left arm to slap his forehead but quickly put it back down after the pain of his shoulder made him gasp. He'd have to pop his shoulder back into place and wondered how he was going to bring himself to inflict pain enough to make it happen. Then again, he didn't know how to go about popping it back into place, either. That and it wasn't like there was a 24 hour chiropractor around town. Far above his head, the shapely ears of the Fennec peered over the side, seeing that he was alive.

"Carnal Sins Night Club!" She shouted down at him. A gunshot was heard in the distance and he could see her bolt off, disappearing from sight. A sigh parted his lips, the word floating from his tongue, "Fara...?"

"I'm going to be REAL unhappy if I don't get a heroic interview on the local news!" He shouted... but .. the only reply was the distant roar of the flames from the building across the alley. If he _did _get that interview, he'd make sure to say that the Volunteer number 606 group didn't do their jobs. For now, all he could do was lay there on those trash bags full of office paper and crushed aluminum cans, panting in painful misery.

-

* * *

After explaining to Peppy about his injuries and confiding in his aging friend the sequence of events involving the mystery Fennec in the burning building, Peppy offered to watch Vixy Nausicca and Jaye for another few days until his ankle and shoulder were better. Also, he told Peppy that he wanted to meet the woman again, just to make sure she was all right. Peppy promised Fox's rendezvous to secrecy and even took Fox to the light-rail station that leads into town. It was a three mile walk from the suburban station to Fox's home but if anything happened like the times he used booze to chase away his sorrow, three miles of walking was better than driving through town, and back home, inebriate. 

The tram doors slid open and Fox crossed the street, heading for the address that the Internet had provided, for The Carnal Sins Gothic Night Club. There were butterflies in his stomach and chest, he wasn't quite sure why. It wasn't about meeting the girl again, it was about trying to put to rest the possibility of it being his dead wife. It would drive him mad if he didn't put Fara to rest in his mind.

McCloud closed his eyes, remembering the last thing she shouted to him, from four stories above. He now stood across the street from "THE CARNAL SINS" oddly drawn to the structure. The façade reminded him of a 13th century Castle. The stone was sculpted to look as though it were arched with pointed columns. Massive doors of black metal were custom cut in the same arch as the stone. Solid pewter handles adorned each door, contrasting sharply with the blackness of each.

On each door hung one ever-watching Gargoyle with its wings folded back against its body in ominous form. Jeweled red eyes gleamed from their place deep within the creatures head, and seemed to beckon anyone that looked their way. Fox's eyes roamed upward and took in the sign at a glance. Garnet colored and lit, it seemed as jewel-like as the Gargoyle's eyes. Fox McCloud noticed a second level. Stained glass windows were strategically placed within the "A's" and the "R" of the lettering, scrawling the Venue's name upon the wall. They too gleamed brightly, beckoning the unwary with a seductive, yet ancient air.

The building was free standing, hinting oddly at a feudal estate. A bell tower was perched upon its top. The tower's look was completed with archaic bell. He had to wonder if it tolled the Midnight hour, then surmised it was absolutely for effect and theme. The structure beckons it's patrons to enter those dark doors, which is just what he did. The Pilot had to see if the inside was as pleasing to the eye as the outside.

It was all that he had expected it to be, with the archaic theme carried out upon the inside. His senses were assaulted by darkness and mystery, at times smothering in its intensity. When McCloud stopped, he felt curiously as though he were a peasant come to call upon the Grand Manor of old. The carpet in the entrance was red and soft under his boots. Crimson velvet curtains hung, dividing the entrance and club itself. They were pulled back and fastened with ornate gargoyles, their bulky arms holding the drapery in a tight fisted strangle. He was overcome by the feeling of walking through some mighty Monarch's ghostly castle, to be sure.

The floors were a deep dark wood, and the walls were blocks of stones... basalt it appeared to be... of the most abysmal black. Here and there it was shot through with an odd vein of white. At times it looked much like lightning arcing across the sky in a thin line of threat.

Carnal Sin's bar was to the left. Constructed of pewter, mahogany, smoked glass and basalt; it seemed to stretch for miles. The sconces with candles in them only added to the ambiance, and hung in countless numbers along the walls. Traditional lighting consisted of recessed lights that were barely visible, along with ornate wrought iron chandeliers. Tables and booths surrounded the large dance floor in the center of the room.

In addition to the sconces, there were pictures. Most depicted a type of Gothic battle scene, though posters of classic horror movies ranging from Werewolves to Vampires, as well as Witches and Warlocks also found a place here. In addition to the pictures actual props and whatnot, other grim objects were placed in various spots: cauldrons, skeletons and even a few broomsticks. Ax's hung here and there, along with a number of other medieval devices used for torture such as chains, collars, swords of various sizes and of course more gargoyles, with their ever-watching jeweled eyes. Fox gave pause before heading towards a table, not able to blend well, but simply trying to be left alone by avoiding everyone.

It wasn't a cantina for sure. Eyes of soft jade dart nervously from one Gothic looking Patron, to the next, wondering which one of them noticed him. Beyond that, a girl seemed to be purchasing some sort of illegal contraband of sorts from a hooded gentleman, wearing knee-high leather boots. Fox sat quietly, until a tender came to the aid of his thirst.

"Need a menu, sweetheart?" She asked in a voice that seemed quiet over the ambient noise of the background, the thumping of the bass and music over top. Fox shook his head slowly, and motioned for her to come closer so she could hear.

"Just Coffee. Black and Sugar please," He said. She giggled in delight, as this was the first customer of the night, to get something nonalcoholic. Turning, she ordered one of the waitress girls to bring coffee, and then she turned back to McCloud, sitting down on his table. The saucy rabbit's ears were down, along with her lush dark hair. Under that short black leather skirt, that only came half way down her thighs, Fox could see this chick wasn't wearing any undergarment, and blushed brightly as she put her long-heeled shoes on his knees.

"I uh.. I'm meeting someone here, You know?" He tried to act as naive as possible, putting his right paw behind his head, scratching lightly, as nervous sweat broke out over his brow. His left paw was placed on the table, besides her, as if she wasn't there at all. This of course, did not stop the young lapine, and she slid off the edge of the table, sliding directly into his lap, pushing her hips against his, playfully.

"I uh, miss, I'm really not up for this," The startled fox said, nervously.

"Oh, a first-timer," She said with a smile. Her lips were such a tacky shade of Red, that you'd have thought she was the Vampire of Crayons, and she'd just made a snack of all Forty shades of Crayola red. Suddenly, she leaned forward, and slanted her maw over his, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Fox, a father of 2 at 34 years old, froze completely. Her paw was reaching between their bodies, at his pants, and he quickly came to his senses, placing his paw upon her hips, and lifting, to put her back up onto the table. She seemed excited as his hands went to her hips, only to be dismayed at the fact that he was putting her back up onto the edge of the table.

"I'm... I'm real sorry, I just," Fox stammered.

"McCloud!" Fox's ears perked up as he heard his last name called out. Ah, sweet relief, a hero on the horizon to save him from this unsightly situation. Falco Lombardi walked over to the table, and tapped the lady on the shoulder.

"Hey, Can I get a black-berry-brandy? Thanks tuits," Lombardi said, giving her a little motion to move, so he could sit down. She slid off the table and smirked, while Falco sat down in the adjacent chair.

"Wow, gotcherself a sexy play-bunny huh? You never know how those chicks are, she coulda had both parts!" Falco joked. His eyes slid over to the rabbit's ass and grinned, then looked back to Fox, who had lipstick smeared across his muzzle. Lombardi lifted his right hand, rubbing the feathery blue thumb across his friend's mouth, then showing him the lipstick, contrasting against his azure thumb tip. "It's about time you moved on, but don't look for love here," He added.

Fox's eyes lowered to the lipstick on Falco's thumb, then reached for a napkin, spitting onto it then using it to wipe his mouth. "She didn't have both parts, Falco. I saw that much, and no, I've NOT moved on, and I'm not looking here, let alone _any_where else," He told his avian friend with a smirk.

"Suit yourself, Mac. But you definitely need to get laid sometime," said Lombardi, reaching for the drink on the plate of the returning waitress. She reached across the table to hand Fox his coffee, making sure to offer them a full glimpse at the abundant cleavage she had. Falco grinned at her, reaching into his pocket and pushing a Ten credit chip into her brazier, then a soft pat on her rump. She offered the avian a wink then turned to Fox, licked her lips and blew him a kiss before scampering off.

"You're horrible," Fox said, trying to get the rest of the lipstick off of his mouth.

"Yeah, but these girls aren't doing this because they're slutty. They're doing this because men pay them for being sexy. Showing me a little titty just put a tank of gas into her car or paid for her kids' lunch at school for the week. Look at things optimistically, McCloud. She wanted _my_ money, but she wanted _your_ man mustard," Falco cackled.

"Gawd. Don't butter it up, you just gave some woman your money because you want her to come back and flirt some more," Fox replied, turning to his coffee for a sip. "What the heck brings you here, anyhow? Aren't you and Katt... you know... married?"

"Get with the times," Falco said, shaking his head. "We're separated. But we're not divorced. Consider it a break. She was getting tired of me _only_ showing responsibility around Felicia. Whenever it was just me and Katt in the bedroom, I'm just as immature as ever," Lombardi said with a knowing grin.

"At least you're honest with yourself," Fox chuckled. Falco offered a shrug then grinned. He was slowly getting Katt to come back around. But until things were official, he felt he had every right to enjoy himself. He felt that if he could get all the boyishness out of his system, he would be more ready to settle down and be a man all the time. As far as Felicia was concerned, however, Falco went out of his way to show the 14 year old girl that he was responsible. Fox had to give him credit for that. If you're going to be a child, don't be a child around your children.

"Don't worry," Lombardi said. "I'm 35 years old. Just think, I'm closer to growing up, _now_, than I ever have been, before. Heck, it's imminent. Any day now, infact."

"You're a trip, know that?" Fox offered his friend a soft smile. "Thanks for helping me out of that situation. I didn't wanna have to uh, pimp-slap that pretty face, so you made things easy for me," Fox said jokingly, trying to talk 'hard core', for the delighted amusement of his friend.

Falco smirked and said, "Not a problem, there, Pimp-Fox. Next time, just tell her to 'kiss the ring', show her your wedding band, because I'm willing to wager you still wear the damn thing, and she'll get the picture."

"That's a pretty good idea," Fox said, raising his brows. Darn right, he was wearing it right now, as a matter of fact. He lifted his left paw to glance down at the band but shuttered at the pain in his shoulder from the other night. His shoulder was still dislocated and the pain was really awful when he tried to move his arm very much.

"What in the heck happened, I saw that look. You hurt your arm, howja do it?" Falco said, currious now. He lifted the mixed drink to his beak, taking a healthy sip, looking over his old team leader.

"I fell," Fox said, offering a sheepish grin. That was one way to downplay his four story plummet, while making it sound like something innocent the way women often tried to do, when downplaying some sort of bump or bruise of their own. Falco shook his head, placing the cup back on the table.

"Cute. Did you go to a doctor for it?" Falco's strange expression of concern warranted an odd look from the vulpine, who could only shake his head in reply.

"Damn, dude. Let me look. I get in brawls from time to time, so let's see if there's something I can do for ya," Lombardi said, standing up and coming around the back side of Fox's chair. McCloud didn't move, anticipating sharp pain at any moment. Falco placed his winged hands upon Fox's left shoulder, not squeezing, just feeling. He shook his head and chuckled. "You've dislocated your shoulder man. You musta fell hella bad," Falco said. "Hold on, don't bite your tongue," He said. Without further warning, he gripped Fox by his shoulder and upper arm and shifted the ball into the rotator cup.

"Bite my...? AGH!" Fox forced his muzzle shut so he didn't yelp in public, pounding his right paw on the table, causing the two cups to jump just slightly. But regardless of how much it hurt, a moment later it was nothing more than a dull ache and he had full mobility in his arm again. "Ow... thanks," muttered McCloud, taking the opportunity to glance down at his wedding band now, before looking back to Lombardi, who slid back into his chair.

Falco shrugged, really. "Eh, I've dislocated my shoulder about a half million times playing contact sports and getting in fights. Just get yourself a little drunk then put it back into place, yourself. You're welcome, by the way. So what brings _you_ here, fly boy?"

Fox wanted to reply with 'Fara Phoenix!' but he simply shook his head and shrugged, lightly. His shoulder still hurt, but at least now that Falco had helped, he was able to offer such a simplistic gesture. Although, he knew there was nothing Falco could do for his sprained ankle, so he just didn't offer information on that. Finally, Fox decided on an answer and said, "I helped some lady out of a jam the other day, just wanted to follow up on her and make sure she's okay."

"Wow, was she anything like that tight, little heart-shaped-ass rabbit we just saw a minute ago?" Falco looked smug, leaning back in his chair, his ankles crossed, using an empty chair, adjacent to Fox, as an ottoman. Fox's reply was a simple shake of his head. He was only here because the woman resembled Fara and after seeing the type of waitress that worked here, he could only hope this fennec wasn't some leather-clad hussy, waiting tables with her breasts hanging out. He remembered how she looked in the business suit with the cold, wet towel over her head, standing in the burning hallway.

Fox sighed. He really hoped that she was all right. But what if it was Fara? What if this was all because Fara fell out of love with him? What if she'd found someone else and disappearing was an easier way to cope than... he shook his head. Fara wouldn't have pulled a stunt like that, she adored her children too much. She'd never leave her family because she fell out of love with her husband. And those dreams he occasionally had of her, they were so real. They never happened when he went to bed sober, however.

"Yo, Fox. This Chicky-doo, is she fine or what?" Falco's question broke Fox from his spousal reverie. He blinked, his gaze snapping up at Lombardi and smiling awkwardly. He was confused and wasn't even paying attention to the question. McCloud coughed into his paw, adding, "Excuse me? Sorry, what was that again?"

"Dude," Falco said, shaking his head. "Get a grip. This chick you were talking about, the one you were gonna meet here or whatever, did you tag her? Is she hot?"

Fox blinked, shaking his head. "I didn't _tag_ her. Isn't that something you used to do with a marker or spray paint canister, when I met you, ump-teen years ago?"

"Well, marking a woman can be done in many ways, Fox," Falco said, not trying to be coy about it. He gave Fox a look, knowing that McCloud should have gotten his meaning, then said, "Dude, are you doin' a little..?" He accented his unfinished question by drawing his feathery fingertips up to his beak, as if to simulate smoking dope.

"What...? What? No! Me? C'mon, Falco. I've got two kids, you think I'm going to be doing that? Heck, even before I had kids, you know I was never into that stuff," Fox said, shaking his head, trying not to take his friend's inquiry too personally. "Are you?" He said back, trying to crack a grin. Really, his mind was on that woman from the other night, that's all. He couldn't really figure a way to tell that to Falco, without his old war buddy razzing the hell out of him about getting butterflies over a female. It was just better left unexplained.

"Yeah, I grow the stuff in the trunk of my car, see," Falco joshed, ribbing Fox with his elbow, grinning. "Infact, I was gonna sell you some, but I smoked it all. Sorry man, I'll remember to share with the rest of the class in the future. But seriously," He said, taking another sip from his drink before continuing, "How're Jaye and Vixy-Nausicca? She's growing up to be quite an attractive young lady, so is Felicia. You should be proud, pops."

Fox cracked a grin. "She's going into flight academy in two years. Less than that, if you wanna be technical, since she turns 16 in 15 months." Fox looked down at his coffee, having forgotten it up until now, then decided to take a sip, looking down for a moment, then back up at Falco. "Those girls are best friends. You think they'll fly together like we did?"

"I have a feeling that they will, yeah," Falco said, nodding decisively. He then shrugged gently, rolling his shoulders back a bit and, thinking better on the conversation, added, "Only difference, really, would be the fact that this time around, a Lombardi will be Squadron Leader." He then offered the vulpine a toothy, Cheshire grin. He was waiting for Fox to snap back with, _'in your dreams, bird brain'_, or something, but it was pretty obvious McCloud was half-dazed.

"Anything's possible, I suppose. Unlikely, I guess, but not impossible." Fox's answer got a strange look from Falco. McCloud's gaze was off in different directions, looking for the petite little fennec from the other night. He just had to know that it was or was not Fara Marie Phoenix-McCloud. He had to know. As far as his daughter and Felicia, they were both valedictorians, but Felicia came from trying hard and Vixy's hard work and such, came from upbringing and having to grow up early, with the loss of her mother. Both girls were hard workers, but Fox really didn't care who became team leader, so long as they both lived to see their old age.

"You sure you're all right? You're totally out of it, this girl you're meeting must be something," Falco said with a grin. Fox smiled a bit and repeated Falco's last word. "Something..." His voice trailed off.

"Yeah, Falco. She's something, all right. I felt like a young boy again, looking into her eyes, there on the fire escape," he rambled, trailing off into a pause for a moment, before realizing just what he'd said, half wondering if it was a thought or if he accidentally said it out loud, then cleared his throat, sitting up straight and shaking his head slightly. "Sorry, where were we?" He continued, as if trying to play it off.

"Holy hell, you _are_ diggin' another chick. Dude, it's not like I'll go and blab it to everyone. Just tell me, '_hey, Falco. I found this great girl, but I'm not really sure everything is the bomb yet, so just keep it between us. I can't get my mind off of her, so I'm a little out of it,_' or something. I'll totally understand," He said. Fox simply cursed himself under his breath for letting himself talk out loud, mid-daydream. "So, Fox. What's she like?"

"Fara."

"Good Goddess. You're hopeless, bro.," Lombardi said, finishing his drink. "I hate to remind you, but she's... You know."

"Yeah. Another empty casket in another empty hole up in Oak Hill. I haven't forgotten," the vulpine said, his tone cold, his ears laid flat. Falco put his hands up defensively, knowing that Fox only laid his ears like that when he was pissed and didn't want to talk about the subject any longer.

"So uh, how's the shoulder feeling?"

"Fine, thanks."

"Our waitress is hot. Think I'm going to get another drink from her," Falco said, reaching to pat McCloud on the shoulder. "Don't worry, I still love Monroe. I'd drop my own Pilot's license to get things back together with her. Take care, will ya?"

"Hey Falco?" Fox paused, waiting for the avian to acknowledge him, then continued in a soft voice, just loud enough for Lombardi to hear him over the heavy dance music in the background. "Thanks. And as far as you and Katt, she's deeply in love with you. I think she knew you needed a little time to finish being a boy and she was afraid she rushed you into marriage. So really, she's waiting on _you_. If you went home to her right now and told her what you just told me, you'd be sitting down infront of your check register and balancing out a second honeymoon. You should go and do that. Last time I spoke with her, when she was watching the kids for me, I recall her saying something about giving up her own pilot's license to get things back together with you. You guys are using the same phrases. Just go renew your vows and be happy. I can tell you're not as happy, here. I know you better than most," he said in a confiding tone.

"She... said that?" The avian tilted his head. Had Katt really said that? He'd been living in a crappy apartment, missing the house as much as he missed his daughter and his wife, not really knowing if they were separated because of him or because she wanted to move on. His incredulous expression told Fox that the bird really was infatuated with Katt, regardless of referring to her as the 'ball and chain' in the past.

"She said it to me on several occasions. Tonight isn't too late," McCloud reminded him. Falco placed his glass back on the table and laid out a few credits for it, gave a knowing half-grin to Fox, reaching into his pants pocket and pulling out the gold wedding band and rubbing it between his thumb and feathery forefinger. Fox gave a slight smile. "I knew that bad boy crap was an act. You can be such a crock of shit, sometimes. Go on, go home to your wife, Lombardi. I won't tell anyone you're whipped. Just don't tell anyone about this fennec girl. Deal?"

"Yeah. That sounds like a deal, Fox. You think Peppy will watch Felicia, since he's already got your kids tonight?" Falco gave a smug grin, not because it was about getting laid, but he knew just how he was going to plan out the evening. He'd call Katt, ask to take Felicia out, go and pick his daughter up, tell her to bring an over night pack of clothes, take the girl to Peppy's and tell her the plan to get back with her mother, then drive back to Katt's house and woo her by any means necessary short of crooning to old timey music.

"Have something in mind?

"Damn right I do."

"Yeah, call Peppy on his cell, you got his new number right?" Fox's muzzle tugged at the corner, a grin that melted into a soft smile formed on his maw. Falco nodded and headed for the door. McCloud closed his eyes for a moment, telling himself that at least one man was going to be reunited with his wife, tonight. That was better than nothing, at least. Now, if only he could find this girl from the other night so he could get these crazy thoughts out of his brain.

His eyes fluttered open, and his heart simply stopped. Fara Phoenix sat directly across from him. Her eyes were different from Fara's, as well as the structure of her teeth, when she smiled, seeing him notice her sudden appearance, but other than that, the likeness was incredible. He took a moment to simply gaze into her eyes before he realized that he was holding his breath for well over a minute now, just looking at her. He coughed softly, to try and cover the desperate gasp for air, just breathing heavy now. He didn't even know what to say, so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"How're your legs?" He asked this, in reference to the fact that she had burned her legs pretty badly the other night. She smiled, pulling her left leg out from under the table, and resting it across the chair Falco was sitting in a moment ago. Fox glanced down, seeing that her legs were absolutely fine, through the stockings she was wearing. The lush velvet and black gown was absolutely stunning and yet, instead of enhancing her appearance, she actually made the _dress_ more beautiful.

"I didn't get a chance to introduce myself the other night, I'm Fox McCloud," He finally choked out, coughing again to mask the fact that she was leaving him breathless. "Sorry I didn't tell you in the hallway, you know?"

"You can call me Maria. I wanted to extend my eternal gratitude to you. As well as offer you an explanation as to what happened with the 606 company that night," She said. She could see disappointment in his eyes, because he wanted confirmation that this woman sitting infront of him was Fara Phoenix, wearing contact lenses and cosmetic teeth, but he did his best to not look devastated.

"No, let's not talk about it. It's in the past, you're safe and that's what matters. Volunteer 606 can kiss my tail, I'm just glad you're all right," Fox said, keeping the conversation going, putting his disappointment aside. She looked younger than Fara, also. His wife would be 35, and yet this woman still looked the way his wife looked, when she was 26, when she was disappeared. Fara would look a bit more mature by now. His brain tried to rationalize and put Fara in the past so he didn't say a bunch of stupid stuff to this woman, but it was difficult at best. He was looking into the face of a woman who was Fara down to nearly every detail except for two. He must have been going insane. There was no other explanation.

"I'm sorry you got involved," She said. She wanted so desperately to tell him that behind those soft gray contacts, and behind those perfectly pointed fangs was his wife. She wanted to tell him about every time she came to see him in his sleep and when he was intoxicated. She wanted to tell him about every time she'd left money to help them out and that it was her and not the guys pitching together, sneaking in and leaving him some monetary help. She wanted to tell him that she watched the kids say their prayers before bed, when they were growing up. She wanted to tell him that she was his Fara Phoenix, and that she loved him and that she had a way for them to be together, forever. She wanted to _be_ with him forever. But breaking the rules meant incredible repercussions. And making him a Vampire meant that she would be selfish and her children deserved a father as good as he was to them.

"It's all right," Fox said, still mesmerized by this nearly identical twin of his wife. "I would have done it again, in a heart beat." He still wore his wedding band in public, without shame. It made her heart skip. She forced her heart to beat to give her body a warm feel and her cheeks a rosy glow. She breathed to blend in to the mortal world, and now these things were habit for her. She died five and a half years ago, and she wanted to tell him she was still here and their love was eternal. But such was the curse of these star-crossed lovers. So close and yet so far. "Maria is a pretty name," He added, trying to keep his clear thinking. "Can I buy you a drink?"

Fara smiled and nodded. "You don't have children or your wife at home do you? Drinking is something most wives dislike," She said.

"My children are with a friend of the family. My wife... she's... It's hard to explain. I wear this ring in her memory," Fox explained.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Mister McCloud. My deepest sympathies," said the vixen. "Do you miss her? Still love her?"

"You look just like her. I don't mean to compare you, I'm sorry. Yes, I miss and love her so much it's devastating. But it's been over five years," He told her.

"Why don't you come upstairs and tell me about her, we can have our drinks up there. C'mon." Fara reached to pat his cheek, causing him to melt into a mushy jelly substance, from the touch. She lead him up to her penthouse, where she shared drinks with him for several hours, until it was closing on 2:50 am.

The inebriated McCloud's eyes were jaded and distant, as they talked and laughed about his marriage. He could say anything and she didn't get jealous even once over his wife. Before too long, the two were kissing, much the way she and Fox had made out the night she made love to him, when he was too drunk to remember. Their tongues dueled and danced over one another for a bit longer before she lowered her head to nip and kiss her way down his jaw line to his neck. He lifted his head to encourage her soft, tender kisses, there on his throat.

His paws slipped about her form, caressing over the lush, silky dress in a sensual touch. Within the matter of an hour, pushing near 4 am, their clothes had migrated to the floor, and there, in her penthouse, he took her and made love to her with incredible passion. And there, in her penthouse, she opened her jaw, placing one last kiss against the tender, soft fur of his throat, before those pearly fangs sunk into the flesh. His eyes went wide and his breath caught on the end of a gasp before a satisfied smile crept across his maw.

It was like acupuncture, in a way. The erotic bliss was only the beginning. Inside of his heart, inside of his soul, inside of his mind, the feelings of tension disappeared. There was incredible ecstasy, by all means, but those fangs, as white as the season's first snowfall, released pressure on his body in a way that was indescribable. Every bill was forgotten. Every worry was relinquished. Every fear and doubt was eased and erased, if only for this short while. He felt as if pleasure was a sea that had washed him from the shores of hell and out to the island of paradise. It was almost tangible, as if he could wrap himself in a blanket of pleasure.

Technically, he could. He drew his arms around his body, holding her tightly. He clung to her, holding on for his life. That thick, crimson vitae coated her palette, as she gorged herself on the very essence of her mate. She knew not to take too much. Only in this way was she able to ingest alcohol in a way that effected her. It gave her a buzz that reminded her of the way she felt on the wine that they shared at their wedding reception, before giving herself to him for the first time. The sanguine embrace, seemed to last forever. Her fangs stayed inside of those puncture markings on his throat, to half-cork the bleeding, so that she didn't drink him dry.

Fox only had control of his instincts, which were to hold onto her body as tightly as possible. His vision became so hazy that beyond a few inches infront of his nose, he couldn't even focus on anything in the room. It was like being inside of a tiny bubble with Fara Phoenix, alone, just the two of them. He was oblivious to everything else around them. His eyes were glassy and his mind was numb. He wasn't even sure if they were making love or if he was just feeling this bliss because of their proximity to one another.

Fara placed a paw against his chest, gently caressing the soft milky strip of fur over his heart. She paused, placing her palm flat against his chest, blushing at how hard his heart was pounding. Finally she eased her fangs from her lover's flesh, slanting the tip of her velvet tongue across her mate's twin puncture marks, sealing them flawlessly, so that only the tiniest hint of a marking was left, beneath the fur. She placed a tender kiss against his neck once more, then lowered her body, offering tender kisses and sensual nips against his chest... against his tummy... Tonight would be a night that McCloud would dream about for the rest of his natural life. Their passion bruised lips, their tender and yet firm touch and embrace, it was all a perfect, age-old rhythm that lovers shared with one another, leading up to the final, climatic moment.

When it was over, Fox lay at her side, holding her. He'd called her Fara, not Maria, several times during the love making and she never hindered him from the use of that word.. that name. From the Vamperic drink she took, some of the alcohol in his blood was gone and while he wasn't completely sober, he wasn't completely drunk, either. He leaned up, placing a soft kiss upon her lips, her head upon his chest, simply listening to the sound of his heart beating.

She smiled softly, running her soft fingertips through his head-fur for a moment more, before retrieving a vial of water. "You've had a bit to drink tonight. Here, this will hydrate your body. I don't want you to wake up with a hangover, my Angel," She told him. The carafe of water was devoured by her thirsty spouse, and she waited until he had finished it to the very last drop before announcing, "I wish I could let you remember every moment of tonight. But it would complicate things and I love you too much to complicate your life, let alone the lives of our children. By the time this drug takes effect, you'll be asleep. When you wake up in your bed tomorrow, you won't remember this, except for perhaps a few blurry details in your dreams. And Goddess knows, Fox. I want you to dream of this, every night that you're without me."

"Fara," McCloud closed his eyes. "I love you. Our children miss you, why can't you come home to us?" Fox shut his eyes again with a soft sigh, tears welling underneath of his eyelids, threatening to spill down his face. He finally had her in his arms again, but she was so far from being his until death due they part. But that was just it. She did die, and in death, were they apart. If only by something as earthly as a measure of distance.

"I'm... I'm," Fara tried to think of a way to sugar coat things, to ease the pang in his heart. She wanted him to wake up sated and happy, not sad and forlorn. "I'm a Vampire, my Angel. I visit you every night you touch the bottle, because you're not allowed to remember the next morning. I visit you and our children nearly every night. I watch them, I watch you, I leave you money when you need it and let you draw conclusions that it's friends or old team mates, trying to help without hurting your ego. ... or whatever you conclude. But we're still married, you're still my husband, and I still love you."

Fox could feel the heavy effects of the drug suddenly wash over him. His stomach was empty, tonight, and the drug mixed with the water, hitting his blood stream quickly. "I .. I love you, Fara. Please promise me that you'll never leave," He said. With every word, he found it more difficult to speak properly. His slurred voice turned into a plea. "I love you. Vixy and Jaye love you, we all miss you very much," He continued, but his speech was turning into mush, his tongue went numb. "I need you, Fara. I'm dying without you..."

"Know in your heart, that I am here. I love you, I'm with you every night you close your eyes, and I would never let you die. I'll be by your side until you pass away, from age. I will protect you, forever. I love you." She leaned to kiss his forehead. By the time she lifted her head to look at him once more, he was asleep. He would remember nothing but how happy he was, when he wakes up. He would remember no pain in his heart and feel completely sated and healthy and boisterous in the morning. And she would miss him and dream of him by day.

It was true he would question the blurry spot in his memory, about what happened after Falco left, and he would wonder how he got home, and probably assume that he had walked, after imbibing some measure of alcohol, but the only reason he drank is because his subconscious knew that every time he lifted the bottle, he got to see his wife again. Meanwhile his heart and mind caused this to be a rare occurrence, because he could never let himself turn into an alcoholic, because he wanted to be a good father for their children.

* * *

(Next)

Chapter -7- The Awakening.


	8. Awakening C7

Author's Note: All right, the first part of this chapter is done by Wolf in First Person. His thoughts, his mind. It happens 2 months in the future, when Fox's daughter is already 15, then we go back 2 months and see how Wolf got this way.

It's only a dash of gore, and I don't try to make it like some sort of obsessively murderous theme or anything. Then at the end, the innuendo runs a little deep, when Wolf and The Mysterious Baroness scrap while flirting. Their combat lasts a few pages, but I wanted to draw out how much they want one another. No, I won't pornolize the characters, or detail anything romantic between them, beyond this scene, because the romance is meant to be about Fox and Fara, as husband and wife. So there will never be anything full-on sexual. But if this were a movie, all this flirting, without showing the actual sex itself, would make it rated PG13. Your imagination might make it more, but that's okay. :)

Finally, thank you all for reading this, thusfar. We finally see the Rise And Fall of a Hunter. He doesn't know anything about his new life and figures out a good deal of it in the first 2 months. Let's see what he's learned, shall we?

-kit (ken)

* * *

Chapter -7- The Awakening.

(Wolf O'Donnell)

"It's all coming back to me now... It seems like it only started yesterday. And it all happened so fast..." Steriotyping aside... Let's meet the anti-hero. Wolf O'Donnell was a cut-throat mercenary for hire but with the disappearance of one of his most trusted Team Mates, Leon Powalski, the last decade has been something different. There was another way to make money, but that, too, was in the past, now.

_From the heart of Wolf O'Donnell. - If he had one... _

'Basically how it all started...'

* * *

**S**anguine liquid gently began to pool upon the hardwood floor. It's bitter sweet smell, pungent in the air; it's salty, metalic taste still lingering on the end of my tastebuds. I could only vaguly see the side of my bed, down to the floor. The sheets were a mess and I imagine my face didn't look any better, since my head was hanging over the side of the mattress. The blood was running from my neck, over my chin, and up my face; running off the ends of my bangs, which were hanging just above those granular wood tiles. It really was quite a scene, to be sure.

That's when the pain came. It posessed the subtlety (subtleness perhaps?) of a knife being pushed into my stomach and it left me with no breath to scream. I didn't even realize my body was suddenly bolt upright, flinging a grand mess of red spots against the wall from whatever had been in my fur. I'd have to scrub that gruesome mosaic of crimson off those walls later... The only thing I knew at that time... was pain... the most increadible sensation I've ever experienced to date. Even the loss of my eye held no candle to this feeling.

My body felt as if it was being torn in two, and as I look back on it, I realize now what those murderers, rapists and thieves who were pulled apart by 4 horses in the dark ages must have felt like. Well, maybe not. Afterall, my joints didn't hurt, just my stomach... But regardless, it felt like I was being pulled in half at the gut.

My body shot forward, I was doubled over on my knees at the opposite side of the bed. The pain was so intense, I didn't even realize I'd fallen out of it, having landed on my shoulder upon the floor. Ah, but no matter how our body instinctively reacts, the fetal position did _nothing_ to help this pain. My face was pressed oh so firmly to those grainy wood tiles, scratching my cheek lightly, not that I noticed.

I wasn't sure if I was dizzy, but I think I might have been. Afterall, they say pain can make you dizzy- But I don't think my mind could register anything more than agony. Finally the last wave of heartstopping dolor, the last pang of anguish washed over me... leaving me breathless on the floor, flat on my back with a wet feeling underneath the nape of my neck...

That's basically how I remember everything starting out. Laying on the floor in my temporary repose, panting heavily. Now that I think back on it, I'm not really sure why I was panting at all. It's not like I needed to anymore. I think it has something to do with my mind staying instinctive. Or maybe my body wasn't dead yet. Either way, when you go through a change like this, your brain doesn't die, just the medulla oblongata. Well, I assume it does, anyway... afterall, the job of that part of your brain, which is at the top of your spine, is to automate respiratory and cardiovascular activity... and I don't really need to breath, and my heart doesn't really need to beat anymore.

Now that you understand a little bit about how a Vampire's unlife begins... I'll explain why. Basically when your body is dying, a change occurs. First of all, there the whole blood-type thing. Your body needs blood for sustenance, because it doesn't produce red cells, or _anything _for that matter.

To my understanding, your body goes through some physical changes too. Starting with your gums. That's right, your gums. There's a soft tissue under your fangs that develops into a slight muscle-like mass. It allows your canines to extend or slightly retract. This causes your teeth to stick out a little, so that when you bite, you don't take a big ole' chunk of skin... that wouldn't be very good. Just two little holes in your dinner's flesh.

Next, your tongue changes. Not very much, but on a taste bud level, so to speak. I'm not sure the scientific reasons for it, but when you lick your victim's wound, either your tongue or the saliva on your tongue can heal the bite mark. I've heard of people getting their jugular bitten and not bleeding to death afterwards, so it must heal fairly deep and fairly quick. I'm sure the local hospital would love to get some vampire spit so, as my Sire puts it, they could heal a severed jugular, but now I'm getting off track.

Your body stops growing. Over 40 of your body's natural fat deposits are reduced to nothing. I can't really think of any big-breasted vampires. And I don't think 'Ghetto-Booty' has a place in our society either. Yeah, the typical person pictures a vampire as a lanky, pale chic or dude, with fangs longer than the rest of your teeth. For the most part, that's pretty accurate.

Heck if you think about it, stereotypes are usually right. I mean, there's the occasional stereotype that's baised on a rumor, or doesn't apply anymore. Like, when's the last time you saw a "Southern Belle" wearing a springtime yellow dress, with matching umbrella, walking along the street with white gloves on, stopping infront of a crosswalk that had a big puddle infront of it, putting her hand upon her chest and announcing "I do declare!" as if she suddenly spotted road-kill?

How many people in Georgia REALLY spit chewing tobacco into a spittoon 10 feet away from the rocking chair on their front porch? Have you ever been to Atlanta Georgia? It's much nicer than many "Northern" Cities. It's much larger than many "Northern" cities, too.

What I'm trying to say is... 'YES', some stereotypes are dead on. But when it comes to vampires, a lot of the stereotypes are just plain wrong. Like a stake? If you get one through your heart, it just paralyzes you. You're not totally helpless, but I don't see any staked vampires able to dodge a decapitation in this state. Then again, a lot of vampires out there, well the weirdo-extremists, they like to take their heart out and stick it in a jug. If the heart is destroyed, you'll be an easy target. That's why I like mine in my chest. I'd rather know it's safe in me, then wonder if it's safe, sitting in a jar filled with beeswax and crap, to keep it from rotting away into nothing.

Another stereotype that I would like to get rid of... Garlic. Some vampires have very strong noses. If you can smell blood on someone that cut their finger, then you got a nose like a bloodhound. And garlic can be pretty potent. Heck, some people are allergic to it.. I imagine some vampires are, too. One person got lucky and chased a vampire away with some garlic a long, long time ago, and boom... All the amateur vampire hunters wear wreaths of that stinky crap. I bet they don't get laid, either.

Moving right along, crosses and running water... No, not at all. Some vampires have a phobia of these things, but then again, some mortals have a phobia of these things, too. However, the faith wielded by some religious fanatics can drive a vampire away. It's rare to come across anyone who can do that, though. Just like it's rare for people to experience a religious stigmata.

The mind is a powerful thing, and that whole "mind over matter" thing is the real deal. I've seen people SO hell-bent on something happening that... it happens. Or they believe they're sick, and so their body starts to develop symptoms. Its' kinda like those people who are dying... and for some reason, something good happens, and they pull through. The mind can make anything happen, but it's hard to _learn_ how to make it happen. So when a religious fanatic comes after you with that cross, you know your skin's gonna start burning and it's time to run.

I've gotta say, the whole sunlight thing is accurate, but blown out of proportion. If a vampire sits out in the sun too long, he'll fry from the inside out. I'm not sure if it's a UV ray thing. Most tanning beds are just fine, and before you know it, your pale skin is cooked to a nice brown... without the risk of skin cancer. I think it's something else in natural sunlight, that causes your organs to internally combust, but I'm no scientist, so I can't even begin to understand that whole bit. I just accept it because it happens.

Infact, I think it might be your blood that boils, more than anything. Cause I've burned my hand once or twice in the middle of the day, because there was a tiny hole in the planks of my apartment window. And that little hole let a ray of sunlight in on my bed, and by 3 in the afternoon, that little sunbeam crawled across my mattress and right into my hand.

That brings me to another stereotype. Only the real _fanatical_ vampires sleep in coffins. Me? I sleep in a bed, and I will never stoop to anything less than a bed. I'm not saying it's wrong to sleep in a coffin, hell I've heard of fanatic Mortals who sleep in coffins... ventilated of course.

Not much has changed for me just yet. My night life has increased, I work part time, 4 hours in the mid-evening, for some income and I sleep in 'till about 2-3pm on average. I can't really think of any other "Vampire Rumors"... Yes, we can be fairly strong but not all vampires can easily make use of strength. Mortals don't realize it, but any average-Joe can lift a car. People have been reported to do it all the time.

That one story about the old man farmer that rolled his John Deere and got stuck underneath? The one where his 70-something year old wife, in a burst of adrenaline, lifted it up enough that he could crawl out from underneath of it? It's just a little easier for the typical vampire, but don't get me wrong; I've seen some scrawny-weak-ass vampires and I'm not that old. Everything I've explained so far is simply what I've learned on my own.

Some say what you do.. or rather, what you did in life is almost as important as what you will do in unlife. I'm not sure how true that is, but I'm not some philosophical type who likes to spend a lot of time dwelling on why life is the way it is... I was supposed to receive a visit from the guy who made me the way I am, the night that everything happened. Or was it a girl? Hell I don't remember, I just remember waking up to someone in my room one night, saying I'd been chosen for something that needed to be done.. and the person was whispering, I didn't even know what their gender was... It had been two months now, and I sure did have a lot of questions... Hm, maybe I am one of those people that sit down and dwell on life, after all... Now, I can't tell you the difference between the Moravian Hills and the Carpathian Mountains but I can tell you that this was the beginning of a long-ass roller coaster ride. It started off slow, up one big mountain and after things got rolling, it was a rocket ride if I ever knew one...

The real kicker was the night it all happened. I remembered it all in the finest detail...

-2 months prior...-

* * *

**W**olf O'Donnell rolled that singular gaze, lifting his chin and gazing off into another direction. These Hunter Meetings were crap and everything about attending them was a joke. But the entire board, including himself, looked up when Dayluck Fischer and Jackson Rulieo walked through the door. Fashionably late at that. That was very unlike those goodie-two-shoes. 

Those poor jokers looked torn up, without any doubt. They were the only Hunters who had law enforcement day jobs. Wolf, on the other hand, maintained self employment status as a Mercenary for hire. So what if he was one of the better Vampire Killers at night. He was good at what he did, no matter how the cookie crumbled. These guys were pretty good, themselves, however. However beat the snot out of them was one heck of a vampire.

The two cops took their seat at the opposite end of the table from Wolf, their gaze shifting about the room before exchanging a glance and smirk with O'Donnell. He was the anti-hero. He fought vampires because he had the ability and liked getting money for Fang-Bounties from the local churches, but he simply looked at it as a Day Mercenary job and a Night Mercenary Job. Same benefits, good pay, just stranger bounty at night.

Heck, the night jobs just got plain weird, sometimes. Wolf up-nodded to the dynamic duet but got no nod in reply. He didn't give a damn, they were good fighters but lacked experience and raw talent, in his mind. The judicature closed the door and Judge, himself, Ole' Pastor John Karl stepped into the center of the room.

Karl folded his arms, looking around the horseshoe shaped table of Hunters that lived and breathed Corneria's Capitol City. Wolf didn't really live here, but he did most of his night jobs here, because this was where the action was heating up. Finally the Padre spoke. "IT has COME to my attention, that the body of Pigma Dengar is missing from the morgue," He began, looking about the room once more. People knew what that meant. And now Wolf really pitied the dumb bastard. He was one of _them_. He was always a doofus, but now Wolf really knew he was damned.

"Furthermore," Said John Karl, folding his paws behind his back. The sharp-eyed White Tiger placed his right foot up on a nearby empty chair, leaning his weight over his knee and continued, "I know that my Fourth-Great Grandfather is behind things. Collobulous is a serious, dangerous Vampire. I don't care about their sect wars, who's good and who's bad and who thinks they're good. They're all Vampires, so they all need to return to the bosom of the creator, as far as I'm concerned. But now that Pigma's body disappeared from the Morgue, our previous information is confirmed. He's a target."

Wolf noted that some of the hunters in this room were taking notes, but that was kind of lame, really. O'Donnell fought the urge to groan and shake his head at some of these nitwits. The Judge was the only Hunter who Wolf respected completely. That guy may have been an ex-pastor but damn if he wasn't one of the most badass Hunters this city has ever seen. That's pretty good for being 51. Jackson Rulieo, on the other hand, that guy was an enigma.

Wolf shifted his weight in the chair, his tail hanging off the side, curled around the rear chair leg. His feet on the floor, and in his lounged position, the front two legs of the chair were hovering above the floor, tilting the object at a slight angle. Most of the Hunters were worlds apart, really. Some of them were the chivalrous, well mannered types who kissed a woman's paw after risking his life to safe her. Then you had the kind that were the regular bad boy who loved their job _too _much. Finally, you had the hard core Hunters. They had their own sub-groups, most of which were either the very religious or the ones who were all into that Good Vs. Evil crap. They were either completely into the church seen or they had family who was murdered by a vampire or whatever. Their reasons were no concern to Wolf, just the fact that they were the hard core mother-suckers, who went out of their way to destroy every little super natural being, even if they were beyond broke and had no weapons on them. Weirdoes.

The Judge shifted his steely gaze at the group for a moment, panning across them until stopping right on O'Donnell. "He used to fly for you," John said. His words caused Wolf to snap back to reality, offering a nod in agreement.

"For me, with me, whatever. I've always disliked that turd," Wolf groused, folding his arms, leaning back further on the chair. Half of the Hunters who hated Wolf were either waited for him to fall backwards or for his tail to get caught under a chair leg and flattened. O'Donnell had no plans to give them such pleasure.

"Then you know him best," The Judge said. "There's a hot area where we've been tailing him. Go there, coax him out and destroy him. But be careful. Your old ally, Leon Powalski is with him, going by the name Riley O'Conner. I'm afraid you'll have to end his unlife as well, Wolf."

O'Donnell frowned. He didn't know Leon was anything more than MIA after crashing out when his ejector seat malfunctioned. This was the first time he'd heard _anything_ about Leon being a damn Vampire and it turned his stomach.

"How long has Leon been a damn leach?" O'Donnell asked, sitting up straight now, suddenly down to business.

"As far as our reports indicate, nearly a decade," Judge Karl said, with an air of indifference. It made Wolf mad, really. Had they known about this and not said anything? Did they just find out? And if so, how did they know to guesstimate his age? Wolf simply nodded. He'd take the job, put his buddy to rest and break Dengar into pieces. The way it should be.

"This meeting is adjourned. Now, go out there and deal out Inquisitional Reckoning. Leave no beast stand. I have faith in you, gentleman, even if my faith in The Goddess has failed. Don't disappoint me." Judge gave them all a humble nod and that was the sign for the group to depart. With the upcoming Sect War between all three vampire groups, some of these poor slobs might not make it back to the next meeting.

-

* * *

**F**ara Phoenix knelt low, peering over the edge of a building to watch the world below. This was her way of gazing over the world to keep an eye out for the next Vampiric skirmish and simultaneously relax. The cool autumn air breezed through her fur like a cleansing wind, and yet that small gale would push her scent northwest. Another reason she liked to sit so high, her scent was undetectable to others at this height. 

Her mind was wandering again, tonight. From the old days when she would fly along side of Fox and the boys, chasing bogies out of a cluttered quadrant, to the first time she held each of her two children in her arms. Vixy's 15th birthday was approaching. She would be the same age that Fox was when his father was killed in action. It used to seem like so very long ago, but now that Fara had eternity infront of her, two decades didn't seem that long ago, even though she wasn't particularly old, herself. Not yet, at least.

Her full, well decorated fennec ears carefully strained to hear the world around her. Each side was host to several ear piercings, most of which were studs, but a few were home to hoops. Seven total piercings, between her two ears seemed to be too much ten years ago, but it just felt more fitting, now.

She'd pierce her ears each time she took down a hunter or monstrous vampire from the sect in which Pigma belonged. Four in her left ear, three in her right. With full, well furred, large fennec ears, they didn't look cluttered or overdone, in any way. Once she got to ten, she'd have to start a new ritual, because forever was a long time and there way no way she was going to put 100 bazillion earrings in herself, if she survived that long.

Her eyes flitted over the world below, locking onto three individuals that were at a stand off. They looked like they were about to scrap in an abandoned parking lot, behind an old building, which had a beat up wooden fence on all sides. Her eyes scanned the building across the street, to see if she could make the jump and nodded decisively.

Taking a few steps back, she dashed off the ledge, embracing the weightlessness and wind. The ankle-length duster she wore, to protect her favorite business attire, billowed in the wind, but was drawn so tightly about her waist, with a leather belt, that it produced no resisting drag. The smaller building up ahead moved beneath of her feet, rushing up to receive her body.

Dust clouded up beneath her as her body slammed into the rooftop, feet first, placing her paws out before her to roll to a halt. She clamored to the edge and looked down over the side. She was much closer and two stories lower, now able to see what was going on. That detestable Hunter, who was always tracking her Sire. Wolf O'Donnell.

She squinted to see who the two characters were that faced off with O'Donnell. The Swarthy lupine folded his arms, his muzzle curling up to snarl. It was Pigma Dengar. The smarmy swine sneered in return, pointing a finger at the Hunter, looking angry. Who was the other guy, standing in the shadow?

The lithe figure stepped from the shadow, placing a slender leg into the light, devious digits wrapped about his own waist. Leon. Riley. Whatever. The chameleon had changed his name after death, to keep from being tracked. But leave it to his species to change and adapt in different situations. Fara was still shocked. She had no idea he was alive, until now. Wolf looked a bit surprised as well, but kept his composure.

Just this once, she wanted to see Wolf win this fight, but he was out numbered. She saw a ledge a few stories down the side of the building she was perched upon. A gargoyle statue was sitting on the corner and looked sturdy enough, so she dropped down, three stories lower. Her feet graced the head of the statue, her knees bending to absorb the impact, alighting the ledge with a confident landing. She was just three stories above the group, watching them with interest.

"We're busy, O'Donnell. Take a hike, you retarded fool. You don't know what you're dealing with, here!" Pigma snapped.

"Hush, ya aging wannabe pilot. You were an old fogey when you flew for me, you're what, a hundred years old now?" Wolf said, shaking his head with a sigh. He came packing tonight, because gun shells didn't work fast enough, he brought something that would take the head off of a vampire far more easily. A shiny saber was pulled from the horizontal sheath on his back.

"What the crap?" Pigma began to snicker. "A pirate's sword? C'mon, Wolf. They're only made for movies, anymore. No one fights with those stupid things, in this day and age. Get with the times, man. Get yourself a Katana or something. Don't be so lame," he said.

"Sorry, I can't stand the cliché vampire sword. That's the one that finds itself into movies all the time. Are you two ready to do this or what?" Wolf said.

"Why not join us, O'Donnell?" It was the aloof, daring voice of Leon. "We were just about to head by Fox McCloud's home and turn his daughter into a fuzzy salad, Wolf. It'll be like old times, my friend."

It was almost a tempting offer but Wolf casually shrugged, using his free paw to make a 'jerking off' motion. "You'll have to do it over my dead body, guys. I still like being able to get women pregnant, wear sunshades during the _day time_ and piss in the snow. You'll have to do better than that, Powalski."

The chameleon shook his head, smiling softly. "Don't you have the desire to be _forever_? To ensure your legacy never dies by breathing it into the ears of every generation to come, for all time? Immortality provides far more freedom than the cockpit of a fighter," Leon said.

"Yeah, I guess it does, since you crashed yours and burned for a while in it. So what blood sucker was daring enough to pull you out of a burning wreck, Leon?" Wolf began to practice a bit of swordplay during the conversation, twirling the weight of the sword through his palm, through two rotations, then shoving the blade into the dirt.

"For shame, you don't treat your sword with much respect," Said Leon with a slow shake of his head. Wolf shrugged, placing a foot up onto the parry, waiting to see which one of them would make the first move.

"You guys got lame real quick. Well, Pigma," Wolf corrected himself, "You were always lame. But Leon, c'mon. Stooping to sneaking into people's homes at night and chopping up their daughter? That's the icing on the lemon-lame cake, bud. What's the point?"

"Dengar pays me to torture family members of Fox McCloud when he doesn't accidentally kill them first. We plan to bind Fox and his Son and force them to watch, it should be jolly good fun," the green skinned being said. Half in the shadow, part of his flesh was darker then the part that was in the light, partially blending into his surroundings. He was the master of obfuscation, and even his allies could not find him unless he _wanted_ them to be able to find him.

Pigma approached Wolf, plodding across the dirt, while Leon watched. He offered a hand outstretched as if to offer an alliance. Wolf shifted his weight up onto the parry, standing two feet taller now, then pivoted, bringing his other foot across Pigma's snout, knocking him to the dusty ground. Dengar looked angry and yet his face still showed his disbelief.

Wolf's footing was lost and his feet landed upon the ground, the sword directly next to him. Just to show off for these goons, and let them know he still had the right stuff, he kicked the backside of the blade, just beneath where the parry separated the steel from the handle. The Saber flew up out of the ground and the lupine snatched it in midair. It wasn't a clean manuver, because he caught the sword the way one might hold a knife, the blade pointed down, but it still looked kind of cool.

Pigma stood up once more and Wolf spun around, slapping him across the face with the flat of the metal, so that it wouldn't cut him. But the bruised flesh of Dengar's cheek turned purple. However, the blunt side of the sword couldn't harm the vampire, the act was meant only as an insult.

"You're pathetic, man." Wolf shook his head at the portly pilot-turned-Leach and sighed softly. "Will you guys just hurry up? I know your wang doesn't work anymore, but mine does and I'd like to use it on some cute girl before they all go home to bed, for the night."

"It works when I want it to!" Pigma snapped.

Both Fara, up on the ledge, and Wolf down in the parking lot shuttered visibly at that one. "Really, Dengar. I've _always_ imagined you like a child's toy doll... with nothing but stitching, at the most, down there. I'd show ya mine, so you know what it is we're talking about, but instead of taking out your eye, all the way across the parking lot, so you need a patch like me, I'm just going to kill you, so I can go clubbin'."

Leon stepped from the shadows, completely, and dropped his hands to his sides. "Wolf, Pigma is a well connected man. If you join us, you'll have new ships, better weapons and it will be a benefit to the three of us, in every conceivable way. Think about it," He said.

"I have," Wolf snapped. "If it happens and it's beyond my control, I'll roll with it. But until that happens, heads are gonna roll, and it's not going to be mine. Now let's get this game in gear, because all this banter is cramping my style."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, my old Friend. I was hoping we could be able to-" Leon found himself interrupted by a smack across the side of his head by the burnt side of Wolf's blade again. Now he was pissed, baring his fangs in a hiss. Wolf grinned. It was 'go time'.

The two blood suckers leapt at O'Donnell to try and pounce him, but Wolf wasn't going to let such a simple manuver beat him. He shifted his sword up, catching Leon by the stomach. The blade impaled the green skinned being, but no sooner did Wolf catch him this way, did the lupine shift his body weight, swinging with all the power in his shoulders, the way a batter goes for a homerun pitch. Leon found his body sliding off of the saber, flying back into a collision with Dengar, knocking the two to the ground.

"Man, if I could tell you how many times two vampires have tried to leap at me, I'd probably be making up a name for the numerical value," O'Donnell said, using his foot to wipe the sanguine stain from his favorite vampire killing toy. "Get a clue, you guys need to strategize better."

Leon stood up, taking a moment to allow the lethally penetrating would to heal, leaving only a spot of red over the front and back of his shirt. The two tried again, coming about to flank O'Donnell while Fara watched on in interest and amusement. This time, Wolf went to swing the sword to see if he couldn't just lop off one of their heads, but to his amazement, Pigma caught the sword in his palms, stopping it fairly well, only cutting into his palms just a little bit, nothing he couldn't heal or handle with ease.

"Do you know how many times a Hunter has tried to use a heavy sword on me?" Pigma snapped back. "That sword is what? Fifteen pounds? Get a _clue_ Wolf," the annoying Dengar said, shaking his head. Wolf couldn't seem to pull the sword free of Pigma's clasp over the metal blade. He was stronger than he looked, to be sure.

Wolf reached his paw into his vest quickly and a lead bullet ripped out through the front of the fabric, catching Pigma in his jaw, the bullet making it's exit through the backside of his skull. "Agh! G'dammit!" The porker shouted, stepping back to get his barring. The pain was far more than any migraine or 'ice cream' headache. It would only take a moment to heal the wound but it still hurt. And more importantly, it made him release the sword.

Wolf still had one paw on the hilt of the blade, shifting his weight to swing it, catching Leon in his chest. But without the power of his full body weight, he wasn't able to swing hard enough to really do much, besides leave a gash-like injury across Leon's torso.

Leon drew his hand back and threw a punch that knocked Wolf directly to the ground. He approached the slightly-dazed Timber wolf, but a kick to his stomach sent him back into Dengar. The lupine wasn't finished fighting yet. He sat up, dusting himself off, then reached for his sword, getting back to his feet.

"All right, so you guys aren't a pushover, together. Very good. Now, let's do this," Wolf said, moving towards the two vampires, his trusty 'pirate sword', as Pigma referred to it, in his paws. He approached the two with his sword at the ready, now, going for a lunge. Leon wasn't quite ready, but by now Dengar was. He kicked a foot out to catch Wolf's ankle, but Wolf anticipated it, leaping over the leg which passed beneath. But what he didn't see was Pigma's next move.

The uppercut caught him off guard. He stammered back, trying to shake off the punch. The threw a fist harder than most punch he'd ever taken before. In his brief disorientation, Leon had got his own equilibrium back and snapped his knee up into Wolf's stomach, which knocked the breath from his chest. He gasped for air, trying to keep his body from locking up.

Pigma delivered another devastating blow, his fist catching Wolf square in his mouth. Leon reached out, burring his fangs into O'Donnell's shoulder, causing the Mercenary to cry out in agony. It didn't feel quite so damn good, when the fangs penetrate the bone of your shoulder. Infact, that hurt like hell. Wolf's paws closed and he was only seconds from a furious frenzy for survival.

He shouted in anger, swinging his arm out, to force Leon's fangs to disengage from his body, throwing the thin body of his ex-ally through the lot. "You're more of a damn iguana!" Wolf shouted, which really seemed to piss Leon off, from what Fara could tell.

Pigma reached out for Wolf, to try and get a bite in, but Wolf was too angry and quick. The sword was dropped to the ground and his fists latched onto Pigma's clothes, lifting the pig up into the air and throwing him across the parking lot as hard as he could manage. Pigma was shocked, really. Wolf didn't stop his assault, for anything.

He dashed across the ground, grasping Leon by the throat and lifting him up. "THAT HURT, DAMMIT!" He shouted, swinging the slender chameleon's frame through the air like a large baseball bat, with Pigma as the oversized ball. The two vampires connected painfully, bowling them both over once more. Wolf was enraged, livid from the pain in his shoulder and supercharged from the rush of adrenaline.

There was nothing that he could do to regain his composure now. His brutal attacks would have killed them both if they were mortal, but he was only wearing them down a little bit. His own body, on the other hand, would only be able to maintain such consistent strength and stamina for a short while longer. Both vampires knew this. They knew he was running himself down, while they were pacing themselves for an attack on him, when he was winded.

Wolf stomped back across the parking lot to retrieve his sword. He whirled back around, ready to take some heads off, but Leon leapt up from his spot on the ground, tackling his old squadron leader to the ground. Wolf landed on his back with a grunt, trying to use the hilt of his sword to bash Leon in the forehead, but he couldn't lift his arm up high enough from the excruciating pain in his shoulder.

Pigma approached Wolf, who was pinned beneath a seething Leon, then knelt down and opened his jaw to let Wolf see those fangs first, half-grinning through the display. Wolf struggled but Pigma moved closer, ready to bite. Suddenly his body was thrown backwards from Wolf, the swine landing on his back with a groan.

Both Leon and Wolf glanced up, seeing Fara standing there, some of Pigma's snot on her boot from where she had kicked him directly in his face, hard enough to throw him back, to save Wolf's life. Leon snatched the sword from Wolf with which to swing at Fara, but Wolf's head jerked forward, catching Leon in the snout with a head butt.

Fara took the opportunity to grab Leon by his collar and pluck him off Wolf as if he were no threat, throwing him at Dengar, knocking the two over, once more. Pigma made some sort of comment about being absolutely tired of getting knocked over by Leon and the two made it to their feet once more.

"What the hell are you doing here, vixen?" Wolf spat, glowering at her.

"Keeping you from becoming one of them. You'd really become a pain in my tail if you were on their side," She said, drawing her paws up into a fighting stance as Dengar and Powalski approached for the next round.

"You don't get my blood either, woman. You've gotta earn it," Wolf said. Fara shook her head, pointing at the oncoming men, as if to indicate that fighting came first, chatter came later. Wolf spun around, lifting his leg to connect with Pigma's face, but the roundhouse only caused the swine to stumble, but his approach never faltered, regardless.

Wolf reached into his vest, this time pulling the old .50 cal magnum from his pocket and pointing it at Pigma. The swine didn't even seem to care. Wolf didn't seem to mind pulling the trigger, himself. The gun fired with an explosive punch, tearing through the porker's head. The Black Talon shell left a hole the size of Fortuna in Pigma's forehead. It would take longer than a moment to heal a wound like that.

"Yeah," Wolf sneered, "The first round was a bullet, but the other 11 are the illegally modified bullets ya hear about on video games, bitch." Pigma lay on the ground, instinctively covering his wound with his hands, rolling around in pain.

Fara planted her paws into Leon's shoulders, slamming him back against the old wooden fence, causing several of the planks to crack. She buried her fangs in the side of his throat, beginning to drain him before he could put up much of a fight. He struggled and clawed at her arms but the ecstasy of a well trained feeder worked to immobilize her pray. Wolf jerked his head away from the scene, shuttering.

Pigma sat up now, the hole in his skull nearly gone. Wolf wasn't going to let him get away. He placed the gun against the nape of Pigma's neck and smirked. A shot in the brain-stem at this angle, would decapitate the goon. "Send my regards to James, since you're gonna go see him on the other side. I hope he beats your ass, walking in the door. You deserve it."

"Wait! But James is...!" Pigma's jaw hung open in the middle of the next word but it never came out. The blast of the gun stifled the vampire's forced breath, blowing him away. No vampire could survive decapitation and a gunblast to the back of a vampire's neck, like that, served just that purpose.

By the time the leach's head thumped against the dirt, his Vampiric body began to crumble into dust, which swirled around the parking lot with the other dirt, due to the light breeze. It would only be another minute before his head turned to ash as well, so he had to act quickly.

Wolf knelt down, taking out a small metal hammer and chiseled the two fangs out of Pigma's maw. No sooner did he get them free, the scowling visage of Pigma Dengar burst into ashes, crumpling to the ground. He glanced up at Fara, who was still working to drain Leon to his final death.

"So, Pig. You've been a vampire for some time, only the new juicebags leave a corpse to dispose of," Wolf said to the ashy remains, piled at his feet. He glanced down to his palm, looking at the two little pointy teeth then shoved them into his pocket. Turning back to Fara, he approached the two, just as Leon's eyes fluttered shut. She let his body slump down to the ground, starting to change. But it was far slower than Pigma's rapid composition. The chameleon's head lifted and a soft frown marred his visage.

"I'm.. sorry, Wolf. Pigma's promise of immortality was too great to refuse. I would never intentionally betray you, old friend. Thus the reason of my offer."

O'Donnell put his foot up on Leon's shoulder, the green skin was starting to flake off, turning gray. "I'll remember you the way you used to be, before you were that fool's ghoul. I guess the board was wrong, you're not as old as they thought."

Leon shuttered, his body collapsing, inside. "Sorry about the shoulder... and yes, Pigma finally embraced me only last year. I was willing. He saved me by giving me some of his blood during that crash, and I've been a ghoul-servitor for 7 years, until he drained me and gave me his blood..."

"Good stuff, what was Pigma talking about James?" Wolf said, using the toe of his boot to lift the dying man's head, so their eyes could meet. Leon opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't stay with it. He was completely void of blood and while Fara was full from gorging herself on him, he was beginning to fade away.

"I don't... know. Perhaps he was trying to apologize...?"

"Bull. I don't buy it. He knows something... knew something. He didn't tell you anything?" Wolf snapped, leaning down in a threatening way. But Leon was going to die in just a few seconds anyhow. He had nothing to fear from Wolf, that was certain.

"I know nothing of it. I'm sorry I failed you, Wolf." Leon's jaw fell open, his eyes went blank... his body started to decompose but it was much slower than Dengar, who had turned to ashes almost immediately. Leon was pretty young as a vampire. Wolf knelt down and used the small metal hammer to knock out Powalski's fangs. His body resembled a prune now, the flesh tight and leathery. He looked like a dry, half-decomposed body, a gnarled, accusing glare offered to the world before his sunken, empty eye sockets.

Fara turned away from the disgusting shell of a corpse. "That's gross. Why did he turn like that, and not turn to dust like normal?"

Wolf glared at her. She was a friggin' vampire for several years now and didn't know about this? Well, she probably didn't see that many vampires die, where it was _his_ job to kill these douche-bags. "All Vampires leave behind a corpse if they've only been undead for less than a year or two. Pigma ate enough preservatives in his food, back in the old days when he flew with StarWolf, that I used to joke with him, that he'd never decompose when he died. Ironically, he burst into dust so fast, I've gotta wonder if he's been a Vampire longer than ten years. C'mon, we've gotta go dispose of Leon's body or bury it. It keeps you out of trouble, it keeps the public from having a fit and everyone's happy. Don't worry, he'll be a jar of dust within a week, but it takes longer. If he's found, a coroner will get to dissect him and we'll both have a crapstorm on the news."

"Had I known Leon was Pigma's progeny, I wouldn't have drained him. That's gross, knowing... well, I mean, I know it's not like drinking directly from Dengar, himself, but it's still gross," Fara quipped, glancing back down to the leathery, twisted corpse of Leon. Of Riley O'Conner. Of one of the more stealthy night stalkers in the world.

Wolf turned to face her. Her Duster had come open in the fight, displaying the expensive designer garment she was wearing. She looked damn sexy wearing it, that's for sure. He gave a grin and said, "Now I can see why McCloud married you. You're hot as shit, Fara. So now what, do we kill each other or do you wanna just walk away from this?" Wolf asked.

A resounding thump was heard from behind, causing O'Donnell to look over his shoulder. Another Vampire, great. He shook his head and sighed, folding his arms. "Now who do we got on the battlefield?"

The vixen was one that Wolf did not recognize. She pointed to the corpse slumped up against the wooden fence and said to Fara, "Dispose of him by fire. I don't want you to fight this hunter, leave him to me."

Fara nodded respectfully. "Yes, Baroness! After this, may I go and check on Fox and the Children?" The stranger nodded. Fara knelt down, throwing Leon's remains over her shoulder and walked to the back corner of the Fence, opening the old wooden gate and stepped out, into the alley, leaving the two alone.

"So you're the Anarch Baroness, huh?" Wolf said. The chick looked pretty darn young. Younger than Fara. She was a seriously hot woman, and yet Wolf didn't recognize her. "We can do this the easy way or the hard way, lady. But I've got a handicap, so fighting right now isn't very sporting."

"Kneel. I will create you and you can become Fara's sister and my progeny. Together you will be my brood, and help me in the war against the Fellowship," the woman said. Her sparkling green eyes were so beautiful that Wolf felt his chest clinch tight.

"Not on your unlife, lady. I kneel for no one. Who are you?" He asked, picking the Saber up and holding it in one paw, the magnum in the other paw. The Vixen continued to approach, the nearby streetlight at the corner of the parking lot causing her eyes to shimmer like the briny sea. It was then that Wolf realized she was trying to get him to look into her eyes so that she could dominate his thoughts and mesmerize him. He lifted the gun and pulled the trigger before the spell could take root.

His eyes went wide, seeing the bullet flattened against her chest. She reached a paw up and scraped the shell remains from her body with a smirk. She was solid with the potent ability of self-fortitude. Nothing would work on her - her body was like stone. Wolf tried three more shots but the gun didn't have any effect. He unleashed the fury of his entire clip until the chamber clicked in protest. "You're a freak, how old are you?" He growled.

"I'm not even a decade, yet, my boy. But there is a secret to be learned. Join me and I shall show you things you couldn't possibly have imagined. The night is so beautiful, I would prefer you allow me to share it with you. I promise by the end of tonight, you'll be amongst our ranks, I would prefer you allow me to offer the act in a sensual way, my dear."

Wolf took a loose fighting stance, tossing the gun at her with a grin, then taking the handle of his sword into both of his paws. "If I give you hell about it, then do I still get the sensual part, if you beat me?"

The vixen baroness shook her head slowly, reaching to tap Wolf gently upon the nose. "My beloved new creation-to-be, I will leave you face down in your bed, half-ripped open if you do not submit to me. Then I will leave you without answers for two months, after leaving you with no memory of the act. Then by proving yourself by surviving that long, I'll have forgiven such an insulting gesture. Now, how shall we do this, my dear?"

Wolf cackled and said, "Damn. Sounds painful. I bet you'll respect me more if I refuse to submit to you, or any woman," Wolf chided, reaching out to pat her cheek, before returning his paw back to the sword grip. "So if I just let you do all this crap, do I get to take you out to dinner and a movie, then bring ya back to my place for a little hanky-panky _before_ you bite me?"

The mysterious woman chuckled. "You wish, O'Donnell. I'm not an easy girl to bed. You have to earn my respect then you have to earn my adoration, _then_ you have to _earn_ my body. Are you ready?" she asked.

The lupine chortled, shaking his head. "Guess I'll have to hand your teeth over to Fara. Let's rumble, baby. After I make you beg for mercy, I think I'll take you over my knee and spank your tail. You're too cute to just kill, at least not yet," Wolf replied.

The two came into a fighting stance. Wolf thought about giving her the 'lady's first' line, but he was already trying to prove to her that he submits to no one, and so he stepped in with the first attack. His blade glanced off of her shoulder, but cut into the tight green and black body suit she was wearing. The top half was a little like a leotard. It accentuated her body's lucious curvature, but seemed to have a half-skirt starting at the hip, draping over one thigh, but leaving the other exposed.

It was like one of those damn bathing suits that were getting in fashion. It was a damn turn on, too. But it was far less revealing. The violet sash that clung to her hip and wrapped around her lower body at such an angle, gave the appearance of an attention grabbing saunter with every step she took. Wolf took another swipe with the sword, but when it met her clawed nails, there was a metallic flash of sparks.

"After I beat _you_ into submission," Wolf taunted with a flirting voice, "I'm going to run my fingers over your body and show you... _remind_ you what it felt like to be a woman again."

The Baroness smiled deviously, her Cheshire grin growing wide. "If you can defeat me, I'll let you do whatever you want. But I'll still sink my fangs into your neck and show _you_ what it feels like to have a brush with _death_," She teased back, licking her lips at him. She'd been watching him for some time now. Every fight he had with Rulieo, every argument he had with the board and every vampire he would slay.

"What do they call that again? A _patite muerte_?" He said, reaching the blade of the sword and placing the tip against her heart, then drawing the blade down, over her belly, and stopping infront of where her thighs met her body. "A little death? Is that what you vampire babes need from a guy like me?"

She grinned, taking a swing, which met the parry of his sword, blocked from connecting with his shoulder, where Leon had bit, earlier. "Mmm, maybe I'll drain the blood from your _other_ neck...the one attached to your _other_ head," She teased, taking another swing, followed through with a swish of claws.

Wolf dodged the first swing and used his blade to fend off her second. He stepped along side of her, reaching the blade out to rub the flat of it against her heart-shaped rump, just beneath her tail. "Yeah, that's a lot of butt to spank when I take you over my knee, you bad little girl," he said, before swinging the sword up, to deliver a chop at her midsection.

She thrust her arm down, the metal bracelets on her wrist stopping the sword cold from successfully splitting her in two. She giggled softly, leaning out to run her tongue over her bottom lip. He even paused to let her do it, but before he realized the ploy, she bit down on his lower lip, just to get a little taste of his blood. "Mmm, perfect. I'll make sure I drink it down nice and slow to savor every drop, Wolfy."

The bite on his lip didn't hurt as badly as he thought it would have. The pearls she had for fangs were so sharp and tore the lip with such fine accuracy that it didn't leave any pain. Wolf reached out for her, using his left paw to pick her up and throw her over his shoulder, dropping her to the ground behind himself. He then spun about, plunging the sword directly down, so that it would have pierced her heart, but she rolled to the side, kicking his feet out from underneath of him.

She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him over, forcing him to hit the ground hard, face first, but not before brushing her tail against his nose, to let him get a whiff of her body's scent. His head slammed against the dirt and he grunted. His arms lifted, the pain in his shoulder causing his eyes to water, but he lifted both arms, any how. He rose to his knees, lifting her up into the air, then brought her back down upon his knee, which would have broken the spine of a normal mortal.

She grunted, but while still in his arms, she lifted her leg up, catching her knee in the side of his head. He took the blow admirably, then lifted her up, pushing his lips against hers and said, "Mm, just a little taste of what's to come, when I clean your clock, honey."

"Oh, Wolfy, you make me want to lose the fight on purpose, but I know I can do whatever I want with you, when you're a vampire," She said with a murr. Wolf gave her a playful toss, causing her to roll a few times once she hit the ground. She hopped back to her feet in a way that seemed to defy physics or gravity, then bared her fangs for him. "You know you are going to fantasize about these in your neck and my paw on your chest, if you walk out of here alive," She teased with a giggle.

"Shoot, I'm fantasizing about it now," Wolf said, leaping up to take a kick at her jaw. Her arm lifted up, taking the brunt of the impact against her wrist, then repeated the action when he tried the same manuver a second time. She reached to pat herself on the butt to tease him, but he replied with another two jabs, which both met her stone-solid stomach.

"Damn," muttered the lupine. It hurt his paws more than it phased her. She twirled about, her tail brushing passed his tummy before delivering a roundhouse kick that knocked him through the nearby wooden fence and out onto the alleyway beyond it.

Stepping through the broken boards and pile of planks, she lifted her right paw, placing a knuckle from her fist, between her teeth. It was a gesture to show him that she was fighting how turned on she was, for him. It was a gesture to tease. Her index was released from the rest of her fist, and she took that silky soft digit into her mouth, suckling on it, as she approached him, a playful churring sound emanating from the back of her throat.

Wolf sat up, looking around for his sword. It was back in the dirty-covered parking lot, on the other side of the fence. "You make me feel the same way, but you've gotta _earn_ the right to make me your playground, you foxy little morsel," He said, licking his lips. There was a bit of blood on his lower lip, still, from where she bit earlier.

"Remember, if I have to beat you in combat to turn you, I'll punish you by leaving you face down on your bed, with your windows boarded up. Then in two months, I'll release your memories of the entire occasion. You'll have to show me you can survive without even so much as knowledge of who you are, for two solid months. I'll burn for you, I promise. You're... mmm, how to describe you in one word," She said.

Wolf climbed back to his feet, ready to go another round with her. He started with those steel-toed boots, a swift kick to her hip, but she didn't even seem to notice it, using her palm to sock him in the jaw. He stumbled back, but didn't lose his footing. "Tell me," Wolf said, blowing a kiss at her.

"The word _yummy_ comes to mind. I'm not talking about your blood, I'm talking about all of you," She flirted, offering another two sharp punches that knocked him into a brick wall, across the alley from the parking lot from which they came. "Don't think it's not possible to get a little wild in bed, if you're undead. Those parts still work, or I'd just make you my ghoul," She said, drawing her paw back for another quick punch.

Wolf ducked his head, her punch striking the bricks and causing the structure to give way, leaving a solid hole in the red bricks, his back was up against. He leaned his head forward, to steal another kiss before ending on a head butt, to get him uncornered. She reached a paw down, the head butt not having any effect. Her paw reached between his thighs, cupping gently. What a tease, she could be. But she had been alone for so long, and he was quite a scrumptious man.

Wolf wrapped his arms around her and spun about, so that her back was now to the wall, his hips grinding against her pelvis. "Is _this_ what you wanted?" He then leaned forward to kiss her again, then uncoiled his arms from about her, placing his paws on her shoulder and pushed away, drawing his fists back up, ready to fight again. "Sorry, nothing until you give up or I beat you."

"I would consider giving up, Dear. I would consider getting a little wild and biting your neck when your eyes are crossed, your toes are curled and your fingers are clinched tight... when you're mine and we've been together a while, I'm not _that_ easy," She replied, reaching to flick her tongue over the crimson stain on his lower lip. "Or if you can defeat me, I'll submit to _you_," She teased with a none-to-subtle hint of promise.

"I'd really like to see you make me cross my eyes, when I'm missing one," he said with a smirk. She placed her feet against the wall and pushed forward, knocking them both over, her weight upon his body.

She then leaned to whisper in his ear. "A bionic optical implant may allow you to gaze all around you without the ability to simply cross your eyes, but becoming a vampire will give you healing powers that will allow you to regain your lost eye, then I can look into those big, beautiful brown hues ... when I'm pinning you underneath of me," She said, leaning to nip at his lower lip again, getting another taste of his salty vitae.

Wolf lifted his leg, placing his palms on her tummy, just beneath her chest, then rolled backwards, to kick her off of his body. To get the power into the roll, without the momentum the manuver usually requires, he put his other foot on the wall and pushed off of it. It worked and the woman was thrown through the fence, creating a second hole in the aging wooden boards.

She stood up in the center of the parking lot and stretched gracefully, jutting out her lush little rump, arching her breasts and giving him quite the show of her feminine frame. But one thing people often forgot about Vampires... The women were the most fierce. She leapt over the wooden fence with ease, somersaulting with supernatural grace, before delivering a kick that knocked him right through the brick wall.

He half-sat in the hole, there in the brick wall, his legs dangling out, his arms resting on several bricks, looking quite dazed. The aging fire escape, far above, came loose and plummeted downwards, creating a cage between her and O'Donnell. She snatched the twisted metal in her paw and literally tossed it aside, demonstrating her incredible strength while giving the appearance of making it seem as though she were a god and the two tons of corrugated steel was a pile of straws.

"All right, my little plaything," She said, approaching him with her fangs bared. "It's time. I'll see you in two months." Her words trailed off into a lunge for his throat. The next thing he would remember was confusion, waking up on his bed and two months of answer searching. Fara Phoenix now had a brother and life for Wolf... well, that would never be the same.

Chapter -8- "Til' death due us part"


	9. Till Death C8

Man, was I tired when I wrote and proofed the last chapter. I think I slept through writing it, just... man. A friend said it looked great, so i was like, zzzz...-post-. My bad. The quick edit ate my percent sign, after a 40, somewhere early in the chapter... so that's 40(percent sign, did it eat it again?)of fat deposits ..feh, stupid fan fic uploader... My bad. Anyhow, i was tired for this one too, but what can ya say! anyhow, Fox finally bites the dust here, and his daughter wants to change her name because she's so very fond of her mother, of whom she misses dearly. We still don't know the identity of the Baroness... but we will soon... hehe.

i can't think of anything else to talk about here. Oo;;

If some of you are just sitting down to this story and got this far, sorry it's so weird... i did it on purpose. I'll be posting a normal starfox story that's not something crazy like this, in the near future. I know Similar Paths is pretty out there, too. Who talks about BOTH the snes/comic fox AND the game fox in this day and age, being together? Weird! So i've got an old set of stories from the past, where it kinda portreys Fox and Fara having broken up, and him dating krystal, to half- tie up some loose ends...anyway. I got good personal feedback IMed to me about having Wolf in here, so I'll give him a little more chapter time in the future. maybe around chapter 10. :)

Anyway, here we go! Chapter 8...

-kit

* * *

Chapter -8- "Til' death due us part"

**F**ara paced her office floor, nervously. The Baroness sat, perched, upon the backrest of the sofa, her eyes reflecting her mood. That mirth-filled gaze of earthly greens sparkled in delight, for tonight was the two month anniversary of Wolf O'Donnell's creation. Fara was ruining the mood, however.

"What is it? Fox is safe, the children are well," The Anarch-Leader said, listing off another few things to be optimistic about, "We've not had any problems with that moronic white-tiger, Collobulous since Dengar and his buddy have stopped drawing attention to our society, _what_ could you _possibly_ be upset about?"

"I'm sorry, my Liege. It's just," Fara paused, turning to face the other vixen on the sofa, her gothic, yet archaic gown floating about her form, twirling from the pivot, coming to rest at the fennec's ankles. "Why Wolf?"

"My Goddess, Fara," snapped the enigmatic leader of the Vampiric democracy movement. Her gaze narrowed, but her muzzle twisted into a grin. "Because I want him. I want him in my Haven, I want him on my streets, I want him in my sheets. He's an ally, and he's my mate-to-be," She said.

"What about J-" Fara's inquiry was silenced. Cut off by her Sire's sharp hand gesture.

"Don't mention him any more. I... can't bare it, Fara. He was my mate in life, he's a hunter now. He became a hunter to track down Pigma Dengar, but he's living the lifestyle. Please, just don't mention his name?" The Vixen slumped down onto the sofa cushions and leaned back across the leather upholstery, resting her head on the plush pillows made of synthetic fur.

"Then why Wolf and not _him? _Wolf was a hunter, too!" Fara asked, folding her arms, turning to stair at her Mistress. The Vixen on the sofa took on a forlorn expression, simply shaking her head quietly. Fara approached her, sitting down on the lengthy couch, adjacent to the Baroness's head. "What do you see in Wolf that my Grandsire doesn't see and that I do not see?"

"Lilith needs to stay out of this conversation," The Baroness snapped. She leaned her head across the sofa pillow, glaring up at Phoenix but she was really on the verge of a pout. Fara lifted the woman's head, with the pillow, scooting closer, to rest her sire's head upon her lap, looking down at the person she held so dearly as a friend and ally.

Fara ran her fingers through the woman's soft reddish fur, stroking between her Sire's ears softly. "You've got your Wolfy. You'll see him tonight, at his home and enjoy your unlife in his arms. You're right, there was no need to bring up J-...er, _Him_. I'm sorry." Fara gave pause then smiled softly, looking down at her Sire and said, "I've been watching Wolf in his apartment, spying the way you asked. He dreams about you, and if the dream is during sundown, he'll say your name in his sleep."

The Baroness sighed, closing her eyes. "He shouldn't yet know my name, Fara. If he dreams the word out loud, it might be a coincidence, only. How're your children?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Vixy's the typical rebellious 15 year old girl. She wants to change her name to 'Kimberly', because having both her and her brother named after Fox's parents is weird, she says. Vixy and James were mated, and it's awkward to have a Vixy and James as siblings. It just seems wrong, to her," Fara said with a sigh.

"Oh? That's a new one. Why Kimberly?"

"It's what I would have named her, if I got to choose the name," Fara said with an embarrassed chuckle. "She once asked me if we didn't name her after Fox's mother, what her name would have been. I gave it some thought and just ... said... Kimberly. Now she's changing her name to Kimberly Nausicca McCloud," She explained.

"Interesting. It sounds like some sort of psychological thing, I think she really misses you," The Baroness said, shaking her head slowly. "And you're right. I'll be meeting with your new brother, this evening. I'm going to take him on a hunting trip and teach him how to do it correctly, then if I'm feeling saucy, we'll stop by the Hunter's board and stick our noses up at them...then lead them back to The Fellowship's Elysium and watch from the obelisk on the top of Carnal Sins, to see if there are any fireworks across the street," She added with a sadistic giggle.

"Always planning ahead, aren't you?" Fara ran her fingers through the woman's head-fur, then folded her paws , between the Baroness' head and the fennec's own tummy. They were best friends, they were family, and now Fara would have a Brother. But she would never treat him the way she treated her Sire. They were closely knit and true comrades in any situation.

The Green-eyed vixen sat up and slipped off the sofa, walking across the penthouse office to a mirror on the far wall, standing infront of it for a moment. Her eyes panned over the reflected surface, taking her visage in with a wanton sigh. She wanted to show up at her progeny's apartment and have him panting like a fool, but the quality of his self-strength was also one of his best points. If he really did drool over her, he would be like most of the rest. But women always want what they can't have or get.

"I did love that man," She said, referring to her past. "But Wolf has captured part of me, it's difficult to explain. On a less personal note, he would make a strong ally against the King of the Damned and his lap-kitty," She said, referring to Collobulous as the 'lap kitty'.

"I know," Fara said with a soft smile. "But as far as Fox goes, he captivates my heart more now than even the day I met him. I love him more now, than the day I married him. I love him more now than the days I bore him children. He could never understand what I feel for him," She continued with a soft sigh.

"He's all right. _I_ would never sire Fox," She told Fara with a grin.

"I wouldn't let you," Fara said with a wink and a giggle. "No one puts their mouth on his neck but me," she added deviously. She then slipped off the sofa, the fennec joining the other vixen, standing before the mirror. "I feel like I'm in highschool again. How can highschool continue into the afterlife?"

"Because we're Forever Young, Fara. It's all psychological. You're as old as you feel. If you're 800 years old and feel twenty-five, so be it. If you're 40 years old and feel a thousand years old, you're going to drag around, looking the way you feel," The Baroness explained, then turned to kiss her 'daughter' on her forehead. "I am off to visit your new brother. No animosity when I return. And remember, if you ever _do_ decide to Embrace Fox McCloud, bring him to me. I want to..._introduce_ myself to him." With that, the short, green eyed vixen grinned the devil's own grin. She turned to Fara, gave her a playful smack on the bottom and headed for the door.

"Hey!" Fara said, getting swatted and sticking out her tongue. It wasn't exactly the way two vampires would normally act, but they were both really just fledglings in many ways and with so much to look forward to, Fara really did feel younger than ever. With her Sire off flirting with O'Donnell and teaching him the ropes, Fara decided to leave the club and visit her spouse.

-

* * *

**T**he streets were quiet tonight. The sect wars were on pause as the confusion of battle reached a ceasefire, leaving each of the three sides to reevaluate their positions and plan for the future. The Baroness's plans involved training Wolf O'Donnell to help protect their small group, while The Fellowship was setting up an offensive strike against the nameless sect, from which Dengar once belonged. 

Fara stopped infront of an Arcade, looking in through the glass at the several dozen video game machines that illuminated the room on the other side of that reflective barrier. She peered deep into the room, looking passed the second row, to her daughter's favorite game. A smile crept over her maw, seeing her girl standing in there, with a friend, most likely breaking a top score on the flight simulator.

Something strange compelled her to go inside and see her daughter in person, maybe even talk to her. It was kinda early in the evening, only quarter of nine on the neon clock over the Arcade's sign. Fara decided to simply walk inside and approach the machine. She leaned back against the control console of another machine, looking over her daughter's shoulder at the screen with a grin.

The girl lasted another 18 minutes on the same token, acing the machine to the delighted satisfaction of her friend. Another double take was required for Fara to recognize Falicia Lombardi, who had her foot up on an overturned trash pale that was previously nestled between two machines. The winged feline had on a pair of bracelets with metallic studs and was chewing gum, looking a bit like Falco did two decades ago.

The friend leaned in and whispered something to Vixy, who kept her attention on the game, only flitting her eyes about the monitor, which Fara could see in the glass screen's reflection. Fara certainly didn't fit into this atmosphere, wearing an Archaic Ballgown. She realized, then, that she should have changed into something more casual, like a sweater and jeans. She suddenly realized she was sticking out like a sour thumb and blushed.

The game finally came to a conclusion and Vixy purposely guided her fighter into the last capital ship to destroy it. Felicia punched her in the arm and groaned, "That's bullshit, Kimberly. It's rotten to the core. How're you going to fight all the way through the game on one token then Kamikaze your way into the last enemy to defeat it. Are you showing off or are you just that desperate?"

"I'm out of missiles, goober," She said with a grin. "I can't beat the damn thing without missiles, but you can't get that far into the game without using them all. I'd need at least two to take it down from that point, Fel," the vixen replied. "Besides! I don't care about the ending video, I want the score. Leaving my initials on this game for all time, so that when archeologists dig it up in 50 thousand years, they know that K-N-M was the champion."

"Except for one problem. I'll have _my_ initials, F-O-L, and they'll link it to the documentaries on the awesome universe saving prowess that was written on Falicia Octavia Lombardi. F-O-L is the queen of this place, now move over and I'll show you how to get a real high score."

"They'll see your initials in the number two spot and be like, '_dang, look at this 'FOOL'.. f-o-l must be short for FOOL,'_ and then they'll be like, check out the score on this one! KNM is the Uber-Leet," McCloud said with a snicker.

"Oh my GOD, Kim, leave the Internet SuperSpeek at home on your screen, girl," Felicia said, rolling her eyes. "I bet that lady in the creepy prom dress could whoop your tail and tan your hide at the same time, on one token. Infact, I'm willing to pay for her token to play," Lombardi said, folding her arms across her chest, snapping a bubble out the corner of her maw.

Vixy turned to face Fara, who resembled the last picture she had of her mother, right down to the last fur strand. She blinked twice and gave the fennec an odd look, a frown marring her own features. "Y...yeah, sure, Fel. I guess. What's your name, lady?"

"You can call me Maria," Fara said, using a variation of her middle name. "How long have you girls been playing this game? Rather, how long of a head-start do you both have?"

"It just came out last year. It's still pretty new, but it's one of the best flight sims on the market," Vixy said. After hearing Felicia talk to her, Fara knew the girl wasn't going by her birth-name any longer.

"All right," Fara chuckled with a nod. "I bet you two have been in here at least once a week for the last year, tearing this game apart," She said with a knowing grin, approaching the machine. The girls smirked, letting the comment go without putting the puzzle together. Felicia leaned down and pushed the token into the slot, leaving Fara to learn her daughter's favorite game but the controls were oddly familiar.

"This is like," Fara trailed her voice off, ending in a whisper, "an Arwing." She felt oddly at home with the control layout. The last time she'd flown was over 6 years ago, before she got pregnant. Now she was standing here infront of a video game that was designed by the game makers to control the way an Arwing would be flown.

Felicia folded her arms, looking from the fennec to 'Kimy' and grinned deviously. "You wanna put a wager on this chick? She seems pretty good in the first level. I've got Five extra credits I can spare, whatcha got, Kim?"

"I've got your five credits right here, Lombardi," Kim said, folding her own arms and looking over the woman who curiously resembled her mother. Her eyes flitted between the screen and the woman, who was doing quite well. "This your first time?"

"On a video game? Yes, I've never played video games before," Fara said, dodging and barrel rolling through a set of objects that were laid out on the board. "I wish this was a sit-down game. But it's odd standing at the controls of a fighter," She added, tapping her dress shoes down on the rudder peddles that jutted out from the bottom of the game machine.

Felicia leaned into the side, trying to see exactly what this lady was doing with her hands and feet, that she hadn't yet taken damage to her fighter. "How'd you learn to play, then?"

"Spent a little time in the flight academy, girls," Fara said, her eyes darting from one target to the next, watching for obstacles. "What time is your curfew, ladies?"

"Jeeze, what're you- my mom?" Kim asked, shaking her head slightly. Part of her just wanted to hear the lady say yes, the way she resembled the woman in the photos, from when she was a small girl.

"You just never know," Fara said, casting a wink over her shoulder, before returning her gaze to the game. Young Vixy shuttered. She had an awkward feeling in her stomach and shook it off as best she could. "You girls going to go to flight school?"

"Our curfew is 10 PM, lady," Felicia said. "And yes, we're enrolling next year. But we'll be living on campus. When did you graduate?"

Fara wanted to smirk and say, 'before you two were born', but it wouldn't fly, looking only about 25 or so. She was twice their age and looked only slightly older. But that was a huge boost to any woman's ego, to be sure. She finally answered with a clever, "I was about your age, girls. Plus a year, I suppose. But yeah, I was about 16, when I went in. After 4 years, I walked out of there with my Bachelor Science, mechanic's certification and a flight instructor." She paused, not really meaning to have mentioned the last part.

Kim McCloud's stomach turned to ice. She leaned into Felicia's ear and whispered, "She's just like my mother. Same _everything_. The only difference is, she's wearing gray contacts, mom didn't need contacts."

Felicia whispered back with, "No pilot should need contacts. How do you know she's wearing them?"

Kim shrugged and replied, "Just the angle I'm at. I'm just... able to tell." The younger McCloud then cleared her throat and said, "If you're a pilot, why're you wearing contacts, Miss Maria?"

Fara frowned. The girl had damn sharp eyes, that was for sure. "To match my dress. I'm supposed to be heading to a gothic theme party with my coworkers, after this. Why?"

Kim tilted her head. "Really? Where? Where do _you_ work, that they have a Gothic Theme party?"

"Er, well. I own Carnal Sins Night Club. I was walking to work, decided to stop by and check out the Arcade, why?"

"YOU work at Carnal Sins?" Felicia said. "Hell yeah, can you get us jobs there? That would kick so much ass!" Fara closed her eyes... her father already went there to flirt with people that he had no business flirting with... although, Fara had to admit to herself, she hadn't seen Falco in there for two whole months, now.

"You're way too young," the mysterious Maria said with a chuckle. "It's getting close to 9:15, now. Planning to stay out until the Bell tolls the midnight hour, dearies? We don't need you two turning into pumpkins," Fara said in a pleasant tone.

Kimberly, previously known as Vixy, frowned. Her mother used to read Cinderella to her when she was 4. She even recalled her mother saying that to her at night, to get her to head off to bed. The girl licked her lips apprehensively, looking to Felicia with a confused shake of her head.

"Yeah. I guess we should be going. Fel, I'm staying at your place again, tonight...right?"

"Yeah Kim. I wanna see if this lady beats your high school though," Felicia said, hip bumping Kimberly back, away from Fara, to scoot her over. "She's pretty good. She's coming up on the second level boss."

Fara hadn't so much as taken any damage so far, but she eased up on her technique, letting herself get sloppy, taking a few shots and ultimately allowing her fighter to be destroyed by the Level2 capitol ship, then turned back to the girls and shrugged as if she meant to say 'oops, guess I'm not that good after all', offering a smile. She had no intention of keeping the girls out all night, let alone beating any teenager's score.

The girls nodded politely to "Miss Maria" and left the Arcade. Fara waited a few minutes, then began to head off in the same direction, although she would only ensure the girls made it safely, before continuing on to Fox's home. Their home. Her home. Falco's house was on the way towards Fox's den, after all.

There was a strange scent on the quiet air tonight, as Fara made her way through the town, heading for Fox's suburban dwelling. Up ahead, the girls were also walking home, but Fara kept a few blocks back. She couldn't really make out the scent but it was familiar. She lifted her head, looking around for whoever it could be. Not wanting to be tracked, she kept her senses ever alert.

Rounding a corner on 5th street, she saw a figure's shadowy outline on a second story Balcony, above a cafe. She squinted at the silhouette before recognizing the scent. Collobulous. The tall white tiger stood on the railing, carefully balanced above the world, his body language telegraphing a pounce as Felicia and Kimberly passed by on the street below. Fara quickened her pace, ready to give her life to keep those girls safe, but as she grew closer, The massive vanilla-furred tiger stopped, sliding from the railing, to crouch down low on the balcony.

A car was approaching. From where Fara stood, it looked like a very plain automobile with no distinctive features. It stopped on the curb, alongside the girls and the driver opened the window to chat with the two young females. Fara felt her undead heart begin to race. She dashed up the next block, trying to see what was going on. Whatever it was, even Collobulous was slinking back to hide out.

To add insult to an injured, worried heart, both girls slipped into the back seat of the car. The reverse lights flashed as the car was shifted through the gears, into drive. Fara broke into a sprint, approaching the car, suddenly in shock and worry for her daughter's life, and the life of her friend.

The car pulled away quickly and sped off before Fara could even have a chance to pursue. She suddenly felt a massive paw against her shoulder, throwing her to the ground. The dress and fancy dance shoes kept her from running with the ability she had and the shove against her back made her tumble forward, flopping over onto her backside, looking up at the shadowy figure.

"Collobulous," She hissed softly. "What are you doing, that was my daughter!" She snapped, her eyes narrowed.

His deep, judgment-like voice filled her ears, causing her body to quiver in intimidation, but she kept a strong face. "Then she is safe. You would not have been. I do hope you had no plans to publicly humiliate yourself on her behalf."

"What is it to you and furthermore, what the hell do you want?" Fara hissed, her eyes narrowing to white slits. If a woman's scorned look could kill, no man would survive that glare. The White Tiger, on the other hand, shook his head and folded his arms.

"Those two girls, fledgling? They're not idiots. The car belonged to Inspector Jackson Rulieo. His partner, Dayluck Fischer and Joshua, who's surname I know not, were riding in that vehicle. You are no match for 3 strong hunters, girl." Collobulous Karl unfolded his arms and offered a paw to Fara. "Tonight would be a safe night to visit your husband. But I warn you, if he remembers anything and it goes to the media, your unlife is forfeit. It's our laws."

"If I told him, it would be after I've drained and revived him, you old fool," Fara snapped, sitting up without his help. The dress was a bit billowing about her and made getting to her feet a bit difficult. Finally she snatched his paw, pushing the apprehension aside and pulling herself to her feet. He was solid. It was like gripping the handle that was bolted into the side of a building.

The red-eyed tiger gave a nod and said, "Fair enough, youth. I've given you information on your daughter, to let you know she was safe. I've given you a heads-up that tonight will be a safe evening to visit your spouse as you often do. In return, I require confirmation of an acquaintance of the Baroness' new progeny"

"What kind of information are you looking for, how do you know about our new addition and why did you help me?" She asked, fixing the hem of her gown before folding her arms and trying to look pissed off at him.

"I know everything about every vampire in this city. It is my duty, as their judge. I wish to know of the leader of the Hunters, and I wish for you to acquire this information from Mister O'Donnell without tipping off himself or anyone else. I want only a name," He said. He then paused and thoughtfully added, "It's about genealogy, something you're partial to, yes? This personal alliance is an eye for an eye. I'm wishing to confirm a member of my family. Do this for me and meet me tomorrow at this hour."

"Where will I find you?" Fara asked, scanning his face to see if he was trying to pull something. Even if he was, the ability of subterfuge for someone this old was probably second nature.

"I will find you. Be alone in public, as you are now, anywhere you wish. I will be there but tell no one of this altercation For your secrecy, I will owe you a small boon," He said. With those spoken words passed, he knelt down then leapt upwards, landing gracefully upon the rooftop, above even the balcony he stood upon earlier. She squinted her eyes, looking up but he was already gone. Fara sighed softly, wondering if his plea for quiet was for her security or his own. Afterall, offering a favor sounded desperate.

"A small boon, huh?" She said quietly. Fara glanced at her watch, then began to head back towards Fox's home. At least the girls were safe. But Collobulous was right. Jaye wasn't there tonight. After a few coaxing shots of gin, Fox was ready for a night with his wife. And she learned that little James was about to start the Gifted and Talented Youth flight camp.

As Fara lay in bed with her husband in a way that mates do, the world outside was greeted by a cold front. Winter was back and even though the temperature dropped 35 degrees that night, Fara and Fox had no trouble keeping one another warm.

-

* * *

**T**he black Bently Continental-T Hover-conversation automobile came to a full stop in an empty parking lot. After a moment's pause, it proceeded into a parking spot, facing the apartment complex. Stepping from the driver side door, The Anarch Baroness pushed her hand back through the lush platinum bangs obscuring her eyes. After a moment, her ruby painted lips twisted into a moue of disgust. 

While it was obvious she couldn't stand the place in which her newly awakened child dwelled, she knew she couldn't simply dismiss it with the wave of a hand. But for her to actually have to visit such a rat infested abode was more than an insult to her very being. Her pride would be destroyed if the others knew that she had progeny living in... a _cheap apartment building_. It was really a sobering sight, and an ego-shattering thought, for anyone to learn of this One.

Making her way up the front walk passed the rental office, the woman gave pause to return the glance of a few teenage gentleman staring at her. Her silky ebon gown looked rather awkward in a little low-class place such as this. She looked as though she were the rich girl from prom, in the wrong neighborhood. No matter how apparent her appearence was, she continued on, making graceful steps as not to tred on the hem of her gown.

Lifting the front of the dress, she was quick to alight the stairs, soon finding herself infront of his apartment door. The knob was locked and the deadbolt was secured, making entry difficult. Taking a pin from her hair caused those canary tendrils to cascade down over her left cheek. A quick toss of her hand placed those light colored strands of silk over her shoulder, while moving diligently to make quick work of these locks. A moment was all it took, soon pushing the door wide open.

The apartment was fairly organized. It wasn't a respectable size, by any means, but it was cozy and tidey. Shutting the door behind herself, she moved into the living room and directed her gaze about the area. Archaic gowns were lifted between her fingers once more, and she continued into the hallway. It was rare she dressed this way, other than to enjoy the gothic environment of Carnal Sins, but this was a special occasion.

Really, she could detect his scent. Not many people realize how vampires have some keen animalistic traits, but they were potent for her. She knew just where he was by his scent alone. Eyes of soft blue, as per the contacts she wore, panned from left to right, taking in each room she passed, a kitchen, a bathroom, the master bedroom and a den.

Stopping infront of the last room, a study, The Baroness turned so that she was standing in the doorway. Slowly her gaze lowered upon his form, settled in a chair in the middle of the floor. Behind him was some sort of desk for a computer and a few books. This study was no larger than the den, about 8x10 feet, and seemed cramped inside. A single step brought her into the room, her arms folding over her chest so that she may look upon his form, as it appeared to her... the silohette of a broken man.

"So, you've finally arrived." His voice was soft, subtle. Nothing like the scream she heard the night she embraced him into her ways.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" His voice, again, was soft. This time a less audible than before, those quiet tones were barly louder than a breath.

She lifted her skirts, moving further in the room. The brushing of fabric was a whisper of sound, like rice being strewn gently over lightly textured paper. It seemed a cacaphony of sound in comparison to his soft voice. What could he say to her? She took his life away, and gave him a new life he never asked for. Licking her lips, she took a pensive breath, thinking of how best to push the next word over her vocal chords... thinking how best to adress this situation. Afterall, she didn't need him depressed.

"I've come to teach you, my dear. Don't begrudge your Sire. I wish to show you things you've never known and show you infinity, itself," She said, placing a paw upon Wolf's shoulder. He lowered his head for a moment, before looking back to her, his eyepatch gone. It was the first time she'd ever seen him with both eyes. He learned how to heal his body without her help, she was rather impressed.

"Fair enough," He muttered quietly.

She gave a concisive nod of her head, adding, "Good. I have a great deal to teach you and a rather short time in which you will learn it. For this I can only appologize. You'll simply have to make due, my demonic darling."

"I was visited last night. I thought it might be you, but it wasn't."

The woman's jaw dropped but she quickly shut it, taking a slow breath to calm her nerves. "Did you get a name?"

"Collobulous. I would not tell him anything, because he knew little about me, besides the fact I was a hunter. He finally gave up the interview and told me not to break the rules or flaunt my powers in public and that he would not hunt _me_ if I heeded that simple law." Wolf turned to face her, his body void of shirt, his eyes wide and almost innocent, considering he was a cutthroat mercenary and vampire killer.

A dash of peppered bangs, showing his age. The man was a powerhouse sex god to her, at 38 years old. It was odd seeing someone older than herself who was so incredibly attractive. If her heart beat on it's own, it would have stopped when he stood up. Her eyes followed him, taking in every curve and every muscular inch of his masculine body. He had a stern face with an air of command about himself. If she could sweat, it would have been in bullets.

"My god," She whispered under her breath. She cleared her throat then continued, "Yes, well then. We need to take you out and show you the ropes. Then we'll go to somewhere far more deserving of our presence and I'll give back your memories from 2 months ago. Come along," She said, licking her lips as those false blue orbs raked over him to drink in his chiseled frame one more time. Handsome and Dashing didn't have the power to describe the way she saw this man. The look of control was etched into his face, his commanding gaze was strong and proud. His ego was unscathed by the fact she had beaten and turned him into this.

"Let's go, woman. I know why you did this. Don't think I'm pissed off at you. I think it's a little fucked up that you didn't let me have kids or live a bit of life, before this. I like how you single handedly stopped the O'Donell line right in it's tracks. But other than that," He said, looking down at the lush little vixen. He still wanted her but he was also denied a family. A son to teach about being a man. Just, whatever.

The vixen shuttered at his colorful use of language. Infact, she downright winced, her chest feeling pierced at the lack of consideration for him, but she needed him. That was the bottom line. He wasn't given a choice. She was. When Pigma killed her and dumped her body, Lilith found her and gave her life. If she didn't want it, she had a clear choice of walking out into the sunlight and having tea at dawn. Hell with that.

Wolf, on the other hand, was given a choice by Fara, who helped him avoid death at the hand of Pigma and Leon, but Fara's Sire took that choice away. But, he couldn't fault her. He wasn't sure why, but as soon as he saw her again, he remembered his dreams. He had the dream about her every day for the last two months. And he loved her.

"C'mon. I said a bad word, big damn deal. Let's go, Baroness." He brushed passed her, trying to keep his tough guy persona bold and beautiful, but a little glance over his shoulder caused him to shiver at her frame, even with the lower half of her body hidden under the dress. So much the better, he could use his imagination. Wolf crossed the hall, dipping into his bedroom and pulled a shirt off the floor. He lifted it to his nose and gave it a long sniff. ..Clean.

The slender little vixen reproached the swarthy lupine, peeking into his room. Unlike the rest of the den, this small area was a mess. The boards she nailed up for him, the night she left him in his bed were still in place, but the bloody sheets, the stained mattress and all signs of that night, 60 days prior... were just past memories now.

"Are you seriously going to walk around in a dress all night?" Wolf said, shaking his head. He pushed his paws into a drawer and pulled out a sweater and a pair of sweat pants. He then turned and tossed them to her. "Put'em on, they'll be baggy but you won't stick out like a sore thumb... just ..maybe a paper cut," he then shook his head, "or something."

"I'm gonna be seen as your 'something' now?"

Wolf made a sour face, shaking his head. "No, you're going to be seen as my vixen, in public. People are gonna see us together and think, '_damn, that guy probably takes her home and spanks her tail every night_' now, let's get you out of that dress...," His lips tugged into a grin at the double meaning of his words. The woman scoffed and shook her head, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it. She reached behind the dress and unlaced the fastenings, sliding gown up and over her body. So much for imagination.

As far as his mind was concerned now, imagination revolved around what she would be like in the sheets. She took the sweat pants and pulled them up those lengthy legs, over milky furred thighs, where the orange had faded into a soft cream color that would make any man shiver. The Baroness drew the sweater over her head, the sleeves came to her manicured fingertips, curling the edge of the sleeves into her palms, the cute way that women do, bringing the cotton covered paw to her lips, peering over the fabric at him with those wide eyes.

Had she not thrown Wolf around a city block like a rag doll, which he partially _did_ remember, he would have taken her for granted as a wimp. Infact, he probably did the first time around, he couldn't remember clearly. Maybe that's why she beat him and did this to him? He let his guard down and she got the drop on him? That would never happen again. No more underestimating an opponent.

He gave her a little smile, then hooked his thumb back towards the hallway and said, "Let's go. I can't believe I hunted you for all that time and you got the drop on me." He grinned the last statement, showing a hint of those new, clean cut fangs. His eyes shined with a hint of innuendo. It was just a flirtatious expression, really.

"I can't believe you're starting to remember," She said, walking to the door, still in the low-heel pumps. The shoes did not match the outfit. Not that men usually cared if their own outfits matched, at least not men like Wolf, but he did care what his woman was seen wearing. You don't dress in expensive shoes and a lanky shirt and sweat pants.

"You're something else, babe." Wolf followed her to the hallway and they headed out of the apartment. He wasn't even going to ask how she got in, but he was sure that whoever could defeat him in street combat would have to be a capable person, so he wasn't going to try and figure it out. The door was relocked behind himself and off they went on his first Lesson.

* * *

-24 hours later- 

**F**ara's nose was pressed to the window. No car in the driveway, nobody in the house. Where could Fox be? Her heart sank, really. She wanted to see him tonight and have a repeat of the night before. Soft flakes of snow began tumbling from the sky, fluttering to the ground. Her forlorn expression belied the want in her heart to see Fox again. Someone cleared their throat behind her, was it him?

She lifted her eyes, gazing into the reflection of the window, but it was no fox standing behind her. It was the hulking form of that white bangle tiger. His softly glowing red oculars reflected in the glass she had her nose pressed against. "You found me, I see."

Collobulous nodded. "Indeed. You're quite predictable. Fox walked to the Carnal Sins. It's obvious he's drawn to you by a force of nature that borders on supernatural. Have you spoken to your new brother?"

"Yes, I met with him and the Baroness. You're a fool for having asked him yourself, the night before. I couldn't flat out ask him without the man being currious, so I had to employ a different tactic," She said, shaking her head, before turning to face him. The snow fell about the man's body in a way that seemed ethereal. He approached Fara and placed a paw out, upon her own.

"What did you learn, young one?"

The soft ruby glow faded in his eyes, reflecting in the fennec's own soft hues, their gaze meeting and locking. She felt compassion for him, for the first time. Compassion because of what her message might do to him. "I asked him to make a list of every name on the Hunter's board. The leader's name is Judge Father John Karl. His sole duty in his life is to hunt _you_ to your death. Sounds like he knows more about you than you know about him. He wants to relieve you of your burden... your curse... so that you can finally go before the Goddess and put your fighting to rest.

Collobulous lifted his jaw, stairing down his nose at her, letting the soft snowflakes touch his nose... his face. He drew in a slow breath and released it, but there was no cloudy air released from his nose. His blood and his body were too cold blooded to make that happen.

"I'm sorry to be the barer of bad news. I wouldn't want to have to kill my fourth or fifth great grandfather, whichever you may be to him," She said.

"No, he's more noble than I could have dreamt. No one has more right to bring me the freedom to see my creator than my next of kin. I'm honored by his desire to offer me such a gift. But he must earn it," The tiger mused softly.

"Is this an honor thing? You can walk into the sunlight anytime you wish," She said, folding her arms over her chest, just beneath the swell of her bosom. Collobulous shook his head, gazing back down at her and offering something she'd never seen before. A sad smile.

"Suicide is not something of which I am capable. It's not so much honor, as it is the worry that the true path to our creator is one of tests, trials and keeping faith during the distance that you must traverse. Short cuts to the finish are not rewarded with salvation. Salvation will bring me to my wife, who died at my side, from heartbreak, a year after my creation into this world of wickedness."

Fara felt her heart drop. Her stomach iced over and her soul wept for him, knowing how difficult her unlife is, without Fox. She reached to him and gently touched his cheek, then leaned forward, standing on her tippy toes and kissed his forehead.

The healing powers of a woman's kiss. The mighty Collobulous lowered his gaze to the ground where snow was just beginning to accumulate at their feet. He then lifted only his voice, once more, "That is a...perhaps... medium boon I owe thee. Go and catch up with him, he left only moments before you." And with that he knelt down then leapt up onto the rooftop of Fox's home. He dashed across the roof, leaving wide footprints from the slippery angle and snow upon the shingles, then hopping across a small tree in the yard, dashing across the next roof, until he was once again out of sight.

"That man sure does like staying off the ground. How odd," She mused softly. She turned to head for the city, not overly dressed in a gown tonight, but more over, a warm winter coat, two t-shirts and a sweatshirt as well as a pair of denim slacks. But if he walked to Carnal Sins as the white tiger suggested, where was his car?

She never really gave a thought to her life choices, like stopping for a moment to be tender to a new ally, or checking out a clue about Fox's dead sister, then driving home on a snowy night, alone. She never gave thought to the life choices she made, like helping to save Wolf's life, only for him to become her brother instead of an ally of Dengar or Powalski. Even the smallest life choices, like taking one of her father's transport ships to Corneria one day and meeting Fox and his gallant crew. Who knew what it would lead to?

Had she known that boarding that ship would have led to two children, her murder and her immortality at the fateful hand of Fox's enemies, she'd still do it all over in a heart beat. Because even a life with limited access to her mate was better than a life of never having met someone so special to her.

As the snow fell, her footfalls became foot prints that paraded down the sidewalk, heading into town. Something that caught her eye was a pair of tire tracks. It was so rare to see an old style car like the one that Fox inherited from his Grandfather... the one that she drove the night she passed. And Fox often drove that car when he was thinking about his wife, and with him going to Carnal Sins, she had to be currious.

The fennec crossed the sidewalk, out into the lane, following the tracks which made a turn at 5th avenue, heading towards the Arcade. Fara continued down the lane, following the tracks towards the highway bypass that lead him the back way towards Carnal Sins. Did he not plan on drinking tonight, bringing his car?

-

* * *

**F**ox McCloud knelt over the body of the unconscious woman. She'd had sustained a bruise to her forehead from the mugger, and having fainted from getting a gun pointed in her face, she now lay on the ground in silence. Fox glanced over his shoulder at the thug that was laying flat on his back. A smirk touched his muzzle, it felt good to clean his clock. 

Fox had ejected the power cell magazine from the blaster and threw it up onto the roof before kneeling over the fallen form of the poor lady, her purse clutched in her paw, from her body locking up during the attack. His car was sitting in the far right lane, at the mouth of the alley, the engine still running.

He lifted the woman into his arms, propping her up, to try and get her to wake up. He patted the side of her cheek, trying to shake her awake but it was no use. She was out cold. Snow was falling more steadily and he cursed himself over how much he hated those gloomy little flakes. It was like a gray thief coming to steal the color and life from the world around him. He hated this.

This woman reminded him of Fara, lying helpless after an attack, snow falling and covering her brow gently. McCloud shook his head, trying to revive the woman. The white powder that began to cover her head was turning a light pinkish color and for the first time, there in that dark alley, he realized that it was more than a bruise on her forehead. She had a gash under the fur, above her right eyebrow. She was still unresponsive.

Fox whirled around, ready to beat the hell out of the guy who was knocked flat out, but no sooner did he turn his head over his shoulder once more, something connected with his muzzle, knocking him over, onto the ground. He sat up, half dazed but his training taking over, glowering at the recovered thug, holding the empty pistol in his paw, by the barrel. He clocked Fox across the face with the handle and Fox was in no mood to take the crap of some punk thug.

He stood up, resolved now, and plodded towards the street thug with loathing in his eyes. The punk lifted his pistol again, whipping Fox across the face with it once more, but Fox's head only snapped to the side. His approach never faltered. The guy was obviously intimidated and dashed off, down the alley. McCloud paused to take his jacket off and lay it over the woman, before rolling his shirt sleeves up and stomping off down the alley to find the mugger.

As Fox rounded the corner, he came face to face with three burley men, covered in studded piercings and spiky leather jackets. Some of the spikes rose several inches off of the shoulder of their jackets, making a shoulder tackle seem more like a lethal manuver. The mugger was there, with them. He threw the empty blaster at Fox, who lifted his right paw to knock it to the ground. It clattered against the brick wall and fell to the ground in silence, landing in the freshly fallen snow.

"Look at this joker," said one of them, a Marmoset with a pair of sunglasses on.

"Yeah, Ruffian. Let's rip this guy apart," Said the mugger, flipping Fox off, who continued his approach. One of them picked up, of all things, a tire iron. He handed it to the mugger guy, from the alley who wielded the tool like a baseball bat. Fox's eyes narrowed, his piercing angry eyes were slits of jade, glowering through his lashes. He wasn't angry, he was _exasperated_. He was so pissed off he couldn't think straight. But at the same time, his heart was calm, his body was ready.

The thug took a swing but Fox lifted his paw, bending his elbow to absorb the impact in his palm. He wrapped his fingertips around the tire iron then spun about, putting all of his momentum into the swing. The metal rod caught the street thug across his face, breaking the lizard's neck instantly. The Marmoset pounded his brass knuckles into his other palm, looking down at his dead comrade.

"That was our new pledge! You're gonna pay for that, old man," Ruffian said, reaching for a metal pole. It looked like it was meant to hold up an awning for a store or something. He'd probably stolen it and was now using it as an oversized Bo-staff. He twisted it around then snapped it across Fox's face, the way he hit the dead mugger a moment before.

Fox dropped the tire iron at his own feet, lifting his paws to snatch the pole away. True, it had snapped across the side of his head, he caught it on the follow-through swing, yanking it away from Ruffian. Fox slid his toe under the tire iron then kicked it up at the Marmoset, who lowered his paws to try and catch it, from hitting him in the hip or stomach, but that put him at a disadvantage.

Fox took advantage of the ape's lowered paws, swinging the pole hard across the first gang member's face, knocking him flat to the ground. He then twirled the staff behind his back, building up the speed and power for another attack, which took one of the gorillas of the remaining trio, right back onto his butt, on the ground. The third guy was quick to reach into his jacket.

Fox saw a knife flash from his paw, in the light of a nearby traffic signal at the corner. The guy thrusted his first forward, plunging the knife into Fox's right arm, but the vulpine didn't even flinch. He drew the pole back and slammed the flat end directly into the man's forehead, between his eyes. The powerful strike cracked the man's skull and he dropped to the ground instantly.

Fox reached to pull the knife out of his arm, looking over the pocket knife's blade which had been halfway covered with his blood. His eyes focused on something just passed the blade in his paw, and he froze, seeing a gun barrel pointed up at him, from the Gorilla thug, laying on his back. Fox had no time to react.

The pistol blast lanced right through his body, cauterizing the wound, to keep him from bleeding. He glanced down at the hole that traveled through his side, just above his appendix and out the back of his jacket. It looked fatal, but his body was in shock and he couldn't feel it...yet.

Fox took the knife, lifted his paw, and snapped his wrist. The blade was buried between the ape's eyes and he fell back, to the ground. The only one alive was Ruffian, who lay amongst three dead buddies, groaning in agony, several teeth in his mouth broken on the side of his face where Fox clocked him with the pole. He knelt up, spitting two of those teeth into the snow, followed by a third.

Fox grimaced, turning back for the alley. He had to check on the woman and now he would have to go to the hospital. It was a flesh wound, above his kidney, thank the Goddess. "I don't.. want to see you in these parts, anymore," Fox said over his shoulder. "Or you'll wind up like your three friends." He tried to put up an intimidating voice, but after killing three men, Fox knew he had to call the police, as well. This was a case of self defense, there would be no worries, just the need for an ambulance.

He went back to his car, on the opposite end of the alley and pulled the keys out of the ignition, kneeling back to the woman on the ground. His eyes shut and anguish overcame him... she was dead. He pulled his coat off of her body and wrapped it around his waist, tying the sleeves tightly, to cover his wound. It wasn't bleeding yet, but it would start soon enough.

The dead body enraged him. He couldn't save her. Bad things in his life always started with the death of a woman, his mother, his wife, this lady in the streets... he couldn't save her. The snow fell over them like toxic confetti at the parade of sorrow. He couldn't save her. The feeling of helplessness was blanketed like a winter street, by an inner rage, his eyes burning with hatred for the murder around the corner.

-

* * *

**T**he car was up ahead. Fara approached it, noting that it wasn't running and there was no one inside. What was going on? A bumper sticker on the back read, "_Proud Parent of an Honor Roll Student at Capitol-Park Middle School_." It was definatly Fox's car. Her ears instinctively perked at the sound of a gunshot in the distance. A second gunshot followed, with an ensuing silence. 

Fara's pace turned from a brisk walk to a daring sprint. Her footing nearly failed her on the snow, but she regained her balance, awkwardly coming to a dramatic sliding stop in the mouth of the alley. Just in time to see Fox McCloud crumble to his knees. It wasn't a blaster this time. These two holes were caused from high velocity lead, passing through his heart and out through the back of his jacket. The faintest sound of a whisper passed over her parted lips...

"No..."

She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Fara's entire world began to spin around her. It was as if the very fabric of humanity was ripped to the final strand. The world began to spin about her and she wanted to pass out and wake up in Fox's arms. The spinning world of snow flakes created a miasma of angry, swirling flurries, in her gaze, around her body, in her world.

Her ears, still perked, was able to pick up the very last spoken words to pass McCloud's maw, before he collapsed back, in the layer of falling powder. "Fara, I'm... sorry." She stood directly besides the car. She turned away in attempt to deny the fact which sunk to the ground only ten yards infront of her body. Her eyes were tightly clinched shut, trying to make all of this go away.

Her body was shaking like a leaf. Fara pried her eyes open, spotting something through the back window of the automobile. Roses. A dozen roses. He was going to bring her roses at the Carnal Sins. She lifted her head once more, this time noticing a dead woman over by the dumpster. Her gaze climbed over the sheet of snow, Fox's fallen body and the gunner.

A soft wisp of warmth escaped Fox's body, the breath-like cloud rising from the gun wounds in his chest. His eyes gazed upwards in a blank, and yet so very accusing stare. His jaw fluttered, the question of why passing over his tongue so quietly that Fara could barely make it out. That last strand of her humanity snapped at center of the thread. This man with the gun would be dead, very soon.

She approached him, the solace in her heart crumbling like her lover in a pool of crimson, laying on the ground in a back alley. Her fingertips grew into feral claw like appendages; several inch blades that would tear a man limb from limb. The man saw her coming and lifted his gun, firing several more times. The bullets passed through Fara's body, some leaving exit wounds, some stopping against her rib cage, inside.

She continued to approach, baring her fangs, her claws and her wrath-filled hurt. Her rage was a relentless, pounding emotion of pure hate. Her eyes now burned the blackest of abysmal shades. She would avenge her fallen mate. At that point, Fara Phoenix entered her first frenzy...

-

* * *

**T**here was a hint of stirring, deep in her soul. Something. She reached for it, but latching onto the strands of shredded fabric, flapping wildly in the wind, was proving more difficult than she had anticipated. Her fingertips seemed to cling to the flapping cloth, drawing it to herself. The closer she brought the soft, velvety material to her face, the more she realized she was becoming aware. 

Aware of her surroundings. There was something cold. It touched her nose and in a way, felt good. There was something warm and soft, almost fuzzy under her palms and it was such a loving caress she was able to afford that cloth. Was this her shredded humanity she seemed to have grasped for?

Her eyes fluttered open and she realized, for the first time, that the snow on her nose, the fur of her husband's body under her palms and the weight on her shoulders was far away. She felt as though she were looking through a window. Inside, she was with her husband, clutching him to her, laying with him in the snow, it was beautiful in a way.

Outside, where she was looking in, she felt alone... afraid. She pressed her nose to the window, looking in, trying to see the whole picture. The tattered clothing of Ruffian, the dead marmoset, the body of a helpless, innocent woman, the .45 handgun laying in the freshly fallen snow. It painted a picture that was supposed to make her understand. It was supposed to provide answers. It was supposed to tell a story with a clear beginning and a well defined conclusion.

If a picture was a thousand words, then how come the only one that came to mind was, "_Why_?" If the picture around her should have told her what happened, how come she was confused? Why was she asking these questions? What were their effect on the outcome of the setting around her? Could she accept the outcome, or would she refuse to believe in it, trying to mold her own ending, warping reality itself? Reality... was not looking in at real life, through a window. It was smashing the window and going through to surround yourself in life, the situation, the questions and accepting the answers, faithfully. Was that what reality was?

Or was Reality the cold, harsh smack in the face that you would be alone forever, in a dark, foreboding world where innocence was lost and pain was claimed as a booby-prize? Fara finally knew the answer to what reality was. It was what she had to make it. Her head snapped down and her fangs plunged into his throat, drinking in the last vestiges of warm honey. It was a life-giving milk, and at such a loss, it was a life taking liquid that oozed from the wounds in his chest, glistening in the light like rubies.

She heard his words in the background. The heavy susurration of his breathing was an ambient noise that could have easily drown out the loudest bass at her night club. She heard the formation of slurred lexicon, ushered up to her ear, but it was so far away.

"Please, Fara... don't... let me ... die. I... can't be without you... I..." he was fighting. For his life, over the choking blood at the back of his throat from where one of the bullets ruptured his stomach, but most of all, he was fighting for her. For love. For truth and justice. But there was no justice in this situation. No law, no order. Only chaos. "I... bought you roses, I love you." He was fading fast and it was a race to save him. "It's... cold. But," His words trailed off for a moment, a trail of deep crimson running from his muzzle, bubbling up his throat. "But you being here... it warms my heart.. I.. I feel so at peace, knowing you're here. I can't feel the cold anymore."

"Shh, Angel," She whispered, her words muffled against his neck. His eyes slowly eased shut, his heart slowing. "I promised I would never let you die," She whispered.

"I... remember," He said, trying to smile. Everything came back to him. It was blurry and the images were slurred from his state of dying, but he remembered now, that she's been with him all along. "Maria... I get it now. Fara Marie McCloud. She's so beautiful. She's such a good mother and wife, leaving me money to take care of the kids... I would.. .cry.. if I lost her," Fox was delirious now.

"That... man shot the lady over there and I brought you roses, Fara. I killed the rest of them, but I let my guard down because I was angry," His tone was that of a child now. Confused, cold, unfocused.

"I know, Fox. I ripped his heart out, for you. You're avenged. When you wake up, we'll be together forever, okay?" Her words were spoken so very softly with a maternal tenderness that he loved so much. But the other man didn't even matter anymore.

"I brought you roses," he said, his mind far gone, wasted to the brink of insanity, minutes from an infinity that was very different from what Fara offered. His eternity was final and rushing to grasp him. But he felt at peace. He was so in love with her. The salty, metallic taste on his tongue was gone now. With his final breath, he ushered three immortal words. "I ... love you."

Fara drew his body up to herself, cradling him in her arms. She wanted him close to her heart, even if it no longer beat. She wanted him close, so close they could never part. She closed her right paw into a fist, the claws still present at the ends of her fingers. She ran her thumb over the top of her bosom, directly above her heart, creating an incision. She pulled Fox's head to her chest, his lips to the torn sweater, where her flesh was sliced open for him.

The clear, ruby liquid ran over his bottom lip, up into his mouth, covering his tongue in a deluge of a life giving cream far different than that of the milk a mother would bare for her new born child. Fara cupped her paws behind his head, holding him so lovingly.

The Vampiric blood puddled at the back of his throat, but there was no response. She clinched her free paw shut, begging. "Please," She muttered to anyone. "Please, work. Please. Please, baby. Please, wake up." Her blood began to run out the corner of his mouth.

She reached that free paw under his throat, rubbing downward against his neck, to try and force him to swallow it. "Please, Angel. Please don't leave me, Fox." She was growing frantic. He didn't respond. Her tears welled up with red, bloody tears, which ran down her cheek in fear. She couldn't be alone forever. She didn't want to be alone forever. She couldn't be without him. She was on the edge of vertigo. She pleaded with Fox, with the Goddess, with fate.

"DON'T TAKE HIM FROM ME!" Her words echoed off the walls, but the echo was devoured by the freshly laid snowfall, and the silence around them was all consuming. "Please Fox!" She cradled his head to her chest the way a new mother cradles a new born baby, something that was apart of her. Fox was apart of her. She could never let her soul mate die, but he wasn't responding and she felt so helpless. The tears streamed down her cheeks, blinding her. She couldn't lose him! She would wither away without him, but most of all, the children needed him... anything, she would even be satisfied with him retaining his mortality.

She drained him. He was dead. It was her fault. She couldn't save him. All of the most wonderful things in her life began with birth. Their daughter, their son, and she could only pray that Fox could be reborn here and now. She would give anything.

A soft flicker was felt. It was a tongue, passing over the skin. She lowered her head, trying to wipe away the tears with her forearm, trying to ascertain the reality of the situation. Fox's paws suddenly lurched up at her, clinging to her body the way a sailor, lost at sea, clung to that proverbial driftwood, holding on for dear life, knowing that only that wood would be his savior. Knowing that only that wood would bring him something as powerful as life. And in that turbulent sea, that driftwood was the sailor's god.

Fox drank of her offering, swallowing the sweet nectar down, gulping his life back. His soul drifted back into his body, reanimating his existence. He drank to be closer to her, he drank because his instincts told him that only this drink would revive him from the brink of eternity. Fara was his soft light. Fara was his heaven. Fara was his pearly gates.

The sweet taste of crimson love. Sanguine as the peddles of the roses he bought for her. As deep of red as love could be written. He drank his fill until she could offer no more, without giving her life along with it. There was a delicate balance, and she had to stop him, even in the midst of his instinctive, hunger-filled first feeding. The wound across her bosom healed, as did his gunshot wounds. She pulled him into her arms, laying side by side, the snow covering their bodies with it's blanket of purity. All their sins seemed to be washed away with the fresh layer of snow. Their past, their beginning, their roots. All these things were laid beneath the crystals of snowflakes that coated the world and washed clean the canvas to give them a new life, together.

He would be in pain soon, when the change hit him. She only had a short time, and she knew she had to get him into the car, and take him to the Carnal Sins. It was snowing hard enough now that the tire tracks would be covered, by the time she got there. This was her chance to get away with her love, before the police arrived.

She rejoiced at their reunion, she mourned her children's loss, there was so much emotion attached to bringing him back from the dead. She couldn't describe how she felt, she only knew she had to hurry. They didn't have long, but ironically, they had the rest of existence, for all creation. Fox would be in earth shattering pain soon. She knew she needed to move him before the wave of change washed over him. Precious minutes stood between them and Carnal Sins, where she would hold him, throughout this process and his baptism by blood would be completed with the blessings, tidings and bonds of matrimony. Now, truly, they would be together for all of eternity.

-

* * *

(next)

Chapter -9- The Reality of the Situation


	10. Reality C9

Author's Note: Chapter 9! Weee! I blazed through this yesterday at work. Meaning I wrote it with a quickness and efficency, not that I smoked a doobie through the entire thing, lol.

I've been asked to write a sequal for the story when I've finished it. So ...er... okies. But it won't be riiiiight away, cause I've got alot of stuff to put up first. I'm almost finished with this one. This book, I suppose, is really just about Fox's change into the world of the damned. Have you figured out the McCloud curse yet? Ya will, in time. :)

I'm working on Chapter 10 today, as much as I'm able, as Friday is usually more busy at my job. Chapter 11 will probably be the last chapter of this story, so I'll make sure to hit two chapters of Similar Paths Taken, before doing chapter 11 of this, so don't expect the finalie until like... wednesday or thursday (5-6 days from now) But definitely check out SPT, since I'm going to do two chapters of that over the weekend. Anyway, when I finish chapter 10 by the end of today, i'll post it. and if it shows up by midnight tonight... then... !yAy!

* * *

Chapter -9- The Reality Of The Situation

**T**he Gifted and Talented Flight Camp for Youth was a 30 acre campus two hours west of Corneria's Capitol City. James McCloud, ten years of age, pushed forward on the throttle, easing the flight yolk forward. The blur of green landscape swiveled beneath his canopy, several instruments on his dash altering their information as he changed course.

Behind him, two other children in specially designed subcompact fighters followed, keeping a tight triangular formation. The Delta Pattern was broken, simultaneous to the boy activating a screen of smoke with a button on his dash. The other two fighters pulled back into their own direction, ultimately creating a logo in a smoke trail.

"And... disengage," He said, pressing the button once more to deactivate the smoke. Looping upside down, coming back up, the other two fighters came behind his craft again, forming the delta pattern once more. "All right, guys. Let's land these birds and go get our certificates," Jaye said, lowering his landing gear.

The trio of specially designed children's fighters came together in a very tight formation, before the two behind him dropped back, so that they weren't cluttering the landing strip. Jaye was the first to set down, coming to a complete stop on the runway infront of the graduation committee. The other two fighters came to rest on either side of him, their canopies opening and three judges and a woman approaching.

Jaye squinted at them. He recognized the woman. His head tilted in curiosity, realizing it was his sister. Wasn't she supposed to be in the grandstands with his parents, during the graduation ceremony? He was about to become angry if his family was getting special treatment because of his father being a celebrity. He liked the attention that the second generation fame brought, but he didn't like getting treated special, over any other pilot. He was all about fairness.

"Congratulations, James McCloud," One of the judges said. "You and your wingmates have passed the Gifted and Talented Course and the camp is proud to have hosted your talent and abilities, here at our facilities. I've brought your sister here, because we will be excusing you from the duration of the graduation ceremonies and giving you your certificate early. But I will let her explain why." The judge then approached Jaye and handed him a plaque and sheet of paper. They exchanged a paw-shake, then they turned to head back towards the main staging area.

James looked back over his shoulder at his wing mates, confused. They didn't say anything. Vixy placed a paw on Jaye's shoulder and nodded to the side for him to follow her. With a shrug, the boy fell into a step besides his sister and frowned thoughtfully. "What's wrong, Vixy?"

"C'mon, Jamie, I changed my name, you know that," She said with a soft, sad tone.

"All right, Kimberly. Whatever floats your boat, don't call me Jamie, then. What's the special occasion?" He asked of his sister, as the two continued to walk, alone, down the runway away from everyone else.

"I've got bad news. Dad couldn't make it," She started. Jaye was about to cut her off with a dozen questions, but she put one paw up and the other on his shoulder, again, to keep him quiet. She then took a long, slow breath and continued. "We had... I had difficulty reaching you for the last few days, and that's how you've not heard yet. But we need to talk and I need you to be a man about this, because you're going to be stronger than I am, it's your role in life, and... It's..." She sighed, how did she go about telling him?

"Just spit it out, what happened? Was dad called to active duty? Break his leg? Have a car accident? I can handle it," He said, folding his arms across his chest.

"No," She said softly. "He was confirmed as murdered, James. He was shot several times in an Alley in the uptown area. It was ... confirmed... by the surveillance tape, through the window of a bank, across the street. He went to help some lady, who got killed. But someone took his body and drove off in the family car and..." She was growing more hysterical with every word until finally she couldn't say anything any more.

Jaye's first reaction was that of wanting to shout in disbelief, but the more upset she got, the more he tried to bottle the emotions as men often do, and pull her into his arms to comfort her. His heart was pounding now, but he had a duty as a man, to hold her for a moment. She was 4 years and 9 months older than him, but the 15 year old sunk to the ground in a fit of sobs like a child, and he was left standing, pulling her head to his chest, just holding her. He, too, sunk to his knees and they wept together, quietly. They were alone, but they had one another.

His worries about passing and graduating from the course were all in the past now. everything before 9:45 am, that particular Friday morning was from a different life time, and the rest of his life would be altered for all time. It was the first day of the rest of his life. And he was afraid. He was trembling. But first and foremost, he had to protect his sister, who wept in mourning, clinging to her only remaining family member. Her brother. This would be some measure of theme for the rest of their lives. Nothing would be as simple as it was in the past. Nothing would be the same, ever again.

-

* * *

"**L**ook at him, he's so puny like this," quipped Wolf O'Donnell. He pulled his paw from Fox's muzzle, after shaking the kid's head by his jaw. To Wolf, Fox would always be a kid. But in reality, Fox was always Wolf's only equal. The only thing that let Fox shoot down Wolf in the past was the fact that Fox was taping into his rage against Andross, when flying against the lupine previously.

"Hush, Wolf. He's family now. You will treat him as such," Said the baroness, looking down at the unconscious McCloud. She turned to Fara and tilted her head, offering a sigh. "Why did this happen? I thought we all agreed he should stay alive for the children? You haven't even asked permission. This could bring down the damn King and all that crap, it's just a mess. You know how they are about keeping the public spotlight off of our kind. He's a celebrity, Fara." The anarch leader shook her head, folding and refolding her arms, looking distracted.

"Ruffian shot him several times. He'd taken a blaster hole clean through his body, followed by two more gunshot wounds. I couldn't let him be taken away by a street thug!" Fara cried, pounding her fist on the nearby coffee table. She now wore a black dress, with a velvet sash and bodice. Gray sleeves hung from her shoulders, loosely surrounding her arms, wrists and paws and the light fabric of an upturned collar all made this apparel that adorned her body a sort of fashion statement. The dress itself was more of a skirt length piece. Wolf shook his head, looking back from her to the slumbering form of Fox McCloud who was now laying in a state of torpor.

"Dammit," the Baroness muttered. "All right. Feed him. Let's wake him up. I see you've given him just enough to sustain him. I appreciate the fact that you brought him to me in this condition. It allows me to figure things out first. At any rate, wake him."

Fara bit her tongue with a fang, then leaned forward, placing her muzzle to Fox's own. After a moment, Fox woke into the kiss, his new instincts causing him to deepen the kiss by suckling her tongue into his mouth. After a few moments, Fara pulled back, willing her tongue's wound to heal. She gave him an adoring smile, then turned to the Baroness, letting her make the introductions.

When Fox's gaze fell upon her, she wore a masquerade ball mask, that covered most of her face. Wolf's was in his hand and Fara's was on the table, having just come from the gothic theme ball downstairs, in the Club. Fox looked passed her, seeing Wolf, and sat up quickly, in alarm. Fara stepped up hastefully, placing her paws on his shoulders, to calm him.

"Relax, Fox. No one here is your enemy." His eyes panned to the left, stairing directly at his Wife. His jaw dropped, just gawking at her. He was simply floored by all of this.

"What the hell is this? Am I dead?" He asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Shut up, pup," Wolf snapped, "If you were dead, do you honestly think some benevolent, all powerful being would put_ us _together? Heaven or hell, it's an unwritten rule to keep us separated. Shit, Fox, just because your dead wife is here doesn't mean you've gotta start jumping to conclusions."

"Ease up, Wolf," The Baroness said softly. "He's a little confused. It's understandable. He took 3 bullets then wakes up infront of his wife, just ease off."

"Fine," O'Donnell said, going to sit on the near by sofa. Beneath them, Carnal Sins was in full swing. Ambient bass could be heard, thumping under the floorboards. Fara turned back to her husband, placing a paw on his shoulder and speaking in a soft, well enunciated voice.

"Fox, my love, none of us are alive, but I need you to take into consideration that the world isn't quite as sugar coated as we were all lead to believe in our lives," She started.

"Sugar Coated? I lost my parents, my sister, my wife, some lady in the alley... There's nothing sugar coated about life," Fox said, shaking his head.

"You haven't lost your wife, Fox. I'm right here. I've always been right here. I've always been following you, loving you. Just hear me out, Angel," She said, sitting down besides him on the futon, placing a paw on his chest, easing him back once more. "I'm going to be blunt about this, it's not a joke. We're vampires."

Fox quirked a brow, glaring at her. "Not a joke, you say?"

"Fox, honey. Sweetheart, close your eyes. What can you feel?" Fara watched him, listening intently for his ability to sense the surroundings and become aware of them.

"I'm laying down," He said. "Your palm is on my chest," he added.

"No," She said quietly. "Go deeper. I want details of every little thing that you feel, physically. Temprature, everything. Tell me what's touching you, tell me what texture you feel on your body. Let yourself become part of your immediate surroundings. Proximity aside, I want to know everything that's touching you in detail. Feel, Fox."

"I'm... wearing pants. Shoes," He said, wiggling his toes. "Socks. A shirt, my wedding ring," he added.

"Deeper. Details," She said.

"The ring is a little cool, I usually don't realize I'm wearing it, because I never take it off," he said. This earned a groan and the shake of a head from Wolf, over on the sofa. Fox ignored it and went on, at his wife's whim. "The mattress I'm laying on is cool under me, like when you lay down on a spring evening, and the fabric is cool and fresh to the touch. It ... it feels like the tongue of my left shoe is pushed down to the side a little bit. I usually don't realize when it gets that way, because I don't feel it," He said. The more he thought about every little detail, the more he realized he could feel everything.

His wedding band was cool and it's smooth surface clung to his ring finger, directly infront of the first knuckle. Even through the light fur of his dexterous digits, he realized he could tell there was an imperfection against the bottom of the band, where the inscription was engraved. There was a wrinkle in his shirt, above the left breast pocket, and another further down, above his abdomen.

He opened his mind, letting himself be drawn into to every separate sensation of each fabric that touched his body and each hair that responded to the way the fabric lay over his form. It was like wearing wool for the first time in years. You could feel every itchy inch, but this was more intense and at the same time, less annoying than the itchy wool feeling.

Fox realized that he could feel the writing against the bottom of his watch, against his wrist. He could feel a piece of lint from his socks, against his left big-toe. He could feel every imperfection, an out of place strand of fur against the auricle of his right ear. The lay of the chenille sewn fabric of Fara's sleeve overtop of the cotton shirt he wore. Irrefutable imperfections of that isthmus where his shirt ended and the waist of his pants began, where cool air could be felt against his tummy fur.

He realized, also, that he could feel Fara. Not the Fara that was touching him now. Not her compassionate, soft-natured soul that he had married. But Fara who lay on this futon only a matter of hours ago. The Fara that lay across this very surface he now touched when he lowered a paw to the cushioned surface, who was racked with worry over how her husband would feel about what she had done to him, when he wakes up.

His eyes fluttered open and every sensation that he allowed to overcome his senses was gone. He shook his head, sitting up again and said, "Fara. You... you were so worried about me earlier. You were laying here, dreading the possibility that what you've done to me would upset me... but... I'm not."

She looked shocked. Even the Baroness leaned forward, Wolf also turning his attention back to Fox. "How could you have known that, Fox?" She asked with emotionally glazed hues of a brine-like aquatic green.

"I felt it, when I touched the cushion with my paw," He said, mirroring the confusion in her eyes. "It was as if I was living that moment in time, through you, by the touch of this cushion. It was recent. I, I can't explain it."

"An interesting and useful ability," The Baroness said, shaking her head softly. The ability to garnish information from the detail and sensations received from simple touch. It would be useful, indeed.

Fox shook his head, gently pulling Fara into his embrace. She settled onto his lap, there on the futon, letting him slide his arms around her. He lifted his muzzle, his nose touching her ear as he spoke softly, for only her to hear. "Never worry. I want you to trust that I have faith in us and that everything happens for a reason. So long as I'm with you forever, that's what's important. Is it true that we're... ... not... able to.. die?"

She turned and whispered back to him. "Yes, my sweet. From a cherub to a seraphim, you're still my Angel, but now we'll never be parted. That's all that matters," She said with a kiss placed against his brow.

"Yeah," Wolf said with a chortle, hearing Fara's return reply to her husband, "And you're the family cockatrice. So what, Fox can touch the contours of an object and tell who touched it last, what's that do for us?"

"Wolf," The Baroness said, visually disappointed that he wasn't seeing the picture, but then again, here were two rivals, sitting face to face, she didn't expect a lot from either of them at the moment. "If a hunter drops his weapon, Fox can pick it up and learn something from him, like from where he came, where his home is located, anything. It's an incredibly perceptive ability."

"It's a damn convenience," Wolf said, looking the other way, arms folded across his chest. "I always knew he was a touchy feely weenie, anyhow. Nothing new, there," Wolf snorted.

The Baroness smirked beneath her masquerade mask, looking back at the lupine. "Remind me to personally spank you later."

"And what if I like it?" Wolf said, running his fingers up through the spiky tufts of fur between his ears. She waggled her brows at him, not that he could see it through the mask. He just took her silence with grace and grinned. "That's what I thought. Now tend to your new addition to the flock, dear."

* * *

-meanwhile-

**C**ollobulous knelt before the king, folding his right arm across his chest, lowering to one knee momentarily. While he was far older than the acting monarch, he had a heavy respect for this one and his mate. They were intelligent and did this city a service by running a tight ship. Once bade, he rose gracefully, curling his tail around the back of his right ankle.

The king spoke with a calm, smooth voice. Not a deep, rumbling voice, or anything that would have been stereotypical for some great leader, but rather, a collected, smooth gentleman's voice, his tone was one of commanding quality. "What news have you, for me?"

"The Anarch, Fara McCloud has used our gift to restore her murdered husband, Fox McCloud. Their current residence is in her club in the center of the Shire, M' liege," Replied the tall, white tiger, his head lifted but his eyes averted.

"A town. A Capitol City, Collobulous. That is what they call it now," Said the Monarch. "Anything else?"

"They will no longer be able to play Arbitrator to our war with the other sect, My Liege. They're now a target, from what I understand," Collobulous replied.

"Thank you, my friend and ally. Your trusted word and information is an appreciated source of knowledge. What brought about the Mercenary Pilot's murder?" The king asked, keeping his form concealed in the shadowy cover that he was able to control in a way that even Collobulous couldn't fathom.

"In an attempt to save, and ultimately avenge a female innocent, Fox McCloud lost his life to the fourth of a quartet of thugs. Three gunshots finally took his life. He is now in training under the Anarch group," Collobulous said in respectful tones.

The king nodded, although it was difficult to discern his actions. The shadow that surrounded him was unnaturally masking his every feature. "Fair enough, my scourge. Allow yourself to continue the exchange of favors between yourself and Miss McCloud. If you're able to sway them to see our ways, I will find you a suitable reward. Perhaps if they act to be in service to our cause, we'll learn the name of the Anarch Baroness. I dislike knowing that her identity eludes us both."

"I will continue these efforts in your name, my Lord," Said the surprised judge. He had thought that his actions were completely safe and his secrecy was secured, but when the leader of The Fellowship could command the very fabric of darkness, he could be anywhere and unseen by all, at any time.

A silky tendril of matter-less tar-like ebon reached passed the Tiger, latching itself about the nearby doorknob. It swung the door wide open before lowering to the ground. Collobulous watched the shadow move with liquid-like grace, before disappearing beneath his own feet. The fact that the King could obtenbrate his body in the form of a shadow, itself, made it possible for him to walk beneath the footsteps of any being, unnoticed. It gave him the power with which to throw his opponent with their own shadow, or cover a light or extinguish a flame. His gift was truly unique.

The White Tiger nodded once more, so very respectfully, then took the signal to depart. He made it as far as the door before an arm of the abyss reached out from underneath the door of a nearby closet, wrapping around his wrist, turning the feline's entire being about, at 180 degrees, standing in the doorway.

"One more thing, my trusted fellow," Came that calm, collected voice.

"My king? What is your bidding?"

"Do not let Fara and Fox fall into final death in the upcoming war against the remains of Dengar's brood. They will be attacking the Anarch's soon, for the murder of Pigma and his foolish foot soldier. I demand that the McClouds are kept alive until our purpose for them has reached a conclusion. You may introduce it as a temporary alliance if you must. ..." The king paused, then smiled. The most eerie part of his smile was the fact that Collobulous could see the Cheshire smile through the darkness. The grin of a canine-like creature. It was the most known about his leader.

"Would you like that I visit the Anarch Haven? If they are prepared, their chances of survival increase dramatically," Inquired the city's feline scourge.

"You may try, but do not expect them to trust you. Remember, I wish for you to ascertain the identity of the Baroness. Keep this information silent until you've returned. Do not fail me... Fair well."

Collobulous nodded softly. "I've never failed you, I hope you have faith in my work, Sire."

"If I didn't, you wouldn't be here." And with the King's final word, he offered a flat panel of shadow beneath the feline's feet, which now acted like a rug, scooting forward, causing him to slide back from the doorway. Another tentacle of abysmal obsidian reached forward, from beneath the feline, to pull the door shut. Once the door clicked into place, all the shadows in the fairly-well illuminated hallway, dissipated from all around him. Only the one attached to his feet remained. Untrustingly, the feline lifted his feet, as if to check for gum stuck to his boots.

It was unnerving to know that even the most simple shade, cast against the most typical wall from the most average light bulb, could be the King of The Fellowship, watching his every manuver. If only he knew something more about the King, his curiosity would be sated. Now, to head to the Carnal Sins.

-

* * *

**W**olf O'Donnell tilted his head, glancing up at the soft knocking on the door. His gaze narrowed and he approached the door, peering through the peephole with his new left eye. He was going out of his way to break the habit of using his right eye for everything, after relying on it for so long. "What the hell? Is that John Karl?" He grumbled against the door. "What the hell is he doing here?"

Fara walked through the room, passed the Baroness, and opened the door. Wolf tilted his head at the man in the doorway. He looked like John Karl, but it wasn't John. She put her hands on her hips, glaring at the man who had the nerve to show up at the Anarch Door. "What the hell do you want, you have some nerve showing up at my Haven, unannounced," Fara said in a low growl.

Collobulous shook his head slowly, his eyes trained upon her form. "I've come to offer a truce. As much as our sides have their differences, I want you to know that you fight against the same enemy. Common ground comes first, we can solve our differences at a later time."

"You flatter me," She shot back, glaring at him.

"First of all," He said, lifting his chin, "I would like to say that I am impressed. You kept your word, not telling Fox McCloud, but instead, bringing him to our way of life. Please, if you will allow me to explain why you're all in grave danger, I will make my point short and informative. But it is _not _something I would like to discuss in the hallway. May I come inside?"

"Who is this idiot?" Wolf said, watching the man over Fara's shoulder another moment, before stepping back to keep the doorway from getting too crowded. Fara looked over her shoulder at the Baroness, who finally nodded. With that, Fara also stepped aside, motioning for the beast to come inside. She shut the door behind him, then sat down besides Fox once more, on the futon.

"For those of you who are new, I am Collobulous. I am the Judge and scourge of this city. For those of you who do know of me, I mean you no harm unless you've broken the code of our society," he said.

The baroness approached him, folding her arms, the mask from the ball still adorned her visage. "You are arrogant to have come here. Four of us, one of you? I commend your gull. But your guile is what causes me to distrust you. Earn your trust and we will have a Truce. What brings you here?"

"The survivors of Pigma Dengar's brood are enraged. They're forming a plot to burn this night club to the ground, on a night they know you're all here. Right now, word is that Fara has brought her new progeny here, but may be alone. I am here, to ensure that you're unscathed, because my leaders still wish to implement your sect into our own. You can't stay Anarchist Fledglings forever. You'll all have to grow up sooner or later," came the massively baritone voice of the Judge.

"Then you must believe we're currently safe, or you would not put yourself inside this office. And yet you're not asking us to evacuate, so you're not going out of your way to put us into danger, either," The Baroness concluded. She then pointed at the chair adjacent to the Futon. "Sit." Collobulous passed through the office and did so, sinking into the chair that seemed too plush and cushiony for his taste.

She then turned back to the rest of the group, a soft sigh offered. "For this to work, trust and faith are paramount. If we falter, we all lose our lives. Who, then, will protect this city? If Dengar's remaining faction wants a war in the streets, I say we hunt them one by one, before they have the chance to successfully initiate this war, to keep this matter from receiving any attention. Each altercation needs to be without failure or sloppiness. Don't let them find out their numbers are fleeting until they call upon their ranks."

She lifted the edge of her mask, slowly drawing it up over her muzzle, passed her forehead, over her ears, and tossed it to the floor. Collobulous' eyebrows lifted in interest, but he didn't recognize the girl. This was the first time he'd ever seen her face. Ironically, Fox knew the woman. His jaw dropped, his eyes widened and his body language accentuated his absolute disbelief.

"Oh... my... Goddess. That's... impossible," He muttered. Fara sat besides him, comfortingly, placing a paw over his. But his attention was now completely upon the porcelain visage of the Baroness. Shock stole his breath and he was left gaping. "How... is this possible?"

-

* * *

(next)

Chapter -10- War And Peace.


	11. War C10

Some of you have expressed a disinterest to see the story end SO quickly. So I've decided to turn WAR AND PEACE into two chapters. In the first half, we see more into Fara and Wolf as a brother and sister team. We see more into Fox's relationship with inspector Rulieo, and his hunting of Fara. We see more into what the McCloud curse MIGHT be... the fact that every McCloud grave for several generations, is just an empty, gaping hole in the ground with no body. We see Collobulous in depth, and we see how some of the Vampire Clans/Sects are at war, trying to get other clan/sects into trouble, and the lengths they'll go through to raise hell. We also find out what many of you have suspected all along... just who the baroness is. But now that I explain who she is in the very first paragraph of this new chapter, we still have to wonder who the King and Queen are?

Was it the hooded prophet guy that spoke to Fara in chapter4? Who is that guy anyway? Does he have a name? Also, who's been running the trouble making vampires that Pigma was affiliated with? Who are Fara, Wolf and Collobulous tracking? What will happen to Fox's children? How will Collobulous and his Fourth-Great Grandson John Karl face off on the battlefield? How will The remaining three members of StarFox feel when they find out that their old team leader died?

I'm still going to end the story soon, but I may write a sequal. Probably, with as much attention as I'm getting from people who like the story, so far. Right now I'm just extending it by breaking this part into two chapters. Enjoy!

-ken

PS i made a teeny edit. so..yay.

* * *

Chapter -10- War And Peace.

**N**icole Jaye McCloud. Fox was gazing into the eyes of his sister, who passed 7 years and 2 months ago. His eyes were wide, his heart had stopped beating, so it took a moment for his mind to snap him from his stupefaction. He was stairing into the face of his 'long lost sibling', in every cliché sense of the phrase.

She squinted at him, to mock his gaping stare, then frowned. "Don't you dare try to hug me," She quipped. "Especially not in public, I'll have Wolf sock your ass," She added. Wolf stood up from the sofa with a smirk.

"With pleasure. C'mon Fox, hug your sister."

"Will you two both stop it?" Fara said, standing as well, folding her arms over her chest. "Wolf, don't be selfish. You'll have plenty of people to beat up in the near future, we need to get things organized. That means you and I need to go spy on these scoundrels and now would be a damn good time to do it, so that Nicole can start teaching Fox the way she taught you." She gently ribbed the lupine in the shoulder with a slight grin.

"Hell, I hope she doesn't train Fox the way she trained me. Incest just isn't right, Fara," Wolf said, a snide grin offered, glaring at the fennec to see her reaction, then added, "And don't touch me." She simply narrowed her gaze, smirked and turned for the door.

Fara cleared her throat and hooked her thumb to the hulking Feline in the corner of the room "Coming Collobulous? I think they need to be alone for a while. A reunion is an important thing, so let's go."

Collobulous nodded respectfully, and the three of them departed, leaving Nicole and Fox, sister and brother, to peace and privacy. Wolf ducked his head back in the door to say something smart ass but Fara reached in to grip his collar, pulling him out of the room. He turned his head over his shoulder, sneering, and snapped at her hand. She pulled her paw free quickly, avoiding his gnashing teeth, then smacked him across the side of the muzzle.

"Don't you _dare_ try and bite me, c'mon, dammit," She groused, walking down the hallway towards the stairs.

"I told _you_ not to touch me," he replied. Their voices faded, down the hallway until they were gone.

-

* * *

"Nicky... I can't believe it," Fox said softly. She reached a paw, patting her brother gently over his forehead. He finally leaned forward to hug her. Reluctantly, she patted his shoulder, then gave into the hug, returning it. She didn't hate him. She didn't think lowly of him or disrespect him. She just had her own style about things. Hugging her brother wasn't her style.

"Everyone I thought I lost in the last 10 years, you're all alive and well. Why couldn't you guys tell me? If it's supposed to be some sort of secret, I wouldn't have said anything. It's hard on my heart, thinking you're all dead."

"Fox," She said softly, shaking her head. "It's hard on us not being able to talk to you. It's hard on us, watching you struggle. It's difficult watching my niece and nephew grow up until the girl is driving age and not be able to do anything. This life is stressful, Fox. That's why I gave Fara grief for doing this to you, earlier this evening. I didn't want this on your shoulders," She added. "You have...had... enough. Single father? Taking care of both kids, getting them to school, and they're both honor students? No wife, no mate, no mother for them? I respect you as a man, Fox."

"I didn't try for me. I tried for them, they deserve it," He said, pushing his paws into his pockets with a sigh. "I shutter to think about the life they're about to go through. I've been there. I don't even wanna think about it, but I can't help it. So what's this training all about?"

"That's how Fara and I felt about you, but she didn't have the willpower I have. She visited you all the time and nearly blew our cover multiple times. She's not just in love with you, she's obsessed with you, Fox," Nicky said, moving back to the Sofa and sitting down on the backrest, her feet on the cushions. "As far as your training, I'm going to take you hunting. Then we'll go and find us some neonate vampires that are rabble-rousing in the streets of Corneria Capitol and rip them apart. That should get you started," She said.

"Killing newborn...vampires?" Fox said, familiar with the term, but naively envisioning vampires who were actually infants, in diapers. He gave a grin. He got the point of the term, but it was still quite an amusing thought. Having pictures in his mind, sitting here talking to his sister, the simple act of having a paw on his knee, on the edge of a futon was something that was quickly being taken advantage of, after taking 3 gunshots and dying in the streets only the night before.

"Yes. Now let's go. I'm going to teach you how to sustain yourself. Normally Fara, as your sire, would teach you. And she eventually will take you back through the ropes, herself. But right now, times are rough and I need her in the field. C'mon, let's go teach you how to cut your teeth," She said with a grin at the double meaning of the term, still considering him being a newborn in the Vampiric aspect of things.

-

* * *

Fara knelt to the fresh powdery layer of snow and gave a sniff. No scent. But the footprints were still fresh. They were beneath the mag-lev of an overpass that took pedestrians to the road used for a privately owned airfield and normally that was nothing strange, but the footsteps were accompanied by blood that made her curious.

Anyone could have cut their finger on an icy rail, coming up the steps by a nearby building. But this blood was different. It didn't freeze and it left droplets ontop of the fresh snowfall, instead of actually sinking in and staining the snow red. Due to the texture and the lack of chemical makeup, the blood had strange properties that made it lighter than water.

Some of the blood drops had started to sink in and stain the freshly fallen blanket to a light red, but some of the drops still sat atop of the snowcover, twinkling in reflection, not freezing. To keep Hunters off of their trail, Wolf was stomping the blood drops into the snow to hide them. The trail stopped at the Meg Lev, their current location.

"Anyone of your boys supposed to be around here?" Wolf said, turning to Collobulous. The massive white tiger shook his head slowly in reply. Then Wolf grunted, stepping onto the platform and folded his arms. Fara and Collobulous joined the lupine and the platform rose upwards, delivering them to the a walkway on the overpass.

They continued tracking the trail all the way to the airfield, which was oddly silent. Normally, in these conditions, there were track lights, runners along the runway, spot lights which would have a red tint as warning to incoming pilots, due to the whiteout conditions. Everything was quiet, no lights were lit.

"It appears they're closed for the remainder of the evening. Our pray must be on the grounds, here." Collobulous' words were baised on his inexperience with the modern day and both Fara and Wolf knew better.

"I think an airfield is 24 hours. There's always personnel around to operate, in any condition," Fara said, approaching the front gates. "I think the fact that everything is abandoned means that everyone is probably dead and we've gotta figure out where they went, when they took off, and follow them before the cops show up, when it's reported that this place isn't operating properly."

"After we ascertain the situation, what do you propose?" The tiger asked. His deep, red eyes scanned the parameter then he lifted a paw to point out a rip in the fence.

Wolf grinned, this time it was his turn to offer something to the table. "We find the control tower logs, hijack an unused shuttle and find these guys. Is there any way to guarantee the blood trail is vampire blood?"

Collobulous approached the fence, scanning it over. "Let's go inside. I need a sample of blood that has not been sitting in the snow. Let's go," He said, stepping through the cut in the chain-link barrier, ducking the razor wire that ran along the top of it. Wolf and Fara followed him through. They dashed across the field, heading for the building that housed the control tower, finding the doors were smashed open by what appeared to be brute force.

"Oh a mister tough guy, huh?" Wolf lifted his chin, appraising the extent of the damage done, where the door had been ripped from the hinges, the other one ripped only from the top hinge, then bent in half and pushed open, the wrong way.

Collobulous knelt infront of blood drops on the floor, dabbing a claw into it, then licking it. He shuttered and announced, "It's a vampire, obviously one with a measure of physical strength."

"Are you really that stupid? We've known that, we just needed confirmation. I didn't realize some great, powerful ancestor of the Hunter leaders was gonna be such an idiot," Wolf snapped. He may have needed confirmation out by the fence, in the snow, but after seeing the door ripped open with claw marks in two places, to prove that it was done with only two hands, he didn't need Captain Obvious and his two cents.

"Your diatribe means nothing to me, little one," Collobulous said, standing up once more. Fara groaned, throwing her paws up into the air. She didn't need them to be fighting the entire time. She just waved her paw for them to follow and headed for the control tower. Along the way, they saw different people in uniforms, each killed in a way that made them resemble a rejected rag doll, strewn across the hallway by a child with a temper tantrum.

Upstairs, the group approached a computer. Fara activated the red warning lights and the red "do not land" lights that lined the runway. She then turned to the computer terminal and went through the logs, pulling up the most recent departure. "Dengar's ship landed here three months ago, it's been kept inside a rented bay, but it took off tonight. About 16 minutes ago," She said, looking back at the two boys with a grin. Success. "I've also got a shuttle that can seat up to 4. Let's go, guys." She headed for the stairs, looking satisfied with herself.

The bay across the field needed a key-card to open the door. Between Collobulous and Wolf, the two, combined, were strong enough to force the metallic door to lift. Fara crawled underneath then located the lock release and opened it the rest of the way, giving them room to walk in, so that ultimately they could fly the ship out.

"All right," She said, turning to Wolf. "Who flies, who guns?" She pointed to the craft, which had a gunnery turret built into it, on the top. They were still standing on the deck above the bay, looking down through the plexi-glass.

"Look at that dinosaur, you think we're gonna chase bandits in that piece of shit?" he quipped, speaking of the decade old shuttle.

"Hey, it's all we got. And since you're so excited about it, YOU can fly it. I'm probably out of practice," She said, turning to the hallway that leads downstairs.

"It's not quite archaic to me. Then again," Collobulous said, approaching the well marked door leading to the bay., and waiting for Fara to show him how to open it, "I'm older than dirt. When I was born, 215 years ago, the world was racing to beat the speed of sound with the incorporation of a new propulsion system that outdated the prop engine's propeller system." Fara passed him, pressing two keys and the door swished open. The three of them walked down the hall coming to another door, which was locked and shut, leading to the rest of the bay. Wolf got to work on hot wiring the panel, bypassing the security override system. Fara could only smirk at his skill. When the door opened, the three gaped. It was something they would never forget seeing.

-

* * *

Fox and Nicky stood on the corner of the alley where he had been shot and embraced. They stayed to the shadows, watching two detectives milling over the the spot where five bodies were located the night before. They were intent on learning what the police knew.

"Yeah," Said one of the cops. "That's the freaky thing about it. There was a lot of blood. Mostly from the guy who got his heart ripped out through his back, where his ribs were shattered, where they met his spine, not pretty. The other blood splatters that made up for the majority of the gore... his or her blood doesn't match any blood type of any of the other bodies," the guy explained to a rookie cop.

"They were able to put a positive ID matched up to those two kids who's father was missing, right?"

"Yeah, man. Paternity test was a match. Fox McCloud. We ID'd the blood, but we can't find his body. He's got more blood here than most of the other bodies, put together. From the forensic team report, it looks like he was shot a bunch of times, but I don't know where he could have run to," The higher ranking officer told the plebe.

"With that much blood? You know he's dead. But he's a celebrity, so someone probably took his body. There are alot of screwed up people in this world," The junior officer said.

The older cop, a black and pink colored hog, turned to the younger badger and grinned. "That's what the DT thinks. But you know detectives, half the time, everything is a damn conspiracy movie for them. There's always some crazy plot involved, where body snatching vampires from outer-space come and turned him into an alien. I don't really care, he can't pay taxes anymore, but some kid is turning 18 years old, somewhere in the city right now, and I still get paid."

From their hiding spot, Nichole turned to Fox and smirked. What drew her attention was the cop car across the street, infront of the bank, but they didn't move from their hidden spot, just yet. The hog apparently had more to tell the kid, adding, "Thing is, I heard a rumor that the whole thing was caught on tape, across the street, from a camera used by the bank. Guess who's got the case?"

"Who, sir?"

"The resident X-Files team. Friggin, Rulieo and Fischer. I just call'em the ghostbusters. I can't figure out how they get paid so much as a 7-sided star Inspector and a 5 sided star Inspector. It's stupid. I think they're bribing the Captain for that kinda rank."

Nicky turned back to Fox once more, the Baroness' eyes narrowed. If they had Fox's murder on tape, that means Fara was on there too, and that means they were caught. They were exposed, but destroying that tape meant preserving their tails. "No time to waste," She whispered softly. "Looks like your training has turned into a training mission. You can prove yourself by getting that tape. Do not let anyone see you. I do not want any cops dead, because that attracts a lot of attention. Remember," She said, turning to face him directly.

"The girl on the corner, I had you feed from?" She asked. Fox nodded. "Remember how she fainted from bliss? That's important. If you bite a victim, and use that to disable them, temporarily, make sure you sit them in a chair or something, so they wake up thinking they dozed off. Be smart about it, don't leave any evidence in an office that's filled with cops by day."

"Understood. I'll make sure not to screw everything up," he said. "I'd rather send Slippy into a mission like this, because he wouldn't shed, but those days are long gone," He sighed. Nicky frowned. She knew he missed his team and now, after tonight, he never even got to say good bye to them.

"If we do this and make everything right, I'll take you to your funeral procession so you can see them. You know we can't talk to them, but I'll let you say your goodbyes all right? Now, it looks like part of the night shift is right here, so that means you need to go to the precinct, while it's quiet. Now go," She said, slugging him in the shoulder.

Fox turned away from his sister and began to walk down the sidewalk, away from the cop cars. The police department was about a mile walk, and strangely, he felt like he had the stamina to walk forever and not get tired. He didn't get winded or ache, his walk turning into a jog. He wasn't trying to hurry, so much as he was trying to see how his body would react, now.

He slowed his pace back to a walk as he neared the department, but somebody had already beat him to the punch. A group of people were loading up a van outside of the police department. Smoke rolled from out through several of the windows around the precinct, but the snowfall made it difficult to see from a distance. He crept into an alley and watched for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I've got it, I've got the tape, let's go!" one of them shouted. Fox's eyes narrowed, keeping his position for the moment. Two gunshots were heard, but upon craning his neck to see what was going on, he surmised that the gunfire was coming from none-other than Jackson Rulieo and Dayluck Fischer. They were sprinting down the block, heading for the group that was near the van.

Return gunfire could be heard, the soft flashes of silenced muzzles emanating from the group of intruders. Jackson pulled something from underneath of his trenchcoat and threw it at the unholy invaders, then ducked down. Fox saw him turn away and shield his eyes and instinctively knew he should follow suit. McCloud squinted tightly, but could still see the incredible flash through his tightly clinched eyelids. The white phosphorous grenade exploded in a thunderous clap of sound, and even from across the street, Fox could feel the intense wave of heat.

The tiny little palm sized bomb erupted at a temperature easily exceeding 1,200 degrees. Several of the vampires close to the back of the van were vaporized, another one, further away was rolling around in the snow, a fireball dancing across a white background, screaming in agony. The heat forcing his cry of pain through his lungs against his will.

The backside of the van was crumpled from the heat and one of the back tires on the passenger side had melted, making the driver's getaway impossible. The driver floored the accelerator and the gooey wheel caused the van to tilt to the right. Cutting the wheel hard to the left, the truck began to tilt until it landed unceremoniously upon it's passenger side, the back tires spinning free.

"Damn, they're good at what they do," Fox mused to himself, watching Jackson and Dayluck methodically defeat the vampire's method of escape. But another coterie approached from behind, flanking the hunters. Two blood suckers crawled out through the front of the windshield on the overturned truck, crawling up over the side and leaping down into the snow, their fangs barred, glinting in the light of a nearby street lamp.

From Fox's vantage point, he could tell that Fischer and Rulieo didn't yet know they had company creeping up behind them. Two stone-cold killers creeping up the walkway in silence. One of them lifted a large handgun, cocking the trigger, ready to end Jackson's life in the snap of a trigger. Fox suddenly placed his paws against the brick wall, bracing himself before pushing off, tearing across the snow, sprinting across the empty street.

Jackson turned his head, catching Fox's sudden approach and drew his gun defensively, but his shots only whizzed passed McCloud's head as he ran as hard as he could. He outstretched his paws, then leapt in a flying tackle, knocking down the two vampires on the sidewalk. The gunshot rang out but the echo was swallowed by the sustaining silence of the city covered in frozen powdery crystals.

Jackson, suddenly realizing that Fox was there to save him, turned his attention back to the two leaches that were approaching from the van and opened fire. Between Dayluck and Jack's concentrated firepower, lead bullets chewed through the two approaching vampires, knocking them back with the high powered weapon's rate of fire. Dayluck pulled out another grenade and pulled the pin, letting the fuse cook in his palm. After a few seconds, he threw the object at the two near the van and shouted, "Catch, Ass Holes!" Both Hunters ducked down, for cover and the incendiary device launched a wave of heat upwards that caused the van to burst into flames.

So much for Fox's plan of subtlety. He wrestled with the two angry monstrous killers beneath him, instinctively snapping his fangs at them, their own attempts to rip McCloud returned, as the pilot dodged his head, using his paws to try to keep them subdued. Suddenly Fox's ears perked up and one of the monsters he was pinning down flashed into a pile of ashes, causing him to lose his grip on the other, rolling off to the side, through the snow. The sound that caused his ears to perk happened again.

Fox flinched and the other being flashed, turning to ashes with a shrill scream. Fox lay on his back, looking up at the two hunters, recognizing Rulieo from his case on the disappearance of Fara Phoenix. A shotgun with a smoldering, half melted barrel was pointed directly in his face by Dayluck.

"Well, Fox. How'zit been, son? I reckon yaw'll've been through sum tough times, eh?" Jack said, kneeling down besides the undead pilot. "I don't reckon yaw'll'd wanna move. White Phosphorous loaded shotgun cartridges work better than decapitation, son."

"I'm cursing my instincts. I had no intention of interfering until I saw that big handgun pointed at your brainstem, Sir," Fox said, holding his paws out to the side, trying to show them that he meant no harm. "Maybe we can call a truce, just this once? I've got no beef with you guys, or I wouldn't have risked my neck to stop those two," he added.

"You ever seen that thar' television show 'bout dem immortal guys who fight each other with swords for their powers and only one cin survive at th' very end?"

"Ah... yeah, I have, Inspector Rulieo. The last remaining one can give up his powers and grow old if he chooses," Fox said, still gazing into the disfigured shotgun, which was burning at the edge of the barrels.

"Well this ain't TV, Fox. There can't be only one. Cause that one would still eat my population, ya see?" Jack said, patting the boy on his muzzle. "But, since you went out of your way to save me, I think I'll go out of my way and save you, tonight. I'm sorry Fara did this to you. But you have every bit as much of a right to go to heaven as the next man or woman," The inspector said, dropping his southern draw, half way through the statement. "Why did you come here? For the tape?"

"Yes, sir," McCloud said, then explained, "Another society of Vampires have strict rules about keeping our presence unknown. They don't want another inquisition, Jack. All these years we've stayed friends, and really, you don't owe me for this tonight, because you rescued me back in the court house, the time I ripped into Dengar. If you have a job to do, I understand."

"Ya know," Rulieo continued, keeping his southern draw so light now, that Fox couldn't really notice it. He talked the way he spoke to someone he considered a true friend. Not even other cops, besides Dayluck, knew that his accent was an act. "There's enough good in you, that ya don't really seem a threat to me. So just this once, I think I can honor yer truce. I saw the tape, I know you didn't choose this," He said.

"Neither did Fara and you've tried to burn her, blow her up and hunt her down for years," Fox said with a frown.

"She knew I was trying to solve her murder and visited me. She bit me and embarrassed me, knowing I have a duty to kill Vampires," Said the husky with a sour tone. "What she and I have is personal. Not sexual, but it's personal. We both went out of our way to protect you and yet we took our jobs as cat and mouse very seriously. I will not let myself be outsmarted by a woman," He explained, a shake of his head offered.

"Are you telling me she's a special hunt for you?" Fox asked, his eyebrows quirked, but his eyes still on the shotgun barrel, held by Inspector Fischer.

"Well, Fox. I can't lie to ya, I fantasize about hunting her. She can thank me when she enters heaven, you know?" Jack said, reaching his paw out to grasp McCloud's jaw, turning the vulpine's head so that their eyes met. "I suppose you could call it an obsession, but I'm in love with her as my favorite sport."

Fox could understand this to an extent. Game Hunters always put stickers of animals up on their trucks, because they loved their sport so much. They talked about their pray with their buddies, kept a part of the game's body, like a foot or an antler, a fang or a hoof in their pocket or on their keychain, some hunters truly adored their pray.

"Well, I've been fantasizing about her for years, if it makes you feel any better," Fox said with a slight grin, trying to put a little humor into the situation. "Then again, I found out it's because she's been sneaking in and sleeping at my side, for a few hours each night."

Jack chuckled and said, "Lucky man, Fox. She's one of my most wily, sly targets. If I ever kill her, I want to keep her fangs on a necklace, because she's a fantastic chase. I bet she's a good wife, seeing how clever and intelligent she is." Fox wasn't sure if he was insulted that the man was in love with his wife, or if he was flattered that someone was telling him he's lucky for having Fara to himself.

"Do you ever dream about the time she bit you?" Fox asked. This was definitely the most awkward conversation he'd ever had, laying in the snow with a shotgun in his face, sawed off at the end, the barrel enlarged and disfigured from spewing out flames. But it was keeping him alive...or rather, unalive.

"Every night. Everytime I hunt her. Everytime I'm on her trail. She's the reason I'm not killing you, tonight. It would give me an unfair advantage. She'd end herself by walking into the sun, if you were gone. The hunt would be over, I'd probably be a heartbroken, devastated man, what can I say? I'm captivated by our game of trying to kill one another, but I'm pretty sure she's only trying to kill me because it's my job to deal such a favor. It's a mutual respect thing, understand?"

"You've...uhm, talked to her about this?" Fox was astonished. Not because some hunter was worshipping his favorite target, but because the situation... the conversation, was just plain ridiculous.

Jack nodded. He took a long, slow breath then began his story-like explanation of his killer relationship with Fox's wife. "Of course. I told her that I'd only kill her with an old fashion stake through the heart and decapitation, and she'd kill me the old fashion way by draining me from the neck. We've even set up rules of play, so that you and your children would never get involved. We set up zones that she stay away from me during my personal life and not interfere with my work, and that I stay away from her when she's visiting you and the children, so that our personal lives were never involved. She and I have evolved and taken our game to the next level. I can't kill you, it would hurt her too much," Jackson said, standing up and taking the shotgun from Dayluck, pushing the double barrels into the snow, causing them to hiss softly.

"Don't let someone else kill her. She's mine. Hell, part of me hopes I get lucky enough to die at her paw and not by something else, another vampire or something stupid like an automobile accident. She once saved Dayluck here from getting killed. I didn't know it at the time, but that's all in the past. Rest assured, McCloud. The tape stays with me. I don't want the public knowing about what I do anymore than you want them to know about what you do. I'm not trying to get ostracized for walking around with super human strength. Hunters are feared just as much as vampires, there, son. Now get out of here. And tell Fara I said...Hello."

Fox raised a brow, sitting up slowly, brushing the snow off his shoulders and backside. "Then, uh. I guess it's good I came to your rescue. I wouldn't want to rob Fara of her ...uhm, trophy?" Jack nodded and began to walk away. He had to go inside and make sure that everyone was all right. Dayluck turned to Fox and smirked.

"You know, the only reason that poor bastard can't get a girlfriend is because he's obsessed with another woman. If he wasn't such a damn fine cop and deadly with the undead, I'd have told him he's a moron and stopped talking to him years ago," Fischer told the pilot. "Hell, I think he's jealous when he saw that tape. I think he's jealous every time he catches Fara sneak into your house at night. To him, she's Elvira. She's his Lilith. You'd better not let her die or he's gonna be pretty pissed off at you," The younger husky said, patting Fox's cheek and helping him to his feet. "Thanks for keeping my tail alive back there. Sorry you're in this position, you and your wife have ever right to parent your children and grow with them. You have ever right to not become your parents. Just holes in the ground with a grave marker. We'll keep your kids safe by day, don't worry. Jack is working on getting your daughter emancipated, but back dated."

"Why?" Asked Fox, brushing the snow off of his pants, looking back up at Dayluck. "I don't understand the need for it," he said.

"Because if the paperwork shows she was emancipated before you died, she's an adult, and doesn't get shipped off to an all girl's orphanage, separating her from her brother. She can legally raise him, and she gets financial help from the government, plus a grant to get an education, so that by the time she's 18, she'll already have two years of college time under her belt and will only need two years of student loans to finish up, then she can get a job and make due. Jack claims to have your will, leaving everything to the children. They might have to sell one of the car's to pay the taxes on their inheritance, so I'll suggest to them that they keep your Grandfather's car. But it sounds like Kimberly wants to sell it, because it's what you and Fara were driving when you were both killed. I'd feel the same way... I'd hate the thing. But it's a hell of a classic car."

"I don't care what happens to the car, I do care what happens to my children, however. So Jack is going out of his way to help my children? Why?" Fox was incredulous, but there had to be a reason.

"He's just that infatuated with his ultimate prize, that he'd do what it takes to help the family of his enemy. Like I said, it's some sort of devoted respect. I don't understand the man. I've had sex with four vampire chicks before dustin'em. He told _me_ he doesn't even care about something like that, he just wants to die to her fangs or wear them when he puts her to final rest. Damn, listen to me," Dayluck groaned. "He refers to killing her as putting her to final rest or sending her to Heaven or some crap. It's not _'killin' her ass'_ anymore. Poor guy," Fischer added with a chuckle. "Now get out of here. No one's gonna see that damn tape. Jack's gonna list it as destroyed in the van explosion. We're going to write it off as some fanatics who were obsessed with getting a tape of Fox McCloud being killed, to collect a reward for turning it in to the liberal media. We'll replace the ashes with the body of some drugged up wife beater and the case will be closed."

Fox just blinked. It was just like that. They closed the mystery cases with some guy who really deserves to go to jail for something, then lock him away for another crime. Problem was, the guy might get 20 years, but for doing something as vile as beating his spouse or kids, or selling drugs to children at a school, he deserves 50. Either way, the bad guy gets the jail time and the wrap, and the evil vampires get dead. The two shook paws and Fox began his trek back towards where he'd left Nichole. At least there was one less worry.

There was only one thing on his mind. Who were those guys in the van and what did they want with the tape of his death? Were they trying to use it to expose the Anarchs to The Fellowship and get a four member thorn removed? It didn't make any sense. Actually, it made alot of sense, if that really was what was going on. But now Fox would never know.

(Next)

Chapter -11- War And Peace part2

-


	12. War cont'ed C11

chap 11 yoooooooo.

Sorry it's been so long in the works. I've moved out of Virginia and down into the Smoky Mountains of Tennessee to get married! I'm now working two jobs and my new wife is expecting again. This'll be my third child! It takes alot of work for a 25 year old to survive with several kids and two faithful hobbies... drumming and writing. So here I am, trying to balence everything like a pro. It really tickles me to see people write me and say "hey! where's the rest! finish it up, right now!" I'm getting this on both of my stories! So, all I can say is... niiiice.

All right, here we see what happens when Wolf, Fara and Collobulous get into Dengar's temporary outpost. I had this part written up and it was soooooooo awesome but before I could finish the chapter, my laptop harddrive crashed. 80 gigs... gone. I had a back up of just about everything but not the first half of chapter 11. Gah. It was so well written too! So anyway, I had to start over and couldn't seem to find that nich to describe what happened as well as I had previously. So now I had to settle with a space scene that was only half as good as it should have been. What they find there will carry chapter 12, as well as what Nicky has discovered.

Who is this secret broad that helped Nicky in an attack from two hunters? Is she a surprise enemy? Is she a member of the Fellowship, or a long lost friend? Is it a surviving family member or someone close to Fox? Whoever she is, one thing is for sure: Her beauty is so intense that it leaves Nicky speachless...! Now, on to chapter 11! Again, because we're so close to the end, I've been asked to kinda drag things out so I've come to extend the final battles before we reach the face-slapping, train-stopping conclusion! Fwee. ..And stuff.

Well, I had this written in May and i never got a chance to post it. So the reason I'm posting it now is because I'm going to work on chapter 12 tonight. :) promise.

* * *

Chapter -11- War And Peace part2

-

**W**olf narrowed his gaze. It was strange, having both of his eyes again, he'd be quite the fighter pilot when he got used to the depth perception change once more. They'd come across the snowy fields, following the undead raiders to the decimated military outpost. There would be Government officials crawling all over this place in the next thirty minutes and O'Donnell didn't want to be here.

The sandy furred fennec standing behind him, knelt down and began to prepare the shuttle. She closed her eyes for a moment just to take everything in. She remembered coming into the base, standing in that hallway, kneeling her head down and peeking around his hip, passed the gore on the walls in the next hallway. When she was alive, she would have been disturbed and disgusted to the point of an upset stomach, but undead, it didn't bother her. It was the oddest sensation, like what would happen if you were diabetic and there was chocolate syrup sprayed all over the walls, as if a tub of it had exploded. Fara took a few minutes to think back to what they saw and what happened on the way to the shuttle doors...

Vampires had problems digesting cold, dead blood. There was no 5 second rule for blood, you just don't lick it up from the ground, lest the dirt disagree with you. Her muzzle contorted into a frown but it was Collobulous who's words that seemed to put it into perspective.

"What a waste," The white tiger muttered softly, his eyes panning the carnage. Whoever had come through here, they destroyed the entire outpost and the Fellowship would have a field day with punishments. ...After they repaired the political fiasco, that is.

"You said it," Wolf replied in agreement. He drew his wits about himself and stepped out into the hallway, motioning for the group to follow. Collobulous, not knowing anything about a military base, felt it was in his best interest to follow the group. Even the oldest or wisest had things to learn and knew when to step back and spectate. Now the trio had found themselves within the confines of the shuttle and Fara's mind quickly returned to the moment at hand. She glanced down at her Assault Rifle blaster and smiled. Again, her thoughts drifted off to how they had obtained these fine weapons.

The trio had moved through the hallways in the direction of the whirlwind of carnage, which opened up into a flight hanger at the end of the area. Fara picked up one of the assault rifles from a dead guard, while Wolf opted to check the armory and took one of the handguns. It was beautiful piece, not a blaster like the kind Fara had found, this one took good old fashion bullets. They were quickly going out of style, but many bases still kept them around, because an EMP could not render one useless.

Wolf had flipped the chamber open, smiling. Hollow-tipped Black Talons. There was no end to his amusement in the fact that they found a gun with illegal ammunition at a military outpost. To him, it was the perfect irony, regardless of the fact that even the most lawful militia in Lylat would have illegally modified munitions.

Her reverie quickly ended and it was time for Wolf to take off. The sooner they get out of that base, the better off they would be, for sure. Pigma, if that's who it really was,had two fighters to cover his tracks, in the upper atmosphere. The proximity detection sensor went off, warning of the two well-armed medium fighters and it caused Wolf to groan.

"Perhaps we can track them back to their lair," The white tiger mused, glancing up into the cockpit at the ridiculous sword Wolf had been keeping on his back. O'Donnell's style was obvious, he liked coming strapped but some dinky blaster or dagger wasn't going to due, for sure. He'd watched O'Donnell wield the metal in the past... The lupine lacked grace and finesse but had the power and technique to make up for his style of sword fighting. It obviously wasn't enough to stop the baroness or Pigma and Leon from getting the jump on him, but he was getting better with it, every day.

The shuttle lurched forward, attempting to mimic their pray's vector, in a hot pursuit. Wolf punched the afterburners, in an attempt to catch up with the departing vampires from the fighters stolen from the base, back on Corneria.

Fara rocked the chair to the left, pivoting the turret about, but not yet opening fire. Collobulous leaned forward, peering through the cockpit with a soft frown. He cleared his throat then said, "Perhaps we should ease back, let them go and land... then possibly, we'll know where they make berth."

Fara shouted from the turret, in reply, "Yeah Wolf. Ease off the throttle, we'll let them think they're far enough ahead to land instead of attack." Wolf's reply was silence, to which Fara continued, "Then come around. I wanna see this thing before we land on it. If we're lucky, they'll assume we're part of their group, from all those bodies and ashes from that war back at the base, and let us in. Do a radio frequency check to see what landing codes they offer, then we'll use the same transmission data." She brought the turret about and squinted through the bubble-shaped canopy, watching as the two fighters boarded a large satellite-looking object, high above Corneria, at the edge of the Meteo asteroid belt.

The old station served as a monitoring outpost for the Meteo Amusement park constructed on the largest rock in the belt, two decades prior. The two fighters entered the station and after a few minutes, Wolf pulled forward once more, using the pirated transmission to access the landing bay doors. To the trio's surprise, the doors shifted open, letting them inside. Wolf grinned in anticipation, waiting for the tractor-beam to do it's job of ferrying the shuttle in, meanwhile he checked his weapon twice, making sure the chamber was loaded.

The eight-bullet cylinder was filled and the weapon itched to be used, but it wouldn't be a quiet means of fighting a foe, to be sure. No sooner did they land on the bay floor, did the hanger fill with an assortment of attack droids. Fara used the turret, opening fire on the robotic attackers, while Collobulous watched on in slight amusement and partial horror. It was obvious they were spotted, but was this makeshift base the hornet's nest or some extension of their operations? If they were using bases like this, how organized was his sect's enemy?

They were certainly in for a fight, that was all that they knew for sure, at this point. If they wanted to find out anything about Dengar, this was the place for answers. The question was, how easy would it be to learn what they needed and get back off the old satellite, in one piece...

Fara, Wolf and their powerful escort, the white tiger known as Collobulous, slipped from the ship and quickly dashed across the landing bay towards the far double doors. There were two guards between them and the doorway up ahead. Fara pulled the assault rifle to her shoulder, the trio taking refuge behind a set of crates, keeping their heads low.

"That's not going to work," Collobulous warned her. A blaster Assault rifle had no power on the undead. It would put a hole right through them, if it was used at point blank range. The problem was the thirty-five yards of flight deck between the trio and the two demonic sentries across the room.

Fara took the assault rifle and slammed the barrel against the floor, shattering it. Wolf's eyes widened but he didn't say anything. The sound echoed off the walls, attracting the two night stalkers, hatred burning in their eyes. Wolf frowned, leveling his gun, his back against a set of crates. Fara held up a paw, keeping the boys from moving, she wanted to get the drop on these guards.

When they were within ten yards, she leapt up onto the crates and squeezed the trigger of her blaster rifle. A massive discharge of flame gushed out through the shattered, broken barrel and the crackle hiss of jet fuel that ignited. The heat reached the shock-troop rebel vampires before the flame, singing their eyebrows. Their last action was that of lifting their arms up over their faces, an instinctive maneuver to shield themselves.

The very small amount of jet fuel that was covering the towels of a repair cart had been enough to do the job. There was a bit of flame still dancing on the floor and atop of the repair cart, when she lowered her weapon.

"Damn," Wolf said with a chuckle, obviously impressed. "Did you know that jet fuel was on that repair cart?" He asked, eyes raking over the ashy remains of the vampires before glancing back to Fara. She shook her head 'no', then shrugged with a slight smile. She liked the fact that he was surprised and felt like buffing her nails upon her chest. Even Collobulous was pleased with the result.

They dashed across the bay for the doors, coming to the wall, standing near the keypad that locked the doors leading to the rest of the base. Fara took out her makeup compact and blew the powder out, across the keypad. She then gave another quick breath across the keys, blowing the loose powder away, revealing three fingerprints on the numerical touch pad.

"If these enemies weren't so smarmy, with their greasy hair and whatnot, it wouldn't have worked this well," She added with a chuckle.

She took a moment to try each combination in a different order until the massive door lifted and granted them access to the rest of the base. Wolf was quick to the hallway, drawing his weapon and kneeling down, his gun drawn and aimed, to better cover the area. Fara and Collobulous followed through, ready for anything. This was either Pigma's layer, if he really survived,or a temporary outpost. Either way, they had the chance to remove a thorn in their side, this evening. The trio was here to shut things down, or at the very least, return to the Baroness with some sort of information.

With their very forced arrival on this satellite station, it was obvious that their job, now, was to dispatch Dengar, if itwas really him in that ship,and shut the place down. For the Corneria Capital City Sheriff of the Fellowship and two young vampires, it would be... At the very least... interesting.

* * *

**N**icky narrowed her gaze. She'd made her way back to the Anarch home, but Jackson Rulieo had followed. Jack had been a damn good friend to her brother up to this point, but Nicky's own survival was a priority in the face of such a calculating and yet reckless hunter. There was no way she was going to lead the man back to her home. She was the baroness, afterall. She'd only recently become reunited with her brother, she wasn't about to lose ties to her family again, through death.

She lowered to her haunches, hiding among the ally-way dumpsters, as Jackson passed slowly, glancing to his partner, Dayluck Fischer. The two paused, folding their arms at the head of the alley, knowing that Nichole had disappeared into this dank passageway, but neither wanting to be caught off guard by the vulpine. She wanted to turn the predator into the pray but it would be tricky for sure.

McCloud clinched her fists, in an attempt to stay quiet for the moment. They were taunting and waiting for her at the mouth of the alley, giving her no where to go, other than to scale the damn walls in an attempt to escape. She was good but she wasn't that good. They were leaving her little choice in what to do. Finally, she drew out an older style hand pistol. One of those kinds with the polymer frame that could fire under water and crap. They called this dinosaur a "Glock".

The baroness aimed it around the corner of the dumpster and squeezed off two rounds. The Hunters dispersed, and she continued from her hiding spot, firing three more times. She still had five rounds in the gun but that was no big deal. Another shot was fired as she approached the mouth of the alley. Surely, they would be waiting for her there, but it was her only means of fleeing the dead-end.

Jack and Dayluck knelt down, on either side of a park bench across the street. Between the bench and the alley from which she came, was a parked cruiser. Behind them was a frozen lake. They exchanged glances using a form of nods and winks to telegraph their next plan in silence. The closer Nicky drew, the more Dayluck inched closer to the edge of the bench adjacent to the cruiser. Jack pulled free a dagger, his gun still holstered. He gave Dayluck Fischer the nod and that's when it happened. Jack stood up and threw the dagger while Dayluck stood up and opened fire with his own handgun.

Both sides knew that an old fashion bullet-style handgun did more damage to a vampire, because the lethal piercing of a bullet was more painful than absorbable energy discharges. Nichole snatched the dagger in her left hand, returning fire with her right. Having underestimated the Baroness, Dayluck was, once again, hit with a bullet and found himself spun like a top.

The younger of the two cops stumbled back, Jackson now standing to unload a magazine of ammunition in her direction. She leapt for the car, diving down beneath it, shooting her last few rounds under their bench. One hit Dayluck in the foot, another skimmed passed Jackson's leg, leaving nothing more than a flesh-wound. She quickly struggled to go for the spare clip for her gun, throwing the dispensed magazine to the side. She opened fire again, beneath the automobile, 7 more shots which scored no hits.

Dayluck teetered backwards, falling into the icy water, quickly sinking. Jackson Rulieo narrowed his gaze, firing one last round from his gun, which caught Nichole in her right shoulder. The bullet tore down through her ribs, leaving through her hip. It was an incredible flash of pain that stunned her for a moment, before realizing that his gun, itself, was hurled at her, catching her alongside her muzzle. Jackson took this opportunity to turn about and dive into the frozen water behind him, in an attempt to rescue Dayluck.

Nicky clinched her paws, causing the gun to fire once more, directly into the ground. With two rounds left, she bit her tongue to dull the pain in her body and began to climb out from underneath the cruiser. Moving to her knees at the water's edge, she opened fire into the water, but couldn't see them beneath the black, nearly-frozen surface.

Within a moment, Dayluck's head was pushed above the water, gasping for air to fill his lungs. Beneath the water's surface, Jackson supported his weight, to keep his injured partner's head above the water. The two toppled forward, as they approached land and Jackson sat up, his head and shoulders breaking the surface, using his hands to relocate Dayluck, just beneath the surface. Nicky pushed the weapon beneath the water, experiencing the wicked bite of the frozen water, then pulled the trigger.

The bullet didn't hit Dayluck's submerged body but the massive concussion of the fired bullet beneath the water was unlike anything Dayluck Fischer had ever experienced. He was instantly deafened and the blast, in such proximity beneath the water, caused his ears and nose to bleed. He lurched upwards, screaming in agony as his head broke the surface. Jackson turned to face her, drawing the slender blade of a short sword from a sheath along his back, under his coat.

"Hm, didn't know you were a swordsman too, Jack!" Nicky scoffed, leveling her gun at his face. A frown tugged at the corner of her maw when she realized that the slide was cocked back. Her gun was out of ammunition and she was otherwise unarmed. "Let's bookmark this chapter, Hunter. We'll pick up where we left off, on another night." Nicky then stood up, expending her life-providing vitae to heal the bullet hole that started at her shoulder and ended at her hip. The excruciating pain began to fade but the traumatic experience for Dayluck wouldn't be over so quickly.

She limped back towards the street, leaving Jackson to pull Dayluck from the water, beneath his arms. Once his competent partner was laid out on the ground, Jackson brandished his blade once more and charged the Baroness from behind. He raised the blade in a diagonal upward slant, with the intention of removing her head from her body. Nicky turned about, with only feet remaining between her and the oncoming Hunter, her eyes widening.

Her first instinct was to raise her paws to stop the oncoming object but he was too close by now. Jackson began his downward swing, his mark beneath the blade, his aim was concentrated for her throat. Suddenly Jackson's body was lifted from the ground, thrown end over end. The sword caught Nicky across the padded palm of her paw, but nothing more. She didn't even see what caused Jackson to be thrown from her in such a way, but her eyes followed his body across the street, landing across the roof of a nearby car, crushing the top downwards to break his fall.

Nichole turned her head, spying a hooded being in the middle of the street, only ten feet from her. The cloaked person lowered their own paw, which seemed to disappear within their robes. She squinted at the person who had saved her unlife and began to approach them. She had to know who it was that had the ability to fling the Hunter away like a fly without so much as laying a physical hand upon them.

The female lowered her hood, eyes narrowed and her majestically beautiful features revealed. Her eyes shimmered and her jewelry was an opulent collection of gold and precious stones that adorned her ears and around her neck. She was the most elegant woman Nichole had ever seen, and yet... Nichole knew exactly who she was and was speechless from the shock of realization. The Baroness didn't even realize her jaw dropped. Had she still been alive, her heart might have stopped from the disbelief.


	13. Prelude C12

. . . . Dang! All these people want to read this story, I'm astonished. I'm astounded. I even saved a bunch of money on my car insurance! I think it's time to really get to the nitty gritty here. Action? oh yeah. Romance? for sure. Sex? well, the FanFic version has ALWAYS been completely edited of the more sexual and wanton stuff. Less Gore, Less sex, less cussing. Dig? Dug! If you haven't read my other story I've been working on, Similar Pathes Taken, then you're probably not the people who review it, saying there's too much sexual innuendo and intimacy. I mean c'mon, Fox junior and Fara's universe collide with Fox (son of James) and Krystal's universe. I've gotta show how they're different, even in bed! Oo Okay, enough about that story, more people seem to have found this one, anyhow. It must be the vampire aspect, lol. The next chapter after this will be the assault chapter. This one is just building up the tension and filling in the plot holes. I wonder how Fox is going to react when he finds out what happens at the end of this chapter? Hm, we'll just have to see... Ta!

Yes, to those of you who asked "wow, you posted! Am I the one who talked you into this?" YES. Simple feedback from those who keep emailing and keep feedback replying... that's what reminds me "HEY PEOPLE WANT TO READ THIS STORY." The more you pester, the more i try and find time to MAKE TIME for writing this story!

I'm a feedback whore, so the more you yack it up, the more i see that people want me to keep going. !yAy!

Now, it's 3 am, I just ate a cup of ramen (cause i'm poor this month) and I'm ready and rearing to write chapter 12. Team StarFox, F Yeah! Hear to save the mother Fing day, yeah! Oh, and I'm hyper, so let's get down to business!

* * *

Chapter -12- Prelude to The Final Battle. 

**D**ayluck Fischer was deafened. The Huskey stared out into the silent, snowy night at his partner, who struggled to move atop the crumpled car beneath himself. Fischer began to tilt his head left to right then built up the momentium for a heafty shake, throwing the cold water from his body. If he was any other breed, he might not have survived the water, but what's worse was the undeniably loud ringing in his ears.

He couldn't seem to see the Baroness or anyone else for that matter. Seeing the area was finally clear, Dayluck began to stagger towards his friend and partner. Jackson wasn't moving. His breaths were shallow and labored. As the younger cop approached, he called out, but because of the deafening ring that had his ears bleeding, his words were a muddled groan that lacked enunciation.

Jack Rulieo's groan went unheard by his partner, who draped his form over Jack's to keep him warm. The two were freezing from having been in the ice water and would have to find warmth soon or parish to winter's chill. The wind had picked up, causing the frosty bite to worsen, like razor blades and sandpaper scraping across their faces. Finally, Dayluck managed to wiggle his head beneath Jack's arm, easing his weight from the car and helping the man back towards a nearby hospital.

While the two had high hopes of killing as many vampires as they could shoot in the next few days, the war between the Fellowship and the monsterious group that Dengar had been running would probably be one that Jack and Dayluck would sit out. The older Husky, in his late 40's was aching from his shoulders and back, down to a torn ligament in his right leg. It's nothing that couldn't be fixed but it sure did hurt.

The two vixens watched in silence from the rooftop as the Hunters limped away. Nichole turned back to the woman and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell is this supposed to be, some sort of joke?"

"No, my dear. Now give me a moment to get a good look at you," The other said, turning to face the baroness and touching the younger looking girl's face, adjacent to her muzzle, down to her shoulders, just looking Nicky over. "You're simply beautiful. Stunning. You have intelligence and are exceedingly attractive, Nichole."

Nicky cringed hearing her first name said aloud. "Just.. Nicky. Or the Baroness, it's got quite a ring to it, don't you think?"

"No," The woman said. She resembled Fara in some ways, oddly. The ears were different, the eyes were different, and the fur was a different tone, but only really a noticable tone difference if the two stood side by side. Nicky was still in shock, either way. The vixen added, "Nichole, the Fellowship has strict rules and regulations for a reason. We survive the way we do, because no one knows about us. It's safer that way and keeps people like Jackson Rulieo in the dark. Hunters have killed good vampires who had no intention to take mortal lives. You must understand," She said.

"I suppose. But I don't go around juggling dumpsters or outrunning the 8:15 to the City, just because I'm able. I know better than that. It's common sense," Nicky argued.

"Then we were never on opposite sides to begin with," She said. "Truce?"

"You're the Goddamned queen aren't you?" Nicky sneered.

"Yes," Said the woman. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm your mother and now that you know the truth, we can be a family again," She said. Vixy placed her paws upon Nicky's face, leaning forward to kiss her daughter's forehead. The two melted into a soft embrace. Mother and daughter together for the first time since Nicky was less than a year old. And her mother wasn't just anyone, she was the stunning and immaculate beauty who radiated in sheer oppulence, as the queen of Vampires.

"I always thought the Vampire leaders would be like, some thousand year old people who witnessed the birth of the Messiah or something?" Nicky asked.

"You speak of the great Lion born of a Tigress, as if you read scriptures," Vixy said in a politely flat tone.

"Sarcasm becomes you, Mother."

Vixy smiled softly, shaking her head. "No, dear. Vampires that old have fallen into a state of torpor, because they're unable to stay with the times. Collobulous is the oldest vampire on Corneria and he's only two centuries in age. My husband and I were simply in the best position to take over when the last King was murdered by a Hunter."

"Who is this king?" Nicky asked, pensively. She knew her father died on a torture table to Leon and Pigma. She was at his funeral.

"My husband," Vixy said, patting the girl's cheek. "I'll introduce you to him." With that, Vixy Reinard led Nicky from the rooftop, the Queen and Baroness heading for the Elysium Sanctuary in the downtown area of the Capitol. "And may I just add," She continued, as they crossed snowy rooftops, "That we don't exactly approve of your Beau." To her words, Nicky could only grin. She didn't care who didn't approve of Wolf. O'Donnel was her man and that was the bottom line.

-x

* * *

Meanwhile, Wolf O'Donnel and two people he never thought he would be team mates with, were attempting to penetrate the previously-abandoned Satellite station. Fara Phoenix had used the slightly modified assault rifle until it was useless while Collobulous had a far more effective method of combat. The sheer power of the white Tiger's fighting technique was not only astonishing, but had quickly brought about the respect of both Wolf and Fara. 

Collobulous pounced once more, his head tucked, his body sailing through the hallway, without grazing the ceiling. His clawed hindfeet sunk into the hips of one of the ghoulish guards up ahead. His massive padded paws pressed in on the target's skull, crushing it in a sanguine splash that caused the vampiric antagonist to rupture, his body exploding into a fit of ashy powder that blanketed the floor. The red splatters on the ground and walls quickly turned dark brown, which was the eeriest part of his death, since there was no oxygen in this base, due to a lack of breathing beings.

The massive tiger lowered to his haunches, creeping towards the intersecting hallway to peer around the corner. Fara and Wolf quickly moved up the hallway, keeping their backs to the wall and craining their neck to peer down each direction of the perpendicular corridor. O'Donnel pushed the gun into his trousers, the handle half protruding above his front left pocket. The overly awkward sword he had on his back was pulled free, much to the dismay of the Tiger.

"You actually use that clunky weapon?" the feline groused.

"You want me to use something louder, like a gun?" Wolf quipped in reply.

"Why don't you find something more suitable. That sword is nearly your size, these hallways are far too small to properly execute it's usefullness," Collobulous snapped, pulling back around the corner once more after spying two oncoming guards.

"Kiss my ass, Cat." Wolf twirled the sword by it's handle, which looked simply unrealistic. Learning that little trick had caused his knuckles to bruise everytime, but with the healing abilities of the super natural, he always felt it was a trick worth pulling. No sooner did the two guards round the corner, did Wolf stand straight up and swing his body about. The pivot allowed for his swing to built momentium, the metallic blade swishing over the heads of the crouching fennec and tiger.

His manuver was successful, dislodging the heads of both vampiric guards. The deadly rebels dropped to their knees, their heads thumping upon the deck. Within seconds, their bodies began to deteriorate, disintagration reducing them to ashes upon the floor. The hallway was beginning to resemble the wintery ground back on the surface of Corneria's Capitol City.

"See, old man? It's an effective counter-villian offensive device," Wolf said, giving the behemoth blade a technical title. A grin creeped over Fara's muzzle, when a glint of something caught her eye. Without hesitation, she kicked Wolf's feet out from under him, simultaniously snatching his sidearm from his pants and firing off a shot. While loud, the hollow point round found it's mark in the dead center of a sadistic looking racoon's face. The expanding hollow bullet left a hole straight through the perpetrator's face, out the back of his head, which had the very same effect as decapitation... Death.

Wolf's body hit the ground at the same time the shot rang out, nearly deafening the entire group. The explosive gunshot had done it's job faithfully but also did well to alert the entire base. Wolf sat back up, putting the blade of the sword into the ground and pushing his weight into the hilt, to stand up.

"What the hell was that for, Phoenix?"

"It was a gamble. Your life for our stealth. Don't make me regret it," She snapped back, tossing the weapon back to her partner. There was an old mechanical handgun on the ground, dropped by the Raccoon guard. She snatched it up and checked the grounds. To her delight, they were rifle-style magnum rounds. "These guys really know what hurts a vampire; seems as though they're ready for war against the Fellowship," She added, counting the rounds quickly. 12.

Half burried in the pile of ashes was something else that caught her eye. A short barrel with threaded ends. She quickly did the math and begin attaching the silencer to the gun she'd procured. "We'll use this to stay quiet, let's move."

The crossed the intersection, heading straight down the continuing hallway, racing for the control deck. It was simple training to storm the command center before storming anything else. This time, Fara led the way, only using her gun one time. The carefully placed headshot took off the entire top of a smarmy cheeta's skull but it didn't take the entire head.

"Neck shots, if possible! Always seperate head from shoulders," Collobulous reminded her before bounding forth towards the encroching feline foe. His supernatural grace was evident as he leapt off to the side, bouncing cleanly off the wall, then attacking the wiley predator at an angle, tearing his torso completely into two halves, but it didn't kill the creature. "See?" Collobulous exclaimed, as the cheeta attempted to claw his way to an escape, using only his arms.

Fara dashed after the enemy, using her gun's next round against the nape of the enemy's neck. It did it's job, especially at point blank range. The rebel sect member poofed with a powdery splash. "All right, I'll remember that in the future," She mused. It was far different than flying an Arwing. She really missed it and yet flying in direct open space would put her in direct line of their Solar Star, without properly polorized cockpit coverings.

Wolf suddenly thrust his sword outwards, in time to attempt shielding Fara of a three shot burst of enemy fire. The specially designed ammunition penetraited the blade and continued into Fara's stomach and chest, knocking her back against the wall. The metallic shield had successfully slowed the velocity of the bullets enough that they caused only intense fleshwounds but their knockdown power had still been enough to knock her off balence.

Collobulous took the opertunity to get on the offensive, nimbly dancing through bullet fire, only taking two rounds himself in the shoulder and mid torso, before he was within arm's reach of the two vampire enemies. They met a quick end and Collobulous seemed unphased, healing the two holes in his body to keep the precious blood from escaping. Returning to Fara and Wolf, he tilted his head.

"That doesn't look so bad," He said with a chuckle, not realizing how long it had been since Fara's last drink. To heal herself would cause her to use too much of her own blood and she would be starving, but not healing herself would cause that very same, ever important liquid to ooze from her like a cracked bottle of tobasco sauce.

"She's starving," Wolf grunted.

"Cauterize the wounds with fire to stop the bleeding. We'll get her fed so she can heal, as soon as we can," Collobulous said, placing his massive paws upon his hips, his tail flicking about with frustration. These two were too young for this kind of combat and it was surely get worse from this point on.

"Oh, did you happen to have a lighter or blaster handy?" Wolf said, standing up and putting his own paws on his hips, glaring at Collobulous in challenge.

"Did you have a better idea, little one?"

"No one calls me 'little one', you old piece of shit," O'Donnel snapped, putting his handgun in the Tiger's face.

THe hulking feline seemed amused. "If I actually thought you were a threat, I would remove your wrist before the next blink of your eyes, Lupine. Now let's find a rifle or take her back to the ship. Your choice, make it now."

Wolf cocked the weapon, keeping it pointed at Collobulous. "What's it going to be Fara? Your husband isn't going to save us from this, it's just us. What's it going to be?"

"If we go back to the ship or leave, Pigma will escape and they'll find another hideout. We'll have to start all over from square one," She muttered, struggling to push her voice from the bullet in her diaphram.

"Dammit," Wolf sneered.

"It's our only option. There is too much of an unbalence," Said the feline. "We lost our advantage when Fara fired that gunshot. A noble gesture but with no balencing factor of our own, we're now at a disadvantage. There will be another night to fight. If we play it smart, we'll have as many nights as there are stars in the galexy, to finish this fight. Let's return to the vessle."

Wolf grimaced. It seemed stupid to have come this far only to leave. If they came for reconassance, that would have been one thing, but they were almost half way to the command center. Leaving now felt cowardly. Staring at the Fellowship Sheriff was giving him a headache, still not used to having both eyes again. Finally he turned back to Fara and lifted her up, his arm around her waist, his paw gripping at her belt, to keep her weight balenced. "I'll lead the way, watch our backs." His soft snarl caused the tiger's ears to flicker. Another amused grin came over the tall being's features.

"As you wish, O'Donnel," He added. The group began their slow trek back towards the landing bay. Wolf was supporting Fara with his left arm, using his right paw to fire the gun she'd found. Five more shots, three of which were fatal on the first mark, the other two being used to remove both arms of another predator. The disarmed vampire attempted to lunge at them, fangs bared, but found himself swatted aside by Collobulous' powerful backhand.

The enemy slammed into the wall so hard it finished him off, destroying the foe. Once they made it back to the ship, Wolf worked the door open and helped the limp woman to the floor inside. He then pointed to the turret. "It's real easy, cat. Put the little round recticle on the bad guy and press the button. Sometimes you have to lead a few inches in front of the bad guy to hit him, you'll get a feel for it." Wolf shut the shuttle door and raced to the cockpit, starting the engines.

Collobulous was the one to snarl this time, glaring at the turret as if it was an uncivilized monstrocity. With some measure of hesitation, he approached the turret, climbing up into it. The alien controls were a confusing smorgasbord of lights and flashing diodes. The handles that held round red trigger buttons were easily labeled and so he placed his overly massive paws around the rubberized grip, finding it to be small and uncomfortable in his massive palms.

Through the turret dome, he could see the bay rotating about the ship, knowing that Wolf was turning around, to face the bay doors, which were sealed. The shuttle shuttered under the release of two torpedo missiles that slammed into the bay doors, blowing them apart. The blast caused the shuttle to jolt in it's hovering state. Collobulous felt off balence, as if he was floating, completely unused to what he was seeing.

Suddenly the feline bumped the back of his head against the backside of the dome, due to a sudden burst of speed. The shuttle tilted on it's axis, going through the small rip in the bay doors on it's side. The starboard side of the vessle scraped a massive chunk of metal out of the landing deck, sparks and small debris showering over the turret dome to the tiger's surprise. Once they were free, Wolf shouted back from the cockpit to him.

"They're behind us, there are peddles at your feet, that'll spin you around. Rip'em apart, old man!" Collobulous fumbled his feet about, groping around for the peddles until he felt the metallic boards beneath his toe claws. Pushing down on one caused the turret dome to rotate quickly, which was a very disorrienting experience. Tiny little dots in the inky void of space lit up with muzzlefire. Their proton cannon fire wizzed passed the Shuttle, causing an equally startling experience for Collobulous. Suddenly, the targeting recticle lit up, going from a brownish color to a bright red color.

The tiger mashed his thumbs down upon the tiny red circular buttons on the gunner yolk, causing a bright flash of gunfire to rip out of the barrels attached to the turret. One of the tiny little dots dropped out of persuit, spun around a few times than exploded in a flash of light.

"Keep it up, fuzzball!" Wolf demanded, the excitement in his voice told a tale of how much Wolf had missed space combat since his new change. The Satellite spacepost lulled across the inky horizon as Wolf weeved in and out to avoid taking fire from their persuing enemy. It then rolled about, when Wolf performed a loose barrel roll with the shuttle. Collobulous blinked but then came to his barrings, attempting to shake off the sensory overload.

He mashed his thumbs down on the turret cannon again, attempting to line up the targeting object with another persuing ship. It was difficult to perform this task without the hand-eye coordination of a trained military member or mercinary but he eventually managed to tear another fighter from the stars.

"Don't be such a boob, you big brute," Wolf sneered back at the tiger, rocking the clunky shuttle from left to right, once more. "Haven't you ever fired a crossbow or are you older than those, too?" He snapped. "I thought you said you lived back in the day, at the cusp of jet propullsion? I thought you could at least point and shoot, goddammit!"

"STIFLE YOUR WASTED BREATH," Collobulous roared, lining up another target and ripping into it before it had the chance to perform an evasive maneuver. To some measure of satisfaction, the rocket propelled object burst into fire, immediately imploding. He vaporized it, leaving only shrapnel.

"We're going to have to hurry, it'll be sun-up in an hour and a half and I'm trying to keep Corneria between us and Sol, so we're not caught in it's rays," Wolf said, trying to express some sort of meaning to Collobulus' urgent task. The tiger continued firing at the persuers, doing his best to lead into shots, while getting used to the rotator peddles at his feet.

Corneria grew larger as the shuttle approached it at a safe vector, but at a high rate of speed. The shuttle buckled slightly from hitting the atmosphere at terminal velocity. All around the dome was a glowing red barrier-like aura of fire. It made targeting the enemy difficult to see, the Tiger squinting his eyes to find the enemy. They refused to break off their attack, following the shuttle into the planet's atmosphere.

Because the Tiger had the turret facing towards the enemys at the aft end of the shuttle, he wasn't prepared for the ground that rushed up to catch the shuttle's fall. Several of the enemy shots that had scored hits on the shuttle had caused the controls to lock up and Wolf could only pull up just slightly. The transport vessle slammed into the ground exploding in a magnificent fireball as an external fuel tank ruptured.

The shuttle's hull continued to plunge into the ground, creating a deep crator that disappeared over fifteen feet into the mud of a swamp, for which Wolf had steered. The methane gases of the swampy water caused the explosion to resemble more of a violent flash, leaving the two remaining jets to pull away and head back towards the sky in retreat, to bring news to their leader that the trio was dead.

-

* * *

Fox McCloud opened the door to the office above the night club. The Baroness was behind her desk, facing the window with another cloaked figure standing adjacent to her. He cleared his throat then said, "The tape was destroyed on an attack against the Hunter cops. I believe the Rebels that Dengar was part of, were the ones trying to get it. I'm not sure what their intent was, but I fear it may have been to go public with it, just to spite the Fellowship. Any news on Fara and the others?" 

Nicky turned to glance over her shoulder with a frown. "Their shuttle plunged into the marsh several kilometers east of the city lines. There's been no contact, they hit the ground at over Mach 2 and reports indicate a massive fireball. Vampires can't withstand direct contact with fire unless it's a small, concentrated heat, like a blaster shot. I'm not sure they could have survived that," She said, the sadness evident in her voice.

"Wh...wai... What? Wait, what did you say? All three of them?" Fox looked shocked.

"The fireball would kill any vampire instantly. The methane over the swamp caused a huge explosion when they collided. There's been no contact, they're sure to be dead, I'm sorry." Nicky was doing her best to continue to be a leader and Fox still didn't know who was standing besides the Baroness. But he didn't care right now. His heart told him there had to be hope. To go through all of this and for Fara to have lived, she can't die now that he was finally reunited with her. It was impossible!

"They hit the swamp, maybe the water kept them from burning or something, I have to go and see for myself," He said, turning for the door.

"Fox, we need to fight this fight. Without Collobulous, Fara and Wolf, it's going to be that much more difficult. We need you here," She said, trying to keep the anger and bitterness out of her voice. Her attempt at portreying no emotion had backfired and showed that she was a swirl of different emotions and simply fought to keep them bottled up.

"Fine. But the sun will be out in forty-five minutes, so I've got to hurry. There's no more war for the night, with only forty-five minutes until daybreak," He snapped.

"Fox," Nicky said sternly. "The official report on the news is that there was an explosion at the abandoned Satellite station and a piece of the hull crashed to the palnet's surface. We managed to pull our contacts to keep the government away from the crash site, stating that an investigation will take place day after tomorrow, since tomorrow is Sunday. We'll check out the crashsite before Monday at sun-up, but right now, Forty-five minutes isn't enough time to get out there. You'll stay put until the next nightfall," She told him.

Fox turned about, punching the door off of it's hinges and stormed out of the office. He knew Nicky was right. He could make it out there in time but in the marsh, there was no where to take shelter from the sun. He was still too young to endure the sun's rays and lacked the fortitude to survive after such a short time as a Vampire.

For now, he would head down to the basement of the club, where there was subterranean shelter. But even for the dead, his sleep would be a restless one.

-

* * *

The Chief of Police in the Cornerian Capitol City had been on vacation for a week now. His second in command, a well spoken bear named Douglas, stepped into the Hospital, looking from Fischer to Rulieo. He sat down on a stool between the two beds, folding his arms. 

"How're we feeling boys?" He asked, noting the clock on the wall that read '8:00 am'. His eyes returned to Jackson Rulieo, picking up a felt tip pen to sign the cast on his left arm. After writing a short message about getting well, he placed the marking device back on the nearby tray.

"Dayluck gawt nearly full use of his hearing back, after a surgery ta drain the liquid in his ear drum. They repaired the damage 'n refilled the liquid with a special replacement. You know, I rekon they've had horror stories about that surgery going wrong," Jack replied, sitting up and wincing.

"Well, I had a case for you guys, but I'm not sure you two are in the condition to do much, after that van attacked the precinct, last night," Douglas mused.

Jackson didn't tell him about the vampire attack while fighting the Baroness. Other cops hated hearing that stuff. Only the paranormal division on Katina asked for those kinds of reports, and it wasn't often. He reached his right paw down to his hip then suddenly pulled it back up, sticking his finger out in the shape of a gun. "Ah still got my sidearm paw. I can do my job. I can still write reports. I can still drive."

"You can still beat off, when you're lonely," Dayluck said with a light chuckle.

"And yaw'll can still hear," Jack said, offering a light chuckle of his own.

"I know everyone jokes about you guys being a witch hunting squad, but I thought I would give you guys something normal, this time. It'll make the guys back at the C.PD quit joking with you two, I figured you wanted a break from the gossip and rumors, anyhow," Said the bear, folding his arms.

"What is it, sir?" Dayluck said, sitting up.

"Strangely, the scientific board claims something crashed from the old WKRT TV Satellite station that's still in orbit. Eye witnesses claim that two fighters followed it into the atmosphere, shots were exchanged, and whatever hit, east of town, was _shot down_. I simply want to know what landed, and you can have the report on my desk day after tomorrow," said the bear. "It won't require any guns blazing or any celeberty court trials gone wrong," He added, reminding Jackson of the court case of Fox McCloud a few years ago, where Fox was accused of killing Pigma Dengar with his fists, in Jackson's presence. That, too, had become a huge joke in Jackson's checkered career.

"We can handle it, Sir," Dayluck said.

"You sure? Your partner seems awfully beat up," replied Douglas.

"It's an easy case and putting him on something that's relaxing does more for him than putting him on leave. Give us the case sir," Dayluck insisted.

"All right. I just didn't realize how bad your injuries were, until I got here and saw Jack in a cast. I also saw that he had corrective back surgery upon coming into the Hospital... how's your back feeling?" Asked Doug, turning back to Rulieo.

"They do a great job, Sir," He said in that southern draw. "My back hasn't felt this good since I was 30. It's nice to know we live in the age where a back problem can be cured with a thirty minute surgery."

"Just remember, you've got stitches back there, according to your chart," The bear said. "No acrobatics for at least a month," He added with a slight grin. Jack grinned and Dayluck chuckled, just to get off the topic. Now it was on to the case. Douglas handed Jackson a casefile folder and walked out of the room. "Remember, boys. Hospital checkout is 11am. Don't be late, the precinct would hate to be charged for an extra day. See you guys Tuesday with your report." With that said, the bear left the room and silence returned.

"Boring case ahead, excited?" Dayluck asked.

"Remember Fischer," Jack prodded his partner, turning to the side and swinging his legs off the side of the bed, then slipping to the floor, still cloaked in the silly looking Hospital gown, "Every case has the potential for excitement. It's all in the way you get into the action."

"Well, you heard the man. No action for a month," Dayluck said, sitting up and reaching for his clothes that were folded on a desk by his bed. The two partners had showered in the precinct locker room enough times, that they weren't ashamed to change in front of one another. Each one of them quickly disrobed the gown and got dressed. To their delight, the Hospital had brought their clothes back, freshly laundered. One of the perks of going to the best Hospital in the City.

"You going to check on Kim and Jaye McCloud?" Dayluck asked, fixing his shirt and pulling a tie out of his coat pocket, which had gone previously unworn. He looped the knot into the fabric with his hands, then put the half-finished tie over his head, flipping his collar up with his thumbs and working through the final stages of tying it, in front of a mirror on the wall.

"Not today, it's Sunday. That's Fara's day to lurk around the house," Jack said.

"Not until the sun goes down, so I thought I'd ask if you were gonna stop by before we go out to check on this crash site," the younger husky replied, adding the finishing touches to the tie's knot, then flipping his collar back down.

"You know I promised Fara I'd leave'em be on Sundays," Jack said, working to tie his shoes. It was definitely a task with his left paw completely enshrouded in a cast. He didn't even know his left arm was broken from landing across that car. He didn't feel pain in his left arm last night, during the attack and had been surprised to learn of it, when he'd gotten to the hospital.

"Get over her, man. Fox died, those kids are probably reeling," Dayluck quipped, turning to face his mentor.

"Sorry, Fischer. You know the rules. Besides, those kids have Lombardi, Mister Hare and their Maternal grandfather. Heck, I wish MY maternal grandfather was Peter Jacob Phoenix."

"If they're as proud as their father, they won't want his money," Dayluck reminded with a chuckle. "So I don't think that matters."

"Yes, and regardless, the McCloud will left a house, two cars and a ton of Stocks to those kids," Jackson mused.

"Yeah," Dayluck added, leaning down to help his partner with his other shoe, taking care of the left while Jack took his time finishing the right one. "And not a penny of physical cash, because Fox spent it all on raising two children, paying for a house and two cars, and investing into stocks. So, want me to drive?"

"Of course," Jack said, snatching up the casefile folder and tucking it under his casted arm. "Let's go. I wanna catch this morning train to the Precinct and pick up the car. You know the next train will be a 45 minute wait," He said, nodding to the clock. They had 5 minutes to make the 8:15, but the station was only a short escilator ride beneath the Hospital. After that, it was off to get the squad car, then off to the marshes, east of the City.

"I never know to make heads or tails of you. One eighth Tiger, part Husky, and always crazy as hell," Said Dayluck as the two headed out of the Hospital. "If you weren't so eccentric all the time, you and Donna wouldn't have split up." Dayluck was the only man alive that knew Jack had a fraction of tiger blood in him.

"You know me," Jack said with a grin. "I came from a cultured family, so I had to be the rebel," only dropping his accent for his partner and closest friend. "And as far as Donna. She can date the entire Forensic division for all I care. I'm over her, she was high maintainence."

"Aren't they all?"

-x

* * *

Kimberly, formly known as Vixy Nausicca McCloud, continued packing boxes of her parents belongings. She'd done so much to try and change and yet everything felt tainted. Her birth name was tainted, because her grandmother was murdered. Her grandfather's car was tainted because both of her parents were killed while driving it. All these damn pictures on the wall, her bedroom which was a temple of tears, it was all tainted. 

Little James sat down besides her, a frown evident on his muzzle. He could tell his sister was going through an extremly difficult time and didn't know how to help her. "Vix... I'm sorry. I meant to say, Kimberly ... what's wrong?"

"I want to move. This house is haunted," She sighed, folding the box flaps closed and putting tape over the top. "What about moving in with Grandpop? Or Peppy?"

"If we move in with Grandpop, you'll live too far away from Felicia," Jaye said.

"No, she and I are getting rooms together, in the spring. I'm going into the accademy, remember?"

James lowered his eyes. "Yeah. Don't you go dying, too. All right?" Kimberly melted at his request and leaned to hug him softly.

"Jamie, I'm not going to die. When you're old enough, you can Fly with me. On the team, you know? Daddy once flew with his sister, even though that fell apart. She wasn't shot down, and neither will I. Who would you rather live with, when I'm in the accademy?"

"Peppy is alot of fun, and I know he raised Dad for a long time, but he's really getting a bit old, don't you think?" James said, picking up a nearby picture of Peppy. The retired old Hare still looked fit for his age, but it was indeed evident. His age was showing.

"Yeah, and Grandpop Phoenix is almost 70. But you'll have plenty of money," She added.

"I'd rather be closer to you. What about Felicia's dad? You think he'd raise me, so I could stay close to the base?"

"Falco? I ... I guess. Why Falco?"

"He plays football with me. He plays video games with me, when he came to visit Dad. He lives close to the base," James explained, placing the picture of Peppy into another nearby box, helping his sister to pack.

Kim smiled a bit. "You know he's going through trouble with Felicia's mom right now right? Don't get me wrong, you can ask him, I'm just saying... He's got a lot going on right now. Raising a 12 year old boy would be a bit much on his plate, don't you think?" She asked.

"You just turned 16 and you're going into the accademy next season. I'm only 4 years younger than you," James said, putting some more stuff into the box he was working on. He made sure to pack it carefully so as not to break anything, something his sister taught him. "I want to at least ask Falco. He was dad's best friend. He lives in an apartment near the accademy, I could see you whenever I want."

"That's another thing," Kimberly added, continuing, "You're going from a house with a yard to an apartment. Are you sure you want to downsize?"

"You girls think of all that stuff, who has a bigger house. Who cares? There's a park right behind the complex, remember? I could even _walk_ to school, it's only three blocks away. You think I'd get in the way of Falco and Miss Monroe getting back together?"

"I don't know," Kim said with a slight chuckle, shaking her head. "Just ask him, we'll figure it out from there."

"No backup plan?" He asked.

"The backup plan is Peppy or Grandpop. I'll let _you_ decide, Jaye. All right. Speaking of Falco, he's coming by this afternoon with Felicia, to help us move stuff."

"Well where the heck are we going until spring?" Jaye asked, standing up and leaving Kimmy to tape his box shut.

"No where yet. I've not decided. I just wanted to get some of mom and dad's stuff boxed up and put into their storage unit." She then gazed down at the boxes and crates, putting her hands on her hips, handing her brother the tape, much to his disappointment. "It's just," she paused. "I can't look at this stuff right now. It's too hard, the wound is too fresh. No one should have both of their parents murdered. And the more I think about how Dad grew up alone, with his sister, the more it feels like you and I are going to follow in their paw prints... and I don't want to get murdered and leave my kids alone. It's like... the McCloud Curse."

"Putting their stuff into storage won't change anything. They're still dead, Kim." Jaye's cold understanding of the situation made the 16 year old do a double take. She still remembered him as the four year old who needed to be coddled before bed. The fact he stated it so plainly almost made her heart wrench. "And another thing," The boy told her, "I'll be raised by a friend of my father, just like Dad was. But unlike dad and aunt Nicky, you're older than I am, where he was older than she was. So there ya go, something is bound to be different because it won't ever be exactly the same."

"Maybe you're right," she said, shaking her head slightly. "But neither of us goes to the cemetary without the other. Ever. Aunt Nicky disappeared in broad daylight."

"C'mon, Kim. Give me a break. As if Secretary Pepper would let another McCloud line vanish. The Secretary of the Cornerian Army is taking dad's death harder than you are," He said, taking the tape and covering the second box with it. "He's going to try and run for Prime Minister next year. and both Dad and Grandpa James were his best friends."

"As long as he doesn't assign private guards to us or anything, that would piss me off. Pepper's a great guy but he's a million years old, Jaye-" She was interrupted by a knocking at the front door. "Felicia and Falco are here. Go brush your hair or something, and meet me in the Kitchen," She told him, pointing to a nearby bathroom, then turning to head for the foyer.

-x

* * *

At that moment, somewhere on Venom. 

The remains of Dictator Andross Oikonni rest on the table. Three scientists were gathered around the body, working on some sort of metallic probe, half built around the skull from the corpse. They wore bio-suits, standing around the decomposing husk.

A seance was held in the next room. By a group of men and women, mostly Venom lizards that were part of the enforcing government structure that was once held on Venom, in the past. The hanger bay in the next area housed a massive stone statue, that was once errected in Andross' honor. A warrior looking gargoyle approximately fifteen feet in height.

The dilligant group worked around the clock while the seance was held to conjure from beyond, using a twisted form of Necromancy. If they could successfully bind the wraithly existance into this statue, they would have their leader return to bring his twisted structure and thriving war economy back to power. Funded by impoverished nations throughout Venom, the group had assembled a small batallion of their own and assembled a science division to assist with achieving such a lofy goal.

The desire was to achieve a return to their economic viability but between their Scientific staff and their paranormal staff, progress had been slow until recently.

"The problem is simple," one of the Science Intel leaders told his fellow men. "There's some sort of engineering confliction that we've run into using Vampiric blood to reanimate the body once we bind the wraith."

"He will have the vampiric bloodlust hunger?" Another asked.

"No. There will be no need for blood, it's solid stone," The first said, then added, "Our problem lies with the fact that the Vampiric Vitae has a cellular programming for apoptosis. The being, stone or flesh, will begin to atrophy and instantly combust until all that is left is decomposed ashes with no cellular structure or DNA traces. It just desolves into dirt, leaving no trace."

"But that could be a good thing if destroyed. It wouldn't lead back to us," the second council member mused.

"But we have the problem of keeping it from happening at all. Without sustenance, the entire statue will began to dissolve, but no statue can consume sustenance, so we're having a problem with the medium," Explained the first scientist.

"Do we have methods to combat this problem?" asked the second.

"We didn't, until now. It required genetic engineering of the supernatural cellular structure in order to reprogram these cells with a dynamic new code," explained the first.

"Is there any foreseeable drawbacks?" said the green scaled lizard to the first scientist, a brown scaled being from the lowest southern hemisphere of Venom.

"It does unlock some sort of programming that we cannot bypass that seems ultimately connected to a hormone that will cause adrenaline, but without blood in a statue, I don't think that this should be a problem. I'm fairly sure the blood of a statue cannot boil, so there should be no problems or frenzied anger issues. In fact, this Andross should be able to rule Venom without his historically occasional anxiety and rage attacks."

"This could be monumentous," Said the second lizard with a grin. "Make it so. With no blood, there should be no fury, change the cellular coding and finish this project. I want to see this being alive in one week."

-x

* * *

The ground shook around the transport. It was broad daylight, 10 am, but because of the soft ground the shuttle sunk into the mud several feet, protecting the crew within. Wolf's broken form began to mend, each joint mending together, cracking in a sickening sound of repair that sounded just as painful as the cracking sound of a bone breaking. His head lifted and flopped to the left, snapping the tendons in his neck back into place. Ligaments began to restrengthen until he had full mobility once more. 

The lupine shuttered and began to slink out of the cockpit seating. The intensity of the impact had caused the cockpit to crumble around him, nearly taking his shape. His arms could only left a few inches and his head could only swivel. Looking down in the pitch darkness, he squinted. A navigation module was half buried in his stomach, the backrest of the chair was cracked but not broken.

Finally he contracted his muscles, applying pressure to snap the backrest of the piloting seat, then he began to worm his way backwards, dropping to the floor. He reached down and felt the metallic panel that was lodged in his gut and ripped it free, quickly healing that last wound before too much blood could be spilt. The device was thrown aside, clattering along the wall of the shuttle before coming back at him, landing besides himself.

It was then that he realized the shuttle was vertical. He was almost positive he'd pulled up enough to land it on it's belly but apparently the front end sunk from the weight or they plunged straight into the ground. He lifted his paw then let gravity pull it back down. One more he reached out and felt outwards straight.

The rest of the shuttle was diagonally tilted, Fara had to be around him somewhere, she was laying flat on the floor. "Collobulous Karl, where are you?" He hollered to the void.

A pair of red eyes flashed open, slightly illuminating the darkness. His own wolven eyes were able to squint around the area, seeing some of the wreckage. "C'mere night-brite face, help me find McCloud," He said, referring to Fara.

"She is here, I have her. Calm yourself. She's not dead," He said. There's no way he would allow the queen's daughter-in-law to be destroyed. Vixy Reinard is the only one of the Royal monarchy that he knew. The king was still a mystery. She'd been the Queen Vampire since her mortal death and to that end, when the first King died, she'd replaced him with another, but no one knew the new Vampiric King. No one asked.

"You bastard," Wolf remarked in a cold tone. "Gonna leave me in the rubble and hope I died, eh?"

"Hush, little one. I assumed you were in torpor. I'm quite impressed you survived being crushed and impaled at those speeds," Collobulous told him. "I have not the blood to offer you or her. None of us have enough blood to help her. She needs to feed immediately before her condition worsens. She'll be in Torpor shortly. I have her in a state of day-resting for the moment. It's all we can do to wait for now."

"What's the big damn deal, is it hard to wake someone from Torpor or something?" Wolf asked, still young at this whole thing.

"Indeed, it can be. It requires enough blood to wake them, then they usually wake in a harsh state of hunger. Humans usually only die to this state, when they come across a vampire and try to wake it up. It's not something we're proud of, but monsters we must be, lest monsters we become, should we not keep our hunger in check."

"Whatever, let's get the hell out of here," Wolf said, searching the storage panels in the walls and floor for a light source.

"In broad day light, are you an idiot? Did we not land in the swamp to the east of the city? We'll be in broad daylight," Collobulous explained.

"Yeah, that doesn't seem to bother you," Wolf said, having heard rumours of the cat prowling the world by daylight.

The Tiger shook his head and said, "In my prime condition, I am fit enough to withstand the sunlight for an hour or two at a time, but I try to stay in the shade or overcast situations."

"Do we all have that ability?"

"You can learn it, Wolf." Collobulous closed his eyes once more. The room grew into absolute pitch dark yet again.

"Did I say you could close your eyes, florescent-face?" Wolf shouted. It didn't matter. His paw found a battery operated lantern in with the First Aid gear, his paw able to tell what he was holding. He felt over the object until he found the button. Giving the object a shake to give it the power to kick on, he flipped the switch and illuminated the interior of the shuttle.

"Did you shake that lantern before activating it?" Asked the Sheriff, perched on the side of the turret's seating, holding Fara across his lap.

"Damn right I did," Wolf said. "They're designed with a shelf life of 50 rotations. You shake it to start the protons in the battery cells. It's like stirring oxygen tanks... you wouldn't know anything about that. The power goes stale unless you shake it," He explained, hooking the lantern from a jagged piece of metal sticking out of the ceiling. It hung majestically, providing the entire shuttle with light.

"How come you didn't get your face ripped off, you were up in the turret bubble, the ground should have ripped that thing right off the shuttle," Wolf asked, offering a slight grin. The tiger opened his eyes once more, now just dim red slits.

"I braced myself for the impact. Fortitude and the ability to make my skin like stone. Your dear Baroness has the same ability. You should have her teach it to you. It would have come in handy. No matter, you seem like you're quite the survivor, O'Donnell."

"Yeah." Wolf paused then grinned baring his teeth. "Fox will come for us. He won't let Fara go, she's here with us. If it was cloudy, he'd already have gotten us out, because of how obsessed he is over that girl."

Collobulous nodded in agreement, adding, "Which means it's probably a beautiful day and none of us are well enough to last more than a few seconds in direct sunlight. Fara, especially."

"This is bullshit," Wolf groused. "If she dies, Nicky is going to have a goddamn fit."

"So tell me, Wolf," The tiger said, changing the subject. "What do you know about your Baroness?"

O'Donnell raised his left brow but decided to answer the question. "For a little while. Not long. I was tracking her before I realized she was Fox's sister. I always thought Pigma and Leon gutted her. Turns out Leon was pissed off at Pigma about it, but couldn't live without Pigma's blood. Little Chameleon even changed his name to stay below the radar of everyone who ever knew him."

"So it's true," Collobulous mused thoughtfully. "The queen will be surprised and yet pleased."

"Is that right?" Wolf quipped, going through what gear was salvageable, to see if he could get a hold of the night club, in town.

"The Queen has been following the Baroness for some time, now," Said the white tiger, shifting his weight, keeping Fara propped in a way that would prohibit much bleeding from her wounds. "She wishes to know the baroness' identity. As public as your creator has been as of lately, Queen Vixy probably already knows."

"You'd die for this chick, she's not even been a leader long. Why?" Wolf didn't look up, while asking his question, he simply continued his task of seeing what equipment was worth anything.

Collobulous sighed before beginning with his long explanation. "She kept us strong when the King died. Yes, she's young. But she and her new King have been able to keep us from dying to Hunters as often as we once used to. They kept us strong through the Lylat War. They kept us stable and secure through thick and thin. She kept the ancients safe in their slumberings. In exchange, they have taught the King and Queen powers that most so young can't even begin to dream about."

"So who's this King?" Wolf asked, trying to take two devices and wire them together, but it didn't seem to work just yet. The tiger watched him closely, to see exactly what he was doing.

"No one knows," Collobulous began. "Only Queen Vixy. It was his rule that we no longer go near Mortals, for our own safety. She agrees with anything he decides, but I see his logic most of the time. Either way, we're safer now under their rule, than we ever have been. The Inquisition has been forgotten, only a few hunters who learn this stuff from their grandparents and parents have lasted. There is a council of them here in the Capitol City. Less than 10, now. There used to be more than six hundred. We've outlived them, which is the King's way of defeating your foes. He can outlive his enemies, and so we've made changes." The tiger paused then said, "I can tell you that he's about your build, maybe just a touch smaller in the shoulders. Wherever Vixy Reinard found him, she made an excellent choice."

"How do they go about this War with Dengar's brood?" Wolf asked, taking a power cell and trying to gut another machine for copper leads to use them to hook the battery to his cheaply rigged device.

"They've been preparing for a few decades, for something like this. Vixy has been readying us for 3 decades, when she became one of us. But what impresses me more," said the Tiger, smiling for the first time that Wolf had ever noticed. "Is how she combats Corneria."

"Excuse me?" the loup said, glancing up from his creation.

The tiger glanced down at Fara for a moment, then replied to the question. "When you were a child, Corneria was still divided on many issues. There was still hunger in the streets and while the Planet still has it's share of population problems, Vixy promised certain planetary leaders with a dash of her blood to keep them young and strong, in exchange for orders. She became their leader, using her resources to make demands."

"She manipulated politics with the promise of temporary relief from ageing?"

"The fountain of youth is a strong allure. She swore them to secrecy. At one point of time," continued the massive cat, "She had the power to put the Planet into war or have them begin treaties for peace. She demanded the dismantling of weapons of mass destruction and when the new King came along, he asked her not to interfere with the Mortals, for our own safety. Slowly but surely, what she had started continued on, without her, until Corneria became the Liberalist planet that it is, today."

"Man you're kidding me. So Fox's mom couldn't mother her children any more, so she used persuasion to mother the whole planet?" Wolf looked back down, connecting the copper diode to the re-wired distress beacon.

The tiger came to Vixy's defence, quickly. "She used subterfuge to ease Corneria into becoming a better place to live, as I see it. Indeed. She was far more charismatic than our previous leaders. Past leaders had become so old they no longer cared about anything to do with the living."

"Yeah, see that's why I moved out to Fortuna, Katina, Eladard, even the floating cities above Zoness, as a kid. Ultimately I found my way to Venom when the money became promising. I always knew the government had gotten too pussified for me on Corneria and always figured there was a woman running things," Wolf groused, trying to get the device to work. A green led light flickered, for a moment. He wiggled the wires until there was a strong green light on the board, to show it was getting power.

"Then you were, in a round about way, correct," The cat confirmed. "You were on the industrial planet of Eladard?"

"Yeah," Wolf said, tweaking a dial on the device he was rigging. "Born there. I'm used to big cities... prefer it, actually."

"Corneria must feel small-town to you, then," Mused the feline.

"This place sucks ass," O'Donnell muttered. "But when the last invasion failed and Andross got put out of business, I realized killing super natural freaks was worth a mint to churchy-types. The thing is, the Hunting scene is too crowded on Eladard and Katina doesn't hold the interest of Vampires," the lupine explained.

"Yes, little timber wolf, don't forget the fact that were-creatures stalk parts of that planet by night. Going toe to toe with a were-beast is certain death at their claws." The Tiger folded his arms then refolded them, finally asking the question that was burning on his mind. "What are you doing?"

"Speaking of were-beasts, I went toe to toe with a fully transformed were-wolverine last year and I stomped his ass. It's a transmitter, made out of the distress beacon on this ship," Wolf explained, "As far as you guys think, the Free State is pretty low tech, but I know the frequency that we communicate with one another on, so shut up for a second and let me try and match it."

Collobulous smirked, turning his attention to the slumbering Fara across his lap, keeping her body from sliding diagonally downwards, towards the crumpled cockpit and Wolf.

-x

* * *

Jack leaned back in the seat of the rented backhoe. They'd gone down a few feet and Dayluck began working a shovel down at the bottom of the pit. Because of Jackson's cast, he wasn't of much help, beyond operating the backhoe itself. They'd hit a chunk of the shuttle with the machine's scoop but it turned out to be part of a nacelle that had been ripped off during impact. 

They knew they were close and didn't want to destroy what was left of the shuttle in case there were survivors. Dayluck, a strong young Huskey in his late 20's, worked with a diligente air. Once the shovel slammed into the fuselage, he waved his paws at Jack to come look.

Jackson Rulieo slid down into the hole they'd made, bringing with him a water jet blaster device. He shouldered the pack with Dayluck's help and used the nozzle to wash the dirt and mud from the back of the ship, which was at an odd angle. The two had made a mud barrier around the crash site to keep the swamp water pushed back, but because of the jet blasting water use, they were creating a puddle at their feet.

Once the dirt was loosened up from around the metallic aft entrance of the shuttle, Jackson climbed back out of the hole, again with Dayluck's help, and switched out the Water Jet blasting equipment for a suction hose. The two Huskies made quick work of the water, until it was gone, then Jackson came back with cutting gear.

The area was roped off in yellow plastic tape but with the city a few miles away, there was little need for it. Jackson, personally, was shocked that there was no television crews out here doing a story on the crash at this point. Either someone blinked back in Corneria, or the Vampires were using their persuasive ways to keep the media at bay. Jack blinked. He glanced up at Dayluck, just staring.

"What's wrong, Rulieo?"

"I ... I think I'm obsessing over the goddamn Vampires again," he admitted. "What if this has something to do with the undead?"

"Jack," Dayluck shook his head. "It's a shuttle crash. What's your problem?"

"If it was a military crash, there would be military out here, not us. So it must be privateer or mercenary ... but then their union or federation people would be out here, and we both know it's not a commercial shuttle because the Federal Transportation Authority would be all over this. So who the hell is in here?"

"A hobbiest? Relax, Jack," Dayluck chuckled, shaking his head and reaching for the cutting gear. He placed the equipment against the metallic aft door and began the process of cutting the hinges off the door. "Besides, if there were vampires in here, as soon as we open this door up, they'd probably turn to dust. So it's not like we'd have to fight them." Dayluck seemed to be making a point.

-x

* * *

The metallic screeching was loud. It was like two ships grinding against one another. Wolf and Collobulous had pulled floor panels apart but there was only room for two and Fara was probably going to die. If they put her down in the storage area, at the angle required to lay her in the pit, her blood would be gushing out of her wounds. Finally, the Tiger opted to lay her upon the rubble at the nose of the ship, flat on her back, so that if she did survive, she wouldn't bleed herself dry. 

Once the two were hidden beneath the panels, they waited. Several moments went by, then finally the shrill noise stopped.

Dayluck Fischer pulled the metal door up, flopping it over and sliding down into the shuttle. There was blood smeared across the floor, which was expected, from such a crash as this.

"Jack, we've got signs of injury or fatality, c'mon down in here, help me get this shit done." The younger husky reached up to help his mentor, who was careful with his cast, sliding down into the transport.

Jack turned on a high output flashlight but was quick to note a lantern hanging up in the nose area. He crawled down towards the crumpled cockpit, his eyes immediately going wide when he spotted the body of Fara Phoenix.

"God dammit, I told you, Dayluck! I just had this gut feeling and I was right, God dammit!" He clinched his paw tightly. She was unconscious and badly injured. It didn't take a medical genius to realize that she wouldn't have long with such wounds.

He began using his right paw to force her mouth open, then stuck his wrist in her mouth, trying to rub the fur-covered flesh against her fang to cut himself on her tooth.

"What are you doing, man? You've finally got her, right there?" Dayluck groaned, climbing up into the front of the transport.

"Shut up. There's no honer in beating her when she's nearly finished. Go get a body bag out of the van. I want to get her out of here and I don't want her in the sunlight," demanded the eldest of the two.

"You've got to be in love with her," Dayluck groused.

"No, but she helped you when you were shot that one time," Jack reminded him. "I do believe we owe her one favour. I'm going to beat her in combat, else it's not fair. Now go!" Rulieo said, turning back to Fara and with a wince, forcing his wrist down on her fang. Dayluck threw his paws up into the air, then made his way back out of the shuttle, climbing up out of the pit, and ran through the swamp with his knee-high water wading boots, back towards the van.

Fara's eyes suddenly burst open and her jaw locked down, her tongue lancing outwards, to push the fur back to allow for the blood to be imbibed. Jack could physically see her wounds beginning to heal and chewed on his lower lip, to keep his wits about himself.

Next: Chapter -13- ASSAULT


	14. Fuel C13

While it's pretty plain to see that no one really wants to read a Vampire StarFox story, I've kept this going to placate the handful that still like reading it.

I try to keep the story fresh and bubbling with detail but the last chapter was kind of plain. That was always what made this story different from my others, besides the overly strange plot... I liked making it wordy and metaphorically detailed with rich and textured descriptions. I liked keeping the Adjectives and Adverbs in a flowing context and make the detail as lush and creamy as ..well,Passion. It's a long-winded romantic epic, afterall. That's why I put the most detail into a death scene, or intimacy scene or emotional fight scene. It's meant to tug at your heart strings, especially female readers, but I can't seem to attract very many with the whole 'vampire' concept. Women either seem to like "Vampires" or "Starfox" but not both. At least, not any who have wondered across my story, on fanfictionDOTnet, lol. Maybe that'll change soon, eh? XD

This chapter may have taken a while, depending on my mood and how creative I'm feeling. I won't release it until it's deliciously fraught with fancy fictional foreshadowing, parabolic portrayals and mischievously metaphorical methodical monologues. Or if it takes too long and I have to finish the last half of it, just so it gets done... XD

Remember, the Romance is between Fox and Fara. Nicky and Wolf's relationship is backseat because this story began as a romance story about how the McClouds spend forever together, and I plan to make it swing and croon like a love song from the 40's. I plan to portray Fox's rage in such a deep seeded, sentimentally scandalous air that with every enemy life he dispatches at his own paws, you'll feel his pain, his anguish and the insanity that's twisting, gnawing and growing within his heart and brain. Only beauty and love can restore his humanity. He'll be so far at the brink of losing his humanity by the end of chapter 14, that I plan to leave you all emotionally exhausted.

Enjoy...!

Again, my descriptive nature makes this book for teenagers only. I don't like to just say "he killed the guy, there was a puddle of blood on the floor tiles," I go out of my way to try and make you feel as though you were looking down at your own hands and studying the blood upon your own palms. Does that make it any different in rating? I don't think so. Rated "R" is rated "R". You can't have enough blood in a movie to change "R" to "NC-17" unless you have children killing each other. The point is there are a lot of people whose story mentions someone getting killed and leaving blood on the floor from their wound. Me pushing descriptiveness to the edge by going into further detail is just ... my style. If you don't like what you've read so far, either stop here or suck it up and finish ;) you're almost done! Besides, this isn't really a gory chapter. That'll be C14, because Fox is going to have a brush with the ferral beast of burdan. That's right, his killer instincts. It always seems as though nothing major happens during the summer and spring seasons, for this story, eh? I musta been playing MaxPayne when I started writing it, I don't know, XD. Either way, I've fallen in love with the snow motief while writing the harder parts of this story. Very soon, Fox is about to lose touch with his reality and Wolf is in for a surprise, when he sees just now intense Fox can fight.

As far as the vampire theme... If you didn't like the beginning of the book, I doubt you've gotten this far, anyway. So no one here, should feel insulted by this note ;)

And now, the battle of the Super-Natural in this 'Epic of Romance' begins!

* * *

**Chapter -13- Fuel for the burning rage **

(Previously called Assault)

**Fara McCloud's brain was in a disorienting state of confusion**. The disillusioned fennec struggled to grasp the reality of her situation. The euphoric sensation was exhilarating as every creamy ounce of ruby rolled across her velvet tongue tip. It caressed her tongue and painted her palette in a way that she felt consumed by the offering.

She couldn't help the curse of what she was. It was so incredibly calamitous that the cataclysmic grip at her instincts, the baneful truth portrayed in her clingy action, was evident to the Hunter who saw her as more than the enchanting sport that she had become in his eyes. She was an enthralled being who clung to her life in a way that had his soul in arrest.

The blissful perfection of this feed had her senses in apoplexy. The eclampsia of her nature showed her not only as the graceful and beautiful monster that she was, but it proved to the Hunter that she was as tainted as a being could be, far from the sight of Heaven. She was... the ultimate predator. If he didn't stop her feeding before long, he would die.

Jackson Rulieo had lost his will under the euphoric duress of blissful acupuncture. Fangs of the purest pearl, gleaming like the season's first snowfall, had been plunged within the vain to his paw inadvertently draining him drier by the drop.

Dayluck's return was all that stood in the way of her accidental claiming of Jackson's life. He dropped the body bag upon the ground and gripped Fara around the neck, attempting to pry her fangs from his partner's wrist.

"Lick the wound, goddamn you," the younger husky hissed into her ear. She was foregone, her mind was blank and her instincts were on autopilot. "I said LICK the WOUND," He shouted. He had his paw shoved into her mouth, prying her jaw apart, trying to break her from the trance of her crimson consumption. If Dayluck didn't hurry, Jack would experience cardiac failure from the lack of blood, or go into a coma and require a transfusion.

He used his paw to grab her tongue, forcing her to lick the wound until the puncture marks were sealed enough that Jack no longer bled. With that, Dayluck put his right arm around her waist, dislodging her body from his and throwing her to the floor. She glared up at him with glazed eyes, as if she didn't know what was going on.

Jackson slumped forward, looking rather sated, dizzy and glowing. Dayluck rolled him onto his back and pushed him down into the nose of the vertical transport, to keep him flat. That way his heart didn't have to work nearly as hard to circulate blood. Fischer then turned to Fara and half wanted to slap her, but he knew she couldn't help it.

"We came to save your ass, and you nearly killed him. The body only holds 12 pints of blood, dammit. After two, you'll be on the verge of passing out and it takes a month or so, to get each pint of it back," He said. Her jaded gaze was stoic and completely indifferent.

"Goddammit, mortals only produce a half an ounce, 17cc's of blood a day. Give us a break," Dayluck said. His words went on deaf ears. She was in shock and the hunger was instinctual. Partially, it was the daytime that made young vampires a little groggy, so her brain was just mush at the moment, having just been woken up by Jack sticking his wrist in her muzzle.

He reached forward and lowered her head with a guiding touch; she looked downwards but continued to stay in her somewhat comatose state. "If I put you into this bag are you going to go catatonic and try to tear out my throat?" Dayluck asked. She didn't reply.

Finally, he put his paws on her shoulders, laying her back, then took her feet and pulled her into the body bag. It was a thick enough material that the sunlight wouldn't penetrate and she would be safe. It was an arduous task, working her body into the bag at such a slant. She didn't resist. Finally, he began to pull the zipper up, until it was to her neck, then stopped.

"Stay put. If you go clawing your way out of this bag, outside, you will die and Jack will be pissed."

Fara's eyes fluttered slightly. "Why... are you helping me?" She muttered softly. She was beginning to get her mental capacity back.

"Because I'm following orders. You crashed your shuttle into the swamp outside of the city. Most of this is post hydrogen water runoff. You nearly killed Jackson."

"Where's Fox?" She asked, trying to shake the foggy disorientation from her mind.

"It's morning. He's probably asleep, out of the sun. Don't bite me, I'll stake you so quick, it'll make your head spin," He told her.

"I feel... fantastic. I won't bite. I feel... stuffed." She lifted her head, glancing down the length of the bag she was in, looking somewhat surprised.

"You're in a body bag," Fischer told her. "It'll keep the sun off of you. I don't know what the hell to do with you, so I'm going to get you out of here. I'm going to leave Jack here and come back for him. With all the gear we brought, there's no room in the car for more than one at a time. So stay quiet, I'll take you back to his home and drop you off there."

Fara nodded, not sure why she was agreeing to these strange demands, but they didn't kill her; Jack, of all types, fed her. She had little choice but to trust them. She glanced around one more time, not seeing Collobulous or Wolf, then waited for Dayluck to zip the bag the rest of the way. He carried her out of the shuttle, heaving the heavy bag up over the side of the pit, halfway into the swamp water, then climbed out.

Once he was up on the surface, he lifted the bag back up over his shoulder and carried it back to the squad car and equipment Van. He checked his pockets but realized Jack still had the car keys. He'd have to take her in the van and hope nothing happened to the gear, sitting out in the crash-site clearing. Putting her into the back of the van, Dayluck pulled away, leaving the squad car and his partner behind, temporarily.

* * *

**T**he triumvirate had been separated, leaving Jack back at the shuttle; Dayluck and Fara were heading for Jackson's home. The vixen's malapert actions back on the shuttle had Dayluck worried, his eyes glancing into the rear view mirror to make sure she didn't rise from the body bag like Elvira of the damned, or some such.

To Dayluck's pleasure, the trip was uneventful. He pulled over, glancing at the radio clock on the dashboard, then glanced out the windows at the neighbors houses. It wouldn't look very good, dragging a body bag up the driveway, so he thought better on the situation and backed the van up to the garage door.

Fischer climbed through the van, opening the back doors then grabbed her body. The husky used an electronic device to open the garage door, carrying her inside and through a door that led into the house, itself. Once inside, he laid the body bag upon the floor and began pacing around for a moment.

Realizing what obviously came next, he went to each of the windows, drawing the shades and closing the blinds. Once the house was darkened, the husky went back to the bag, opening the zipper slowly. Her eyes fluttered open very slowly and the beautiful fennec vixen sat up. Her body was lush, perfectly shaped and well built. He quickly turned away, folding his arms, watching her reflection in the glass on the front of the stove.

The weirdest part of the woman's appearance was that she was matted with blood on her clothes and fur. She obviously needed to clean up, but the soft look in her eyes and her busty form had given him a shiver. The job always came before a woman, no matter what she looked like, thus his reason for turning away, now.

"You're cuter than I remember, but that's no excuse for Jack," He mused. It only took a moment for Fara to climb free of the bag and stand up, looking around the kitchen. She was stuffed initially, but after healing herself, she'd developed a hunger again; she burned some of her vitae to close wounds.

While in the body bag, during the van ride, she had pushed her fingers into her stomach and pulled the bullet free of her diaphragm. Healing the hole required more blood consumption, much like burning fuel too quickly in a car, by driving it hard.

She approached Dayluck from behind, looking down at the floor. "I'm sorry you guys had to go through that for me. I appreciate it and I know you have to go back for Jack. I suppose I have little choice but to wait here until dark, so please take your time. No offense but I'd rather leave before he gets home," She explained.

Dayluck turned about, his eyes meeting hers immediately. As soon as he did, he became transfixed. Because he had been injured over night and having had a lack of sleep the last day and a half, his mind was weary and weak willed. It only took but a second to stare into his eyes and dominate his mindset, whispering sweet words to his subconscious.

"Dayluck, how come you were dispatched to our crash site?" She asked.

His words were muddled, speaking as if talking in his sleep. He didn't enunciate and the mumbling was difficult to understand, but he wasn't completely incoherent. "Part of space station crash 'na swamp. Jack's hunch right; dead on, even. Found just you in nose but 'cha bit'em, and now you're here and attractive?" His last word, he raised his tone as if asking a question.

"Thank you, Dayluck. Now, tell me can you keep secrets from Jack?" She asked.

"No secrets from Jack, he's the closest thing I have to…brother," Dayluck said softly.

"Then I want you to forget everything that's about to happen," Fara said, releasing his mind from the dominated state. He was off guard and disoriented. She reached out with her left paw, pushing his chin up, her right paw hooking around him, and going to the small of his back, to keep him from stumbling, then buried her fangs into his throat.

She, however, kept the advice he'd shouted on the shuttle, close to her heart. While she was a little out of sorts when he spoke to her earlier, she made sure she wouldn't drink him dry or anything else that might hurt him. Dayluck gasped, intense pleasure washing through his body, leaving him to surrender.

* * *

**S**un glasses, a large brimmed woman's hat, all found in the attic. They were old fashions that belonged to old, beaten vampires in the storage bins, each marked in name by the victim and their date of defeat. The blouse was cute, as well. It had a sort of polka dot theme, nothing like what Fara normally wore. After coming out of the shower, the blood washed out of her fur, she had to wear something.

She went through the garage, climbing into the van through the back doors, pulling them shut and sliding up into the front driver seat. She had to get back to Fox and the Baroness, to let them know she was all right. It was assumable that Wolf and Collobulous managed to escape somehow, possibly going for help with her in such an injured state.

She flipped the sun visor down, to keep the mid-afternoon sunlight off of her lap. She couldn't help but secretly praise the owner of the van for having tinted the windows, presumably to keep people from looking in at the tools and being tempted to steal them.

The feeding had given poor Dayluck the day of his life. She left the glowing Husky on the living room sofa, unconscious but obviously sated, in some measure. When a skilled feeder used their fangs the right way, to keep their pray from trying to get free, she could do more for a man's nerves than most professional acupuncture doctors. Dayluck was no different.

The van was driven back out to the interstate, taking it into town and heading for the Nightclub. The problem was, when she got onto the street that she usually used to get to the club, there was an overturned snowplow in the center of the intersection, right in front of her establishment.

Half a dozen cops and other emergency crews were surrounding the area, causing her paws to tighten into fists. Volunteer 606 Fire Company was on sight and she knew what kind of trouble that could be. If they were using the overturned snow plow as some sort of cover to attack the Club, she was going to stomp someone's butt. She'd worked long and hard for that club, if those damned hunters found her residence and wanted to burn it to the ground, they'd have to go through her first, daylight or not.

A cop up ahead was waving at her to make a detour. She pulled up alongside of the portly equine, lowering the window just a bit. "What's going on here?" She asked.

"There was a patch of black-ice apparently," The chubby little pony said, "One of the plows hit last night's fresh ice and flipped, somehow. At least, that's the best we can gather. You're going to have to turn around, I'm sorry."

"I work at the night club here, and I'll be late for work, if you don't let me through," She said, not ready to explain that she was the owner, just incase there was something deeper going on.

The equine shook his head slowly. "I'll see what I can do, miss. We had some guy leaving the lot behind the night club in a rental car, earlier. We told him not to leave, but he was pretty insistent and broke through the line, nearly running over one of the officers. We really don't want any more trouble. Is there any way you could park up the road and walk back down?"

"I'm quite late and I'm just getting over the flu," She fibbed. "I'm on my, you know… 28 day cycle? That woman thing, you know, and I just can't explain to you how much my back and legs hurt today. Please, just let me drive through to the parking lot? I would greatly appreciate it," She said, reaching for her sunglasses. If she had to, she would use the mental trick she'd used on Dayluck, earlier.

The horrified police officer simply bulked. "I'm, I'm really sorry ma'am. I know what it's like when you're just getting over that nasty flu and I have two teenage daughters, so I understand the cycle thing. I'm going to call someone in to cover this position and I'll personally have you follow me around the cones, over to the parking lot, just sit tight, miss!" He said. The Cop walked away, still half confused why a lady in a sunhat, sunglasses and polka dot blouse could work at a gothic fetish club, or whatever the place was. The police were so worried about working this job, they had Volunteer 606 on site, just incase they required protection.

It had a reputation, but no one really knew for sure what went on there, or if the rumors were true. Some said that explicit acts of iniquity went on. Others claimed that the workers only allowed patrons to have sex with them, in order to get at the patron's blood. Personally, the cop could care less, knowing that things like that were always embellished by the weirdoes who attended those sorts of places.

Within a few minutes, Fara was parked and abandoned the Van, heading in through the back way, keeping out of the sunlight. She felt bad for the guy, standing out in the cold afternoon air, in ankle-deep snow, directing traffic. However, there were more pressing issues on her mind and the cop was soon forgotten.

Inside, Fara went upstairs, heading for the office. To her surprise, the Baroness was awake and at the desk. There was a very attractive vixen besides Nichole, her arms folded. "What'n the hell is going on downstairs?" She asked, referring to the snow plow. "No snowplow lands upside down in the middle of the intersection, like that."

"You're right," Said the woman, before Nicky could speak.

"Yeah," Nicky added, looking down with a sigh. "Fox slept for a few hours, then he got up and tried to sneak out. A snowplow was blocking the intersection, trying to clear last night's snowfall blanket, and Fox was trying to get around him and rescue you, out in the middle of the damn swamp. … The Snowplow was in his way, so he rushed out of his car, tossed it in a flash of rage, got back into the car and tore off. Luckily, this part of town has a seedy reputation for a night life. No witnesses were around in the middle of the afternoon."

The fennec tilted her head and frowned. "The cop downstairs mentioned something about someone in a rental car tearing through the lot and heading across town or something? Know anything about it?" Fara asked.

"He might be mistaken. I don't know anything about it," Nicky replied. Fox certainly wasn't driving a rental car and definitely didn't want to attract attention to himself. Neither the vixen besides the Baroness, or the anarch leader herself knew anything about that.

"Thank Goddess, no one saw it," Fara groaned, slapping her forehead. "I'd better hurry out there, to where Fox is. I ran into Jack Rulieo, he's there now. I don't know where Wolf and Collobulous are; I was hoping they would be here."

"You're all spread to thin, but by day I suppose it's better than all of you sleeping in the same place," The woman said. "Before you leave, allow me to introduce myself, Fara Phoenix," She added, walking around the desk, extending her paw.

* * *

**F**ox didn't care. He'd driven the car right off the road, through the swamp and right out to the crash site. It didn't make a difference if the automobile might not be able to make it back up to the road. The car was a hover convert, with wheels. It was obvious that the car used to be a wheeled vehicle, in the past, but now that he landed it in the water, it seemed fairly stuck.

Without knee-high rubber boots, Fox was quick to note how bitter cold the water was, this time of year. He grabbed a blanket he'd brought with himself, pulling it over his head and climbed from the car, through the swampy area and down into the pit that surrounded the shuttle.

The door was cut open in three places, then pried open at the top, half ripped off the hinges. He slid down into the shuttle, with his blanket still over his head, but the only thing he saw made his stomach drop. There was blood everywhere and Jackson Rulieo's scent was fresh in the air.

There was something else, however. He could smell the scent of Wolf and Collobulous stronger than anything else. He sniffed for a moment before lifting up one of the floor panels for interior cargo storage; he uncovered their hiding place.

Wolf opened his eyes, narrowing them quickly. "They took Fara. I don't know where, but I don't need you having an emotional fit, so suck it up so we can concentrate on finding her." His words sounded well rehearsed, as if he'd been practicing this all morning, for when Fox did eventually arrive.

The vulpine threw the blanket to the floor, which slid down the diagonal deck, crumpling at the crushed up nosecone. "Then it's time to hunt them back," Fox sneered. He knew the massive personal battle waged between Fara and Jackson. If they took her, then Fox knew he had to go after them. His eyes burned with anger and fury. In just a few hours, it would be evening time, and he would go on a rampage until either Fara was found or Jackson was dead.

Just then, Fox and Wolf's ears perked up. Collobulous was in a state of day-rest, but they'd wake him up if necessary. The real problem was that both Fox and Wolf had heard the hissing sound of retro-reverse braking thrusters being fired. The sound was followed by a splashing sound of someone approaching. Was he followed?

Outside, a looming figure approached, leaving their rental car parked up on the road. They were armed to the teeth with specially designed homemade guns, one of which carried 8 wooden bullets, all sharpened at the end. Each bullet was 8 inches long and 2 inches thick. Stakes. A high power, automatic stake rifle.

* * *

**Next**: Chapter 14: A Misunderstanding, an Alliance, an Epic Battle. 


	15. Misunderstanding C14

Chapter 14: A Misunderstanding, an Alliance, an Epic Battle.

* * *

**Fox narrowed his gaze**. He hooked a thumb at Collobulous and quietly said, "Wake him. I'm going to see who's coming." He grabbed the blanket again, pulling it over his head, to shield his face from the sunlight, then made his way towards the door cut at the back of the shuttle, which was still facing nearly vertical. 

His head lifted from the opening, peering through it. His eyes had only enough time to widen and his pupils to shrink. Fox released the bar by the doorway, allowing himself to drop, sliding down the deck of the shuttle, up towards the nose. Where his head had been, only a second prior, a large wooden stake slammed into the metal, literally piercing the fuselage.

"Mother of the Goddess! Hunter!" Fox said, now at the other end of the shuttle, having landed off balance. He reached for the lantern up in the nose and shut it off quickly, throwing the blanket to the side.

"What, now?" Wolf groaned. His ears perked when the wooden stake hit the entrance of the shuttle. His eyes lifted, reaching for the large sword he still had, which was sitting on the floor, up near the cockpit. There was no way to use it, here; it would, however, make a good shield, due to its massive blade width.

The Hunter stepped into the shuttle, pointing the weapon downwards, through the crudely made hatch. He opened fire, sending three random stakes down into the shuttle, within a matter of a heart beat. The automatic stake gun fired these bullets with the accuracy of a crossbow and the speed of a modern day machine gun.

He made four more shots, one of which was a successful mark. It caught Wolf in his left shoulder, just inches above his heart. O'Donnell groaned, biting his tongue to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want his voice to give off his location. Five of the stakes were now half-way lodged into his sword's blade. The remaining stake was buried in the control panel of the cockpit, which was nearly crumpled in on itself, regardless.

Fox reached down, continuing to shake Collobulous. Finally, growing impatient, Fox reached for O'Donnell's wound, dabbing his finger into the blood that was soaking the shirt he was wearing. McCloud took his blood-covered finger, pushing it into Collobulous' muzzle. The massive Feline's eyes shot open at the taste of blood and he sat up.

Fox quickly shoved him back down, whispering into his ear. The cat's ears perked, hearing the metallic clank of a fresh magazine stuffed into the stake gun. It was a massive 8 slot revolver slide, about 9 inches in diameter. The empty metal disc was discarded, tumbling down the diagonal deck, coming to rest up in the cockpit.

Collobulous knew the sound of this gun. It was the judge. It was his family member, the elderly animal, Judge Karl. John Karl pulled something from his belt with his left paw, throwing the object down into the shuttle. Fox was worried it might be a grenade but it was actually a flair stick. The White Tiger lifted his stake gun, waiting for two seconds. As soon as the flair stick flashed to life, he opened fire.

One of the stakes hit Wolf in the chest. Little did he know, Wolf had gotten a metal plate placed under the flesh of his chest, to protect his heart. The stake pierced his chest, but only by and inch or so. Wolf winced, reaching to pull the stake away from his torso and threw it to the floor.

"Clever leech," Said the Judge.

"Well well, Padre', long time no see," O'Donnell coughed softly. "How's it been?"

"Wolf O'Donnell. What a shame. I told you that you were too young at this to do it without a partner. Now you're one of them," the white bangle Tiger said, shaking his head, aiming the stake gun for his other shoulder. "Now let me show you what an experienced Hunter can do."

He fired again. It was a double shot and the two stakes hit the corner of Wolf's right shoulder with incredible force. It spun him like a top, exposing his back to the gun, which was fired again, putting a stake through O'Donnell's heart from behind.

O'Donnell groaned from the shoulder strike, then grew silent, from the paralyzing stake that pierced his heart, through his back. Collobulous sat up, but the next stake fired cracked, shattering to mere splinters upon contact with his chest.

"So you have the ability to make your body like a stone," Said the ex-priest, turning his aim on Fox McCloud. "It's a shame, having to fight against my fourth great grandfather, but I promised that you will find eternal rest, no matter what."

"It's good to see my fourth great grandson," Collobulous replied. "You should be rearing my fifth great grandchildren, not fighting wars against the undead." He reached a massive paw up to his chest, brushing away the wood splinters, with a slow shake of his head. Those fiery eyes blazed like back-lit rubies, his left paw lifted.

"You have no power that I cannot combat," Said John Karl. He fired the stake gun, but Collobulous was able to snatch the stake from mid air, before it could pierce Fox's chest. Collobulous snapped his wrist, throwing the stake back at the Hunter with lethal accuracy.

Father Karl snapped his free paw to the left, slapping the stake away in mid air. It didn't have the velocity that a stake would have had if fired from his weapon. Simply thrown back, he was able to block it from its destructive path. It left a bruise on the backside of his paw, but it was an impressive looking stunt, regardless.

"You've grown in ability," mused the aging vampiric Tiger. John Karl's reply was to fire his last two stakes, in rapid succession, at McCloud.

Collobulous, using a celerity-quick maneuver, was able to catch both stakes in his paw, taking the large wooden objects directly through his palm. To Fox's surprise, the sheriff didn't even wince. He began to bound upwards, through the shuttle, up the steep incline, with amazing speed. At terminal velocity, Collobulous spun to the left, taking the back side of his right paw, which now had two spikes sticking out between his wrist and first knuckles, back slapping his great, great, great, Great Grandson. The sharp wooden stakes now had slightly dulled tips, having passed through the Vampiric Tiger's paw.

The slightly blunt tips were still sharp enough to break the skin upon impact with John Karl's maw. The Hunter spun like a top, collapsing to the ground. He slid, on his back, down the diagonally angled shuttle's flooring, sliding passed Collobulous and stopping besides Fox. The elderly man drew his fist back, hitting Fox across his jaw so hard, that McCloud would have thought the impact was that of a baseball bat.

Judge Karl mashed down on the release button, which ejected the large metal disc. It clattered across the metal deck of the shuttle and he reached into his jacket to pull a fresh one free, slapping it home with a loud clanking noise. Fox reached for the stake in the lupine's back, yanking it free with all his might.

Wolf's eyes snapped shut then opened once more and he reached up quickly, grasping at the stake gun. Wrestling with the weapon, John Karl fired off all 8 rounds at machine gun speeds, directly into Wolf's stomach. "Let go, infidel!" The ex-priest roared.

O'Donnell found himself pinned to the shuttle's floor, trying to get the balance to pull himself free of the tacks that held him down. Eight wooden stakes buried in his body, each sticking out of his back, holding him to the ground. He lifted his leg, quickly kicking at the ankles of the aging Padre.

To his surprise, his sweeping kick hit the hunter's leg as if he'd kicked the trunk of a well-rooted tree. For all his undead strength, he didn't so much as make the old man stumble. A terrific bruise would later show up on John Karl's leg but other than that, his stoic expression caused Wolf to balk.

"No way! What the heck!" The only thing he could do now was to yank the gun out of Judge Karl's paws, swinging it at him. The butt of the rifle smacked the aging tiger across his face, but instead of snapping his neck, as it was intended to do, it only pissed him off.

The white tiger, reached into his coat, pulling out a sword, to use for decapitation but Fox was quick to stop it. McCloud, finally coming out of his daze from being punched so hard, quickly turned about and buried his paws in John Karl's gut, shoving him with enough force, to eject the hunter from the shuttle. Collobulous intercepted the Judge's flight, slamming him down to the deck.

"I don't want war on the Hunters," Collobulous hissed into the man's ear. "I want to finish this with you, personally. Do not involve them. If you defeat me, you may involve them all you wish."

"I'll kill the three of you," Old John Karl hissed into his fourth great grandfather's face, plunging the sword into Collobulous' chest. Fox darted up behind the Hunter, grabbing him by his jacket and followed through with the upward momentum, ejecting him from the shuttle as hard as he could. Outside, the sound of someone breaking their fall on the hood of Fox's car could be heard, followed by a splashing sound. Obviously Karl rolled off the hood, landing in the freezing swamp water of the Corneria City sewage run-off.

Fox grasped the hilt of the sword, yanking it free of Collobulous' chest. The full tang oriental short sword slid free of the Sheriff's heart and released him of his paralyzation. Fox then slid back down to Wolf and shook his head. "We need to get those stakes out of your mid back and stomach. We have to hurry, if they took Fara."

"It's friggin' sunshine outside, Fox!" Wolf snapped, narrowing his gaze.

"If you're not going to help me, I'm leaving you here," Fox replied, placing the hunter's sword against Wolf's chest. "Am I helping you or leaving you, O'Donnell?"

"I'll help him, you stand watch for if my great grandson returns," Collobulous replied, moving down to the front of the shuttle, healing his own stabbing wound. Fox nodded, moving back up to the entrance of the shuttle, by stayed out of the light. John Karl was gone, his car was no longer outside of the shuttle. He must have left to reorganize his plan and refill his ammunition cache.

* * *

**N**ight fall came early due to an overcast weather pattern. It was going to snow again, and the clouds rolled in around 4 in the afternoon. Fox didn't sleep. Wolf and Collobulous needed it and so he let them do so. Once it was dark enough to move, Fox put them both into his car and heaved it back up towards the road. He was fueled by rage. 

He drove straight into town, looking for a place where he could feed O'Donnell and Collobulous Karl. He would need them to be at their best if he was going to find the two Hunters who had Fara. The only place he knew to start was Wolf's old Hunter Group. An attack on the hunters would bring him the information he required. That was key.

Once Wolf and Collobulous were fed and their injures were healed, it was time for the assault. There was no time to waste, Wolf mentioned that there was a meeting tonight and that it would break up by 9 pm, which would lead to those hunters getting out on the streets to start their 'shift'.

Even Collobulous agreed that this was the best time to strike and so they prepared to mount an offensive. Once they were armed and had a basic plan of how to hit the meeting room, it was determined that they would have a backup plan to escape, just in case there was a trap set up.

Collobulous felt that the Hunters would either move their original location, now that Judge John Karl knew Wolf was a hunter, or that this would be the last night to strike. Wolf explained that the Hunters don't keep phone numbers or addresses of the rest of the group. Just because Judge Karl found out today, that meant he would bring up the issue of moving during tonight's meeting and that made their strike all the more important if it was going to happen at all.

The downtown court house doors were unlocked at the back of the building. Wolf glanced over his shoulder and smirked, pushing the door open. "Now remember. Now that John knows that I'm a Vampire, he's half-way expecting this. He's always the first damn one to arrive, so whether we're walking into a trap or springing an ambush, he's going to be there. Don't screw up," Wolf added, stepping inside.

Collobulous and McCloud followed O'Donnell into the empty hallway of the court house. They crept towards the second conference room, lowering to the floor, to pass by the windows into the room. Wolf paused, listening for different voices. After a moment, he turned to the other two and whispered, "There are 4 in there. I don't hear Jack and Lucky."

"Lucky?" Fox asked, blinking.

"It's what Jackson calls Dayluck, from time to time. The kid, when he was a rookie, walked away from more vampire attacks than anyone else we know. He's goddess-damned invincible," Wolf whispered, pulling out the magnum revolver that he'd become fond of.

Fox, on the other hand, unleashed the oriental short sword he'd gotten from Judge Karl. The plan was to kill off the newbie hunters and incapacitate the vets, to get answers. Collobulous was equally ready for his share of combat, knowing these people had natural gifts they'd had entire life-times to master. Wolf held a finger up and crawled across the hallway, staying below the line of sight to the windows of the second conference room. He stood up slowly, so as not to draw attention to himself.

Unhinging the wood panel in the hallway, he found the switches for the hallway and conference room lights, only. Flipping them to the 'off' position, was the signal. He bolted across the hallway, shouldering the door as hard as he could. The wooden door flew off of its hinges, catching one guy in the back, knocking him over. Fox and Collobulous leaped up, jumping in through the window in the hallway and the battle was on.

One young hunter, about 20 year of age, turned around with haste, pulling out a high-output laser sword. Before he could even flip the switch, Wolf had buried the gun in the kid's chest and pulled the trigger. With his free paw, Wolf snatched the metal tube from the hunter's paw, flipping on the blade. It became the only source of illumination in the room.

Meanwhile, Fox used John Karl's short sword to literally disarm another hunter, who was holding some sort of offensive object in his paw. The equine's right arm fell to the ground with a thud, causing whatever metallic weapon he originally held to clatter across the floor. McCloud kicked it hard, sending it up at Judge Karl. It caught the Bengal Tiger in the forehead, knocking him off balance, before he could draw his own weapon.

Collobulous snatched the unarmed zebra and hurled him at Wolf, who sliced him into halves with the laser sword. Once the equine was cleft in twain, O'Donnell twirled it about, stopping in mid swing, so that the beam stopped inches from the Judge's throat. It's very proximity singed fur on his chin and chest. Another flick of Wolf's wrist would have decapitated the head Hunter, if he desired to do so.

The third hunter in the room was quick to grab for his bag. He dashed beneath the table in the room, pulling out his night vision goggles and turned them on. Kicking the back away from himself, he pulled the goggles over his head, just in time for Collobulous to lift the entire table up and toss it through the window, right into the hallway.

The young lion rolled over, hopping to his feet. "The time of your reckoning is at hand," He shouted, tossing two stakes outwards. One went into Wolf's chest, but didn't penetrate his chest plate. The other was heading for Fox's right temple, but Collobulous snatched it from the darkened air, throwing it to the floor. It clattered and silence returned.

Wolf didn't even bother to pull the tip of the stake out of his chest, he had his hands full, one paw holding a gun, the other using the laser sword to keep the Judge still. He lifted the gun and placed it to the side of Judge Karl's head. "One more damned move and I WILL pop your leader, so CUT THAT SHIT OUT!" he bellowed in rage.

"He's got a chest plate," John said to the lion who was now standing between Fox and Collobulous, ready to tango, if it came to that.

"I came here to find your two stupid cops, not to beef," O'Donnell's gruff voice erupted between clinched teeth.

"Then explain the deaths of TWO of my hunters, you traitor," Karl snapped in reply.

"Because we don't mess around, old man," Wolf growled. "And your third one is going to die if you don't start talking."

"How do you know if I keep contact, outside the meeting, with those two?" Karl said, sneaking his paw into his pocket and wrapping his paw around a small, round sphere. It was a holy water grenade and he had his thumb over the detonator pin.

In the dark, none of the vampires could make out John Karl's stealthy intentions. The only one would could see what he was doing, was the lion who wore the night vision goggles. What they didn't count on, however, was Fox losing his patience. He hurled the sword at the wall, inches from John Karl's head, roaring in anger.

McCloud snatched the lion by his collar and overhand tossed the hunter into the wall, adjacent to Karl. He then shoved Wolf back, causing the laser sword to disengage. The room grew completely dark once more. Fox grabbed the Judge by his left and right biceps, pinning him to the wall, several inches from the floor.

"Those little bastards took my Wife," Fox said in a throaty growl. "So help me, Goddess, if you don't tell us anything you know, we'll level this place. I can hear your voice change and I know you're lying when you make up that crap about possibly not having talked to them today," sneered the vulpine. "You do not want to fuel my wrath in lieu of protecting your brood, lest you all end up like the two on the floor. Talk to me, or I'll rip you apart, starting with your tongue."

"I'd like to see you try it, leech," Karl growled in reply. Fox suddenly head butted the elder judge across his muzzle, dropping him to the ground. Karl's grip on the object in his pocket was lost and before he could reach for it again, Fox snatched the old Tiger up by his shirt and slammed him back down in the center of the chairs that used to surround the table. Several of the wooden chairs shattered under his fall. Two others on either end, went flying towards the wall.

Fox used his left paw to grab Karl by his muzzle, forcing his head upwards, his right paw gripped the tiger by his chest fur, forcing his neck to be exposed. "Ready to have your throat torn out?" McCloud said in a firm, relaxed tone. He was ready to commit this atrocity to get his Fara back.

"Last I heard," Said the Lion, from his position on the floor, by the wall, "Your dumb bitch was a prisoner in the home of Jackson Rulieo."

Fox released the Judge, making sure to kick him hard across the side of his muzzle, when stepping over his body. He approached the Lion, picked him up by his throat and held him several feet off the floor. His eyes narrowed, which the lion was able to see through the night vision apparatus.

"I appreciate your honesty. You saved your leader today," Fox began, keeping his eyes narrowed to mere slits. "But anyone who refers to my wife as a bitch has forfeited their life," He said, quickly snatching the short sword from it's place in the wall, where he'd stuck it earlier, then buried it in the lion's torso so deeply that it went into the wall behind him, pinning him to it.

The lion gasped for air, struggling against the metal spike that held him to the wall. He writhed in pain, the agony painted on his muzzle. Feeling sorry for the sudden suffering he was going through, Fox finally just snapped the lion's neck. He reached up and took the night vision goggles off, deactivated them and put them over his head, so that the goggles were above his brow.

"All right, Judge Karl, you live today, Sir," Fox said, in a soft tone. "If Fara is dead, your days are numbered."

Wolf leaned over, speaking directly to the Hunter Leader, with a coy grin. "You'd better restore that old faith, Padre, and start praying your ass off. I do believe that Fox means business. He can't even begin to live without that chick."

"If she's dead," Said the remaining vampire killer, "You should end your life, so that you can see her in the afterlife. I will take it for you, so that you do not commit suicide," Karl replied.

"So help me; if she's dead, you will be hunted," McCloud said, Angrily. "You will not even begin to understand what I'm capable of, when I'm angry. You might have lost your faith in the Creator, but by all means, don't lose faith in me. I'm here, and I'm telling you that I will tear you into parts, if Fara is dead. Good day." With that, he turned and headed for the door. Wolf followed.

Collobulous knelt down besides the older Hunter and said, "I'd rather this become personal between you and me, but I will not stand in Fox's way of getting justice of your kind. The Inquisition is over," He told his fourth great grandson, "We don't kill mortals any more. We drink and let them go. Times have changed. Your kind is unable to adapt and those who cannot evolve wind up extinct. Ponder those words until next we meet." And with that, Collobulous also walked out of the room, leaving John Karl on the floor, surrounded by broken parts of several conference room chairs, as well as several bodies.

* * *

Venom... 

"**I**t's a success," One of the engineers shouted, turning to a colleague, hugging him in celebration. The wraithly remains of Doctor Andross Oikonni was successfully placed inside the stone statue. A religious Shem was placed upon the brow of the statue, holding the soul inside the being. But it was much more than a Golem.

Inside the Lab, scientists were asking the statue questions. From it's name to questions about memories, it was obvious that they were really talking to Doctor Andross. The questioning lasted for an hour, hitting on topics from memories of the war to questions about how he felt. But with the wrong question, everything took a turn for the worst.

"Do you remember how you were destroyed, Doctor Andross?" one of the men asked. The Statue shifted it's features, causing the stone to become somewhat malleable. His eyes narrowed and his visage contorted in anger.

"Fox McCloud, son of James McCloud and son of Vixy Raynard." His words trailed off to silence and he stood up, balling those stone fingers into fists. His Gargoyle demeanor was a plastered scowl of rage. Perhaps the experiment was a failure after all. The ten foot tall status up-ended the table, knocking it to the ground with a flick of his wrist.

The science team scattered, heading for cover. Andross took several large steps forward, swatting at the doorway arch, knocking it down. He barreled through the remains of the bulkhead until there was a new doorway that had taken his shape.

Andross stopped in the corridor, looking down at a man in a blue lab coat, his scaly hand held up high. "What do you want, little man?" Andross asked in challenge, his stone face tugging somewhat into a slight grin.

"Before you barrel off in a fit of anger over Fox McCloud, I want to inform you," Said the man, in a strong, commanding voice, "That he is dead. He died less than two months ago, to a group of thugs in a back alley. Very _noble_ death for some _hero_. You've been avenged by fate."

Andross lunged forward, snatching the man up by his waist, raising him up in that massive stone grip. "You fools summoned me from the dead and brought me back this day," He said, lowering his granite gaze upon the head scientist. "I can tell you that he was not among those in the afterworld. You are wrong and I will have my revenge upon him and more importantly, upon Corneria, whelp!"

"If you crush me," shouted the man, once more in his commanding voice, "I will not be able to help you if something goes wrong with your transition to this gargoyle statue, Emperor, let's come to terms here!"

"Name your terms, little man," Andross said, lifting him a bit higher, until he was near to the ceiling.

The scientist struggled to pull his hands free that had been captured at his waist, then he reached into his shirt pocket, beneath the lab coat, and waved a disc in the air. "This is the contact information to the paranormal division on Katina. The Society of Inquisitors knows everything on everyone who has a 'death' status but isn't really dead. They account for every confrontation with every supernatural being and document full details into their archive database!"

"Fox McCloud, you said he was dead," Andross said, linking the information together with a smirk. "And because he was not among the afterlife, you think these people will know where I can find him?"

"Every super natural being is hunted by a minority with superhuman powers," claimed the technician, keeping his gaze stern and serious. "They're hunters who wish to make the natural, normal, mortal population the only population in existence. They document everything. I'm going by what YOU're telling ME, Emperor! If he's not dead, then they'll know his whereabouts. If I'm right, you have to let me live because I'll have proven my usefulness to you!"

"Very well," Andross said, acknowledging the terms of their apparent new deal. Saying nothing further, he returned the reptile to the floor and pointed towards the docking bay, still remembering the layout of this facility from his life.

"Are you glad I brought you back to this plain of existance, Emperor?" Asked the lizard.

Andross nodded slowly, folding those massive stone arms across his solid granite chest. "I am, indeed, pleased. Assemble a team of scientists that you may require. We will not be needing an assult force. Get a pilot and hurry. We have work to attend to," Andross ordered. He planned to find Fox McCloud, put him into a very real grave, then head for Corneria, next.

* * *

**F**ox McCloud drew his foot up, then kicked in the front door of Jack Rulieo's home. The door splintered around the center and where the lock mechanism was bolted in place, as well as an obvious stress-crack near each of three sets of hinges. Behind him, Collobulous and Wolf O'Donnell kept their stoic expressions, letting Fox run the show, due to his current temperament. 

Inside, Dayluck Fischer lay on the sofa, startled to consciousness. He had a pale look to his face, although it was only really noticeable to the perceptive types, like Wolf and Fox. He had blood on his collar and a dried vixen paw print on his shoulder. He was obviously in no position to do anything.

Fox approached the sofa, kicking the coffee table out of the center of the floor. It leaped up over the sofa and landed unceremoniously upon its side, bear the doorway to the kitchen, across the room. "Where is she?"

"She left," Dayluck said quietly. Obviously, Fara drank a bit more than he had to offer, due to her famished state. He wasn't in danger of death or falling into a coma, but it would be a few days of feeling weak before he was back on his feet, for sure. "Jack is looking for her."

"That explains why you two missed the Hunter Meeting tonight," Wolf said, shaking his head softly. His gaze returned to Fox and the spotlight was now back on the vulpine.

Fox placed his foot on Dayluck's shoulder, eyes narrow. "I'm going to find your boss. If Fara was injured in any way, I'm going to kill Jack Rulieo then I'll come back for you. You've been warned."

"Jack..." Dayluck, paused to take a breath or two, looking beyond weak. "...Saved her... death, for..." He was struggling to remain awake at this point.

"Saved her death for himself? Yeah," Fox acknowledged with a nod, "I know they had a personal game between one another. He's gone too far, I told him to stay away from my wife."

"No," Dayluck groaned weakly, "She was dying," he explained in a soft voice. The Husky tilted his head, looking over at Wolf, Collobulous, then slowly panned his eyes back to Fox. "Jack fed her, now he's hunting for her," he said.

"He's always hunted her," Fox said, misunderstanding the statement. "Now I'm going to hunt him before he finds her," McCloud exclaimed, taking his foot back down from Fischer's shoulder.

"No, hunting _for_," Dayluck reasoned, on the verge of unconsciousness.

"I heard you," Fox said, turning back to the massive Sheriff and his sister's mate. "Let's go." As they left, Dayluck's eyes fluttered shut. He didn't have the strength to argue and simply sighed in frustration. He let himself sink back into the depths of slumber. His body was struggling to stay warm after losing more than two pints of blood and he simply couldn't remain awake.

"...so ...cold." Silence returned to the Rulieo household.

Outside, Fox and crew stopped on the front lawn. Their eyes all lifted to the crowd of men in the street, standing in front of a cherry red fire engine. Volunteer 606, the religious hunter group. Fox narrowed his gaze, remembering that these were the idiots who apparently burned the office building a few years ago, in an attempt to kill his wife. He didn't know it at the time, but he certainly knew now.

His angry gaze settled on three men in the center of the group, who he recognized from that night. Fox brought his paws up, tightening them into fists. The rage felt so good, like a caged beast trying to get free. It desperately wanted to rip these men into pieces and he wanted to let it happen. McCloud's eyes burned the lightest tint of sun swept crimson hues.

"Are we truly in any position to take on 10 men," Collobulous asked, knowing full well what most of these men were capable of. Each of them were different types of canine breeds, and all of them knew more than 10 ways to kill a vampire. Most of them packed flame throwers and were obviously ready to level this trio of undead leeches.

Fox led his group out towards the 10 men, each trained and battle hardened in ways of combat, especially against Vampires. Collobulous narrowed his eyes. There was no possible way they could live through this. Wolf, on the other hand, pulled the magnum from his pocket and checked the chamber. Fully loaded. He was ready, even if he didn't have his favorite sword, due to the fact that the blade resembled swiss cheese.

"I see you've come prepared to die, blood suckers," one of the fire fighters said. The truth was, they were actually fire starters, since fire worked so well against the undead. Fox nodded in reply. It was go time. A bright wide-angled spot light doused the area in a flood of illumination, from its mounted position atop the Fire Engine.

Fox knew they were packing the flame throwers. He was far more wise than back in the days of his mortality. He knew he had to lunge before they had the chance to light up their toys. He pounced without warning, going from a plain stride into a dive.

Using the natural vampiric ability of celerity to quicken his pace, he lunged across the yard and dove at one of the fire fighters, before anyone could take their next breath. He reached his paws out towards the closest fire fighter, grasping either side of his head and he shifted his body, using the momentum behind his weight to force his paws to the left. Almost immediately, he'd snapped one of the men's necks, bringing him to a swift and painless end. The remaining 9 canines drew weapons as quickly as they were able.

Wolf fired off a round, taking out a collie who's own aim was meant for the back side of Fox's head. It didn't kill the hunter, but the shell's impact was enough of a force to spin the collie like a top. One of the more burly fire fighters pulled out a tube off the side of the truck. There was a strange hissing-snap sound and a thick plume of fire gushed outwards.

Fox finished the pounce, following through by whipping his body to the left. When he landed, his momentum forced the fire fighter's collapsing form to be thrown around, taking the brunt of the flame while Fox dove into a roll, keeping out of harm's way. Collobulous raised into the air, leaping forth at the hunters. It was now a measure of life or death to fight. There was no escaping through the back door, even if he didn't think they would survive it.

Fox felt a bullet rip through his chest, erupting through the back side as if it was in slow motion. Time sped back up almost instantly, following another shell through his right thigh. It struck the femur bone and while it caused a great amount of agony, he was able to heal the wounds where mortals could not.

Once he came to his feet, he hobbled back a bit, trying to rush the healing process. Wolf drew his paw back, pistol whipping the hunter who had been shooting at Fox, while Collobulous came down upon the man with the flame thrower. Hot flames licked on top of the thin dusting of snow on the ground, quickly sizzling out.

The large St. Bernard wrestled with Collobulous Karl but due to the slippery yard, they both fell to the ground, squirming to gain purchase on the other's neck as quickly as possible. More shots rang out into the night air, with no echo behind them, from the pearl shrouded earth.

Another one of the hunters of Volunteer 606, grabbed at O'Donnell but was thrown back into one of his colleagues. The lupine sneered, reaching back at the young man's shirt, pulling him forward to meet Wolf's other paw in a hard collision of knuckles with muzzle. The canine reeled back once more, completely bowling over another hunter who stood behind him.

They both scrambled to pull out stronger weapons, while O'Donnell was concentrating one the guy who was trying to shoot at McCloud again. Fox finally finished his healing process, dodging to the side, to keep from taking another round or two. Suddenly his ears perked and a hot blast of air could be felt against his body. A white phosphorous loaded shotgun blasted forth, spewing out a ribbon of fire.

The fire gushed out about 7 yards in front of the shotgun barrel, but Fox was too far away to be anything more than singed. The buckshot would have pierced him, had it not burned up in the initial blast of the shotgun. The 1,500 degrees of heat caused Fox to duck his head, drawing his arms up in an instinctive, protective way. He stumbled backwards, to the cool snow, rolling onto his side, to avoid the immense flame above. He was surely lucky.

Suddenly the flaming blast sucked inwards, extinguishing suddenly as if it had lost oxygen. It dimmed at first, like a candle might, then disappeared completely. The gun seemed to grow darker and Fox blinked to see if the color was dimming or if the gun in the man's paws was actually growing black. Once the weapon was completely enshrouded in what looked like tar, it lifted upwards, butt first, catching the Hunter in the bottom of his muzzle, knocking him back.

The gun was thrown to the ground by an unseen force, causing a harsh hissing sound. The partially melted barrel took an odd shape, solidifying upon contact with the snow. A wisp of steam emanated from it.

As the men fought in the lighting of the spot light above the Fire Engine, liquid-like tendrils of shadow began to raise up from beneath the feet of the combatants. Suddenly, those tentacle like apparitions of shadow began to wind around the necks of 3 of the Hunters, slamming them together.

Another one seemed to enlarge itself, growing out from underneath the Fire Engine, sliding between Collobulous and the St. Bernard, forcing them apart. As soon as Collobulous realized what he was seeing, his eyes widened and his expression took on a vision of fear.

Wolf noticed it first, even during the heated combat. He'd never seen Collobulous afraid of anything, and yet here he was; a terrified visage of the massive White Tiger. Something couldn't be right. Wolf then noticed the addition of what seemed to be a new addition to the combat.

A being stepped out of one man's shadow, beneath his feet, reaching to grasp the man from behind, using his paws to snap the Hunter's throat, separating the spine link at the nape of his neck. He disappeared back into the man's shadow before he could finish collapsing to the ground.

It happened so fast, Wolf couldn't even make out the details of the man's face or build. Again, the masculine being did the appearing trick, stepping out of a shadow, this time, beneath Fox McCloud. A large vertical puddle of ebony opened up, like a wall mirror. Bullets fired were swallowed by the inky nothing, before they could reach McCloud. Fox didn't even have time to see the shady being behind himself, as the man had already disappeared once more. The blackness looked as though it were a tear in the fabric of physical space but disappeared as quickly as it's master had created it.

With only a few Hunters remaining, one of them pulled out a grenade. It was slightly larger than the typical fragmentation grenade, loaded with white phosphorous and ready to level the playing field. He hurled it at Fox, having seen both McCloud and the momentary glimpse of the strange being beyond. One of the shadow arms reached from the abyss and swatted the grenade underneath the Fire Engine.

Suddenly, a massive dome of tar-like substance engulfed Wolf, Collobulous and Fox, enshrouding them in the tangible darkness. All sound became muddled, and visual ability disappeared. All three of them were wrapped in the dome-like shadow bubble, while the White Phosphorous grenade exploded, roasting the Fire Engine and detonating the massive diesel fuel tank beneath it.

The behemoth concussive blast was nothing more than a deep baritone rumble that sounded miles upon miles away. Fox felt himself collapse to the ground and within that dome of darkness, the center rescinded, like a shadow donut, leaving a dimly illuminated center, with him lying in the snow.

A well enshrouded man stepped from the inky gloom, folding his arms. Fox's natural fox vision allowed him to see the shape of the man to a fair degree, as well as how he was dressed, to an extent. Beautiful, classy clothing. Opulent décor, a set of sunshades that matched the black suit jacket, which hung to just above his ankles. A ruffled shirt and, like a pirate's blouse, but far more classy. There was a walking cane, but it was the kind that was used for show, not the kind that was used to aid in walking. Of all things, a top hat completed the outfit.

"Leave now. Your mate has news for you and she awaits your return in the office of her night club. I do not wish to see you waging war against Hunters in the future. Heed my warning, most do not have such luxuries." Their voice was amazing. It was like a symphony of song and yet it was the child hood memory of every perfect father, reading a bed story. The smooth, upper baritone words were pronounced with such enunciation that it gave Fox a shiver down his spine.

Before he could ascertain to the identity or even to the validity of this man being the King of Vampires, the shadowy form was gone. After a moment, the bubble of tangible shade began to dissolve. It evaporated downwards, like a falling mist, until every last trace of it had disappeared beneath fallen bodies or the twisted metallic remains of the Fire Engine. Some of it even dissipated beneath Fox's own feet.

Fox stood up, standing amongst the smoldering remains of 10 charred bodies. The smell of cooked meat and burnt fur had filled the area, along with the obvious scent of burned gas. The Fire Engine was still burning, from it's precarious position, upon it's side, in the middle of the street. Something cold touched Fox's nose.

A snow flake. Snow had begun falling from the sky once more, filling the world with it's ethereal snow globe beauty. Collobulous was standing a few feet away from Wolf, both looking confused. Beyond the soft crackling sound of the burning Fire Engine, there was silence. Fox blinked twice, shaking his head and glancing down at his paws. Did this just happen?

"Fara isn't in danger," He muttered quietly.

"What? How the hell do you know that?" Wolf replied. Before Fox could answer, Collobulous lifted his paw to silence them both. He was still rattled and looked as though his nerves were given a good, stern shake, but his voice was still the authoritative boom of quiet command.

"The King spoke to you? Did you see his face?" Asked the Sheriff.

"Yes, but I could not see his face. But his voice and the way he looked... it was," Fox searched for a word to describe the awesome power of the King's presence. Beautiful? Glorious? Incredible? Inspiring? No word was powerful enough to properly describe it. The astonishing majestic charisma had such an allure and yet, it was relaxing and comforting to be in the man's presence.

"Sublime?" Asked Collobulous. The reply was a simple nod from McCloud, his eyes still wide. "It's his ability to outwardly project that majestic aura. He radiates with such a sensation that you can't help but submit to every word that passes his lips. He only uses that mystical ability of presence when he feels the situation is urgent. And yet no one's ever seen him except for the queen who chose to embrace him."

"She taught him to be able to do that to people?" Wolf inquired, the curiosity in his voice showing his interest in finding out who the king and queen really were.

"She used to use it to demand respect when she was subtly making hinted changes to the mortal government a few decades ago." Collobulous' explanation was followed by him turning his attention back to Fox. "Fara is safe?"

Fox nodded, replying, "She's safe. She's currently waiting for us. At the Office in the night club. This hasn't been a very good night. We... Let's split up, just in case any of these guys are watching us," He said, nudging one of the crispy corpses with his toe. "Meet me there."

* * *

**Next: c15**- "_Come Full Circle_". 

A/N: _I've not forgotten ANY of my stories. I've just got work, divorce, finances and my children on my mind. Actually, I've been doing more updating than I have in a while, as of late. So that means I'm keeping my mind busy with Fan Fiction instead of doom and gloom. I write, mostly, at work. I'm lucky to have someone supporting me right now. I'm actually just as lucky to have all of you reading my work, right now. I appreciate it more than you'll ever know. It means so much to me, to be able to sign on and look at so many fresh hits on all my stories, every day. Not once a week, but every day. That immediate feedback of knowledge really helps me to find the desire and will to write. Knowing that I'm giving something to you is one thing, knowing that you receive my gift, and cherish it, even a little bit, that's a whole 'nother ballgame. It keeps me going! You readers keep me going, and I appreciate everyone of you with immeasurable adoration! I'm closing on the last 2-3 chapters of this Story. It will end with an option open for sequel, but I'll leave the sequels to the readers to write, with my full blessing. If it doesn't happen, it's fine, I understand ;)_

_I've got a new StarFox story, yes a sixth one, in the works. I'm about 4 chapters into it, but I've not posted a single word yet. I also have 3 others in the works, 2 of which are completely finished and in need of a re-write. The first one is half way through the re-write as it is. I wrote'em in 2003 and they're not bad. They also introduce my pen name-inspired-character, Kit Karamak. At any rate, I'm going to finish all 5 of my Fan Fictions before I post these other 4. :D by then, they'll probably be finished and ready for full story postings._

_p-sout!_


	16. Come Full Circle C15

A/N: 1/17/06 _Boy it's been a while huh? So many stories; I've been working on my to-be-published-in-the-future-if-I'm-lucky manuscripts a bit more and now I have my third son in the world… Tyler DeForest Carpenter-Weaver. I called out sick from work today and now I've started on Chapter 15 of The Curse. Those who enjoy reading this story… THANK YOU. Even though it has a lot of my quirks and mistakes in it… and a lot of those things are things I've come to fix now… It's still one of my absolute favorites to write. I've always enjoyed telling this story and while it's really a dark twist on StarFox, I feel it's a tale worth telling. Enjoy._

_1/18/06_

_I will tell you this, however. I forced myself to write this chapter. I'm so tired and sick that my brain is about to explode then the debris will implode in on itself. It's like having an indefinite Ice Cream Headache... Migranes suck!_

_But I got a review the other day that really put me back in the mood to START on this chapter. So, I took off work yesterday while i was sick and wrote this badboy. It's not the normal action chapter... this one is more intrigue... we get questions answered and more pop up, heh. The next chapter is going to be an all out battle/action chapter on EVERY front... so expect lots of explosions, combat, and tail kicking. Toodles.

* * *

_

Chapter 15: (Come) Full Circle (Revealed)

**The shuttle strained beneath the weight of the stone statue in its cargo hold**. A reborn Andross had been plucked from the world of the dead using scientists and Necromancy. Now he was placed within a being of stone, much like a gargoyle and yet far more menacing. It would be a long flight from Venom to Corneria.

Truth be told, their first stop would be Katina. The Paranormal archive, located in the heart of Katina's largest city, would help validate Fox McCloud's living or un-living status. From there, it would be able to show documented occurrences of his existence, to help determine his place of residence. From there, Andross could begin his final war.

Most people saw the place as a joke. They documented every rumor and every tabloid claim that touched upon the topic of supernatural. Just incase, of course; Elvis Poochley had more 'sightings' than any other name but that sort of thing kept the Archive off of the serious scientific radar. That was important in keeping people from interfering with Hunters' business.

Katina was growing in the shuttle's Plexiglas-like bubble-shaped windows. Andross lowered his massive stone head, leering through the windshield at the brownish planet that grew in size as they neared it. The radio crackled from up in the cockpit.

A voice on the other end of the communicator said, "Scanners are picking up a very odd cargo structure, can you identify your cargo; we need to ensure it's not Contraband."

The lizard scientist who had managed to manipulate Andross from leveling the Venom Laboratory was the first to answer, up in the cockpit. "We're transporting a stone statue to a private collector as a donation on behalf of our corporation in exchange for doing business with _our_ corporation," He explained.

With Venom not having been part of the old Oikonni Empire for a number of years now, there was no reason for Katina to deny this Venom cargo freighter access. "You're cleared for landing. Enjoy your stay on Katina," Came the voice over the radio. It crackled then sputtered into silence. Each of the lizards onboard had a smug grin. They felt invincible with the return of their leader after so very long.

"Let us find the information and leave," Andross ordered, adding, "If we level this place, it may alert these fighters of the supernatural that you mentioned. Do you have permission to access this …Archive?" His inquiry was directed to the head scientist lizard in the cockpit.

"I'm a Professor of the Paranormal, at a University on Venom, Doctor," Said the man. The lizard's exotic, Venomian name was Geo'reshian Sckarvof. Most just called him Professor George Reshi and the name had stuck due to the popularity of Cornerian Names after the war.

Once the shuttle landed, the lizard pulled out a pass card with a chain that he put around his neck. The pass card, hanging over his chest, read "Professor Reshi – Venom." Beneath those words, a smaller font read, "After life specialist in Necromancy and Mortis Communication."

"This will not take long, My Liege," He told the hulking stone Andross, who was back in the Cargo section, behind the cockpit area. He then cast his attention to the small team of scientists who were sitting on benches beyond Andross' position. "Keep our esteemed leader company, won't you? I'll return shortly."

* * *

**Fox** had some time to reflect on the strange temperament that boiled in his heart during the walk back to Fara's gothic theme-club. Collobulous had a stoic expression set on his softly furred facial features, white as the snow that fell around them. Wolf, on the other paw, had a far more complacent grin tugging at the corner of his muzzle. 

"Well," Wolf noted; his voice full of satisfaction, "We killed 13 hunters tonight and Fara is alive and well. Nobody can argue that we had an exceptionally victorious evening, eh?"

"I feel kinda ill," Fox mumbled softly. "I'm glad Fara is alive but I'm troubled by my actions, Wolf. It's not like me to tear men apart, like that I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be a sissyfox, puppy. We owned those zealot pricks. Tell me that isn't good for vampires everywhere, huh?" Wolf folded his arms while snow collected on his shoulders and headfur. Soft flakes of pearl blended in over the hulking form of Collobulous Karl.

The large white tiger narrowed his gaze over at Wolf for a moment. O'Donnell hollered the classic '_What? What's your problem!' _spiel and ended on a muffled grumble about how he was a badass, to which Collobulous offered his own rebuttal. "These aficionados, the Hunters of which you speak, are integrally parts of the war against the Vampires like Pigma Dengar. These evil 'leeches' see something powerful and suddenly claim it for their own. Weapons, monsters, themselves; it doesn't matter, they're delusional and evil. We're hurting ourselves because they'll overrun the streets without hunters patrolling them."

"Parasites usually drive themselves into the ground and feed on each other," Wolf replied casually.

The white bangle tiger shook his head in disagreement, adding, "But until the day when they _have_ no opposition to make your statement true, they are very military like. They're difficult to stop, especially in large groups."

"Whatever you say, old man. I beat Pigma and Leon like red-headed step children, as a mortal man. Just imagine what I can do, now?" Wolf sneered in quick reply.

"Both of you, stop bickering," Fox barked. "If we pull through this and wipe out the last vestiges of Dengar's buddies, Wolf can gloat. If it's a struggle and we all wind up dead, Collobulous will have been right. Who gives a damn? Walk faster."

"Sometimes you sound just like Him," Collobulous said, referencing Fox to another Vampire in the world.

"Like who?" McCloud mused, as the three made their way through the snow covered streets of the Capitol.

"Nobody, let's just be swift and safe the prattle for another time," Old man Karl asked with sigh. Fox obviously agreed because the subject was dropped and words went unspoken until they arrived at the Elysium masquerading as a Gothic Club.

* * *

**Mean**while, Jackson Rulieo was coming from a hospital. With a fresh blood transfusion and a full phlebotomy exam, he was feeling a great deal better. Dayluck Fischer wasn't answering his personal communicator and that had Jack a bit worried. He knew the safe haven location was his own home, which resembled a war-zone on approach. 

The police cruiser rolled to a stop, outside. All the gear had to be left back at the Shuttle Crash site and the van was nowhere to be found. The remainder of a charred Fire Engine was getting lifted, via tractor beam, by the City Ordinance and there were cops everywhere. The temporary chief, Doug, was nowhere in sight.

Various homicide inspectors were picking apart clues from the frozen ground around Rulieo's front yard. "What'na hell-of-tarnation's goin' on here? I gawt detectives detecting shit, burnin' fire engines smolderin' in my front yard, coroners 'n ambulance staff baggin' bodies? What'n the hell happened?"

Before he could go any further into his random question asking, the front door of his house swung open and two men brought Dayluck Fischer out on a stretcher. "THIS ONE NEEDS A TRANSFUSION!" One of the medics called. Rulieo cursed under his breath, heading across the snowy lawn, approaching the side of the cart.

"What happened, Fischer?" Jack whispered softly, leaning down to his partner's ear. The younger husky looked up through jaded hues, his muzzle covered by a plastic oxygen mask.

His words were muffled, telling the older Hunter, "Fara left. Volunteer 606 attacked. I vaguely remember seeing Fox and two others, but I may have dreamed it; they sounded angry. I don't know what caused this war in your yard…"

"Excuse me sir," Said one of the Paramedics, leading the stretcher through the crowd, towards an ambulance. "He'll talk later, when he's feeling better," the man continued, gently pushing Jack away.

"I know it was that damn Vixen; I shouldn't have helped her," Jack Rulieo grumbled, stepping back from Dayluck's emergency response medics. Fischer tried to call out to tell Jack something but with the plastic oxygen mask over his mouth and the paramedics trying to hush him, so that he didn't over exert himself, the message fell on deaf ears.

Jack Rulieo narrowed his eyes and went into his house to gear up for his next endeavor. Apparently the 'game' was taken to a new level. Her paw print had been on the younger Husky's shirt and he needed a blood transfusion. The place was a wreck and she was missing. It didn't take a genius to figure things out, as far as Jack was concerned.

Once armed, Jack headed out to catch up with Judge John Karl. It was time to team up with the old vet and take things to the other side of the spectrum. Now Jack Rulieo meant _business_.

* * *

**The** office door opened and inside, Fara, Nichole and another woman stood at the center, engaged in conversation. Fox stepped in, followed by Collobulous and Wolf O'Donnell. Fox found himself gawking at the woman besides Fara and in reply, that very woman was leering at O'Donnell in disdain. 

"Fara," Fox finally said, approaching her, but keeping his eyes on the Queen Vampire of the region. "That woman looks like my mother," he whispered softly to his mate, embracing her tightly. He wanted the moment to be more romantic but he couldn't tear his attention away from the other vixen, who happened to be an attractive mix between Nicky and Fara's build and facial features.

Fara took McCloud's muzzle into his paws, so that their eyes met and locked. "Fox… She _is_ your mother. She IS Vixy Reynard McCloud. And she is the Queen Vampire of greater Corneria." In response to her words, Fox's jaw had dropped and his gaze returned to the woman again.

She sauntered towards her son, placing her paw upon his brow. With only her touch, his head lowered in respect and she leaned to kiss his forehead. Fara placed her paws at Fox's back and guided him into his mother's embrace. The room fell silent. Even Wolf had no snide comment to offer.

After several moments passed, Vixy's almost musical voice broke the silence. "I've missed you, Fox. And while I'm sorry this had to happen to you, I do love you very much and I've always followed and supported you and your father until his fateful mission. I'm very proud of you and immensely proud of my grandchildren; they're truly a gift from the Creator and lucky to have had such a wonderful father. You've grown into such a wonderful man, Fox. And now, here with you and your sister… the family is together once more. Welcome home, Fox."

In that instant, the beast that had slowly been uncoiling within Fox's heart over the last few days was pushed back into a dormant state once more. His sense of humanity seemed to return. And while guilt did gnaw at his heels over the death he'd dealt in recent nights, it was the first time he could recall feeling anything this good in his heart for days.

With such a restoration in his heart, he felt as though the events of the last few days were nothing more than ancient history. He felt like a renewed, rejuvenated man. Nichole sort of offered a sideways grin then moved forward, easing Fara into Vixy and Fox's embrace. This made her smirk up until Wolf pushed her into the hug as well.

"Don't be a brat; you're goddamn lucky that your family can still be part of your life. Enjoy it, dammit," Wolf said, folding his arms once Nichole was nudged into the embrace. Vixy held her children, in-law and otherwise, just enjoying the moment of such a special reunion.

Vixy lifted her head just slightly, offering Wolf the very slightest form of a smile. It wasn't a stand-alone act to win her over, but the lupine certainly surprised her with his action. While Nicky did grumble about it, she was partially glad for this moment. Silence returned for another moment.

Finally, Vixy released the small skulk of Vulpine, turning to Fox. He nearly blushed for a moment, then began the conversation, getting the feeling that she was waiting for him to tell her something. "I ran into The King. He went against his own rules of staying out of public affairs, by rescuing the three of us. He took on a brigade of Hunters, Volunteer 606, by himself in just seconds."

Vixy placed a paw to her chin with a pensive frown. "I'm shocked; did you … see him?"

"I saw a glimpse," Fox replied. "He spoke to me and told me to come here immediately. I don't hate him for being your King, it's just difficult to think of you with another… you know… mate."

Nichole leaned forward, sort of narrowing her eyes at her brother. "There's no way I could go back to Josh in my past life and we both know that Daddy was…" She found herself interrupted by Wolf.

O'Donnell interjected, "Fox, I personally saw Pigma plunge a knife into his back while chasing Peppy, who escaped his cell. I was pretty young when it happened but Nichole and I ripped Dengar into shreds so James McCloud is avenged. Put it to rest, McCloud."

"Wolf," Fox said, placing his paw in O'Donnell's face. "Not now; he raised me and all he talked about was how wonderful my mother was… is… and let's just drop the subject."

"Fox?" Vixy placed a paw against his face, comfortingly. "I'll drop the subject as you have asked. But for you and Nichole, I'll introduce my King to you." She then offered a motherly smile that almost seemed to resemble a grin. "All in due time, my children. There is a war brewing that must be addressed first. Losing our footing means compromising our safety and ultimately our mortal families could fall into danger. The Rebellious sect that followed Dengar around… they're preparing to strike."

"There are thirteen hunters dead, your Honor," Collobulous said, bringing his right paw across his chest, kneeling to one knee momentarily. He stood back up and she brought her eyes to him.

"It's true, my King made a public attack against a group of Hunters to save the three of you?" Asked Vixy. She turned to face him, to receive his answer.

"That is, indeed, correct. He leveled the area by means of Obtenbration. In his wake, there were 10 charred bodies and a burning fire engine. We learned that Jackson Rulieo was supposedly hunting for Fara and that she could have been in danger."

"There's been a miscommunication," Phoenix said, lifting her paws in an almost defensive manner. "Rulieo saved my life, as did his partner, Dayluck Fischer. I left quietly, in peace after rendering him into complacency."

Fox shut his eyes, recalling the weary sort of urgency that Dayluck tried using in correcting a prepositional word that should have easily changed the meaning of his entire message. Dayluck was off hunting _for_ Fara. But he took it the wrong way and assumed that he was _hunting_ Fara. While a poor choice of wording from Fischer, the young husky could not be directly held accountable for the death of three hunters at the Courthouse meeting, earlier in the evening.

"What is it Fox?" Fara asked, linking her arm with his. "What's wrong, love? We're all together again, why the sullen expression?"

"We ripped apart so many mortal men tonight and it was all in revenge over your disappearance," Fox confessed.

Vixy shushed her son with a finger. "It's all right, my dear boy. Fox, we all struggle with the beast when we've had no real training in how to suppress it. We'll take care of that in due time for you by helping to train you about who and what you are, now. I don't hold Collobulous at fault either; he's been given the task of protecting you and Nichole's beau. That reminds me," She added, turning to Wolf O'Donnell.

"You and I will speak soon, if your plans to court my daughter continue. Understand?" She asked of Wolf. O'Donnell nodded his head slowly. He never took orders from anyone else but if this was the lady's way of wanting to get passed the past, he would be perfectly fine with that.

"Understood," he finally replied. "So there's about to be a new battle before it turns into a full war; you're the leader here. Do you have a military target for us to strike?"

Vixy nodded to Wolf, slowly. "You'll have the chance to fight besides your… mate, Mister O'Donnell. I'm dispatching you and Nichole to strike the nest that remains at Core Tech industries along the docks. I'm dispatching Collobulous to shut down the main nest by luring a group of Hunters to that hideout and letting them burn it to the ground."

"And us?" Fox asked, motioning to himself and Fara McCloud.

"You and your wife," Vixy said, causing Fara to smile softly, "Will protect this nest so you all have a home to return to. Expect an attack. I apologize, Collobulous, but they'll be fighting your Fourth Great Grandson. If you would prefer I send Fara to do your task so you can face Ex-Father John Karl, tell me now and we'll weigh the options."

"No my liege," Collobulous told her, "I am best suited for the tasks you've already given. I don't wish to be responsible for the death of my family member. I only offered him such a personal fight on these many occasions to try and keep him out of the affairs of my sect and my many personal collogues."

"As you wish; Fox and Fara, are you prepared to take on the fallen priest and whoever he brings into an engagement?" Vixy inquired, turning to her son and daughter in law.

"We're up for the task," Fara said. "This is my new home and I will not lose it. I think that Fox and I will be able to handle them. But what about the hive of Hunters up in the abandoned satellite station above Corneria?"

"All of you seem to be capable pilots. Once Corneria's streets are cleansed, tonight, I say we get the lot of you to personally destroy that station. I'll worry about getting the fighters for you. Now," Vixy told them, glancing about the room, to all the faces that surrounded her. "You all have your tasks. Before the King returns with the desire to hide in privacy, I say this is our chance to clean this city up in one night's worth of work. Are we all ready?"

"I like your mom, Fox," Wolf said with a smug grin, only to get ribbed by Nicky.

"We're ready," Nicky replied, taking Wolf's sleeve and pulling him towards the door. He half-argued with her the entire way to the stairs about pulling him out of the room like some sort of ball and chain and it elicited a slight grin from both Fox and Fara.

"Nicky?" Vixy called out to her daughter.

"Yes… …mom?" Nicky asked, still trying to get used to the fact that the woman was her mother.

"When this ends, I will present you to your king. All of you," Vixy said, glancing about the room before turning her eyes back to the couple in the doorway. "But now is not the time for you and Wolf, you have much to accomplish. He will help us if you can promise not to make a public scene of this."

"He'll help us now?" Nicky said, scrunching her brows and tilting her head. "How do you know? I thought you were planning this because he wasn't around now?"

"Oh, my sweet little girl," Vixy said with a smile. "He's here now, among us. Go on, finish your task and hurry back, beloved child of mine." To her words, Nicky and Wolf departed, heading down the stairs. Collobulous knelt, pausing then Vixy dismissed him. This left only Fox and Fara.

"Is he really here, now? Will he help us defend the night club?" Fara asked.

"Ask him for yourself," Vixy said, walking to a lamp on the Baroness' desk. She turned the light on, then sat on the desk, besides it. The lamp was turned upwards, facing her, so that her shadow was cast against the wall. Her head turned to face the shadow, as did Fox and Fara.

Fox's jaw tightened, having seen the King emerge from shadows earlier, during the fight against the hunters. If he was still alive, he would have had butterflies in his stomach over this. Fara loosely linked her paws into his arm, standing at her husband's side. A being slowly emerged from the shadow cast against the wall. Fara's eyes widened, seeing the form taking shape, born from that very shadow.

A well built, semi-muscular man slipped from the splotch of shade cast upon the wall, leg first, followed by his torso and arms and ultimately he stepped from the shadow as if it had only covered a doorway that shouldn't have been on that part of the wall. Fara blinked twice and Fox narrowed his gaze, keeping his nerve and his wits about himself.

Fara cleared her throat and wasted no time, asking, "Are you going to help us keep the club safe from attacks, Vampire King?"

"Come now, my dear," Said his Majesty, approaching Vixy, drawing her into one arm with but the touch of his paw. The vulpine, who's face remained hidden behind not just sunshades but a fancy hat, with his head lowed, touched the small of his wife's back. Fox closed one paw into a fist.

"Must you; that's my mother," He snapped, which would have caused any other vampire in the city to gasp in shock. The Sovereign Monarch began to lift his head. Vixy reached to push the hat away from his brow and the Great Sire reached to pull the sunshades from his eyes.

"My… Goddess," Fox whispered. Fara covered her muzzle with a paw. "James and Vixy McCloud rule the Vampire Fellowship?

"She would never let me die, alone," James said, drawing the claws of his paws over his wife's back, tenderly. "My son… You knew, deep down, that I was always with you when possible. And after you saw your mother, I'm sure that some part of you knew that I was involved, all along."

"All of the McClouds are damned by this curse?" Fox asked, not sure if he was shocked or floored.

"No, Fox," James told his boy, adding, "It's the McCloud curse; we're nothing but empty graves. And yet here we all are; one family, reunited. I implored my region to follow my rules of staying on the side line so that you wouldn't get involved but now I want to return to that sideline, so that we can go back to living like a family. Publicity is simply too dangerous. The thought of being a full family really goes a long way."

"So you'll help us protect my home?" Fara asked of the Night Club.

"Is this a truce?" James said, casting an almost devious, foxy grin.

"Let's just say," Fox paused, taking the free paw of his father, clasping one another as family for the first time in years. He then continued, adding, "Our Blood is thicker than most."

* * *

"**Kim** McCloud?" The question yielded a simple reply but it was early yet and the Accademy days were limited. 

"I'm not a morning creature," muttered the vixen, her face burried in the pillow.

"It's a shame to sleep through a sunrise. There are only a finite number of them in one's life time," Said the person. The half-slumbering Vixen grumbled softly in a half-snore. "Little girl, you need to learn how to be war ready at a moment's notice."

"Sun's not even up yet, it's still night," She mumbled after peeking an eye up from the pillow that her face was burried in.

"That's not my problem, but it's certainly _your_ problem, my dear," said the voice, cupping a paw over her muzzle. Her eyes widened but she couldn't bring her voice up to scream… She struggled and, for the first time, noticed there was a weight against her back and she was pinned. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for her roomate but she was apparently alone in this room.

Was Felicia all right; why was she missing? The struggling fox tried to push her way off the mattress but whoever held her down was stronger than she was used to.

"If you hold still, little McCloud, it won't hurt long. You'll be our one up in the war against your mother and father," The voice told her, calmly. She continued to struggle, it was all she could do…

* * *

A/N: _C'mon, you guys had to know all along! XD "The Curse", as this story is titled, is about vampires, but while vampirism is referred to as a "Curse" or being "damned", I would like to say that "THE CURSE" itself, is actually Fox McCloud finding out that all the McClouds who are killed wind up being forced to live forever, without ever finding eternal, peaceful rest. _

_But … ONOES! OMFWTGQQB!11!1!eleven who's gotten ahold of Fox McCloud's daughter? Whoever they are, I bet they aren't very nice! _

_We'll find out soon! Same Fox time, same Fox channel… I'll shut up now. Sorry it takes so long to update this story. Still love me, guys? _

_-Kitsune_


	17. The Final Battle Begins C16

A/N: _One of my darker stories; it's about time I updated this! I'm fairly close to the end now and as most of the people who read this story know, a fair amount of my most intense work can be found in this story. Yes, it's still graphic. That hasn't changed. I only work on this piece when I'm in the mood to write something graceful, flowery, descriptive and gory as heck. That's what makes The Curse what it is and different from my other stories. Not a slam against reviewers of my other stories but, whether I look like an "amateur" writer or not isn't the point! I AM an Amateur writer! Until I get published, I'll remain an amateur writer by all means of the literal definition. At any rate, there's just one more thing to say to you, the reader: Sorry it took so long for this latest update and thanks for reading! This is one of my least popular stories but I still enjoy writing it and the people who DO like it tell me that it's enjoyable to read. I appreciate that!_ _The first three paragraphs of this chapter are somewhat of a reminder of what this story is about, just to give a heads up… then I kick right in and go for the nitty-gritty. Again, thanks for reading! Sorry if I didn't give it the hard-core edit job. :D_

-K Dizzle

* * *

(hehe, i might have lost count! I've not had internet for like...ever. So I haven't re-read where I left off :D I got it right now for a few minutes to make this quick update and read email ..hehe. I'm halfway finished the new chapter for Similar Paths Taken, too:D ) 

**Chapter 16**?

**Fox McCloud never knew** _this_ would become of his family. His mother was killed in a car bomb explosion that ejected her body out of the convertible and caused her to crash through the window of a neighborhood leech named Lilith.

Lilith embraced Vixy first and when James was killed in action, both of Fox's parents became … vampires. It was as simple as that. When Nicky was killed, she was embraced by Lilith who then fled the scene. Nicky watched as Fara was taken down and couldn't let Fox's wife die. Finally it was Fox McCloud's turn. But now Kimberly, the young lady who just changed her name… the daughter of Fox McCloud, was missing.

Was Kimberly doomed to the same fate as the rest of the McClouds? Could Fox and his family break the ill fated curse that each family member would become nothing more than a monster that had to spend eternity hiding in dark alleys and lying about their existence? Would Kimberly be taken before she could even know what life was about? Would the McCloud surname die here?

* * *

**Jackson Rulieo**, a sharp-eyed husky, stood before Judge John Karl. An ex-priest, once known as Father John, John the unholy Baptist and 'The Padre', it was no secret that Judge Karl was the best of the best. The husky approached his one-time mentor and the two shook paws quietly. "I'm ready," Jackson said, with only a light tinge of his southern draw. 

"Indeed," The padre said, releasing the handshake. Judge Karl narrowed his gaze, and lifted his jaw. The thick, heavy Kevlar armor clung to his chest, resting firmly upon broad shoulders. Strapped to his hip, a crossbow rested comfortably in a soft-stitched leather holster; the weapon's spring loaded bow-wings were folded back gracefully, the way a gargoyle might draw its own wings back.

A quiver of two dozen arrows was strapped firmly to his back, secured to the armored vest with heavy duty Velcro. The ominous shape of a menacing shotgun barrel could be seen tied down over his other hip, its body covered only by the length of his jacket, beneath the armored vest. Finally, an arsenal of grenades found their temporary home, tied down over his chest and arms, criss-crossing in the shape of an 'X' across his torso. "Tonight," The old man said, "we'll level this gothic night club. Do you have a fallback plan?"

"I would rather not implicate it," Jackson muttered softly in his softly enunciated dialect. "I've put Jaye McCloud into hiding for the safety of the boy. I'll tell Fox that only I know of his location so that Fox has no reason to kill me. This will ensure he protects me while I destroy him and his brood." He paused, pulling a cigarette out from a metal case in his pocket. The plain casing was graced only with character markings; dents from age and wear. He looked down at the smoke, only now realizing that it had been ages since last having one. He then added, "I'll take that fennec down if it's the last thing I do."

The Judge tilted his head; the feline's ear flickered in pent up anticipation. "You've done well. Don't feel guilty that you're using Fox's son against his father. After all, we're the ones who know he's in safe hiding for his own benefit." Judge Karl motioned Jackson to the door. "I'm afraid that the hunters have their hands full tonight. A pack has been chasing my Fourth Great Grandfather out to the edge of town, where they reported a nest. Now Collobulous has disappeared and they're busy at war with the nest; I can only hope that they're colleagues of my Grandfather."

"Yes, Judge Karl. Unfortunately that would only leave… us, for this assault." Jackson disliked fighting alone but the fact of the matter was obvious: he was one of the best, beneath Judge John Karl. As far as he was concerned, it was two old-school badass hunters against however many vampires were in the gothic night club. "The fennec belongs to me. Don' kill'er. She's mine."

"As you wish. I get McCloud and anyone else we encounter," Said the aging ex-padre. A nod was given by the Inspector and the issue was dropped. They left the office in silence. Jackson approached the passenger side of his vehicle, opening the door for the older gentleman. It took a moment for Karl to manage himself into the seat, covered in his gear but once the backrest of the chair was lowered, he was able to make the short trip across town. The Police Cruiser powered up, its lights fluttering to life and illuminating the street ahead. A flurry fell from the heavens, landing on the windshield. Another to join it was quick to follow.

* * *

**Nicky and Wolf paused** on the dock, overlooking the Core Tech Industries logo that was emblazoned upon a sign; it hung above one of the dock house doors in silence. The lupine and vixen exchanged glances, taking but a moment to look one another over. Nicole had a smug grin upon her muzzle and her paws were resting on her hips. Beneath her softly padded palms, she held onto her belt which held a vast array of weaponry. From modern to medieval, she was ready for this moment. 

Sea green eyes flitted over the form of her mate, tittering about his masculine frame. Those soft, jade orbs returned to the warehouse before her, taking in every detail of the noiseless building. Something cold touched her nose, breaking her concentration. A single flurry of prophetically cleansing snow had found its way to the tip of her snout. It was beginning: she could feel the barometric pressure changing as a soft gale rustled her fur.

A set of daggers lined her belt, but directly over her hips there were two short whips. Each of the two weapons were scaled with small, claw-like studs only to end at the tip with a pair of razor-like hooks, magnetically clipped to a buckle at the small of her back. She also came prepared with a blaster rifle and a bastard sword, secured from her personal collection. The vixen was simply clad in a green and tan body suit, a plain, hand-stitched leotard, which fit her body like a second skin. Over her torso, she wore an armored vest to protect her heart. A thick, metallic collar encircled her neck to protect it from the blades of her enemies.

Wolf O'Donnell, on the other hand, opted for something less flashy. The powerful magnum was known as the Requiem of Sorrow. The incredible hand cannon had been carved with many fancy designs over the barrel. Its butt stock handgrip was an intricate carving of Ivy. Atop the barrel, an elegant carving of a nude woman was etched, holding a short scythe in each of her delicately portrayed hands. It was the sister weapon to the Lady Death: A specially designed high caliber magnum, requiring handmade ammunition. Wolf's weapon was the street-ammunition version of its sister.

O'Donnell wanted to have a hand-held weapon capable of decapitating a foe with the snap of his finger. However, he also came strapping with a new sword: another from Nicky's personal collection. This cutlass blade was short but designed for the removal of limbs. It wasn't quite as grand as the blade he had before but he knew that it was just right for what the night would call for.

"Are you ready to do this, babe?" Nicky said, swatting his rump, playfully. "I've never had the chance to use my razor whips on someone before."

"I've never seen anyone who had whips that were lined with razor blade fragments before," Wolf mused thoughtfully, his attention returning to the warehouse before them.

"If you snap it around someone's neck," replied the vixen with a callous air, "All you need to do is jerk your wrist back and it will cut right through their throat. Swift end to the vampire on the other end," She half-boasted. Her tail twitched in expectancy and eagerness, anticipating a night full of action. Something in her desired this pending attack; she couldn't quite pinpoint the hunger but it welled up inside of her, never-the-less.

"You're a piece of work, Baroness," O'Donnell mused playfully. "Are you ready to rip this nest a new ass?" The lupine asked, drawing out his two handguns. The first one, with the elegant carvings was drawn into his right paw while the second one was handled in his left. The other gun, while also a powerful caliber handgun, was something for close range. It acted much like a shotgun, yet without the spread of buckshot. At medium range, either gun would put a hole three times larger than a fist, through the chest of any opponent. However, it was the fabulously decorated monster in his right paw that would fire clear through most solid objects.

Regardless of size and stature, Wolf liked the power of these weapons. It was a potency that he could respect with fine craftsman work on the handles. Snow flakes continued to fall, collecting upon the ground, now. The two vampires stood just outside of the Core Tech warehouse, psyching themselves up for the oncoming battle. The glistening white powder continued to thicken, clinging to their shoulders and gear.

Nicky drew the two short whips from either side of her waist and then nodded softly. Those lush, blonde locks and ringlets bounced with every step she took, heading towards the warehouse. Her gaze seemed to burn with an incredible intensity, as if reflecting a fire in the sky. "Let's go."

Her order was received and acknowledged with a reply from Wolf O'Donnell, who approached the door slowly. He tilted his head to the left then the right, cracking his neck. After the short display of macho preparation, O'Donnell lifted his foot and stomped a massive boot print right into the metal door.

It slammed inwards, ripping off of its hinges. The door spiraled away from the wall, landing a third of the distance into the building from the back wall. He then used one of the magnums to motion her forward. "Lady's first."

"Why thank you, Wolf," The baroness mused, touting a smirk over delicate, feminine features. The corner of her muzzle curled up displaying a subtle hint of pearl fangs, which glinted portentously in the lighting of the warehouse logo, illuminated above the door. It seemed to incandesce with a majestic, ethereal glow, backlit by black-lighting.

"_Some_body needs to watch your tail," O'Donnell replied with a sneering grin of his own. Almost immediately two ghoulish goons approached the door, but Nicky was quick with her short-whips. She pivoted on one foot gracefully, executing a half-turn. Her right side was presented to her opponent, only to complete the one-hundred-eighty degree turn thereby presenting the left side of her body towards her opponent. The whip in her left paw was revealed with a snap of her wrist, bolstered by the strength of her undead ability and power. The small razor blades that were sewn into the weapon served to augment the whip acting as sharpened claws. The weapon easily grappled with its target, offering an equally intimidating snap.

Gaining purchase on the first ghoul's gullet, she gave a quick tug, dicing through the opponent's throat. The baroness effortlessly kicked a leg out, knocking the body away from herself as the head toppled free, leaving a splash of scarlet gore across the nearest wall. Wolf, seeking to save his ammunition, holstered one of his weapons, snatched the gun in the second attacker's paw and brought his knee up.

The ghoul doubled over and Wolf guided the man's wrist upwards, so that the attacker's weapon was pressed into his own face. O'Donnell closed his paw tightly over the second attacker's own and clinched his teeth. The blaster fired, searing through the man's flesh and bone; the blaster shot erupted back between his ears, lancing into the ceiling. The lupine dropped the body, stepping over it. He glanced over the two defeated foes and came to stand besides Nicky. Wolf drew the second magnum back from its holster and the two stood there for a moment, at the front corner of a large warehouse.

"Where is everyone?" The feminine McCloud mused softly. Her jade eyes reflected the dim lighting of the room, and she narrowed her gaze to spite the darkness. The vertical slits of her vulpine eyes allowed her to take in the dim illumination, making it possible to see. Behind her, a wisp of steam emanated from the bodies that were left near the doorway. The cold, winter air mixed with their warm blood and body heat, indicated the fact of their mortal status. The Baroness snapped one of her whips in irritation. "It's night time, the leeches aren't here… was mom wrong?"

"Maybe they've all left the hive to fight elsewhere," Wolf mused thoughtfully. "I smell the undead but I don't see anyone." The two continued in, stalking through the warehouse which was organized into rows of temporary shelves. Each set held crates of various sizes. Most of the crates were rectangular and large enough to fit a body.

Nicole squinted those dulcet emerald orbs through the rows of rusty old shelves, then turned her attention further up the aisle they stood in. A quick, furtive glance about the area confirmed their belief that the nest was abandoned. "All right, let's plant some charges at the back of the building and then we can go and meet up with Collobulous," She said. "I don't like that cat anymore than you do but a truce is a truce."

"I'm learning to get used to him," Wolf admitted. "I've seen him in action a lot lately. That old man is a badass when it's time to fight."

"Glad to hear," Nicky muttered sarcastically. "Do you know where the Capitol nest is located?"

"No, do you?" O'Donnell replied with equal inquiry.

"Yeah, unfortunately. You wouldn't believe it if I told you, though." She sniffed the air, reaching the backside of her paw up to push a lock of sandy bangs from her eyes. "It's beneath the courthouse where your old hunter buddies used to gather. A tunnel runs down through the basement level, opening up under a beat up salvage yard disguised to look like an old mechanic's shop. It's a sore thumb in the Cornerian City Landscape."

"You're joking, right?" Wolf retorted. "There's no possible way they set up shop beneath the Hunters," He rebutted, shaking his head slightly. "I'm not buying it."

"C'mon," Nicole said with a shrug as the two walked through the warehouse. "It's not impossible. And when has improbable been used to describe your unlife abilities? Let's go check it out. I'm sure Collobulous is raising hell right now and I want to see this guy in action for myself."

Suddenly a noise further back down the aisle caught their attention. Nicole Jaye McCloud turned about, facing back down the way they'd come. The lid of a crate was lying in the middle of the row, fairly splintered around the frayed wooden edges. She snapped her whips, narrowing those sea-green orbs. A grin began to curl at the corners of her muzzle. "We're not alone, after all."

A few sleeper cell Vampires began to crawl from their crates, adding 5 more goons to the mix. Unlike the guards by the door, these creatures were the real deal; blood sucking leaches from Dengar's brood. The leader of this group hopped up on the top ledge of one of the shelves that lined the sections of the warehouse. Nicky glanced up at him and two more came from the other end of the aisle.

Each of them had one common, distinctive feature. Their eyes seemed to gleam like backlit rubies. These garnet jewels danced in the dim lighting until 5 pair of eyes were closing in to surround the couple. Nicole began swinging one of her whips, just enjoying the sound of it cutting through the air while these night crawlers put on a show.

A second parasite joined the one that was climbing over a crate coming to stand directly before the two. The leech up on the shelf above was practically drooling, baring his fangs in a threatening manner. Those twin pearl incisors reflected that of the snow that began to collect on the ground outside of the warehouse. "I thought there was going to be at least a dozen and a half," Wolf said, projecting an air of disappointment in his voice. "I guess you guys will have to do, though."

"What brings you to our humble abode, Baroness?" One of the savage freaks inquired. The four men on the floor grew closer while the one above Nicole and Wolf stayed where he was, sizing them up as if they were dinner.

"I'm here," She began, letting her eyes flit from one leech to the next. The vixen's expression melted into a dazzling smile, continuing to say, "To stomp the hell out of you guys. I've negotiated a truce with the Fellowship; the Anarchist faction really wanted in on _this_ war. Now that Dengar is gone, I thought we could stop by and offer for you guys to join him."

A poor rebuttal was offered. "You two should have stayed fighter pilots. The undead isn't a place for either of you," Said another of the vampire opponents.

"Gee, I'd love to," Nicole said with a roll of her eyes. "Are you guys ready to get started, or what?" To answer her question, the Cainite on the top shelf dropped down from above. His coat billowed up beneath his arms, aiming to attack the couple from above.

Wolf thrust both of his guns upwards, impaling the falling form with both barrels. The finely crafted magnum sank into the flesh of his opponent's torso, cracking through a rib. O'Donnell quickly shifted his weight, throwing the monster's body to the left. The attacker was slammed up against the metal shelf he'd leapt from, which caused it to topple over. A domino effect began, knocking over the next 5 shelves on that side of the warehouse.

The cacophony of sound ripped through the room; both Wolf, as well as Nicole's ears flickered in irritation of the clamor. The commotion faded into a moment of silence that left only ringing in the ears of all in attendance.

They lay, half toppled, staying up in a diagonal position, each shelf resting on the next one. Nicky scaled up the side of them, carefully placing her footfalls to step on either poles or shelving. She snapped both of her whips in opposite directions, ready for combat. Her gaze narrowed, once more and her brows furrowed. Her fur bristled on the back of her neck, fangs revealed in a display of threat. Exposed pearls glinted in the dim illumination, licked clean of her last meal. The nearest attacker jerked his head about, facing her with an audible growl offered. The badger gnashed his teeth at her, his short tail flitting about in annoyance.

Wolf hoisted the first vampire back into the air, continuing to use his weapons as a means to grapple. He then slammed the foe straight back down upon the floor, hard. Before the man could recover, O'Donnell delivered a swift kick across the adversary's snout. The vampire was punted upwards from the floor. He hurtled through the air, knocking down one of his comrades.

Two of the vampiric antagonists on either end of the aisle dove forward, looking to overwhelm Wolf and Nicole. She was quick, however, snapping the whips outwards and seizing both of her rivals by their neck. One of them reached up to grasp at the whip, only to quickly learn that his paws were diced by the razors that were sewn throughout the whip's length.

Her grip tightened and her shoulders hunched with the potency of her undead capacity. With a prevailing yank, both of them were drawn towards Wolf O'Donnell who lifted those dual magnums in each of his paws. The twofold barrels shimmered due to the garnet coating of blood that seemed catch a glint from the light of the nearby doorway. In that instant, Wolf thumbed the hammer, cocking the guns simultaneous to cocking a grin. His callously offered expression was highlighted by a gleam in his gaze.

The triggers were pulled and both vampires, struggling with the whips around their necks, suddenly had their heads blown from their shoulders. The rapid decomposition took over from there, forcing their bodies to wither quickly. This left two more vampires and an injured leech, who struggled to pick himself up. The indignant foe sported two gaping holes in his chest, rapidly attempting to heal each of the two puncture marks. Exasperation shown brightly in his face; the incensed killer was seconds from frenzy at this point.

Wolf shoved the two guns back into a holster then opted for the cutlass that his girlfriend had given to him earlier in the evening. He charged to the left and Nicole charged to the right. Wolf brought the cutlass down, connecting with a studded metal gauntlet on his opponent's arm. Nicole, on the other hand, wrapped both of her whips around her adversary's arms then ran at him.

She leapt into the air, putting her feet onto his shoulders. Without further warning, she wrenched her paws upwards. The razors in her whips were jerked hard, disarming her foe, literally. The vampire beneath her squealed in pain, having his arms disengaged from his body. She then kicked backwards through the air in a reverse somersault. The baroness landed gracefully upon her feet then snapped the whips again, releasing the arms to the floor with little more than a dull thud.

The whips were suddenly dropped and she reached over her shoulder, drawing out the bastard sword. The blade eased from its sheath and she held it carefully in her right paw, handling it with her left paw in a loose second grip. She knew the vampire couldn't block the attack and brought the blade down in a chopping strike.

It cleft the vampire's head into two sections, continuing down into his upper chest and finally, following through between his thighs until it dropped to the floor with a loud clang. Having cut the foe into two halves, she retracted the bastard sword from its swath in the concrete, between his ankles. With a roguish yet exotic twirl of the blade, she swung it upwards then replaced it into the sheath located upon her back. The body slumped to the ground, both halves collapsing almost immediately. Nicole McCloud retrieved her whips then turned to see how Wolf was coping against his own flaxen-furred enemy.

The injured vampire lay on the floor at O'Donnell's feet, screaming just as the cutlass separated his head from his shoulders. This left one vampire, who had retreated further back down the aisle. Wolf began to sprint, chasing after him. Every graceful footfall seemed so very elegant and agile. It was as if his nimble and sprightly steps were anything but weighted. Once they were out of Nicole's line of sight, she only heard a moment of silence.

That momentary still was ruptured by a sudden shout, fading into a gurgling sound. Wolf reproached her, coming back down the aisle with a smug expression painted upon his masculine features. The triumphant grin said it all. Victorious and exultant, O'Donnell was the hand-to-hand champion of his Baroness. Her combative scowl melted into an elated smirk which tugged oh so playfully at the corners of her delicately feminine muzzle.

It was now time to either find and aid Collobulous or return to the Night Club Elysium. A cellular telephone was retrieved from her pocket; it was time to ascertain the progress of her comrades.

* * *

**Dayluck** Fischer leaned back in the taxi cab; its firm vinyl upholstering was far from form fitting to his back. And yet, regardless of the lack of comfort, he melted back into the seating as it simply felt good to relax for a moment. He'd been in the hospital for 3 hours prior to this moment and, while still tired, was feeling much better from the blood transfusion. He'd had to sneak out but he was a resilient man with an unyielding will. His paw was bruised from where the IV catheter was yanked out: a small testament to his obstinate inner willpower. After all, he was supposed to stay in bed but there was too much going on. 

With Jackson on the warpath, thinking that Fox and Fara had taken this cat and mouse game to a new level, Dayluck had to be the one to make sure everything was going smoothly. Until the boss got his temper in check, it was up to Dayluck Fischer to see things through the way Jackson would have wanted them to go. That, unfortunately, meant checking on McCloud's kids and going from there. It wasn't that he disliked McCloud's children but he was a cop and a hunter of the undead; babysitting seemed a trite and lowly task at times.

For almost the entire time that Dayluck knew Jack, the older husky was obsessed with Fara Phoenix. The pliant elastic in their combative relationship had finally warn out, leaving nothing but animosity over a miscommunication that proved Jack's trust and faith in her had withered to dust. However, Fischer was able to recognize the fact that Jackson was at his wit's end. The senior officer had snapped from frustration and worry; the war against the undead did little to help those tensions.

The taxi came to a stop outside of the flight academy and Dayluck paid the fare by inserting a plastic card into a metallic slot on the backrest of the passenger seat. A moment later, his card was returned and he signed the touch screen with the tip of his index claw. Opening the door, the young canine stepped from the vehicle and hobbled up the cobblestone path towards the female dormitory. It didn't take long to hunt her down by mailbox then locate her room. Crossing the campus grounds, Dayluck stopped outside of the window that should have been her room. There was no sign of Kimberly McCloud within.

Peering about in the slight gap between the drapes gave him the view of a disheveled bed and a chair leaning diagonally against the doorknob of a closet. Upon closer inspection, the closet door was trembling against the well-placed chair. Dayluck's eyes narrowed, realizing that someone was locked within that storage space. He put the ache of his battered body aside, shuffling through the grass towards the main doors. His glassy, jaded gaze reflected the rectangular windows built into the door which glowed with the illumination from within. The husky wrapped his paws about each handle and then tugged on the doors, uttering a small grunt in reply.

They were locked. Dayluck drew his blaster pistol and looked it over. It wouldn't be much use against the undead but it would surly decimate the lock on this door. He weighed his options and finally decided on the use of force. The door was thrown open in riposte to a twitch of his trigger finger. The dormitory hallway beyond was quiet and bland.

The husky's soft, stormy hues passed over every initial detail before he ambled forth over the threshold of the building. Deciding that the area was as safe as it looked, he quickened his pace in the direction of her room. Stopping in front of a door marked "507: McCloud & Lombardi" the husky began to knock. No reply. His eyes were quick to rejoinder by narrowing dangerously; his right fist tightened.

The knocking continued but there was still no reply offered. Once he felt confident that no one was _able_ to answer, he began to back away from the door, until his shoulders were firmly pressed against the wall across the hallway from the 507 door. Dayluck braced himself by planting his right foot up against the bulkhead. A slow breath was drawn in then he pushed forward, sprinting towards the doorway of Kimberly McCloud.

Baring down upon the door, Fischer suddenly leapt forward, kicking his right leg back outwards. The door was punted in, the object stressing against its hinges. It swung wide open, the knob immediately becoming buried in the plaster wall, on the inner right side of the room. The hallway closet was still barricaded with a chair; Fischer eyed it dubiously before glancing around himself to ensure that he wasn't being baited into a trap.

The door continued to tremble hard, in some futilely vain attempt to shake the barricading chair out from under the knob. Dayluck approached it slowly then, suddenly, kicked the chair hard so that it rolled to a stop near the window by one of the beds, across the room. The closet door burst open and a half-breed avian tumbled forth, spilling to the floor: It was the roommate, Felicia Lombardi. The officer's paw was offered down to her but she didn't yet reach for it.

"Who are you?" Felicia exclaimed in shock, upon seeing his face. "Are you a cop?" She asked.

Dayluck nodded in reply to her secondary question, saying, "Yeah, a homicide inspector and friend of the McCloud family. Who put you in there and what happened to Kimberly?"

The half-breed sighed in frustration, obviously having just spent a significant amount of time in that closet. "Some jerks lifted me up from my bed, in my sleep and stuffed me in there before I could hardly open my eyes," She explained. Felicia's gaze lowered then she said, "I could see a lot from the slats of that closet door. She was taken and I couldn't escape so that I could stop them. This should become a military matter but no one even knows this happened yet. What'll we do?"

"They military isn't equipped to fight Vampires; they don't even believe in them," Dayluck replied, holstering the blaster pistol. "We need something that does more than discharge plasmatic disrupter shots. We need something that fires old fashion bullets," He told her, pushing his paws together to crack his knuckles. "If we can't do anything then we'll turn it over to the military. However, if you want to help, we need to go and get some gear then we have a whole lot of planning to do tonight in order to get her back."

"I'm up for the task. Kim's my best friend," Felicia said, nodding her head emphatically. "I don't know about _vampires_ but I'm certainly ready to show these thugs why not to mess with my Wing Mate. I need to grab a hooded-jacket then we'll be ready. I'm Felicia Lombardi, by the way."

"Dayluck Fischer," He said in reply. "We've got to hurry and I need to know everything you heard and saw so we can deduce where to start our investigation." His paw was re-offered to her and this time she reached for it. With a firm upwards pull of his arm Felicia was quickly brought to her feet. The half-avian couldn't help but be impressed by the simple display of his upper body strength but she quickly stifled her instinctive, emotional reaction. There were far more important things at hand and she didn't want to falter in any way that might cause them precious moments necessary to save her friend.

* * *

**J**ackson Rulieo reached for the iron wrought handle of the Gothic Night Club. He avoided eye contact with the gargoyle statues upon the front of those behemoth doors and Judge Karl did the same. The two stepped inside and approached the abandoned dance floor. The main hall was simply massive and opulent in so many ways. The exceptionally beautiful ceiling was garishly iniquitous with gothic style painting comparatively making it seem like the dark twin of Michelangelo Buonarroti's Sistine Chapel. 

The breathtaking strokes of ebon laced between the vibrant depictions of devils and succubus seemed to reach from the painting, itself; as if the enigmatic mural had the very ability to come to life. Before the hunters could determine if it was an effect of the art style or something more sinister, tendrils of shadow began to emanate from the ceiling. The majestically clad King James McCloud appeared before the pair, holding a paw forth, his palm extended outwards.

"There needs not be further bloodshed on this night," He remarked in a subtle, earthy and so very articulate tone. His melodic vocalization was far more masculine and sage sounding than Fox's own quality of pitch. James placed his palms together in a reverent stance, appearing humble before his sworn adversaries. "If you depart in peace, we can turn our focus on that of the growing threat above."

"You must be the 'High Justice Sovereign Monarch' of your kind," Said Judge Karl. "I understand you have the ability to shadow your pray by masquerading _as_ their shadow."

"Indeed, that is correct," James replied softly. "Unfortunately that is documented within the Paranormal Archive on Katina. As I said, I wish for peace while we direct our focuses upon a Satellite Nest."

"Figurative or literal satellite?" Jackson inquired with a hint of that southern dialect. "Are you saying that vampires are hiding a nest in a space station?"

The elder McCloud, still beautiful and young in visage, held his paws outstretched with palms up-facing. "We shall handle that vile brood. It is _your_ job to protect the streets of Corneria. I believe you're already aware we have fighter pilots amongst the ranks of our community. Please," James continued, "This is a place of peace; an abode of tranquility that is strictly upheld at all costs. I bid you both a farewell."

"We came for Fara Phoenix," Jackson replied. "Hand her over and we'll spare your precious, blasphemous church."

James tilted his head forward, attempting to stifle a dubiously expressive gaze. "It isn't a church, as there is no prayer conducted on these premises," The elder McCloud replied; his demeanor stoic, his stance proud and strong.

"Whatever you want to call it," John Karl said through clinched teeth, "We're not leaving without those who were responsible for the attack on Jackson's home and partner. Fox and Fara McCloud, husband and wife, must be brought forth so that we can settle our qualms with them, personally." Judge Karl knew that fighting the King of Vampires would be futile. However, if they could bluff their way into forcing Fox and Fara to be handed over, they could do their job and leave with their lives.

James' head canted to the side and the slightest mar of a frown touched across his maw. "I cannot allow for that to happen as they are not responsible for the attack on either the home in question _or_ Dayluck Fischer."

Before the hunter's retort could be offered, both of the iron doors at the front of the hall were blown clear from their hinges. One of the metal doors skittered across the dance floor, coming to rest at the center of the polished wooden tiles. The other slammed up against the bar counter on the left side of the room, plowing through half a dozen bar stools. The once-neatly arranged seats were dispersed in multiple directions while the remaining objects reacted much like dominos.

A hulking, dark form stooped down a bit to seek entrance. The doorframe, however, wasn't able to support the entry of the behemoth being. Concrete blocks crumbled around the top of the ingress to better take the stooping shape of a statue-like creature constructed of stone. Dust and debris clouded the entrance and the attention of both hunters as well as the King of Vampires now settled upon the colossal being that forced its way within.

Once inside, the statue-like structure stood tall and straight. Its stone face portrayed an obvious ape-like countenance. At the opposite end of the hall, Fox and Fara came down the round spiral staircase and Vixy Reinard descended from the rafters, floating analogously to an angel. Beneath the statue of Andross, a lizard stepped into the room, standing between the large stone ankles of his creation.

"Professor Reshi," Judge Karl growled softly. The white tiger's top lip curled back to bare his fangs. His snarl was innately profound and throaty, resonating from deep within his chest. "Didn't the Paranormal Scientific community ban you to Venom?" His demanding inquiry was rich in incensed tones, sounding anything but facile.

"Your exasperation amuses me, Judge Karl," The reptilian scientist chortled. "Ah, but the ban was lifted with a dash of political sway. But let us not digress into trivial matters; I am here," Reshi said with a colorful smile. "I would like to personally introduce the lot of you to someone special," He announced proudly. "All of you: Kneel and behold the great Emperor, Andross Oikonny! Rejoice; for he is reborn within the stone baring his likeness!"

"Again, I implore for peace," Said James. His gaze then returned to the Hunters. "With a truce we can collaborate, just this once, to right the wrongs committed against Officer Fischer and the home of Officer Rulieo. However, I can assure you that Dayluck Fischer is fine and it was a hunter's mistake that caused the attack upon Jackson Rulieo's fine abode. His domicile was never a target of the Fellowship's ire."

"Bullshit," Rulieo snapped, glancing up at the statue only to cut his attention back to King James. "Dayluck said it was Fara."

"A mistake I also made," Fox said, taking the stairs downwards but keeping his eyes on the Statue of Andross. "He was too weak at the time to properly communicate and misinterpreting him is not beyond the realm of possibility. We need to work together if we're going to defeat Andross. We don't have Arwing fighters; this will be a _very_ personal battle."

Andross stood tall, ten feet short of the ceiling. His fists clinched to a close, lifting in a threatening manner. "It matters not; your indignations and petty squabbles are insignificant," Andross roared. "I will squash you all and Vixy will come with me."

"Andross, you _will_ pay for desecrating my home," Fara replied, descending the stairs behind her husband. "We will destroy you. I trust that Jackson Rulieo will be on our side in this conflict; I've known him a long time," She explained. "You've made a grave mistake by coming here to fight all of us in person," She told the stone ape.

"I am far from being on your side," Jackson snorted. "And if you attack me, you'll never learn of the location of your _son_. Don't worry, he's safe, but I've placed him in Witness Protection. We'll change his identity and location every other hour if necessary; You'll never see him again if you attempt to kill us, Phoenix." His bubbling wrath was obviously pent up with an inner rage. "You will surrender your bride, Fox McCloud. In exchange, I'll return young Jaye." His temper was unbelievably torrid; obviously Rulieo was still rather piqued over the fact that his partner was injured.

"And, ironically, you will not destroy me," Andross replied to the McCloud family. "If you do, you will never learn of the location of your _daughter_, for I have her in my possession. And I assure you that she, unlike her brother, is _not_ in a safe location." Oikonny grinned, seeing the look of horror painted upon the faces of Fox and Fara. He knew he had the upper hand, now. "I am here to extract my revenge. Once I crush you McClouds into dust, I'll fulfill my vow to trounce Corneria and then _all_ of Lylat!"

* * *

Next Chapter: 17, "The Epic War begins" 

A/N: _By the way, incase any of you were curious, I have "Character Sheets" for my characters. In this story, I roll dice for them to ensure that the fighting is unique and realistic. In this story, I don't know WHO is going to win, so I have to think about their actions before rolling and play it strategically. For example, I split-pooled Nicky's attacks several times since she's carrying a weapon in each paw at one point. But they were fighting Neonate and Ghoul enemies. So yeah. This ensures that people die when they're supposed to and people win when fated to do so! _

_Okay, so now all the pieces are coming together. All that's left is for Nicky, Wolf, Fox and Fara to fly against the Satellite Abandoned Space Station full of Pigma Dengar's cult. It IS a StarFox story, there HAS to be flight combat! Plus, I've not hit all the supernatural-horror nails on the head, just yet. Also, what of Collobulous? And where are Jaye and Kim hidden? Finally, will we ever see just how large the Fellowship society really is? I promise, it's quite a sizable Community. Also, is James the all-powerful head-honcho I've made him out to be, or does his public appearance come at an undead-political price? The structure of their society is larger and more complex than the McClouds, I assure you! _

_Sorry if any part of this story doesn't seem fluid, flowery or detailed enough for some of my more demanding readers out there… But as you all know, THE CURSE has always been and will always be one of my more metaphorically descriptive and fancy-worded stories. If it's too much or not enough, I cannot empathize but only apologize. This story has its style; my other stories have their style. That's why I write so many stories at one time… because I have different moods and when I'm in the mood to write one thing, that's what I tackle. If I'm in the mood to write something else, that's what I do. I'm sorry I've not been in a "THE CURSE" mood as of late, but as you can see, I came back to it! This is my least popular story but it's still one of **MY** personal favorites. For those of you who like it: thank you. For those of you who've told me that this story is your absolute favorite? THANK YOU! I appreciate that! _

_And yes, I like critical criticism. And no, I don't care if you hate this story because it has children of StarFox in it, or if you hate this because it has to do with Vampires, or if you hate it because Krystal doesn't make an appearance… That's the whole point of this particular Fan Fiction story… It's a science fiction supernatural story. You can hate on it all you want but that won't stop me from writing it:D _

_Thanks for reading, everybody! I'll be making more updates on a lot of other stories very soon, like a new chapter of Lament Of Carmelita, Reflections of Peppy, Reflections of a New Generation, Similar Paths Taken and, of course, Nothing Passed Tomorrow. Probably in that order, too. XD _

_The chapter for Lament of Carmelita and Reflections of Peppy are already finished, actually. And Reflections of a New Generation has about 7 pages finished, so far. Similar Paths Taken, I've gotten about 5 or 6 pages, as well as for Nothing Passed Tomorrow. I'm just waiting for inspiration to hit me before I continue on what I've gotten so far for those two. Forcing myself to write something usually makes me rush through it, then I get complaints that I'm not writing up to par. LoL. _

_BTW, if anyone is good at translating Japanese, let me know. I have a Japanese Advertisement for the new StarFox Command DS coming out this august and I want to know what the darn thing says, especially a box adjacent to Fox looking upset and Krystal in tears. I'm curious and want to know incase it affects my RELECTIONS OF A NEW GENERATION storyline. _

_All right, let me know if you liked, hated or have suggestions for this story! Thanks again! _

_-Kit_


	18. Beginning of the End C17

A/N: _Wow. Just... wow. My last update on this story was June 25th, 2006. Are you KIDDING? It's been OVER two years since I've updated this story! Not only that, after re-reading it, I have to say... YUCK at my spelling, grammar, wording, and the whole list. I did my best to touch on the style I wrote in back then... more descriptiveness, more telling than showing (as opposed to the other way around!) and all that good stuff. I didn't get into the gore like I used to but... there's always chapter 18 for that. xD_

_So, a lot has changed since my last update. I believe that chapter 16's last update was like... December of '05, lol. Something like that. Close, anyhow. MADNESS. At any rate, I bought an inexpensive iBook G4 for writing and net surfing. Just to try it; they say Macs are pretty reliable. We'll see. lol_

_Currently, I'm between jobs, my mother fell day before yesterday and broke both of her ankles so I'm trying to stick around and help her out a bit... and, uh... My ex-wife and I are drifting even further apart - she's all but relinquished any semblance of friendship. AWKWARD! I'm very good friends with my oldest son's mom. What gives? Why did I have to have kids so damn young, anyway? Gang, don't have sex when you're a teenager. Wait until you're older, richer and educated. I didn't. xD I'm too young to have three kids! Most people with three kids are like... thirty! I'm nowhere near thirty! AHHH. ahem. I digress - here's the chapter! I know some of you (a small handful!) have been waiting for two and a third years... sorry! I think I'm nearly finished with this story! I know, I know... but it's almost over! lol_

_Then my 'debt' to Chris will be repaid, LOL! He lent me fifteen dollars in 2003 and, for repayment, asked me to write a story... this story. Won't it be cool to finally have it finished and give him his fifteen dollars worth? xD_

* * *

Chapter -17-  
"Beginning of the End"

**A soft ray of **moonlight pierced the cloud cover, illuminating the heavy snowfall. As predicted in the farmer's almanac, it was a powerful storm full of misery and laced with a sharp wintry bite. The snow, fat little flakes of precipitation, collected on Dayluck's shoulders. The weary hunter exhaled a plume of hot steam. It hung in the air before him and he passed through it, blinking away the white specks that collected in his eyelashes.

He pressed on through the harsh cold front. "...Feels like I stepped off Corneria and onto Fichina," he muttered beneath his breath. It was a far cry from the large puddle and bonfire in front of Jackson Rulio's home. His thoughts wondered for a moment, imagining the shallow frozen lake that would form once the cold took over, now that the fire engine had burned out, hours ago. Before long, the melted snow and water from the engine's burst water tank - along with water from the hoses of other fire engines used to put out the flames - would harden to a sheet of ice.

"Stop bitching," replied Felicia Lombardi, her hands thrust into the deep pockets of her winter coat.

His thoughts jumped back to the task at hand upon coming within sight of the Carnal Sins gothic nightclub. Dayluck Fischer paused at the top of the block to take it all in. His right foot trudged forward when something stunned him to silence. The main entrance was missing. The massive doors that usually filled the void now sat several feet away in the snow; its ornate stone gargoyle, once fastened to the front, now half-covered in the white fluff layering the streets.

"Crap, I think we're late to the party!" he shouted, breaking into an awkward run through the calf-deep snow.

Felicia hurried after him. "What party? Leave that place alone; we weren't invited to their troubles!"

"Oh, trust me, that place is exactly where we've been invited!" He maneuvered around the doors, strewn about in the snowy street, and stomped into the entrance, leaving white foot prints on marble-floored foyer. Felicia hurried in behind him, drawing an illegal military-issue blaster with a missing serial number. She thumbed the switch at the back, like cocking a hammer; the battery pack, built into the handle, hummed and several LEDs illuminated. "Can you just fill me in on..." She paused then abruptly asked, "What in the hell is _that_?"

Dayluck led her into the main area, seeing a massive stone leg at the end of the hall. As they approached the main hall, he could see several people out on the dance floor, all holding weapons. Their heads were raised, looking up at the stone object. Dayluck and Lombardi came up from behind it. Suddenly, it took a step forward, causing Fischer to gasp in surprise.

The daughter of Falco froze at the end of the corridor, not willing to cross the threshold to the main hall. Her eyes were wide and her jaw parted in shock. "Is that thing alive?" She swallowed back the dryness in her throat and asked again, "Is that thing alive? Did it just _move_? I just saw it move; what the hell!"

"Dayluck!" The voice came from across the hall, out on the dance floor. Jackson Rulieo waved his paw and shook his head vehemently. "What are you doing here? Where were you? I thought Fara took you out!"

"No, old man! You _saved_ her life and she _protected us_ from an attack on your house! It wasn't Fox or Fara, dammit!"

The stone statue pivoted with grace on its ankle, swinging a massive hand at the husky. Fischer found himself sailing through the air - everything became muddled and time crawled. He could feel himself flailing wildly as if in slow motion. Felicia's scream filled the air in the distance. His head listed and his eyes caught sight of a rapidly approaching concrete wall. Without warning, everything went black.

He felt weightless and looked around in confusion. A comforting voice filled his ears. "Why did you bring the Lombardi girl here?"

Dayluck blinked and reached for his chest. His heart was pounding furiously but he managed a calm reply. "She's helping me to find Fox McCloud's daughter. Who... where are you?"

A center opened up in the darkness and the recessed ceiling lights, high above, allowed illumination to filter in. However, the tar-like blackness still surrounded him on all sides. A dashing and charismatic gentleman, wearing a pinstripe suit and a top hat with dark sunshades stepped from the darkness. He approached Fischer and looked over the young man then nodded firmly. "Where is the little boy?"

"He's safe in a waiting room with guards. If we die, he goes into witness protection tomorrow by noon. ...Are you who I think you are?" Dayluck tilted his head, recognizing the man's facial structure. "Oh my God, you're a McCloud."

"The stone creature you saw is a statue possessed by Andross Oikonny. I require a truce between ourselves and your kind until he's smashed to dust - your partner is unwilling to cooperate. Can I count on you?"

Fischer blinked rapidly. "He thinks Fara and Fox attacked me. Now that he knows I'm okay, he'll be willing to talk."

"Unfortunately," said James, "Conversation isn't a luxury - in fact, ours is terminated for the time being. Worry not - I won't allow your partner to die; I have plans in store for him. When this night ends, I'll expect you to keep the Lombardi and McCloud heirs safe until they've fulfilled their own destinies." The teneberous tar dissipated. Dayluck sat up on the floor, seventy-five yards away from everyone else. Where Felicia once stood was a black shroud, like a protective barrier.

"You okay, son?" shouted Rulieo from across the hall.

"I'm fine, old timer! We've got to help them; they're not the enemy, ya goofy old hick! Get it through your skull!" Dayluck's eyes flitted towards the massive stone creature who drew its granite arm back. "Jack, move!" It was too late. Andross threw his arm forward with incredible force. His fist struck the floor, splintering the dance floor.

A cloud of dust enveloped the group. Over on the other end of the hall, Jack Rulieo sat up, dazed but unscathed. As the dust cleared, he saw a pair of bulky legs. His head lifted, watching as the dust gave way to a large white Bengal tiger. Not John Karl... but Collobulous, himself. The massive man turned to his aged, living kin. "John, let us hold off on this feud. Alone, none of us are any match for this monstrosity."

Andross closed his large stone fingers into a fist again. "Your belligerent prattle annoys me, peons! I'll squash you like the insects that you are!"

"Why save him?" muttered Karl. "Your obsession is with _me_ and people who break your laws."

"Didn't you know?" returned Collobulous with a slight smirk. "He's a descendant of the Karl line; the grandson of my granddaughter, who married into a canine family. Now, both of you, fall back and get yourselves ready while I help to hold off Andross' attacks. Go!"

John grasped Jackson's wrist, pulled the husky to his feet and said, "Move, boy!" He turned his head and shouted at Dayluck, across the room. "You're with us, kid! Fall back and form a parameter! We'll get these goddess-damned leaches to their fighter planes if our attacks don't work!"

Andross placed his fists upon his stone hips. His head lowered to the lizard standing by his massive right ankle. "Reshi, radio the men - make sure our 'guest' is _very_ uncomfortable. I want her in tears, begging for mercy. These fools won't lay finger to a single weapon so long as I have control of the situation." He returned his attention back to the group of vampires and hunters. "The death of an innocent mortal is quite a hard thing for you fools to deal with, isn't it? Yes, that was Dengar's group who killed for sport... it was _you_ idiots who _preserve_ life, isn't it? I read your files after we leveled Katina on our way here... oh, didn't you hear about that? Apparently not yet, no one will talk about a paranormal attack on a controversial paranormal facility. Do I have everyone's attention now?" He glanced around at the silent faced, glaring up at him. "Good, good; I'm glad we're at an understanding, here. If anyone moves, the girl dies." He turned towards Fox and Fara, who were back by the staircase that led to the penthouse. "I certainly doubt your silly blood transfusion trick will work on someone who's body is crushed, mangled and dismembered so hold still."

Vixy placed her paw on the Baroness' shoulder. "Do you trust me?"

Nicole glanced back at her mother, looked her over then nodded slowly. A slight smile graced Vixy's face. She stepped out from behind Fox's sister and cleared her throat. "Andross! You started this by killing _me_. If it wasn't for your foolish, childish ambitions everything would have happened differently. James wouldn't have hunted you. You could have become the Prime Minister of Corneria and had all the power you ever dreamed about. But, by killing me... you've not only damned all of us, you've damned _yourself_ as well! You have a silly way of showing me the 'love' and 'secret affections' you held so dearly in regards to _Vixy Reinard_. You showed me your boyish immaturity and emotional broken soul by using your passion to murder. Before this fight goes on, you owe me a personal explanation. And an apology."

Andross reached down, snatching Vixy from the group. He lifted her into the air but she remained calm. Distracted by her commanding presence, Andross remained unaware of Nicole's actions. The baroness moved on Professor Reshi with such supernatural speed and grace that the naked eye would have been fooled into believing that she teleported. The vixen, sister to Fox McCloud, buried her fangs into the lizard's throat and lowered him to the floor. She pinned Reshi's body, drinking heavily, to the point where some of his blood ran down her chin, pooling on the ground. His body went limp, releasing the radio in his hand. It tumbled to the elegant flooring, rolling to a stop where marble tiles met waxed wooden panels of the dance floor.

In a stern voice, Andross said, "Yes, I loved you - I may always love you in some capacity." His large stone eyes met with hers but had no glassy reflection. They were solid, dark and grainy like solid sand. "But I moved on when I married. She, too, is gone - but my Grandson Algy Ashton Bowman lives on. I owe you no apology for I've given you the ability to live forever with your husband and children. I've given you the ability to watch your grand, great grand and perhaps even your great, great grand children grow and prosper. If anything, I blame everything on _you_ for rejecting my affections."

Her beautiful emerald eyes narrowed to slits. "Again, like a spoiled child. You threw a war-sized temper-tantrum at Lylat because you couldn't get your way. Would ANY woman allow for such immaturity to plague her relationship? Your obsession and infatuations were appreciated at my core but your anger, spitefulness and jealousy pushed me away before you ever had a chance." She rested her arms along the stone lining around her waist, folding her paws together. "Ash Bowman is dying from a mutated strain of the Venom Plague. He's fought against it for ten months now but may very well succumb by the year's end. Look at you, Andross: You return from the dead with the help of a necromancer and the _first thing_ you do is come to Corneria looking for revenge. Did you even once think to ask an aid to check up on your own bloodline? If you had, you would have _known_ he was dying and you could have done something _for_ him with that magnificent scientific brain of yours. You've failed him, you've failed your bloodline as he has _not_ spawned and, soon, your name will be a distant memory forgotten by time. You should be ashamed - call of your attack and go about your business. You've been given a second chance, use it wisely you fool."

Silence ensued. Andross tightened his hand then frowned, unable to crush her. The frown caused a crack to form in the granite of his face. Vixy, using the majestic aura as a form of mind control, kept her gaze locked with his. "Tell me you still love me; tell me you'd do anything for me, Andross. If anything, you should help me if you want to make things up to me."

Having not anticipated the immense willpower within his spirit, Vixy found herself at a loss when Oikonny didn't respond. She intensified her supernatural majestic aura. "Submit to me, Andross. We can work together for once - do as I ask and we'll save your grandson."

To her surprise, he calmly placed her back upon her feet. "Your powers of mental domination only work on the weak-minded. I only considered it out of pure unadulterated adoration. But I cannot put my plans aside for you. I've been thinking about my revenge for quite some time."

Vixy folded her arms, not yet deterred from her attempts. "Watch your thoughts, they become words."

"I've spoken of my plans since your death."

"Watch your words, they become actions. Your actions become habits, your habits become character." She unfolded her arms and offered a sympathetic gaze up to him. "Watch your character, it becomes your destiny."

"I know my destiny. The destruction of Corneria's infrastructure of power. Their web of control over the rest of Lylat must stop. I _will_ rule Lylat - it will be a _better_ place once I have control."

She shook her head and turned away from him. "Foolish man. Such control is achieved by supreme power and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Being on such a high pedestal makes it impossible to manage alone. That allows weakness to grow and bloom like cancer; before long, it becomes the end of you. That is why our kind rules from the shadows using quiet coercion and subtle subterfuge. If you're not with me, Andross... then you are against me. I am the queen of this sect and Corneria answers to me. I will protect this planet as I have since my _death_. And because of me, you've never been able to over power it."

"...You?" Andross offered a dubious look, squinting down at her.

"You murdered me in an attempt to slay my husband - the father of my children. I pulled the strings to provide authorization necessary for my husband to go forth and avenge me. When Pigma Dengar betrayed him, I was furious. James should have defeated you - Dengar was a wild-card play in your favor. Then, with my help, I guided Corneria into bringing Fox back from Papetoon; they passed down the sword of vengeance his father had... The same mission - to take you down. His team was true and you didn't stand a chance.

"Don't you get it, Andross Oikonny?" she continued. "With _all of us_ here, you won't last but several minutes. Make your choice wisely - this is your last opportunity to _beg_ me for redemption."

Andross remained stoic in stature but his voice belied something more. "You're still the same woman I fell in love with decades ago. Strong, passionate and intellectual." He lifted his chin but lowered his eyes, glaring down his nose at her. "You'll make a most worthy adversary, Vixy _McCloud_." He backed away several steps, until his back was against the wall, the entrance hallway against his shoulders. "Come, Reshi. They won't attack while we have their teenage mortal descendant."

Fox, who couldn't stand to remain silent for another moment in the face of his arch-nemesis, quickly said, "Looks like he ran away. There doesn't seem to be any sign of him."

The massive gargoyle-like golem lowered its head, quick to note the blood on the floor. "You fools! You dare to cross me when I have the location of your daughter?" Andross lifted his right fist high in the air, knocking a chandelier into another. "I'll crush you and then kill her!"

A booming, ethereal voice filled the area. James McCloud said, "We have your mortal servant! _He knows_ her location - you don't know _anything_. You have no way to contact your forces and are unable to operate a radio transmitter. She's still unharmed and will remain so. Nicole is most likely forcing him to call back your forces. You're _alone_ here on Corneria. If you leave this building, the military will attack you like an infected Aparoid. Stone, however supernaturally reanimated, cannot withstand a direct attack from a particle accelerated high intensity beam. You'll be smashed to dust. You're an _idiot_ - an academic scholar with _no_ common sense. We put family first and you seem to care less if Ash Bowman dies or not."

Frustrated, Andross swung his arms at the nearest wall, turning it to dust. He swung his other arm towards Jackson and the aging Judge. Again, Collobulous intercepted the fist. He sank into the floor to his knees, holding the stone fist above his head. It gave John Karl and Jackson Rulieo the precious seconds they needed to get away. All three hunters left through the front door by running between Andross' ankles.

James released Felicia from the protective shadow shroud so that the hunters could help her to escape the building. Fox and Fara moved to one of the nearby emergency fire exits near the bar. Vixy followed them out while James McCloud remained behind, using his shadow abilities to distract Andross. The stone monster swung another arm out, knocking both chandeliers from their chains. They crashed through tables and chairs lining the back wall.

Collobulous climbed from the broken floor boards and healed the broken joints in his arms and ankles. He leapt at the massive monster, using his own potent fortitude ability to make his body like stone. The flying tackle did nothing. Meanwhile, James wrapped a tangible tendril of shade around Andross' legs in an attempt to trip the goliath beast. Intelligent and calm, Andross reached for a collection of scones near the bar. He ripped the fixture from the wall and brought the group of candles to his legs, using fire to combat the shadow to great effect. He then swatted at Collobulous, throwing the tiger's body up into the air.

The justicar of the Fellowship sailed into the ceiling, through the penthouse and out into the night air. Seconds later, snow flakes found their way into the club by the mere handful. Andross shouted in furious rage. "Show yourself, fool! You were always a pawn, James! Whether you served Pepper or Vixy, you were _always_ a simple servant! But now it's just _us_! Who will be victorious?"

A shadow enlarged from behind Andross until James' body formed from the torso, up, floating in the air. "In the game of chess, you cannot defeat another king unless you have a subordinate piece. When there are only two kings on the board, the game is a stalemate. I'm not foolish enough to fight you one-on-one; victory isn't possible. However, you have no ties to your subordinate helpers. No matter how many pawns you take out, I still have control of the board right now. I'll _show_ you just how much of a pawn I am," he said, sarcastically on the last statement, adding, "But now is not the time. This isn't over and you're alone."

"That's what you think," said Andross. He swatted at James to no avail. His hand passed through the tenebrous form, striking another wall, above the arch of the entrance hallway. The building began to crumble. He then trudged forward to the center of the main hall. "This isn't over! I'll return with the full force of Venom and we'll see who controls the board - I have more pawns at my disposal than you could ever imagine!" The stone behemoth lifted his arms. Previously unseen rocket boosters built into his feet fired and projected him upwards. He careened through the wall and ceiling, causing the building to collapse.

The statue, bearing Andross' likeness, continued upwards until breaking through the atmosphere. The structurally unsound ceiling came inwards leaving only the stone walls to stand. Outside, in the alley, Fox and his family hurried away from the falling debris. The ex-pilot put a paw to his brow and looked up into the snow storm. "He's getting away!"

James stepped from the dark and said, "Depending on the size of the fuel tank built into his body or legs... he probably will _not_ make it to Venom. If he does, it would take an inconceivable amount of time. First, he would have to go into orbit and slingshot around Corneria to pick up the speed necessary to get as far as the asteroid belt. It's possible he'll be smashed amongst the rocks of Meteo. We'll procure fighters and hunt him down."

"It should only take a nova bomb or two," chimed Fara. "We've got him right where we want him and he's out of the public eye. It's for the best."

Fox nodded with a sigh. "I just lose my temper whenever I see him. Where is Nicole? Let's find this slug, Professor Reshi."

"We have a problem!" Everyone turned to face the speaker at the end of the alley, leading between the two neighboring buildings. Wolf O'Donnell waved for everyone to follow him. "Nicole brought him out back while feeding on him... she wasn't paying attention; she was distracted by the feed when one of the survivors of Dengar's brood attacked. They took Reshi and I saw them forcing their wrist into his mouth while carrying his body away."

"Where is Nicole?" Vixy exclaimed.

Wolf lifted both of his paws. "She was lucky. The blow should have killed her but she was so engorged on fresh blood... she was able to heal her wounds. Even so, after healing wounds that severe, she's starved and unconscious."

"Where is she?" asked Vixy, calmer this time. "And how did the leach attack her?"

"Fragmentation grenade. She took the brunt of the concussion and shrapnel, Reshi wasn't harmed. She was torn open and gutted like a fish. She managed to heal her wounds but she's in torpor. The guy with Reshi got away - I hid Nicole's body across the way in an abandoned apartment complex. Follow me." The group fell into step behind Wolf. They came out of the complex labyrinth of alleyways, trudged through the snow across the street and into a dilapidated apartment complex. In the distance, the closing wail of sirens filled the area. The noise was oddly stifled from the snow, muffled like a mute at the end of a trumpet.

All five of them passed through a broken doorway, leading into the apartment complex. Wolf saw another person standing over Nicole's body and shouted, "Hey! Get the hell away from her, pal!"

The person turned around. An opulent woman, beautiful beyond words, caused James, Fox and Fara to freeze in their tracks. Wolf shielded his face and leaned back against an old wall with peeling paint chips flaking off the surface and onto his jacket. Vixy's eyes widened and her jaw parted. The only one with the ability to look upon the woman standing over Nicole's body, even Vixy had to lower to one knee.

"...Lilith!"

"Ah, mine little one - how fare thee?" She swept a hand towards the brood behind Vixy. "This is your line? These ones are fine childer'; strong and beautiful. Nicole nears Final Death. Cometh, I, to ensure the longevity of mine bloodline."

Collobulous, weary and pale, came in through the broken doorway behind the group. He immediately noted Lilith and gasped. Their gaze met for a moment. He lowered to his knees, unable to react any other way in the woman's presence.

Lilith looked him over then said, "This one is not of thy bloodline. Hath he served thee with faith and honor?"

"Yes, Sire." Vixy swallowed, using her willpower to retain composure in the face of the majestic aura that trumped her own by ten fold. "He's loyal and honest."

Lilith narrowed her eyes. "That one once dabbled in diablerie. Such stains his aura; 'tis far from pure." She passed through the group of vampires, causing them to shy away from her. She lifted Collobulous by his throat. "Thou hath drank of thy fellow kindred with lust for power? Know thee of such consequences for thine actions?"

She reduced her majestic presence in order to grant him the ability and permission to speak in his own defense. "When I was young! I did what I had to do to survive; I didn't know. You have no right to judge me, anti-deluvian; your kind devoured your sires, breaking the tied link between yourselves and the first vampire, Caine!"

"Thou knowest thy history well, youth. Revolution; such was required to keep our sires from devouring thy mortal world out of a bloodlust hunger. Doth thy comprehend what a horrible sin thou hast committed?"

Vixy, no longer pinned by the potent aura of majesty, lifted her head and said, "Sire, he's been our most loyal. He's punished diablerists like Dengar's brood." She quickly sought to segue away from Collobulous. "Wolf killed Pigma Dengar with his mortal paws. Nicole embraced him for successfully doing what we could not."

Lilith nodded in reply to Vixy. "Witnessed such with mine own eyes. Dengar attempted to reveal the secret identity of thy husband to spare his worthless unlife. Dengar grew in power, drinking older vampires to their death. A worthy creation was Wolf." She turned to the lupine and asked, "How fare thee to see betwixt two eyes, now?"

"I like that it grew back," he admitted.

She nodded; Wolf still found himself unable to look directly at her. "O'Donnell, for the destruction of Dengar under such extraordinary circumstances, I bestow thee title of jury. Beseech judgment. Thy adjuration shall stand as mine decision - death or...?"

Wolf glanced to Vixy then to Fara and finally directed his gaze back in the general direction of Lilith. "I, uh... I don't really care for the cat - I'd be biased."

"His fate is in thine paws, Wolf O'Donnell. Save or condemn him."

The timber wolf turned to Collobulous and looked him over. The large tiger looked ready for anything. O'Donnell folded his arms. "Your death belongs to John Karl. He'd be pretty upset if someone else got you first and he's a certifiable badass... so... I'm gonna say that we should let Collobulous live to fight his fourth great grandkid. It's only fair to them. Besides, he's kinda' growing on me." Wolf paused to reflect on receiving Collobulous' aid when they crashed the shuttle. If the tiger didn't turn to stone and act as a bullet shield, Wolf would have been a goner. He nodded in confirmation and said, "Yeah... kinda' growing on me. Let him live." He turned back to Collobulous and said, "That makes us even, old man."

"...Indeed," replied Collobulous in a soft tone.

"Then such is so; he lives." Lilith turned her attention back on Nicole's motionless form. "She'll require time to recover. Go on - fight thy battle without her. If defeat is met and each of thee loses thine unlife... then Nicole lives on to continue mine lineage. Proudly, she would'st avenge thine deaths. For now, leave her in mine care; take thy leave, children of Vixy - go forth, track down Reshi, his new sire and thine immortal enemy, the stone scientist." She knelt besides Nicole, lifted the vixen's body from the floor and vanished with the mist.

* * *

A/N: _So, uh... how was it? I mean... was it worth re-reading the story or... uh... a waste of time? LOL ...be honest!_

--


	19. Conflict C18

Chapter -18-  
"Conflict"

**Felicia Lombardi groaned, **reaching up to rub her head. She turned towards Dayluck, Jackson and some other guy – a tall tiger with a bad disposition. "I know what I saw in there. That was Kimmy's parents in there and…" She sighed softly, rubbing her forehead one more time. "What the hell is going on here, anyhow?"

"Ya' wouldn't believe us," replied Jackson with a sigh. "Darlin', it's like this… Other than a hunter, you're the only mortal person on Corneria to have seen them. Think of them as clones – they're not necessarily evil but hunters like m'self believe that they shouldn't exist, once they've died and… so… we hunt them. Right now, though, they want to make a truce until that stone robot, or whatever it was, is defeated."

"This is getting really weird," she said with a frown. "I feel like you guys aren't telling me everything but… I also feel like you've been more honest with me than anyone else – ever. So, I'll deal with it."

"A wise decision," replied John Karl. The elderly judge swiped a paw across his left shoulder, brushing the snow from his clothes. "Young lady, you were impressively calm and collected in there. It's possible, in the near future when you're piloting days are at an end, that you could make some extra money by helping us to hunt. They're more than clones." He cut his gaze towards Jackson and smirked. His eyes panned back towards Lombardi. "Young lady, I expect you to mock and ridicule what I'm about to tell you."

"Just lay it on me, old man."

"Indeed," he retorted with a scoff. "They're vampires. Supernatural creatures, reanimated as the undead by means of blood transference from the host to a drained victim in order to keep them alive. To date, there isn't enough scientific evidence to support the reality of their existence because they're secretive enough to keep it under wraps. They hide because mortal fear would cause widespread panic resulting in a modern day inquisition. Kim McCloud's family is among the undead; they continue to 'rescue' family members into the ranks of the undead as they die – one by one."

"And these vampires have special abilities, like that shadow bubble that encased me back in the club?" She lifted her head, looking up at the sky to where she saw Andross flee, earlier. "This is getting weirder by the minute."

Again John Karl smirked. "You should feel lucky he didn't erase your memories while holding you in there."

Dayluck, rubbing his chin, approached the group. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to rid his eyelashes of the snow that began caking up on them. "I'm wondering if only his wife has that ability."

"Anything is possible," replied Karl. "It's also a possibility that he allowed Felicia to retain her memories because they wanted to embrace her."

Lombardi put her hands on her hips. "I heard what you were saying about Jamie McCloud while I was in there. I'm _not_ going to change my identity and hide from _anyone_. On the same note, I'm not getting a pair of fangs in my neck – no matter _who_ they are. And believe me, I'm as skeptical as you would expect me to be."

Dayluck Fischer nodded firmly. "That's normal. Only an idiot would believe in something so far fetched without scientific proof. Even in our field, science is important to try and prove, as well as learn about these… things. But you really start to believe in them once you witness what they can do. We've been hunting Fara Phoenix… _McCloud_ for years. Jack, here, thinks she should have been buried properly when she died all those years ago."

Felicia lifted her left forearm, glancing at the digital chronometer built into a computerized gauntlet. "Okay… school is out from the weather. If Kim turns up missing for too much longer, the press is going to be all over this. Let's find her _first_ then figure everything out. Unless, of course, you actually _want_ the press swarming all over us. If every member of the McCloud family is dying, they're going to be very interested in Kim's disappearance. What are our options?"

Father Karl lifted a large right paw and shook his head. "You're not trained for this kind of work."

She gritted her teeth. The hybrid folded her arms and replied, "I'll do whatever it takes, even if creating a diversion while sitting on the sideline will help. Just tell me what I have to do."

"Actually," said Dayluck, bringing a furry finger to his chin. "I think I have a plan." He turned to Jack and frowned. "You'll have to start by talking to Fara Phoenix." He canted his head towards Lombardi and added, "This will cause you to receive a few demerits from school – this diversion will buy the McCloud family the time they'll need, though. I want you to go and get a little tipsy on liquor then drive a hover car through the academy grounds. Smash into something like a small building… but you have to choose carefully so no one is hurt. Meanwhile, Jack and I will help the McCloud family to …_requisition_ some fighters. They'll go after Andross. Jack and I will show up on scene and publically arrest you for being drunk while driving. We'll later claim that you passed the breathalizer test and you'll only receive demerits for having an 'at-fault' accident on academy grounds."

"Foolish and ridiculous," muttered the ex-padre.

Felicia grinned inwardly. "Dad would be proud." She nodded firmly and said, "I'm in." With a flit of her wrist, she brushed away the snow building up in her hair. "Are you sure Jamie McCloud is safe?"

Jackson nodded firmly. "We left him in a witness protection hotel room. He's safe – no one will find him."

"And… what if he leaves himself?" She tilted her head.

"I doubt he would," replied Dayluck. "He knows his sister is in danger – he wouldn't be crazy enough to put his own neck out on the chopping … or rather… the _chomping_ block."

Lombardi shook her head and sighed. "All right, let's go grab a few drinks and a hover car. I hope whoever is lending me their car has insurance."

* * *

**Kimberly McCloud struggled against the **ropes that bound her wrists behind her back. She paused to look around her makeshift cell then continued struggling to loosen the binding. "Tell me again… why you let yourself get captured?" She glanced over her shoulder at her little brother with a frown.

"So they would take me to _you_. It wasn't hard to figure out what was going on. I was on a celebratory night-flight with my 'gifted and talented' group; I saw what looked like a cloaked ship and memorized its location coordinates. When we landed, I grabbed a telescope, checked it out and used a computer to augment the silhouette. You were missing and Venom had a stealth ship in the area. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was going on. So, I kinda' 'borrowed' an old fighter from the night patrol, at shift change. I launched with his team and they never even knew. I broke formation, jammed the communications line… then I flew up here, let them capture me with a tractor beam and… the rest is history. These Imperial morons have no clue who I am, heh."

"And yet you're as screwed as I am." She offered a sigh. "Okay, back to back. I'll try and work on your knot, you try and work on mine."

"At least we have that option, now." He cleared his throat and wiggled over towards his sister. "Besides, the tracking transponder on that M-Class fighter will let Corneria know of my last location before the tractor beam shielded its beacon. Even if this Venom ship moves, guess what? Corneria knows a fighter broke formation at random, it veered way out of the way, and then disappeared. They'll investigate."

"Right. Like they're going to come after us any minute, now." She pivoted on her rump until they were back to back and pushed her knotted paws against his, trying to tug at the knot in his ropes.

"Sure thing. Any second, even." James grinned over his shoulder when suddenly the entire ship shifted, sending them into the closet wall. Gravity ceased and the two of them began to float, making it impossible to work on one another's ropes. "You know, Kim… you're really bad luck sometimes."

"Quit grousing," she replied. "I think I can reach the manual latch at the top of the door. Push off the wall – bump into me; it's just a bit further." As per her orders, Jamie pushed off the wall and bumped into her. She floated to the top of the closet door and used her nose to depress an override button. The door slid ajar just as the power failed. It only opened by a few inches. "Great," she mumbled.

"Quit grousing," James told her in a sarcastic tone. Emergency lighting, from out in the hallway, filtered through the slight gap in the door. He moved towards it and put one foot against the wall and another against the floor to stabilize himself then he rubbed his roped wrists against the corner of the metal door. "It's not quite sharp enough…" After a moment he said, "I think I'm making my ropes loose, though."

"Keep working on it," she told him in a soft tone.

"I am," he replied, furiously rubbing the ropes against the corner of the door at an angle. "I wonder what happened to cause gravity and power to fail? It felt like something collided with us."

* * *

**"It collided with a **_**what**_?" The Executive Officer approached the flat panel screen and said, "Pull up the tertiary grid on that interactive interface – transfer it to the holo; augment it by a zoom-factor of forty-five percent." He approached the holograph emitters and folded his paws across his chest. A few seconds later a three dimensional field appeared out of thin air. He reached out and cupped the grid, manipulating it with his paws.

"Aye, sir. I'm thinking it collided with some sort of small satellite or ship but whatever it hit while leaving the atmosphere I can't see anything but a shadow."

"Ensign, I can't really tell what that object was by the blurry picture we got on satellite but… _this_ - oh, I know what this dark patch is, right here. It's a Venom trooper transporter. I've not seen one since the war but I know this silhouette; I can't believe our secondary detection computer didn't catch this splotch." He shook his head and frowned. "And just the perfect night to have a skeleton crew on base _and_ a horrible snow storm. Call the alarm."

"I can't let you do that," said the ensign. The canine turned around, facing his commanding officer.

"Excuse me, son?" The Sheppard approached a tactical control panel. "I'll do it myself; don't you _ever_ delay a command, young man." He felt a strong paw on his wrist and turned, face to face with the ensign. "What are you _doing_? Let go!"

"He won't let you go," came a feminine voice from the other end of the command center. "He's my thrall and I've ordered him to keep you from alerting the base." A female vixen crossed the small command center and placed one paw on the side of the Executive Officer's throat, her other paw came to the side of his head, forcing him to look away with ease. She bared her fangs.

"Hey… what are you doing…?" His question went on deaf ears and, upon the puncture of fangs into his flesh, he gasped and fell limp into her arms. She eased him to the floor, glanced up at the ensign and nodded.

"You've done well, my dear. He will remember nothing when he wakes up tomorrow. Tell him that he tripped and hit his head on the communication console. Tell him the reason you didn't call anyone right away is because you had to lock down the base to investigate the possibility that someone may have been stealing fighters from the hanger but couldn't radio for help because the comm. center was down. I don't care if Corneria finds out about the stealth transport shuttle - I just don't want them going after Andross. He's a supernatural creature now and it's best left up to fellow supernatural creatures to engage him directly. As far as your radio console, well, I'll damage it, but first…" She lowered her head, drinking her fill from the exec officer.

"As you wish, Mistress." The ensign approached the communication console and unplugged the networking cluster cable from the rear side then released it to the floor. "Just give it a swift kick on the corner. That should jar it enough that it could have pulled the jack from the back. I could easily feign ignorance on the reason it wasn't working."

* * *

_Ten minutes later…_

**"Got it!" Jaye McCloud grinned at this sister **and drew his paws from behind his back. He pushed his feet against the wall and scrambled through the air to his sister. He grabbed her forearms, brought his head down between her knotted paws and gnawed through her ropes. In seconds, her restraints fell to the floor.

She offered a dubious smirk at her brother. "Why couldn't you have bitten through them earlier?"

"I needed my fingers to help with…" The boy stopped, shrugged and said, "I suppose I could have. Anyway, we're both free now, so don't worry about it."

She brought her right wrist to her left palm, favored her forearm then switched to rub at her other wrist. "Mine were pretty damn tight. Let's try and put this ship out of commission."

"What do you think hit us, earlier?"

Kimberly shrugged. "I have no idea, let's just find some weapons and get the hell out of here! Your ship is still probably here – it might be moored to the belly. We'll figure out a way to fit into the cockpit together and get the heck out of here."

"Sounds like a plan, sis."

The two McCloud siblings hurried out of the broom closet by pushing the door manually across the track then they crept out into the hallway, floating close to the wall. An Imperial lizard came around the hall; Kim quickly reached for his neck then jerked her leg up, burying her knee into his face. He was rendered unconscious in an instant. She guided his floating body into a nearby bathroom and pushed him in. He spiraled through the void and stopped by a line of three sinks.

"Kimmy! Quick!" Jaye's voice, filled with urgency, caused her to push away from the bathroom door. She sailed through the powerless ship's hallway towards him. Her eyes flitted over him, squinting in the dark to see what he'd found.

"What's up?"

"Arms locker," he replied, adding, "It's not locked."

She grinned broadly. "Nice!"

* * *

**Fara opened the security door** then closed her makeup compact with a grin. She'd blown the powder across the keypad to unveil fingerprints on the keys. "The password has always been highest number to lowest number, ever since I was a test pilot for the academy."

She punched the numbers at the bottom first then worked her way up over five digits. The door opened and she grinned back at Fox, Vixy and James. They all exchanged a nod but Vixy stepped back from the group.

"Fara, Fox," she turned to her husband and added, "Love," then continued, telling them, "I'm not a trained pilot. Sure, I have my pilot's license from my heyday but I was never a fighter pilot. This… this is _your _mission. I'll contend with setting things in motion here. There are a lot of loose ends to tie up."

"We need four pilots," said Fox.

Vixy offered her son a knowing smile and nodded. "I know. You have a fourth pilot. But it will not be me. I want you to put your differences aside – he's fighting for us and for Nicole."

Fox McCloud's eyes lowered to the snow, standing outside the hanger door. "I'll do my best to work with Wolf. He's a great pilot but we've never seen eye to eye."

Vixy nodded and kissed the side of his face. "He's waiting at the entrance gate, keeping an eye out for intruders. I'll send for him; don't launch without him."

"I won't." Fox waited at the hanger entrance while Fara and James stepped inside and prepped four fighters. Vixy sauntered off into the whiteout snow. Moments later, Wolf O'Donnell appeared in her place, trudging through the intense storm. McCloud wiped snow from his face and said, "We're not going to have any differences while in the cockpit, are we?"

"Give it a rest," Wolf muttered. "Things are different between us with Nicole injured and Andross trying to screw up everything." He lifted a paw and pointed to both of his natural eyes. "She gave me back my sight. I also frickin' love her; let's get in the air, pup." He passed by Fox and into the hanger.

Fox followed his old ex-nemesis in, shut the door behind himself and they went to either side of a large rollup door, manually operating the chains together to raise the main doors. With four fighters powered up and booted, Fox and Wolf hurried to the empty ones and closed the canopies.

James' voice came over their radio patch. "Fara, Fox and Wolf… we're all natural leaders in the cockpit. Let's work together and stay alive. Don't think twice about ejecting. You can stay put long after the air runs out but if the fighter explodes, you will be roasted to dust. Be smart. The Fellowship seeks a truce with your sect upon the conclusion of… all of this. Now, team, follow me." The eldest McCloud punched his throttle, first out of the bay.

All four fighters launched into the night sky, keeping the rays of solar on the other side of the planet. Without being prompted, each pilot worked the control panel to polarize the canopy to block out the devastating sunlight before leaving the shade of Corneria. Once they changed their course for the Meteo asteroid belt, all four fighters fell into full sunshine.

Fara's voice came over the private channel to the other three fighters. "Stay sharp, boys. If you eject, your batteries will keep your canopy polarized for up to four days. After that, you'll either roast in the sunlight or freeze in the shade behind a planetary form. Freezing may not sound all that bad but if you're captured, you'll be defenseless until your thaw."

"No one is getting shot down," said Wolf. "Let's just get the job done. If you've got problems, crash land on Corneria in a safe place like a _swamp_. We've survived that once, right Fara?"

"By luck!" she exclaimed. "Let's be smart, Wolf."

O'Donnell snorted in amusement. "Think about it – this is the greatest team of fighter pilots in Cornerian history. We're flying together and we're all immortal. Andross doesn't stand a chance, even if he _is_ among the rocks."

"Children, I have limited range of my abilities in a vacuum – and not in direct sunlight." James McCloud took the lead spot of a diamond formation and pushed the acceleration stick wide open. "Among the rocks, I'll have the most control of my obtenbration mastery. …Wait; check your sensor scope, everyone."

"Is that a Venom ship?" asked Fara, surprise in her voice. "It looks disfigured from here."

"Close in, team," replied James. After a moment of silence, the group moved in and he raised a brow in surprise. "There's an M-Class fighter beneath it with Cornerian school markings. We're going to play it safe – I don't want that ship getting shot down."

"I ran a quick calculation on Andross' ascending trajectory," said Fara over the patch. "The damage on this ship's hull might be more than we realized… I think Andross clipped them in passing. Right now, they're without power and have minor systems running. They have life support and communications; everything else is down, including tactical, sensors and navigational abilities."

"Fara," said James, "Tractor that ship to a Cornerian star base. Meet us in the asteroids when you're finished."

"But I…" She found herself immediately cutoff.

"That's an _order_," replied James in a calm voice.

Fara broke formation and moved into position above the Venom troop transport ship without another word. James led Wolf and Fox back towards the Meteo belt. In a few minutes, they disappeared amongst the rocks, vanishing from Fara's sensor scope. Their transmitter signals lost reception, completely separating them from her.

She engaged the tractor beam and, slowly, began to move the powerless ship from its slowly-deteriorating orbit. An 'all channel' hail caused audio and video to fill the screen on her dashboard. To her shock and surprise, Kimberly and Jamie stood side by side on the monitor. "To anyone on Corneria who is receiving this. I've uploaded an approximation of our coordinates. We're escaped hostages aboard a Venom troop transporter in orbit above Corneria. The ship has been damaged and is currently without power. We require assistance from Cornerian forces – this is Kimberly and James McCloud. We're students in the Cornerian Academy and require immediate assistance."

Fara bit her tongue, knowing she couldn't respond to them lest she break the vampiric society laws. Her stomach turned and she closed her eyes for a moment. No replies came through from Corneria, leaving the children to repeat their message. She began to wonder if James somehow knew they were on the ship and offered her the chance to protect her children.

Vixy Nausica McCloud, the girl who now called herself 'Kimberly' returned to the 'all channel' patch. "Is anyone available to answer? Corneria, please respond. We've barricaded ourselves on the bridge and are unable to fight the remaining soldiers onboard this ship. We need immediate assistance." She glanced over her shoulder and her voice became somewhat quieter. "Jaye, have you figured out how to override the manual lockout command to keep them from breaking in?"

His softer voice was distant, in the background. "Yeah, I blasted the circuitry. I used a tight-beam blaster discharge to spot-wield the door; it will hold for a bit unless they use explosives."

"Get over by the corner," said Kimberly. "Keep your blaster sights on that door in case they come through it." She turned back towards the main view screen and in a clear voice, said, "Corneria, please respond. Ground control? Any space ports? Even a simple star-liner air traffic control operator. This is Kim and Jim McCloud – we require assistance. Anyone out there?" Silence.

Fara yearned to reply to her children's distress call but knew she couldn't say anything. She increased the beam intensity and eased forward on the throttle bar. Part of her wanted nothing more than to reply to the open channel patch and tell them that she was going to guide them to a nearby star base. The other part of her wanted to open a private channel to the base and demand to know why they weren't answering the children's distress call. She knew she was forbidden to contact either side, lest she break a law of her kind.

Fara pondered an alternative way to reply to their distress call, perhaps a text-based reply or somehow disguising her voice and not transmitting video feed. She rubbed her chin, wondering how she could let them know she was taking them to safety and to hold out just a little longer.

She knew that direct contact was expressly forbidden and seeing the frustration in her daughter's eyes was difficult to bear. Fara groaned, slumping in her seat. She ran a quick mathematical computation on another small screen and sighed. It would take fifteen to twenty minutes at best-possible speed to get the powerless Venom transport ship to the nearest Cornerian star base.

She opened a private channel to the star base, blocking the visual feed. "Star base Alpha Epsilon Zero T'ree Niner Fife, why aren't you responding to that distress call? Please acknowledge the call for help – it's _not_ a hoax. Respond!"

"Unknown fighter," replied the base, "Please identify yourself – the distress call from the base is broken and distorted. We're unable to garnish a location. Their long-range transponder apparatus appears to be malfunctioning. If you're in range to understand their transmission, please respond to them directly as a go-between for us, copy?"

"Not possible," said Fara, frustrated. "My identity is classified – I'm a privateer for hire from the Cornerian Government; my status designation is for covert operations. I shouldn't even be talking to _you_. Please launch a rescue operation; you'll need to board this vessel with a small marine contingent. These children are academy students who were abducted. They've barricaded themselves on the bridge; the ship is in a decaying orbit."

"Established coordinates based on your transmission pattern," replied the base. "Our best response time is approximately twenty-four minutes with a rescue operation unit geared for an offensive operation."

"Dammit," she groused. "Get your people ready; I'm bringing them to you! Your satellite array should be a powerful enough network to have picked up their message, no matter _where_ they were up here! How else do you think this Venom ship was able to get this close undetected! Get your crap together; stop giving the enemy cracks to slip through! If these children are harmed even in the slightest, I'll personally find you and break every finger on both your paws. Keep that in mind and pray that they arrive safely on your flight deck in fifteen minutes." She increased the thruster boost on her engines, stressing the propulsion manifold.

The communication patch changed on her dashboard, replaced by a visual of Kimberly and Jaye. "Again, if anyone is out there who can hear us, please respond. They're attacking the door and it won't hold out much longer. Our internal scanners claim the door's stress integrity level is only thirty percent, now. That gives us just a few minutes." The transmission abruptly ended.

Fara's eyes widened. She maneuvered the M-Class fighter about and moored it to the belly adjacent to the other fighter, belonging to the academy. The canopy opened, rising into the interior docking tube of the transport shuttle. Phoenix unbuckled her seat and pulled herself up into the empty room, eyes narrowed to red glowing slits.

Meanwhile, up on the bridge, Kimberly ordered her younger brother to hide up in the crawlspace beneath the holo-emitter unit. She redirected her attention on the imminent door breach. She closed her paws into fists, ready to be taken back to her cell. In order to mentally prepare herself for the possibility of harsh treatment, she took several deep breaths.

The double doors burst with a flash, followed by a cloud of dust. Several glowing blaster beams lanced from the smoke, striking the floor and ceiling. A small canister bounced across the floor. She ducked behind a console, clinched her eyes and mashed her palms against the side of her head. The muffled noise was incredibly loud but she retained her equilibrium.

A point-man raced in, firing his stun blaster every which way until passing through the smoke. He stopped several feet to her left, facing away from her. She glanced over the console to make sure the doorway was still too cloudy to see then dove at the man. Instead of pouncing, she shoved her palms into the backside of his knees. He buckled backwards and she pushed two fingers into the scaly flesh at the base of his neck. With all of her strength, she drove her fingers into the pressure point behind his collarbone, forcing him to drop the blaster in his hand.

Kimberly locked her left arm around his neck, reaching her right paw for the gun. She brought the barrel to his temple, changed the setting to its highest output factor then whispered, in her best Venom wording, "Lie to them or _die_."

The fluent Venom words rolled off his tongue with an edgy tone. "She's armed!"

Kimberly took a moment to translate the conjugations used then groaned in frustration. She cringed behind his form, using him as a body shield. As the smoke cleared from the doorway, a bright energy beam lanced forth, striking the lizard in his forehead. The energy discharge entered his body through the skull, immediately electrifying his entire form.

The powerful jolt passed through his neck and into her arm, blowing them apart. She landed on the floor behind the navigation console and the lizard's body rocketed into the air. It dropped unceremoniously over the chair opposite of the control panel. She peered over the console, saw his charred form and shuttered, slinking back to her haunches.

"Throw us your gun, Cornerian! If you are unarmed, we will have mercy on you and make you our captive again!" The dialect was a little rough but she could understand him in the native Cornerian tongue.

"You're in _our_ airspace, you idiot!" she shouted back. "Do you really think Corneria will appreciate a Venom ship coming in and abducting Cornerian academy students? You're committing an act of blatant war against the daughter of a celebrity figure. Do you _really_ think nobody will notice? How about I leave and you go back to _your_ side of the system?"

"There are nine of us," returned the Imperial soldier. "You have ten seconds to surrender or Corneria will be starting their 'investigation' by counting your body parts, when we scatter them all over an escape pod! Don't make us come in there, after you."

"I think I need more than ten seconds to think it over; it's a big decision, boys!"

More Venom gibberish followed. "It's the boy!" one of them shouted.

Kimberly craned her neck just in time to see several stunner blasts fired at young James. Her eyes widened, seeing the discharge pass through his back and strike the console in front of her. The body of James wobbled a bit and dropped to his knees. Confusion marred her brow, not understanding how the blast could have penetrated his body and continued out the other side.

James slumped on the ground. All nine soldiers raced from the door, surrounding him. The lead Imperial said, "We have the boy. Come out or he dies!"

Vixy's wristband vibrated. The simple digital clock feature disappeared, replaced by lettering. "It's a hologram trick!" The text message from her brother made her blink in surprise and elation. She reached over the console, took aim and fired, striking the head soldier in his jaw.

The remaining soldiers, shocked by her aggressive actions, immediately opened fire on the body at their feet. After the dust settled from shooting a hole into the floor, the bridge lights dimmed and the holograph faded away. They backed their way to the doorway and fortified their position in the hallway but not before Kim shot another one in his armored helmet. It threw him to the floor. He scrambled through the door on his hands and knees, dazed from the energy transference.

She cursed her luck but was glad they killed the power to the bridge. Now she knew they couldn't see in to get her but she could see them in the hallway lighting. After a moment, another flashbang grenade tumbled into the bridge. Again, she ducked down behind the console, clinched her eyes shut and covered her ears. By the time she looked up, all the soldiers but one had rushed into the dark bridge. Now they shared her advantage of darkness.

The bright lighting from the hallway made her natural night vision useless. She couldn't see anything but the bright doorway. She closed her eyes and perked her ears. Someone grunted, gasped then began what sounded like a muffled, startled cry for help. The noise immediately went silent, followed by a thump. She peered over the console, looking towards the open doorway. A brilliant splotch of blood decorated the bulkhead wall across the hall from the bridge doorway. It covered the ceiling, was splattered across the floor and yet she didn't see the body.

She heard footsteps from her left and quickly turned her head. More footsteps, this time they came from the doorway. She jerked her head back to the bright illumination emanating from the hall but only saw a flit of someone's silhouette passing into the bridge.

Seconds later, someone else cried out but went abruptly silent. The nauseating sound of tearing flesh and snapping bones caused Kimberly's ears to flicker. Two thumps ensued, followed by a softer third. She could smell fresh blood in the room; her whiskers lay back along her muzzle and her ears perked tall.

A blaster discharged followed by a feminine growl. Next, a masculine shriek filled the air before ending with a grotesque gurgling sound. Another thump was heard as a body crumpled to the deck in the dark. Kimberly could smell smoke, which began to fill the bridge from where the power coupling was destroyed when the lizards shot the floor, earlier.

Seconds later, auxiliary lights incandesced, bathing the bridge in dark red. Black liquid splotches covered the far walls and the thick smoke made it difficult to see anything. The shadowy form of an Imperial lizard raised an assault rifle then turned around. Another dark silhouette came from out of nowhere, eviscerating him with what looked like claws. He shouted in pain but one of the second form's paws came over his mouth from behind. The shout became muted and the attacker snapped his neck. The reptile dropped to the floor, his weapon clattered across the deck.

Two blaster discharges flashed through the smoky dim room, striking the attacker. It only appeared to anger them; their agitated posture and general body language became more aggressive. Kimberly took careful aim from behind the navigation console and shot the gunman in his neck. He dropped his weapon, clutched at his throat and lowered to his knees. She took aim again and shot him beneath the helmet line. The Imperial toppled backwards, dead.

She cut her eyes again, seeing the remaining lizards converge on the shadowy figure. From what she could see, they had a fluffy tail and wide bat-like ears. The lizards surrounded her on multiple sides. Kimberly rubbed her smoke-irritated eyes with the backside of her paws then squinted. Her eyes, beginning to water, made it difficult to discern what was happening but by the time they cleared, she could make out the Cornerian mammal standing triumphantly above more dead blobs, lying on the deck.

The figure headed for the doorway, passed into the light and rushed down the hallway. In that instant, Kimberly could see that she had short brown fur with a billowing furry tail. The vixen disappeared and Kimberly, not even thinking beyond her personal curiosity, bolted up and across the bridge. "Stay put, Jamie!" she hissed then left the bridge in pursuit of her rescuer.

The woman stopped on the flight deck and Kimberly knelt down in the doorway, remaining silent. The vixen lifted her left arm to her muzzle, keeping her back towards the door and said, "Small change of plan. I had to help the children; they were under attack. Don't worry, they never saw me. I'm going to try and nudge the troop transporter shuttle to repair its orbital tract and let Corneria come pick them up. I'll join you guys in Meteo – my ETA is ten minutes."

Kimberly strained her ears to hear the reply from the wristband worn by the woman. "Okay, Fara. Hurry. We could use your help. We'll talk about your conduct regarding the children later on. Intervening was beyond unacceptable."

Fara closed the channel, cursed softly and opened the hatch in the floor. She sat down on the deck, sliding her legs into the chute.

"Mom?" Kimberly stepped from the doorway, into the flight deck.

Fara glanced over her shoulder then quickly looked away.

"It _is_ you, isn't it? You're the lady from the arcade. But why?" Kimberly, emboldened by her curiosity, approached the fennec. "Are you in a secret government operations program? Witness protection or something?"

"…That woman was murdered," Fara replied in a husky voice. "My name is Maria. Find your brother and protect him."

"No, your name is _Fara McCloud_!" Kimberly retorted in a stern voice. "I demand an answer! Why did you leave us?" She stormed across the deck and took the older vixen by her arm. "Talk to me!"

Fara glanced up at her, making eye contact. "I'm sorry, Vixy Nausica McCloud. I will always love you but I'm no longer apart of your world." It was then that Kimberly saw a cauterized blaster hole clear through Fara's chest. The girl could see part of a rib, jutting out from the wound.

"Oh my Goddess, you're _injured_!"

"I'll… be fine. It's not fatal."

"Bull!" Kimberly shook her head. "There's a _hole_ in your chest, mom! We need to get you to the medical bay!"

Fara shook her head. "It's right where my heart should be but I'm still alive. What does that tell you?"

The younger vixen shook her head slowly, unable to comprehend. "That… you're some sort of machine. Nothing can live through that."

"I can. But I'm not like you, anymore. Listen, we never spoke. You never saw me, do you understand?" Fara shook her head, dazed now that her frenzied attack was over. "It's… it's in your best interest."

"Mom, you're swaying – you're _not_ okay. I still want answers but first we need to get you medical attention."

"I just need blood," Fara mused without realizing she'd said it.

"If it's a blood transfusion you need, I can give you some of mine, back at the medical bay. I'll help you there – you look woozy." She offered a paw to her mother, who still sat on the floor, her legs inside the hatch, leading down to the M-Class fighter.

Kimberly was reaching for her mother's paw but her wrist brushed against her mother's nose. Without thinking properly, Fara closed her fangs over the exposed forearm of her daughter's right wrist. Kim's eyes widened in surprise but the sensation of the fangs, buried in her fur and flesh, were unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Her body relaxed.

The hole in Fara's chest healed with ease, leaving only a tear in the fabric with fresh fur poking through. After a moment, the fennec withdrew her fangs from the girl's wrist and flickered her tongue over the dual puncture wounds. Within seconds the two marks vanished, leaving only a saliva-matted patch of fur on Kim's wrist.

With a blink of her eyes, Kimberly returned from the short trance-like spell and quirked her brows. "What…. Just happened?"

"I'm a monster now," noted Fara in a soft voice. "I love you but things are now different. I'm sorry. Again, you never saw me. But I'll always watch over you and your brother. I'll always love you. And… your father will always love you. Promise me you'll never tell a single soul. Even little James."

"I… I promise." Her eyes lowered for a moment, only to notice that the wound on her mother's chest was now gone. "You… your hole is gone! I…"

"I know," said Fara, still speaking softly as though she were ashamed of her actions for even being here. "I'm a freak, now. I'm no longer apart of your world, sweetheart. I'm afraid if you ever go public about this, you'll be ridiculed and, ultimately, one of our kind will come to give you amnesia. Worst yet, I'll be in trouble as per my kind's laws. I didn't choose to become this way, but please understand that I've _never_ intentionally left you behind."

Kim's lower lip trembled. "Are you the one who came for daddy's body, after he was shot in that alley?"

Fara nodded. "I brought him back to life; he's like me, now. I couldn't be without him. I… I'm sorry."

The girl ran her fingers back through her hair and sighed. "Andross is alive – I saw him." She could tell by her mother's eyes that the older women already knew. "Meteo belt, huh? Go get him, mom. Give dad my love. Don't be insulted but… I don't want to be like you. I don't want to hide from the world; I promise I won't tell anyone. I don't want you to get in trouble – just… if anything happens to me let me die. I mean… I don't know. It seems more… natural."

"It is." Fara reached up and cupped the girl's muzzle. "You're a beautiful young lady. I'm proud of you and I love you, sweetheart. You'll make a fine pilot. Remember to always do your best and…"

"Shh," Kimberly interrupted, placing an index finger on her mother's lips. "I already know. We both have so much to say to one another but it would take a _lifetime _to get it all out. I heard them on the communicator. They need you. Jamie needs me; he's hiding on the bridge. Don't be a stranger – come visit me like you did when you came to spend the night with dad."

"How did you…?"

"…Your scent, mom. Everyone always said my nose is a little more sensitive than anyone else in the family… James wants to live with Falco – I tried to get him to move in with your parents but he's a little headstrong."

"See if you can sway his way of thinking but don't force him or he'll only want to do it more. As much as I love Falco, he's not a very good role model for an impressionable young boy," said Fara. "Have him focus on school for right now." The fennec lowered her eyes, wishing she was able to be there to help raise the kids the right way. "And you're right; I used to come visit your father. I had to get him a bit tipsy so as not to give away my secret."

Kimberly smiled a bit. "I knew there had to be a good reason why he turned to the bottle. It wasn't to escape his dead wife; it was so he could be _with_ her. I expect you to stay alive, mom. I want to know you'll see me on my wedding day and see my children grow up. I want to know you'll be watching over me when I do well at something in life."

"If I play my cards right," Fara began, "I'll be as ageless as history itself."

A nod. "That explains why you look so young," replied Kimberly. "I chose my name because you said it's what you would have named me, if dad hadn't initially chosen 'Vixy Nausica.' I think it suits me better. I hope you like it. Now go before I get clingy and silly. I love you, mom."

"I do like it," Fara assured her with a smile. "I love you, too." She slid down into the hatch and descended into the cockpit of the waiting fighter.

Leaning over the edge of the hatch, Kim gazed down over her mother and said, "Stomp Andross into the dirt for me."

The fennec glanced up, offered a sly grin and a nod. "I will." She reached up, drew the hatch shut and waved with her other paw. Kim pushed the lid shut in the deck floor and headed back to the bridge.

With the auxiliary lighting on, the main view screen glowed with power. She knelt down, opened the hatch beneath the holographic emitters then approached the view screen and watched as the last vestiges of a booster glow disappeared into the distant asteroids.

She whispered under her breath, "Kick his ass, mom."

Seconds later, the view screen partitioned with a garbled communication on the right side. "…Cornerian forces," followed by a burst of static, then, "…Clear for docking. Lay down your weapons and prepare to be boarded."

James stood up and dusted himself off then turned towards his sister. "I can hear ringing in my ears from those magnesium grenades." He turned about, noting the bodies strewn about the bridge. "What the heck happened here?"

She abruptly tore her eyes from the screen and wrapped her arm around his head, pulling his face into her shoulder. "Do yourself a favor and don't look at the gore, okay? Have some common sense and don't stare or you'll be having nightmares, Jaye."

"Oh, whatever. I'm not a kid anymore. How'd all this stuff happen?"

With her other paw, Kim touched a control panel on the nearby console and said, "Corneria Marine contingent, this is Kim McCloud of the Cornerian Capital City Flight Academy." She paused, trying to think of a good cover story then said, "I managed to reprogram a security droid, which dispatched the Venom Imperial forces present on this ship. Unfortunately, it was vaporized by a stray blaster shot but we're free of enemy forces, here. We'll be waiting for you down on the flight deck – the bridge is no place for children right now. We're ready for extraction and transfer back to the CCCFA; I have a test tomorrow." She released the transmit button, turned to James and said, "Keep your eyes shut – it's for your own good. At least until we're halfway down the hall." She kept her arm around his neck, his face buried against her shoulder.

They walked out into the hallway and she led him through the corridor. Before long, she let him go. James looked up at her and frowned. "Is that really what happened back there? A rogue sentry 'bot?"

She grinned and changed the subject. "I really appreciate your clever use of the holo-emitter, Jamie. I wouldn't have survived without your quick thinking. I was literally seconds from death when you did that and when I say you saved my life, I _mean_ it."

"Until the lights went out, I could see everything through a vent hole." James quirked a brow at her. "Including the guy who got _owned_ in the hallway by your, uh, sentry robot."

"It's a secret," she replied. "You might find out when you're older but right now, it's best if we just stick to the same story."

He folded his arms and sniffed in an almost disdainful way. "I miss mom."

She furrowed her brows in return, eyeing him for a moment. "You were awfully young, Jaye. You hardly knew her."

The boy turned his head back towards his sister and offered her a slight smirk. "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Either way, I guess we all have our secrets in life." He was quick to segue, telling her, "I, uh… have a secret crush on a girl in school. She's probably wondering where the heck I am and why I wasn't in class. She's nice, though."

"Who is she?"

"It's a secret," said James with a sly grin. "But I'll give you a hint. She's a rabbit – she's pretty and her mother's name is Lucy. You've never met her – she's not in your age group." Then, quite abruptly, _he_ changed the topic this time. "I'm hungry; I could really go for a sandwich. With a stacked condiments bar at my disposal. And maybe a big can of root beer."

"Fine, when we get back I'll get you something. Don't worry about the money, it's on me."

"We're not exactly a poor family," said James. "And, on that note, I've been thinking about what you said. Maybe living with the Phoenix family would be a little smarter than living with Falco."

"Oh? What made you change your mind?"

The boy shrugged as they walked onto the flight deck together. "It's what mom would want."

Kim couldn't help but wonder if he somehow heard the conversation from earlier. "How would you know? Like I said, you were awfully young when she died."

He shrugged. "I don't know… I guess I…" He shrugged a second time. "What woman _would_ want her kids to grow up with Falco?" He grinned a bit.

"Oh, I don't know," said Kimberly, quick to defend Felicia's father. "He acts differently around his daughter."

"That's because she's a young, impressionable female," he said, almost quoting Fara exactly from earlier. "He's probably not a good role model for someone like me. Maybe, if he doesn't work things out with Miss Monroe-Lombardi, he might make a good roommate when I'm older but for right now, I'll try and focus on school and living with the Phoenix family. Would that be easier on 'ya?"

"Why the sudden change of heart?" she asked, fearing he may know more than he was letting on.

"No reason. Maybe I'll explain things to you better when I'm older, right? For right now, though, it just seems like a good idea. After all, it's going to be hard for you to raise me while you're at the academy. And, uh, Falco is trying to get his marriage back together. I don't want to get between that, you know?"

The main blast doors at the other end of the hall became outlined in red. The lighting panel that followed the contour of the large doors changed from red to green, signifying the fact that there was now atmospheric pressurization on the other side of the large doors. Kim glanced up from her brother and said, "They're coming through, now. Remember, we're dealing with Marines who will be armed and overly excited. Keep your paws up so they know we're not a threat."

"Yeah, yeah." James lifted his paws into the air. "They won't shoot at an attractive vixen; we're safe."

She blushed slightly, unseen beneath her fur. "I'm just looking out for _you_," she joked, playing off his compliment by nudging his shoulder with her elbow as her paws lifted. The double doors parted against the will of the hydraulic system by means of a powerful electronic magnet designed for boarding. A large group of male canines burst into the flight deck, guns drawn. They set up a parameter circle around the children, guns pointed outwards and a dashingly well-dressed officer walked calmly towards the foxes.

He offered his paw to Kim, drew her knuckles to his lips and said, "I'm Lieutenant William Gray Junior. Allow me to be your lesion back to the Academy. If the Press pushes a microphone in your face, I'll handle it. How does that sound?"

Kim tried to fight the flutter in her chest. She responded with a coy smile. "That… would be fine, William Gray Junior."

He released her paw and said, "Most call me Bill Junior, but my friends call me B.J. for short. I prefer if you referred to me by the latter."

She drew her lower lip between her teeth, smiled and said, "All right. Lead the way, then." She placed her right paw on James' back and guided him forward. The vixen offered her left elbow to Lieutenant Gray; he hooked his right arm through and escorted her off the flight deck.

* * *

A/N: _Okay! So I plan on finishing this story soon. I've got a lot going on and I'm also getting ready to put more time into Spy Cooper. I'm not sure where I'm going with that story, y'know? Maybe something will pop into my head soon! :D_

_For now, thanks for reading one of my oldest stories and I'm not sure when I'll have the climatic chapter ready. I won't make you wait TWO YEARS this time, though. Promise!_

_Again, thanks for reading! And thank you, Assassin's Shadow, for asking me to get back into this story. I'm glad you liked it, man. _

_Finally, if you haven't read the newer reviews for this story, Chris made a clever guess as to the identity of Lilith. I wasn't going to say anything but he figured it out. If you're interested in the tiny spoiler, read his review. If you want it to stay a secret until the last chapter then DO NOT read the reviews! _

_See ya soon!_

_-K_


End file.
